Be My Hero
by dmnq8
Summary: A misanthropic hermit and an emo loner, two people who couldn't possibly get along, find themselves doing that and more, as circumstances try to tear them apart. NaruSasu, yaoi, AU. Giftfic for Takemeawaytothemoon. Disclaimer in my profile.
1. The Meeting

A/N: Before anyone goes getting their panties in a twist in thinking that I'm ignoring other works, let me just say that I began this ages ago. I initially wanted to wait until it was complete before I posted all of it, but the artist has agreed to let me post what I have now. I have a few chapters done, and the others will follow soon, since work ends next , as one reader told me, I should be allowed to write what I'm inspired to write, since I do follow through and don't leave fics hanging. I may take awhile, but I do finish what I start.

About this fic: Naruto has a past. So does Sasuke. Not sure if I'll go into detail about either. As usual with my giftfics, this is a departure from anything I've written so far. I enjoy writing it, enjoy exploring, and hope it doesn't come off as a snooze. This is for the absolutely amazing artist **takemeawaytothemoon**, who did jaw-dropping art for Grease Monkey, and What Lies Between.

Warning: Age difference in this fic. No pedophilia, but if you can't handle it, then don't read. You've been warned.

Beta: none.

* * *

><p><strong>Be My Hero<strong>

1. The Meeting

Fire Country was a prosperous land on good terms with her neighbors. Those neighbors that Fire Country did not enjoy good relations with in the strictest sense were at least sufficiently intimidated by the large nation so as not to pose a threat. At the heart of Fire Country lay its capital, Konoha.

Konoha, like other capitals of neighboring lands, enjoyed limited technological weapons in deference to the strength of their military. The military force was divided into ranks. From the lowest rank, Genin, to the highest rank, Jounin, there were few additional levels. There was ANBU, which ran Special Ops And Assassinations. The very highest rank, that of Kage, was an elected position occupied by the city's current ruler. Such a position was not easy to attain. Even more rare was the title of Sannin. Rarer still, was the rank of Sage. Of the Sannin, there were three. There had been only two masters of the Sage Arts in recent memory. And being that one of the Sages had also been one of the three Sannin, and was now deceased, there really was only one master of the Sage Arts left. This person's identity was not public knowledge.

Konoha enjoyed a thriving society. It was modern in some ways, primitive in others, but thriving. It was a pretty place. It had its urban areas, like any city, that seemed to pulse with their own pace of life. There were suburbs. There was a municipal district, where the tall building housing the Hokage offices was located. Here, too, were ANBU headquarters and the series of buildings belonging to the council.

Rural areas for farming were generally outside the city walls, but there was a large man-made lake high up on the small mountain bearing the Hokage monument. Woods surrounded this lake on two sides. The mountain itself took up a third side. The final side boasted a clearing that ended in a narrow dirt road. This road took a circuitous route that wound around the mountain, and down into the city proper. In the clearing, however, near the edge of the lake, sat a one-story house.

The house was a bungalow maintained in tight perfection. It had a rustic quality due to its being made entirely of redwood. The doors, door frames, windows, and floors were made of oak. There was a deep front porch that wasn't much wider than the front door. Beveled glass panels lay to either side of that solid door. A white walkway of precisely cut stones meandered from the oak steps leading to the front door, and through the beds of flowers. There were Japanese wood poppies, wild egret orchids, Himalayan blue poppies, maiden lilies, as well as Hall crab apple trees and Japanese magnolia trees. Round the back of the house wrapped a wide veranda, also deep, that overlooked the lake. Seeing as the house was a mere few dozen feet from the water's edge, there was a dock that stretched about thirty feet into the water itself. A small rowboat was tied to the far end of this dock.

The occupant of this solitary and fastidiously maintained property, was himself a solitary individual, and fastidious about his solitude. Currently, he was slamming his refrigerator door closed with enough force to rock the appliance where it stood. He bit out the word "Fuck" through clenched teeth, snatched his car keys off their hook, and left his house. Upon switching on the ignition to his somewhat dated Windracer(1), he found his gas tank empty. The warning light was on. Another expletive followed the one he'd muttered in the kitchen. Hands gripping his steering wheel tightly, he navigated himself out of his clearing, and onto the dirt road. He proceeded to make his way into town.

Keeping his house in mint condition was easy. Keeping the same house stocked with food wasn't. It meant leaving his comfortable little world of seclusion. Going down into the city. Where there were people. Outside of two people, he did not associate with anyone if he could help it. As a result, things like food shopping were put off until the last minute, especially since he usually had someone do it for him.

The last master of the Sage Arts, as this man surely was, did not turn on his radio. He didn't like music. Sunset was two hours away. The closer he got to town, the harder he gripped his wheel.

* * *

><p>Sasuke shoved his hands deep into his pockets, hunched his shoulders, and walked a little faster. He passed a store window and casually glanced aside at it, looking at what it reflected of the pedestrians on the sidewalk.<p>

There were five of them now instead of three. Fuck.

Facing front again, Sasuke scanned his surroundings. There were more stores up ahead, and a gas station to his right. There was only one guy at the gas pumps. He was leaning against his navy blue Windracer in a bored way, waiting for his tank to fill. He had a ball cap jammed low on his hair and his head was lowered, apparently staring at his crossed ankles. There was no one in the convenience store the gas station boasted except for the guy working the register. As for the stores Sasuke was currently passing, there were only a few women in them, he saw. Some with little kids. He decided to take his chances with the gas station.

Having made the decision, he jogged across the street. He had to dodge oncoming cars, but he passed the gas pumps with their lone patron and entered the convenience store. He could hear his pursuers right behind him. A car horn honked, probably because one of the boys following him had neglected to look where he was going.

Inside the store. He went directly to the clerk. "I need to use your phone."

The young man behind the counter looked pleasant enough. "Sure." He reached downward, perhaps beneath the counter, and came up with an ancient rotary deal. It was even beige, the way phones back in prehistoric times used to be. The clerk set it in front of Sasuke's staring face with a smile.

As Sasuke grabbed the receiver, the five boys who'd been chasing him entered the store. They made an effort to behave casually, but their smiles were a bit too eager. Too wide. Their eyes zeroed in on Sasuke. Sasuke slowly took his hand off the phone as four of the boys took up positions in his vicinity. The fifth boy looked pointedly at the clerk, who said in a tone of forced calm, "I don't want any trouble." The fifth boy grinned in approval of the clerk's meek attitude, and turned to lock the door.

At that moment, the guy who'd been at the pumps appeared on the other side of the door. His hand splayed against the glass and shoved the door open, clearly uncaring of the fact that there was someone immediately on the other side that door. In fact, the fifth boy went sprawling backward from the force the door was pushed open with. The man did nothing more than step over the boy's legs. He didn't look down at him, not even when the boy shouted, "Hey, you fuck!" The man seemed not to notice the other occupants in the store either. He bent, took one of the beat up shopping baskets that sat in a small stack by the door, and turned to walk down the second of the store's two aisles. He stopped when he came to a section of the shelves devoted to instant ramen.

Sasuke was intrigued. It was hard to see the man's face, what with the ball cap pulled so low, but he guessed the guy had to be in his late thirties, early forties. He'd never seen such towering angst in someone that age. He scanned the strands of blond hair peeking out the back of the cap, the faded brown leather jacket, and the old jeans that clung to solid thighs, taking in details from force of habit. The guy was tall.

The boys and clerk watched in mild shock as the man filled the basket with ramen, went to the counter, dumped the packages on it, and went back for more. He made several trips, filling the basket and emptying it until that section of the shelves was completely bare. Instead of going to the counter to pay, the man looked up at the boys at last.

The eyes were a flat, emotionless shade of blue. Sasuke saw that the man was not, in fact, looking at them. He was looking at the wall of freezers _behind _them. Sasuke glanced back at the freezers and saw they contained the standard rows of beverages. He turned his head again in time to see the man walking toward them. He had a forceful, 'move or be mowed down' way of walking.

Sasuke moved aside, but the boy next to him was too busy staring. He was right in front of the freezer the man apparently wanted; the man reached around the boy, grabbed the freezer door's handle, and wrenched it open.

The boy was knocked sideways by this action. He crashed into the chips rack, which in turn fell onto the magazine stand and knocked _that _over. The magazines slid across the floor. The boy, stepping on one while trying to regain his balance, slipped and ended up on his ass atop several bags of chips, which popped open. The clerk muttered something about his merchandise.

_Did the guy not see people?_ Sasuke wondered. He saw no reaction from the man to the boy's squawk of indignation. None of the other boys dared speak in their friend's defense. Sasuke felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips, now truly captivated.

The guy grabbed each and every flavor of Barbican the freezer had to offer. Sasuke counted four trips back and forth to the counter. Only when the counter was overflowing with noodles and bottles did the man reach into his back pocket for his wallet. He counted out bills. Konoha's money had the images of past and present Hokages on them. Sasuke saw Senju Hashirama's image on one of the bills, and the rest were equally faded and soft with age. Whatever this guy did for a living, he did not come into contact with any of the crisp newer bills printed with the Fifth Hokage's pretty face. The standard leaf emblem was slightly different on the money too, he noticed. More stylized. The guy set several bills on the counter, then proceeded to wait while the clerk bagged everything. He did not fidget while he waited.

The bagging took awhile. Sasuke didn't move, for fear of reminding the boys of his presence, but now that the distraction of the man was drawing to a close, he gave a thought to getting out of there. He glanced out the shop door. Night had fallen.

The clerk finally handed over a dozen plastic shopping bags. The guy grabbed the handles of these all in one hand and turned for the door. The two boys standing in front of it hastily jumped out of the way just before the man yanked it open.

Sasuke moved to follow him out. The boys, reminded of his presence, dragged him back by his collar, and bustled him down to the end of the aisle. The fifth boy finally locked the door. He flipped the hanging sign from 'open' to 'closed'.

* * *

><p>Having at last filled his tank and completed his grocery shopping, the wearer of the ball cap paused in the act of climbing into his truck. He hadn't gotten any change back, he realized. That was something he would have noticed right away if he hadn't been trying to get away from those staring boys. Slamming his truck door shut again, he went back to the store.<p>

The 'closed' sign stared back at him. Hadn't this place just been open? The store hours were tacked to the inside of the glass: 7am-9pm, Mon thru Fri. Skipping the weekend hours, he glanced at his watch. Twenty to seven. Frowning, he peered inside. The clerk was still at the counter, and appeared to be staring toward something at the back of the store. The clerk seemed afraid.

He couldn't care less. He wanted his damn change. He lifted his fist and rapped smartly on the glass.

* * *

><p>The boys had ripped the phone out of its jack, or the clerk might have called the authorities. As it was, the sudden loud thumping on the door startled him. He saw that it was that same customer from a few minutes ago.<p>

"Tell him you're closed," one of the boys hissed. He had Sasuke on the floor, a forearm pressed to his throat to keep him silenced. "Make him leave."

The clerk did stammer out to the man that he was closed, but it did not have the desired effect. The sound of breaking glass was loud and threatening…much as the man himself was when he came barging through the shattered door. He went directly to the counter.

"I want my fucking change."

The clerk, now trembling and whimpering at being surrounded by violence on all sides, hastened to comply. The change in question was nervously tallied. It was handed over with a shaking hand and a whispered apology. The man snatched it, counted it, and shoved it down his back pocket. He turned to leave.

And saw Sasuke.

His assessment of the situation only took a few seconds. He counted six boys between the ages of fifteen and twenty. One boy, standing behind the other five, was sporting a bloody nose, a cut lip and a torn shirt. The other five boys had scratches and a few blooming bruises as well, though, so clearly the boy in the back (instantly pegged by the man as the victim) had been giving as good as he got. He walked out the door.

Sasuke risked a plea at that retreating back. "Help me."

The man flinched but kept right on going.

* * *

><p>The kicks and punches were worse thanks to that near interference. Sasuke's bag was dragged off his back and thrown aside. He was beaten until he fell again. The boys crowded around him, kicking him viciously as he twisted and turned.<p>

The clerk shifted uneasily on his feet. "Come on guys, leave him alone." He was ignored.

Sasuke felt lightheaded. There was no break between the blows, or a chance to catch his breath. Each kick hurt worse than the last. A few got him in the stomach, until he finally curled in on himself. He waited grimly for one of those kicks to land on his head and knock him out; he didn't dare fight back seriously.

When one of his attackers cried out, he didn't at first realize that he was being rescued. It wasn't until another boy yelped, and the kicks stopped altogether, that anything but how much he was hurting registered. Then there were curses from his attackers, a shout of 'Hey, that's my phone!' and Sasuke finally rolled to his back with a groan and saw what was going on.

He was in time to see one of the boys lifted high into the air by a fistful of his shirt and body slammed on his back on top of the low shelves that formed the aisle. He needed a moment to digest this sight, before the one doing the body slamming caught his attention.

It was the guy who'd just left.

The other boys rushed the guy, yelling, and Sasuke managed to scoot out of the way, as they were thrown one by one, literally _thrown, _the entire length of the store. They hit the back wall with sick thuds. Stuck on stupid, and apparently made of sterner stuff than they looked, they picked themselves up and went right back at the guy.

"H-hello? Yes, there's a disturbance here in my store and-"

Sasuke turned his head to see the clerk cowering in a corner behind the counter, and hunched around a cell phone. He remembered someone saying something about a phone, and assumed it belonged to one of the boys. How the clerk had gotten it, Sasuke didn't know, but the reason the clerk had cut off mid-sentence was obvious. An ANBU agent stood in the ruined door frame.

Sasuke didn't know about the man, who even now had one of the boys by the throat, but he thought it could be said for everyone else in the trashed store, himself included, that cold fear skated down their spines.

ANBU. Publicly known to be assassins and interrogators. They were the highest form of military in any village. They were rarely seen, since domestic law was upheld by Chuunin and Jounin. They were known for stealth, strength, and the special skills attained at The Academy, an institution that trained prospective military applicants. And they were always masked. The only one to know their true identity was the Hokage.

That one was here now could not be due to the fact that the clerk had called the authorities. One never did know the business of ANBU, only that it invariably involved killing. Hence, everyone in the store became silent and still. The only sound was the boy the man had by the throat; he was making choked sounds as his face turned purple.

The ANBU agent stepped unhurriedly into the store. The mask was featureless save for a red vine-like pattern that snaked diagonally from under the left eye hole and on to the right corner of the mouth. Two red leaves were attached to the vine, one under the right eye hole, and one under the left. The agent was female, they saw. Glass crunched under her feet as she advanced into the store, and they could see that behind the mask sat a head of impossibly thick red hair, ruthlessly tamed into some kind of intricate braid that stopped at the small of her back. Thankfully, she had no weapon in her hands. That was small comfort, though; ANBU could kill with their bare hands.

Sasuke only remembered the man when the agent stopped in front of him. Either the guy had a brass pair or…yeah, Sasuke didn't know what was up with him, but the guy didn't back down when the ANBU agent walked right up to him, nor did he release the boy until the agent had told him to. Twice.

They all listened to the boy barking out breathless coughs and trying to suck air in through his bruised throat until the agent looked around and asked, "What's going on here?" Her voice was low, yet sharp. It put one in mind of a temper behind that coolly indifferent mask, a thought which heightened everyone's fear considerably.

Sasuke didn't know the boys, so he wasn't worried about ratting them out, but the clerk spoke up in a shrill voice before he himself could do so. He told how Sasuke had been followed into his store and attacked, and how the man had been trying to save him. The clerk actually lied and said the boys were responsible for all the damage, including the broken door, at which point one of the boys tried to protest. That blank white mask turned in his direction, and the boy became silent.

There had been a moment of surprise from the ANBU agent, displayed as a subtle twitch of her shoulders, when the clerk told of the man saving Sasuke. "Names," she said to the boys. There was no question of refusing. When they'd given them, she said to the clerk, "This incident will go on record. Their families will be notified and made to share the cost of the damages." The clerk bowed over and over, stammering his thanks. The agent turned toward the guy, but spoke to the boys. "Wait outside until I'm done here. You'll be escorted down to Headquarters shortly." The chastened boys trudged outside, wincing and holding various body parts.

If the guy was nervous with the ANBU agent staring at him, he didn't show it. He towered over her, hands down by his sides. Sasuke noticed that his cap had been knocked off. The blond hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb or a brush in God knew how long. He and the agent stared at each other for several moments.

Instead of asking his name, the agent only said, "Take that kid home. And I mean to his very door. I want you to personally hand him over to his family." _Now _the guy thought to protest, but he was overruled. "It's that, or I haul your ass in to the Hokage. She won't like what you've done here."

Sasuke stared. The Hokage? No one got called before the Hokage unless they were high-ranking military or dangerous criminals. Who was this guy? It sounded as if he and the ANBU agent knew each other, and as if the Hokage knew the man personally.

"I said what's your name, kid."

Sasuke jerked where he sat. The agent was standing over him with a hand out, apparently speaking to him. "Sasuke." He grabbed her forearm.

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No. I'm fine, just a few bumps and bruises." He was pulled to his feet with a great deal of strength. The agent allowed him to lean on her while he shakily retrieved his bag. When he straightened up, it was to find the guy gone. The clerk gave him a sympathetic smile as he passed him, and held out a free stick of gum. Sasuke took it.

The agent helped him outside. The boys avoided looking at him. Sasuke saw that he was being led to the blue Windracer, where the guy already sat with the engine running. It was both creepy and cool to be in such personal contact with an ANBU agent. He tried not to lean on her too much, or show just how much it hurt for her to have her arm around his back. He noted that even bent over as he was, the agent was shorter than him. She smelled like spearmint.

They made it to the idling truck. Sasuke waited as the agent pulled the door open for him, before helping him inside. The guy waited with stiff, silent impatience until he was finally in. Sasuke was mortified at his helplessness, and keenly aware of the imposition of his presence. The truck jerked out of the gas station almost before the agent had closed the passenger door. Sasuke held on to the door handle. His stomach was cramped with nerves at pissing the guy off by needing a ride home.

* * *

><p>It galled him to have to speak to the kid. "Address."<p>

The kid, to his credit, didn't stutter or in any way react other than to say, "Other side of town. Seventh Street, corner of Eighth. Near the ramen place."

The drive was made in silence. Blessed silence. He'd been sure the kid would bombard him with questions, as teens seemed wont to do, or maybe do the unthinkable and turn on the car radio. Instead, the kid just sat there, half leaning on the door, and staring at him. This had him on edge for the first twenty minutes, but as the silence stretched out, he gradually relaxed.

It helped that he couldn't see the kid's face. As the silence wore on, and he'd become more used to his presence in the truck, he'd snuck peeks through the periphery of his vision. Finally, at a red light, he'd turned his head and looked at the boy plainly.

The hair was very black. It fell in a shaggy fringe over the kid's brow so that half his face was obscured. No doubt, this was one of those punk styles kids today favored. The T-shirt was black, with white sleeves that were long enough to cover half of the kid's hands. There was chipped black polish on the nails. Black jeans and black boots, with the laces knotted hallway up the calves, completed the look. Taken as a whole, the man grimaced inwardly. _Emo, _he thought.

The light changed, and he turned back to the road.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't stop looking at him. He wasn't gorgeous or anything…pretty average-looking guy, actually. Blue eyes, moderately muscular build, large hands. No, what kept him staring openly was how obvious it was that the guy was angry at him. Most people at least tried to be polite. This guy just let it be known that he didn't relish the idea of driving him home. And yet, he'd seemed pissed from the moment Sasuke set eyes on him in the store. Maybe the guy just stayed angry? When he'd turned and looked at him with those blue eyes at the stoplight, Sasuke had stopped breathing a moment. He'd wondered if the guy would say something else in his gravelly voice (another interesting thing), but no. There had been the look, then a slight curling of his lip, as if in disgust. Sasuke had wondered if he smelled bad or something.<p>

The truck jerked to a stop at his building, making the Barbican bottles clink together in the back seat. Sasuke had to move slowly, but he managed to sling his bag over one shoulder and get out of the truck on his own. The guy didn't offer to help, only got out on his side, and came around the truck to wait tensely five feet from where Sasuke stood.

Sasuke had to walk slowly, but he made his way into his building, and over to the flights of stairs. There were four flights to his floor. The thought of walking up them put sweat on his brow, but he'd be damned if he asked for help. He had to go up step by step, resting often. The man stayed three steps behind him.

By the time he got to his door, Sasuke's bag felt as if it weighed a ton, and his injured back was killing him. He fished his keys out of his pocket, but the man reached over his shoulder knocked hard on the door. He knocked again, louder. Then again.

"I have my keys," Sasuke said quietly. "My brother's probably sleeping. He works third shift over at-"

The door was pulled open on a bitten off curse.

A man slightly taller than the boy stood there, eyes scrunched against the light in the hall. He had one hand high up on the jamb, leaning on it as if he was still half asleep. His eyes skipped over Sasuke entirely to squint up at the tall man glaring down at him. "What," this man said.

The ball cap wearer tipped his head at Sasuke. "This your brother?"

The man in the doorway glanced at Sasuke, then seemed to become more awake. "Christ, what the fuck happened to you?"

Sasuke shouldered his way inside, pushing past the arm held up to stop him. "Nothing."

The man stared after Sasuke a moment as he disappeared farther into the apartment. Then he turned back to the silent guy in the hall, who was obviously still waiting for an answer. He wondered what the man would do if he said that Sasuke wasn't his brother. "Yes, he's my brother. Who are you? What happened to him?"

The ball cap wearer, who wasn't wearing the cap anymore, wordlessly turned and went down the flight of stairs.

* * *

><p>(1) Windracer: an SUV similar to a Pathfinder, and manufactured by Suna.<p> 


	2. Unwanted Intrusions

A/N: I'll try and update this every Saturday.

Regarding this AU...hm. Konoha is way bigger than depicted in the series. Somewhere between 30 and 60 miles. The Hokage mountain is huge, a few thousand feet high. The term 'village' is archaic here, a throw back to when Konoha really was little better than a village. People call it city, town, or village, as suits them. Mmm, can't think of anything else right now.

Beta: None.

* * *

><p><span>2. Unwanted Intrusions<span>

It was a pure relief to have that kid out of his truck. The air had been too thick to breathe with the brat's presence. Now he felt relaxed… well, as relaxed as he ever felt when stuck in town.

He made his way to the street that led out of town, toward the Hokage monument. It was deserted, no homes or shops along it. No street lights either. It led to a large, military-grade steel barricade. It was approximately five feet thick, and thirty feet high. Built right into the side of the mountain, there was no getting around it. There was a camera high up on the side of this barricade that was equipped with facial recognition. The man leaned out his open window enough to let his face be scanned. Once accepted, the barricade unlocked and rolled slowly open. He drove through a fifty-foot tunnel that let out onto the winding road that would take him up to his clearing. Motion sensors activated when he passed over them that allowed the barricade to roll shut again and lock on its own.

The road up the side of the mountain was long, dark, and steeply sloped. Having lived on this mountain for twenty-three years, since he was sixteen, he could navigate every turn and corner in his sleep. He made it to his house without incident, and breathed a sigh of relief at being back in his bubble of isolation.

His relief was spoiled at entering his house and finding the ANBU agent in his kitchen. She was putting food away in the fridge.

His attempt to ignore her was in turn ignored. She straightened and leaned against the fridge, arms folded. Her mask was off, sitting on the counter beside the fridge. "Naruto."

He walked past her and set his bags on the table.

"Naruto," she said again. When he continued to ignore her, she gave up trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I forgot, okay? I had this assignment that ran for three days. The squad wanted to stop for drinks afterward and…I just forgot. Naruto," she pleaded when his silence continued.

She was one of the two people he associated with, a friend he'd known since childhood. Since…before. As such, she knew of his aversion to social situations and contact, and took it upon herself to do his grocery shopping twice a month, and get rid of his trash. She usually took his truck and had the tank filled as well. He never asked her to, and on a few occasions he _was _forced to do it himself, if she was on a lengthy assignment, but she felt it was her duty.

"Naruto-"

He spun and pinned her with irate eyes. "You had no right to make me take that kid home, Moegi, _no right._"

So that was his problem. "I had every right! How you behaved in that store was inexcusable! Do you know the parents of those kids demanded that you be brought in to face charges? I had to notify the Hokage herself to step in. Only the clerk's testimony that the boys had indeed been guilty of harassment and misconduct saved you from being brought in for questioning. Taking that kid home was the least you could do."

Naruto had turned away halfway through her tirade in disinterest. If he was listening now, he didn't show it. Moegi wearily watched him storing the ramen packages in the cupboard in precise rows. Four packages to each stack, three stacks to each row. The rows themselves were organized according to flavor. Beef, chicken, shrimp, pork, repeated from left to right, over and over.

He would speak to her when he wanted to, she knew. Tired from her mission, she left the few groceries she'd managed to buy on her way over here on the counter, and went to sit at the kitchen island. She dragged the ponytail holder off the end of her braid and dragged her fingers through the braid itself to open it. Her hair sprang free in a fierce red cloud, wavy from the braid, to settle around her face and shoulders. With her hair loose, she felt the knot of tension sitting at the base of her skull likewise loosen. She sighed in contentment, watching Naruto work.

Uzumaki Naruto was a marvel in economy of motion when he was busy. He lined the Barbican bottles up in his fridge just as precisely as the ramen, grouped according to flavor. The food she'd brought was treated similarly; all green veggies were placed on one shelf, all red ones on another, all orange ones on yet another. Afterward, he took a rag, wet it at the sink, and wiped down all the surfaces three times. When he was done, he carefully selected a package of pork ramen. When it was cooked and prepared, he set it on the island, took up a pair of chopsticks he'd had his entire life, and proceeded to eat.

His case wasn't full-blown OCD. More borderline than anything else. He had a few OCD behaviors, nothing more. His anti-social behavior stemmed, without a doubt, from the incident that had transpired when he was fifteen. Prior to that, he'd been as different from his current personality as it was possible to be. Outgoing, friendly, a prankster. He'd loved people back then. She'd even entertained a small crush on him, before it had become clear just what his preferences were.

She ached for all that he'd lost, but he didn't want or allow pity. He seemed relatively happy here by himself, but she suspected that he was lonely sometimes. She waited, watching him savor his ramen, until she judged that he was relaxed.

"Why'd you save that kid?" She could not have been more shocked when she'd heard that. "It's unlike you."

Naruto paused in his chewing, staring down into his bowl. "He asked me for help."

Moegi stared. Helping someone who needed it was the old Naruto, not the man he'd become. She didn't know what to say. He wasn't someone who liked a lot of noise and conversation, and she respected that. Unless she had something to say, she generally honored his long silences.

He got up to clean his dishes and wipe down the table where he'd sat. He stood at the sink, head bowed, and waited.

She got the hint. Picking up her mask, she fitted it over her face, and left his house silently. This was the extent of their friendship now; they didn't go out and have fun together, or go to movies, or spend entire nights gossiping about mutual acquaintances. She brought him food, filled his truck, and he let her. End of story.

-oOo-

Naruto knew a brief moment of regret when she left. Sometimes he missed her. Missed when they'd laughed together. He missed a lot of things, but he'd been alone so long now that it was easier than changing. He sighed. Then he got to work wiping down where Moegi had sat.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in the process of gingerly peeling off his shirt, when his brother walked unannounced into his room. He saw the way his bruises were taken in with compressed lips, flared nostrils, and cut off the questions he knew were coming. "Don't. It happened, I'm okay, let's just leave it at that."<p>

His brother ignored him. "Who did it?"

"Itachi, come on, man-"

"Were the authorities called in? Who was that guy who dropped you home?"

"I said-"

"And _I _said I want to know who the fuck did this. Was it a man? An older man?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

Sasuke, who'd turned to find a clean shirt, turned back around now and frowned at his brother. "What? No. Some jerks from downtown."

"Who? Where?"

"I don't know them, okay? I was coming out of the museum and they made a comment about emo fags. I said something back."

"And then?" Itachi's voice was sharp.

"And then nothing. I said I didn't need their shit and walked off. They followed me. I went into this gas station to call for help-"

"Where the fuck's your cell? You know I would have come."

"Battery died."

"Nice. I'm paying for you to have that thing so I can keep track of your wandering ass, and you let the Christing battery die. I think today was a perfect example of why it should be charged at all times." He snatched Sasuke's bag off the bed where it had been thrown and dug through it until he located the phone. He plugged it into the charger on the night stand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You want to hear the rest or not?" He rarely saw his brother. Now that he was having a proper conversation with him, he wanted it to continue.

"Regale me," Itachi drawled. He straightened up and leaned against the wall, arms folded.

"Okay, so I get in there, but those douche bags followed me in." He was getting into the tale. "Then the guy, the one who drove me home-"

"What's his name?"

"Don't know. He comes in and starts shoving people and shit. I mean seriously knocking people over like he doesn't see them. I think he's totally insane. It was awesome. Okay, so then…"

Itachi listened to the rest of the story without interrupting. His attention sharpened at hearing mention of ANBU. "Did they get your name?"

"No. First name only."

"Prints?"

"I only touched the door and phone, and the door is shattered. I touched the phone with my sleeve." At seeing the prolonged stare, he added, "Itachi, come on. I know better."

After another moment of staring, Itachi reluctantly nodded and listened to the rest of the tale closely.

Sasuke, younger by six years, was a loner. He worried about the kid, but knew the boy could generally take care of himself. He'd run into some bad luck today, obviously, but it had the effect of turning his usually moody antagonism into chatty animation. He hadn't heard Sasuke speak this much in ages. When his brother wound down, he went to him and ran his hands over the bruising on his back. "Take your pants down," he said when he was satisfied.

"Hell no! I-"

"Let me see the damage or I take you to the hospital."

"Fuck you." But Sasuke shucked his jeans down his thin legs and let them bunch around the tops of his boots.

Itachi eyed the bruises critically. They didn't seem serious. "Five, you said. I know you could have handled them. You didn't give yourself away, I hope?"

Sasuke didn't answer, embarrassed and angry.

Itachi tried to touch the cut on his brother's lip. Sasuke jerked his head away. "Fine, be like that. Money for dinner's on the couch. I'm off to work."

"It's only 8:30."

"Working two shifts tonight."

Sasuke pulled his pants up and waited until he heard his brother leave. Then he dug his laptop out of his bag and turned it on.

* * *

><p>Naruto had a routine. Upon waking, he showered, dressed and ate. He would then spend a few hours tending his garden and checking his house over for repairs that needed to be made. He would spend an hour eating and drinking lunch on his back porch, before spending the rest of his daylight hours hiking in the vast, rolling forests outside the city walls. His mountain faced into the city, but the back of the mountain let right out into the forest. There was a perimeter maintained by the Barrier Team, of course, but he knew how to get through it. More importantly, he was <em>allowed <em> through it, so it was never a problem.

At night, he would light candles and read for hours. He had one room in his house lined with shelves from floor to ceiling. Each shelf was crammed full of books from every city on the map. He'd read most of them several times. Moegi frequently brought more from her trips with her squad. He usually only went to bed well after midnight, and slept for three or four hours.

He fell back into this routine easily, and enjoyed a week of nice quiet days. Moegi came over two Saturdays a month, that was all, or to drop off books from her travels. She always came at night. The knock on his front door before noon on a Wednesday had Naruto freezing where he'd been wiping down his bathroom. The knock came again.

His mountain was inaccessible by anyone but himself, Moegi, and the Hokage. No one had been to his clearing at its summit in the twenty-three years he'd been living here outside of himself and those two. As the knocking continued, he went to the bathroom doorway and peered down the hall, toward the living room. In utter puzzlement, he walked slowly down the hall, stood for long moments in the doorway joining living room and hall, then crept across the living room itself to the front door. The knocking was continuous now, rapping away without pause. After at least five minutes of frowning at the door and hoping it would stop, Naruto reached out and twisted the knob. He never locked his door.

He recognized the kid.

Hard not to, really. He spent a moment taking in the black T-shirt (this one had gray sleeves), black jeans, and black boots. The bag was on his back, some kind of knapsack, and he had a shopping bag dangling from one hand. Naruto could see a brown paper bag folded closed inside the shopping bag, but that was it.

He did _not_ want to talk to him. Naruto felt a deep sense of shock, and a violation of his space that his home had been located and was now public knowledge. He felt exposed. As if his sanctuary was now a fishbowl that anyone could peer through and gawk at him. "The fuck do you want," he growled. "How'd you get here?" This seemed more important than how he'd found out where Naruto lived.

"Walked."

"Get off my property."

"But I-"

"I said to get the fuck off my property!" Naruto erupted in a furious bellow. "_Now!_ Before I rip your fucking heart out. Don't you ever come here again, do you hear me? I never want to see you again!"

He slammed the door shut hard enough to make his ears ring and leaned his shaking hands on it. He found that he was breathing heavily. After a few moments, he heard something set down on the other side of the door. The faint rustle told him it was the shopping bag the kid had been carrying. He heard his footsteps thumping down the porch stairs a moment later and peeked out the small window beside the door. The kid was walking towards the dirt road that led out of the clearing, head down, hands in his pockets.

Naruto watched until he was out of sight, and only then let out the breath he'd been holding. His tense fists unclenched slowly. He started to turn from the door, but remembered the bag on his doorstep. _No. I don't need anything from anyone._

He turned and went back to cleaning his already clean house.

But as was the case with him, once a thought or image took root in his head it was hard to get rid of. He dwelled on it constantly, while trying hard not to do just that. So, though he scrubbed and washed, swept and washed some more, wiped and washed yet some more, the thought of that shopping bag on his clutter-free porch twisted like an auger in his mind. Finally, long after the time he would have been hiking, he went to his door and wrenched it open.

The bag was still there.

He looked around carefully, but could not detect the presence of anyone. The boy had truly gone. He hooked one finger through the plastic handles and quickly retreated with the bag to his kitchen. He set it on the table and proceeded to open it. The brown paper bag was unfolded just as urgently; he'd spent hours telling himself to leave the bag where it was, while his mind turned ceaselessly with speculation on just what it could be. His hands shook with the need to know what was inside.

Ramen. Two Styrofoam containers of still-warm, _fresh _ramen.

* * *

><p>Two days later, another bag arrived on his doorstep. There was no sign of the kid or anyone else, but when he went outside to tend his garden, there it sat, plastic arms fluttering slightly in the breeze. He'd taken it inside immediately, ripped open the brown paper bag around the containers and ate the contents in great gobbling mouthfuls. It was still hot.<p>

For the rest of the week his routine was shot to hell. He would get up, forgo his shower, and spend a large part of the morning waiting at the small window beside his front door. He would see nothing, no one, and give up that the kid was coming. How the…Sasuke, Naruto reminded himself. How Sasuke consistently managed to find his way up the mountain, past the barricade, was a mystery, but one Naruto privately admitted wasn't quite as pressing as whether or not he would be eating fresh ramen on a given day. This uncertainty, and the subsequent disorder of his days because of it, made his obsessive habits more pronounced. He woke up one morning and decided that he would reconstruct his routine no matter the provocation to do otherwise.

He _needed_ his routines. They gave his days meaning, kept him from thinking too much. Above all, they were his talisman against chaos, against things he couldn't control. He'd broken routine to get food and gas, and look what had happened. Store trashed, people hurt, and some _kid _finding where he lives and leaving packages on his porch. This last was an intolerable breach of his privacy, one that exacerbated his need for order.

He had some measure of success. For a few days he cleaned and went hiking, read and slept as usual. But then one day when he was returning from his hike he found another bag on his porch. He found one the following day, coming from hiking again, and the day after that. By the end of _that _week, he realized a new routine had been established.

That went on for some time. Less than month, but long enough for Naruto to expect his delivery of fresh ramen to be waiting for him when he got back from his hikes. They hit the spot after hours of hiking, and put his instant ramen to shame. In fact, he hadn't touched any since having the fresh ramen to look forward to. Moegi stopped by with more groceries and a new book. She stayed awhile, but he didn't mention the kid or the deliveries. She was gone quickly.

He was not an unobservant man. He was aware of himself and his surroundings, enough to know that Sasuke was no ordinary kid if he could consistently get past the barricade and up to his front door without him sensing him. He knew the kid must have hidden himself nearby and watched Naruto for some time in order to pin down his routine and leave the ramen when he did. That kind of intelligence and stealth wasn't common. It screamed Academy, but the kid did not look or act like Academy. And no one reached such an age without making Chuunin or Jounin, not if they were Academy. There were no dropouts from that institution. Not allowed. Once you were Academy, you were Academy for life.

Naruto did not lock his house, either. He didn't need to. After the first few deliveries made while he'd been hiking, he'd checked his house from top to bottom. Nothing had been missing or displaced. He didn't think it had been entered in his absence at all. He would know; he knew every inch of his home and would be able to tell instantly if some foreign entity had been inside. Another oddity. Why wasn't Sasuke tempted to go into his house while it was unattended? And why did he keep bringing ramen? That it was ramen and not something else was not lost on Naruto. The kid had noted his purchases that night in the convenience store. More evidence of the kid's intelligence. It tightened Naruto's shoulders to be the recipient of such scrutiny, but he craved the ramen. He had to have it, and so he let the new routine continue undisturbed.

A day came as Fall was drawing near that no ramen was waiting for him after his hike. He actually stopped halfway up his front steps and looked around the porch, searching for it. A feeling of panic immediately set in with this break in the routine, and he ran around to the veranda out back. Nothing. No ramen anywhere. Thinking, hoping, that Sasuke had grown bold enough to enter the house, Naruto searched inside. No ramen in the kitchen. None in the living. Bedroom, bathroom, closets all empty. Nothing!

Naruto stood on his front porch, heart thudding, as he stared toward the dirt road.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at the few coins left to him and grimaced.<p>

"Hey."

He glanced up to find his brother leaning into his doorway.

"Working first and second shifts for the next two, three weeks or so. You cool?"

"Yeah. I'm out of money."

Itachi came a little farther into the room. "I give you money every week, and you never spend it on anything. Did you buy something?" He looked around, trying to spot a new gadget or more supplies.

Sasuke shrugged, ducked his head. Turned aside. "Been eating out a lot."

Itachi eyed his brother's thin frame. "Huh. Well, I get paid end of the week. I'll give you some then, same as always. Later."

Sasuke listened to the front door close. He heard Itachi lock it and flopped onto his bed. It was only 9 pm, but he was beat. Weeks of making that long trek up the mountain back and forth had wiped him out. He slept like the dead.

* * *

><p>Days went by. Enough so that Naruto knew the new routine was gone. <em>Gone<em>, not experiencing a snag or temporary lapse. Gone. And the old routine seemed too distant and inadequate, despite having been performed for twenty years.

Naruto waited all day on his porch, every day. Sometimes he tried to read. Sometimes he tried to work in his garden. He always ended up sitting on his porch, and staring across his clearing to the dirt road. Where _was _he?

Finally, while tossing and turning one night in bed, he thought, _I know where he lives. I can…go there. Ask him…_

What? What would he ask? Naruto blinked in the dark, his obsessive cycle of thoughts at last broken by this question. He'd told the kid to get off his property, and the kid had. He'd come back, but he'd made sure to stay out of sight, also as instructed. What would he accomplish by going to his house? _Especially when you could just buy ramen yourself from any restaurant. _He recoiled from this thought. Buying it himself wouldn't be the same. He'd have to go into town, instead of having it conveniently delivered to his doorstep.

There in the dark, he recognized another reason buying it himself didn't appeal to him: he liked the idea that someone had taken notice of him enough to discern what he liked. There was a deep appreciation for Sasuke's continued adherence to his preference of avoiding actual contact when leaving the ramen. The boy had neatly inserted his offerings into the routine of Naruto's days, a seamless addition that, by virtue of their anonymity, did nothing but bring Naruto pleasure. Someone going out of their way to please him. It was this he craved, more so than the ramen, he realized. Therefore buying ramen himself was not acceptable, was almost abhorrent.

The blackest night often held the brightest disclosures, Naruto mused. He felt the anxiety he'd lived with for the past week recede a bit. But he knew that tomorrow it would come back.

-oOo-

A few mornings later, he stood in his living room after cleaning his house and allowed himself a small smile of congratulations. He'd successfully kept himself from setting foot on his porch even once. He was just turning for his car keys, in preparation for driving down the back side of the mountain for his hike, when a small noise caught his ear. It was outside, on his porch.

Naruto walked quickly across the room and pulled open his door. He had eyes for nothing but the shopping bag.

Sasuke said nothing. He'd been about to set the bag down, but straightened up when the door opened. He waited, but no invitation to enter was made, nor did the man reach for the bag.

Finally, the guy stepped aside. Sasuke carefully walked across the threshold, acutely aware of the fact that he was probably one of very few people to do so. He waited just inside the door, not wanting to go anywhere unless given express permission. Nothing else happened for a moment, but then the man turned and walked deeper into the spotless house. Sasuke followed quietly.


	3. Beginnings

A/N: I can't reply to reviews, since the site is going through some glitch, but I am still able to receive them. Depending on how long it takes FF to fix this issue, it will be awhile before I can reply. I'm sorry about that.

Beta: None.

* * *

><p><span>3. Beginnings<span>

Sasuke found himself in an airy kitchen that led onto a wide veranda. He could clearly see the lake rumored to be at the top of the Hokage monument through the large window. There were trees bordering the lake, and the back of the monument itself rose up on the far side. He stood transfixed by this rare beauty, taking it all in.

A discreet noise brought him back to an awareness of his surroundings. He turned and found the man sitting tensely at the table, hands carefully folded around each other to keep them from shaking. Staring at him.

Sasuke went over and set the shopping bag in front of the guy's clasped hands, then took the seat opposite him.

It was funny, really. He didn't laugh. People were posers, jerks, or some combination of the two, but this guy was just so…interesting. Crazy, definitely. But interesting because of that. He watched as the shopping bag was opened and the brown paper bag lifted out. The top of this was unfolded and the contents sniffed. Sasuke clearly saw how the man wilted in pleasure at getting a whiff of the take-out containers. The bag was neatly ripped down the center, and the containers gently extracted. The provided chopsticks were held deftly in the crook of middle and forefinger as one container was at last opened.

The man leaned his face over the steam wafting up, and said "Oh God," so softly that it really did sound like a prayer. He proceeded to snap the chopsticks apart and quickly dip them into the ramen, coming back up with a mixture of noodles, pork, and dripping broth. This was conveyed to his mouth.

* * *

><p>Nirvana. Fresh ramen. Fresh <em>ramen. <em>How he'd missed this! Naruto savored each bite, each slurp, each juicy morsel of meat he found in the single crab's claw. For those first few moments, faced with ramen after so many days without, he was oblivious to the novel occurrence of having someone other than Moegi in his home. When the container was empty, he tipped his head back and drained it of the broth. Only then did he set his chopsticks down, and deliberately ignore the second container in favor of pinning the boy with a stare.

He'd recently spent several weeks thinking favorably of Sasuke for bringing him so much pleasure in such an unobtrusive way, or he'd be in the process of throwing him over the side of the mountain. This, and the fact that Sasuke was only sitting in his kitchen by way of an invitation, caused him to exercise some restraint; the boy hadn't tried to intrude. Naruto had welcomed him inside in the hopes of having ramen. The ramen was had. He was grateful.

However. It was past time he found out a few things. Truth be told, he should have made a point to discover them a long time ago. Sasuke didn't seem uncomfortable with his stare. He obviously wasn't a talker, either. Naruto would have to initiate the conversation; Sasuke seemed content to sit there until told to leave.

"It's twenty miles from my doorstep to the city proper." Naruto assumed the kid was staring at him; that hair hid all but the nose and mouth, like before. "That's a long way to be walking."

Sasuke shrugged. "I have time on my hands."

"Not an easy trek."

"Not impossible."

"There's no way past the barricade."

"Found a way."

"There are motion sensors hidden around between the barricade and this place. Alarms would have gone off in my equipment if any unauthorized person were on this mountain. You're not authorized."

Another shrug.

Naruto had been staring in the general vicinity of Sasuke's eyes. He thought he could make out a faint sheen of the eyes themselves behind all that hair. "Why? Why'd you come that first time?"

"To say thanks."

"Thanks." Naruto's voice was flat.

"Yeah."

"For what?"

"Saving me?" There was a tone, one that suggested some eye-rolling was going on beneath that hair.

"And all the following times? Why the gifts of food?"

An uncomfortable shrug. "More thanks, I guess."

Naruto lost his private fight and gave in to the pull of the second container of ramen. He opened it and dug out noodles and beef with his chopsticks. Slurped with a faint hum of bliss. "All right," he said, chewing. "Maybe you came all this way with ramen just to thank me. You've done it. Consider me thanked, which you could have done when I took you home. How did you find me?" He continued to eat.

"Did a search on your license plate."

That was it. No details. No gloating or smugness. Naruto had to admit that he was out of practice when it came to people, but the kid was hard to get a read on. "I doubt my plates would be registered."

"You're right. They aren't."

"So?" He got up to get a bottle of Barbican to go with his ramen. Sat back down and twisted off the cap. "Again, how did you find me?"

Sasuke was surprised the guy was capable of talking this much, and nicely at that. Seemed ramen neatly diffused the guy's perpetual anger. "Kept getting re-directed to the DC site whenever I put in information on the make, model, and license plate of your truck. The ANBU chic in the store seemed to know you, so I added that into the search, along with approximate age, height, and weight. Got bumped around to the KPR site, and then the DC site again, both of which I happen to know are maintained by the military."

Naruto was now enthralled despite himself. He sat forward as he ate, leaning on his elbows. He held the container in one hand, chopsticks in the other, alternately looking at his food and at Sasuke's face. The KPR, or Konoha Population Registry, was indeed managed by the military, as was the Deceased Citizen's site. But if the kid was here, that would mean…"You hacked the military?" Another long slurp of noodles.

"Wasn't hard. Entered your data in the search engine once I did, and voila. Programmed my face and an undetectable override into the system so that I could get past the barricade at the foot of this mountain and disable the motion sensors."

What the _fuck? _Naruto stopped chewing. This was beyond stealth and intelligence, this was something more. He put his ramen down. "Who are you? Really?" If there was anyone in Konoha with those kinds of computer skills, the military would have snatched them up.

"Sasuke."

"Family name?"

Silence.

"What do you want from me?"

"Told you. Wanted to thank you."

The kid had to know who Naruto was if he'd hacked military records, but had said nothing about it. Sasuke had secrets himself, obviously. Naruto spent a few moments wherein his face was blank, but his mind worked feverishly.

One: Any kid who could hack military files, was no ordinary kid. Even with motion sensors disabled, no one would be able to get so close to him without him sensing it unless they'd had years of intense Academy training. Whether or not the kid had indeed attended the Academy he wouldn't ask, but Naruto felt it safe to assume that Sasuke had definite training from somewhere.

Two: Sasuke felt strongly about thanking Naruto. Very strongly. Enough to risk life imprisonment by decoding the military database, and Naruto's wrath by continuing to leave food outside his door. Personally, Naruto did not feel giving a few stupid kids some hard knocks warranted this level of gratitude. There had to be something more involved here. Sasuke, though, was clearly not the kind of person who divulged things easily. Not personal things. The kid sat with his arms folded across his chest, perfectly still. Controlled. Stoic, even, though his actions did not bespeak stoicism. They showcased a crafty, incredibly observant, and perhaps sensitive individual. Just what it was Sasuke wanted from him remained to be seen. Naruto would not believe it was merely a chance to show gratitude.

Three: This was a serious breach of city security. He didn't want people up here, but no one was _allowed _up here either. Naruto had an obligation to report the breach in his perimeter, the access and compromise of sensitive military information.

But he wasn't going to do that.

He detested people, their treachery, their lies, and their constant sense of entitlement to interfere in your life. They assumed things about you, assumed they knew what was best for you, tried to control you, or else passed judgments on you when all you wanted was to be left alone.

Sasuke was none of those things, it seemed. His personality, if he had one, was so thoroughly tucked away that it didn't intrude on Naruto at all. He spoke when spoken to, and only answered what was asked of him. No retaliating questions of his own, no unnecessary comments about anything. The more he studied him, the more Naruto was forced to conclude that Sasuke wasn't, in fact, stoic. There was interest there, of some sort. He could tell that Sasuke was staring hard at him, from behind the cover of his hair, he just didn't know _what_ the kid was interested in. He supposed, if Sasuke knew who he was, that the interest lie there.

"Do you know who I am?" he decided to ask.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Once I'd accessed the correct files, all they had attached to your license plate was a name and these coordinates."

"You didn't think to dig deeper and find out who I was?"

"Didn't really care."

"Why not?"

"Knew your name and where to find you. That was all I wanted."

"And now? Now that you have what you want, and have thanked me excessively, what do you intend to do?"

Sasuke fidgeted at last, Naruto was pleased to see. He shifted on the seat, before looking down and to one side. "I don't know."

"Do you plan to keep bringing me food?"

Sasuke looked up again. "I'm sort of…tapped. But I don't mind coming up here. I mean…I don't know." More shifting. Then he stopped.

Naruto had been leaning back in his chair, one hand on the table. He leaned forward on his elbows again now. "Sasuke, let me put it more plainly. You can't keep coming here. Aside from it being punishable by the Hokage herself, I'm not a social creature-"

"Neither am I."

"-And as much as I enjoy the ramen, I don't enjoy deviations from my established routines."

"I tried not to screw with your routine," Sasuke said quickly. "I waited until you left to leave the ramen."

"I know. That kind of consideration suggests more than a need to thank me. And unless you tell me just what it is you want from me, I'll be forced to report you."

At which point Itachi would have ten fits and die in the first, Sasuke thought. He had no doubt that his brother would break him out of prison for the sole purpose of having the pleasure of driving a blade between his eyes. Or worse.

Ugh. He did not speak about personal shit, ever. Not feelings. He got through his days by expressing his feelings through any medium other than vocally. But if he wanted to stay out of trouble, he supposed he'd have to try and 'share his thoughts.' How repulsive. He sighed. "I think you're interesting."

Naruto waited.

Sasuke grit his teeth. "And I don't have a lot of friends. None, actually."

Naruto continued to wait.

"Just thought…" _That you could rescue me from my stupid life, like you rescued me in the store. Be my hero. Fuck Jesus, I can't say that. _"Just thought how you broke those jerks was cool," he finished in a mumble.

Which still did not say what he wanted _now. _Skillful evasion. Naruto sat for a long while, trying to quell his answering feeling of interest and compassion. He was used to feeling nothing, and wanted to keep things that way. His protective shell of hatred for people had been cracked by a few weeks of simple kindness from a boy he didn't know from a hole in the ground. He wanted to tell the kid to get lost and stay gone, but at the same time, he thought that this was perhaps the most honest person he'd met in…well, ever. The kid probably wanted companionship, a friend, but was too proud or too embarrassed to say so. Naruto had unwittingly made a connection with Sasuke when he'd gone to his rescue, just as Sasuke had made a connection with him. He could force the kid to stay away, and no doubt Sasuke would comply; he'd shown himself willing to honor Naruto's wishes. But Naruto felt somehow that such an act would be damaging, that something would be lost...and now that he had someone up here, was actually talking to someone, he found that it wasn't quite so bad. So he sat in silence, and watched Sasuke watching him.

His original impression of the kid still stood. Emo. However, since Sasuke didn't go on and on about angst and how much this or that sucked, Naruto didn't feel the aversion he'd felt before. His one statement of having no friends had been dragged out of him. He didn't force his negativity, if he had any, onto Naruto. Nor was he disrespectful in anyway. He was just…quiet. Naruto had the peculiar realization that Sasuke's presence was unobtrusive while at the same time being impossible to ignore. He did not feel the anxiety around him that he felt around everyone else. This was another reason he didn't tell Sasuke to leave. Yet another was that he was interested in learning what would happen. He wanted to know if Sasuke would prove to be like everyone else with time, or if he truly was different. "Have you eaten?" he asked.

A shake of the head.

Naruto got up and fetched a pack of ramen and prepared it. He set the steaming bowl in front of Sasuke, along with a Barbican. He then deliberately left him to go and read in his living room.

Some time later he heard Sasuke quietly get up and wash his dishes. He heard discreet rummaging around in the kitchen, before he heard the Barbican bottle dropped in the proper recycling container. Naruto found himself smiling; Sasuke had made sure to keep things as he found them. Neat and in their place.

He relaxed and settled into his book. Sasuke found his way to the living room, saw him reading, and pulled out a book of his own from his knapsack.

Another routine was established.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had read quietly for several hours that first day with Naruto, whereupon he'd gotten up around 9 pm and said an equally quiet goodbye. He did not ask for a ride home and Naruto had not offered one. He'd merely looked up at the farewell, then gone back to his book. He'd slept peacefully that night.<p>

The following morning, he opened his door to go for his hike, and was unsurprised to see Sasuke sitting on the porch steps, bag on his back. Naruto acknowledged him with a brief glance, then proceeded to his truck. Sasuke had followed and gotten into the passenger seat. The ride down the back of the mountain was steep in places, bumpy in others, but the path was well-worn thanks to Naruto. He left his truck at the edge of the forest and proceeded on foot.

Sasuke had no trouble keeping up, Naruto noted. He stayed a prudent ten feet behind, and did not wander off on his own. Naruto walked for a few hours, visiting favorite haunts, enjoying the sounds and smells of the forest. He picked berries, and checked for signs of wild animals getting too close to where he lived. Other than that, he did the same thing he did every day, which was just enjoy nature and the scent of green, growing things. After, when they were back in the truck, Sasuke did not complain about the hike being boring or that his legs were sore.

Naruto fixed lunch, more ramen, before retiring to his veranda. Sasuke went to the dock and walked along it until he was out on the water. He eyed the rowboat, but did not ask about it. He sat down there at the edge of the dock, and pulled a small, flat device out of his bag. Naruto saw him insert earphones in his ears, and assumed the device placed music.

The days went on in that fashion. Sasuke managed to arrive by nine on most mornings. He would insert himself into whatever Naruto was doing during the day, eat, and then leave around nine at night. He helped Naruto tend his garden, once he'd been shown what to do, or helped him clean if he'd arrived early enough to do that. He did not handle anything in Naruto's home that he was not given permission to touch, nor did he try to make conversation. He seemed content just to be near Naruto.

Naruto, for his part, felt many things. What struck him the most…or rather, what affected him the most, and was thus a portal to all the things he subsequently felt, was Sasuke's complete and intrinsic respect for his way of life. He honored Naruto's silences, his many little rules, such as wiping down surfaces and keeping everything spotlessly clean. He respected Naruto's home by not slamming things or moving anything around. And he did not explore any room Naruto was not physically in himself. If he saw anything of interest in Naruto's home, he did not ask prying questions about it. He never asked why Naruto stayed away from the city, or said he was bored. Naruto had never been so comfortable around anyone in his life.

The kid was never far from him, when he was on the mountain. He went where Naruto went, ate what Naruto ate, and usually did what Naruto did. They cleaned, hiked, gardened, or read. Naruto had asked once if Sasuke wanted something to eat besides ramen, at which point Sasuke had said he wouldn't mind. Naruto had taken him fishing on the lake and they'd had a fine meal of grilled fish and corn.

It was indescribable, having someone to spend time with after so many years alone. They did not have conversations, but Naruto was so unused to people, and so attuned to Sasuke now, that he learned more about the kid just by watching him. Sasuke's every action, every gesture, was, by virtue of the unprecedented fact of his presence, a revelation. _How_ he moved was a story in itself. There wasn't a lot of self-awareness, but no self-consciousness either. He was graceful in a way that spoke volumes. Naruto wondered, with this evidence of physical training, why Sasuke had not taken on the boys in the store himself. He felt sure that they wouldn't have stood a chance, not against anyone who could trek forty miles back and forth to and from his mountain home everyday.

Naruto watched him. He was helpless not to. Quiet though Sasuke was, as sensitive and introverted as he seemed to be, his presence was a bright and colorful shout on the mountaintop. Naruto felt almost lightheaded whenever he opened his door to find Sasuke sitting on the steps. Even now, the boy would not be so presumptuous as to knock, or worse, walk right in. A fine, gossamer thin web of Do's and Don'ts was woven around Naruto and his home, and Sasuke seemed to navigate these easily and unconsciously. This in itself made Naruto's chest ache, this obvious regard for his preferences. Even Moegi, a lifelong friend, could not equal Sasuke's deference. He would look at Sasuke, and feel the symptoms of anxiety that he felt whenever he was around other people, but for different reasons. It distressed him, feeling his old panic when he'd gone panic free for so long around Sasuke. And then it distressed him because he knew he was beginning to develop feelings for him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was in love. Plain and simple hero worship. He'd thought the guy…no. His name was Naruto. He never said the name out loud, having never been given permission to do so, but he said it often in his mind. He'd thought Naruto would be just as wild and crazy as he'd been in the store. For sure, when he'd come up here the first time, Naruto had yelled at him to leave. That had scared him a bit. But then when he'd come after that week he'd been broke, Naruto had seemed much calmer. Crazy about the ramen, but not clinically crazy. Maybe a bit OCD about some things, but that was cool. Interesting. Actually, he thought the way Naruto wiped and cleaned everything really funny, but he never laughed out loud. You never knew, maybe it was a serious thing to Naruto.<p>

He'd thought Naruto average once. That was before. Before he got to see him smiling absently at scampering squirrels in the forest, or tenderly pruning his little trees and flowers. He liked watching him repair the roof, shirtless and swinging his hammer with ease and competence. He liked watching him eat, how he nearly swooned every time Sasuke brought fresh ramen. He didn't bring it every day anymore, but he made sure to bring some on Tuesdays and Thursdays, setting up another little miniature routine the big guy could look forward to. He seemed to really like the pork ramen best.

He liked the way Naruto always knew when he arrived and opened the door soon after he sat on the steps. He hadn't seen a clock anywhere on the premises, and hadn't seen the watch Naruto had worn when he'd been at the convenience store. Naruto just knew when he was outside his door. He liked how he never said hello or goodbye, but just accepted his presence. He liked how Naruto knew he favored the Raspberry Barbican, and so always let him have those. And he really liked how Naruto made an effort to feed him something other than ramen…even though he would gladly eat whatever Naruto ate.

Best of all, he liked how Naruto didn't ask him prying questions, not beyond that first day in his kitchen. He didn't ask if his brother knew where he was, or what was in his bag, or what he was reading. Sasuke wouldn't have minded some conversation, but he didn't push. He was very aware of what bothered Naruto and what didn't. A subtle wince, the slightest frown…these things were clear signs. He noted them and adhered to them. He would do anything to be near Naruto.

The realization that he was in love had hit him about his third time on the hike. He stared at Naruto constantly. That particular morning, he'd been staring at the bright blond head and stupidly caught his toe on a tree root. He'd saved himself from a nasty fall, but Naruto had stopped walking.

There had been a few moments where he was sure Naruto would ask if he was all right, at which point he would have been pretty embarrassed. But Naruto didn't ask. He did, however, display his concern by walking slower. Sometimes he looked back at Sasuke, maybe to check that he wasn't limping. Right then, Sasuke had felt physically ill, and Naruto had seemed beautiful to him.

Sometimes he caught Naruto looking at him when they were both in the living room reading. He knew his own eyes were hidden by his hair, and so was free to stare back. There would be such a look of intense concentration on Naruto's face, that Sasuke's breath would freeze and hitch in his throat. That sick feeling would be in his stomach and he would find himself trembling slightly. But then Naruto would look back at his book, and he would be left feeling hot and more in love than ever.

It was weird for him, being in love. He'd never loved anyone besides his brother. Naruto was considerably older. He didn't know how old exactly, still pegged him between 35-40, but there were small crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, and faint lines bracketing his mouth. He found that Naruto's age held a dark allure. It was synonymous in Sasuke's mind with experience, strength, and knowledge. Naruto's strong and silent personality was very assured and commanding, despite the comfort he took in his routines, a fact Sasuke found very attractive. He felt safe here. More, Naruto's silent awareness of him made him feel cherished. He was wanted here, even if that was never actually mentioned.

Then there was the whole _man _thing. Whenever he had deigned to think of sex, it had always involved a girl. The thought of sex, at all, with anyone, had never been high on Sasuke's list of interesting things, though. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about it. About what it would be like, what Naruto would be like, how Naruto would touch him. That was getting ahead of himself, of course. He had no reason to think Naruto would ever see him as anything but someone who came to his house and did things with him. But he dreamed. He dreamed and thought, and felt pleasantly sick with the thoughts. Really sick sometimes. He would feel the most abominable sort of longing whenever he was back home and in his room. A mild grief, a mute melancholy; his need to be around Naruto, to be where he could see him and hear his quiet breathing. Yes, sometimes they were both so silent that he could hear the man breathe, even from across the room. He would feel breathless and on edge until he ran up the mountain in the morning and sat on the porch steps. Then Naruto would open his door, and he would be all right. Sick still, sometimes worse than when he was home, but all right.

* * *

><p>Things got tense. Though each obsession went unvoiced, it was nevertheless a scream in the house on the mountain. It shivered along their nerve-endings, drew the nerves themselves tight. It pulled, and twisted, and dragged clawed nails against the silent yet highly evolved perception they had of each other, until an evening inevitably came when Naruto sat in his recliner at one end of the living room, and Sasuke lounged on the floor at the other end. There were no books between them. There were no distractions whatsoever from the long, steady stare they shared.<p>

The sun was down. There was candlelight, as Naruto preferred. He knew Sasuke was looking at him even if his eyes were hidden, and he felt his chest tighten with something that felt like an impending panic attack. He'd felt so much calmer since Sasuke had begun visiting him. Normal. Happy. No panic attacks at all, and no sleepless nights. But he sat here now and felt his throat closing, and his chest tightening. His heart beat out a slow, heavy rhythm. "Can I see your face?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke hesitated, as if the request embarrassed him. Well, it probably did. Then Sasuke sat up from his reclining position. He reached one hand up to slowly brush his bangs aside.

Naruto felt the air leave his lungs. It did not return. Sasuke's face, his large, dark eyes, took everything Naruto was feeling and condensed it into a concentrated ball of pure desire. His hands gripped the armrests of his lounge chair tightly. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Older than Naruto had thought. He would have guessed fifteen or younger. "Legal, then."

"Legal for what?"

Naruto thought that was perhaps the first question Sasuke had ever asked. Instead of answering, he got up and walked to him. Sasuke stood up before Naruto reached him.

They were going against the unspoken rule to respect each other's space, and they were both dizzyingly aware of this. Naruto walked right up to Sasuke, pulled by that face and the raw strength of feelings he'd never felt with anyone. Sasuke did not pull away or duck his head. He continued to meet Naruto's gaze unblinkingly. Such handsome features, Naruto thought. Such damnably handsome features.

"You should leave," Naruto said thickly. He had to swallow. "Now."

Sasuke felt an immediate stab of pain, one that had his entire body heating up with fear. Naruto had never indicated that he was unwelcome, not after that first time. "Did I do something?"

"No."

"If I did something-"

"You didn't.

"Or messed up in some way-"

"You haven't."

"Or forgot-"

"Sasuke, you can't…be around me."

He would do anything to be around him. Anything. "Why?" he whispered. "I thought…it was okay. Me being here was okay."

"It is…" Sasuke's frown fairly tore his heart from his chest. The boy was hurt. "It's me that's not okay. I…Sasuke, I think it's just best if you leave."

Sasuke did put his head down now, and the sight was more than Naruto could bear. "I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered. "For offending you. I didn't mean-"

"I have feelings for you, Sasuke." He hadn't wanted to admit it, but maybe now the boy would see why his presence was no longer tolerable. "Inappropriate feelings. Feelings I'm sure grown men shouldn't have for boys."

Sasuke thought he would die; the sick feeling, compounded by his harsh pain at being sent away, came then with such intensity that he couldn't think. He raised wide eyes to Naruto's face, and saw it there, the naked need on his face. "I…want you too. More than anything."

"No, you don't. You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes, I do," Sasuke managed quietly. He was frozen into a state of shivering expectancy, sure that he would throw up at any second now. Was this how adults navigated the world of attraction and sex? He hoped he was saying the right things. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, but he knew how he felt. "I'm not a kid."

Naruto shook his head. There was just so much he couldn't explain. He was old and flawed. He could not take the innocent, blank slate that Sasuke was and imprint his own faults and imperfections on him. Inexperienced as he himself was with love, he had a feeling he would end up doing just that, because even though Sasuke was of legal age, he was still young and impressionable. Naruto didn't think he could bear it if Sasuke took on his failures and insecurities as his own. Already the boy followed him, did what he did, ate what he ate...no. Sasuke deserved someone as young and fresh, and as untainted, as he was. Not someone full of rage and regret, who was too broken to even conduct a simple shopping expedition without incident. It would be wrong to approach him in any way that could damage him. They weren't on equal footing, would never be, and Naruto had an idea that partners should approach relationships from a place of equality. He felt dirty and criminal just thinking of Sasuke, but he couldn't deny that the boy's youth was a large part of the attraction. He could see the way Sasuke felt, the bald adoration on his face now. The way Sasuke behaved around him in itself was almost his undoing, knowing that Sasuke didn't see a crazed old man when he looked at him, but someone worth loving.

The boy should go…but Naruto didn't _want_ him to go. Just the thought of it shortened his breath. He shook his head again and backed away to sit on his recliner once more. He dropped his face into his hands and sighed wearily.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood where he was, afraid to move lest Naruto explode with the temper he'd witnessed in the store. He hadn't specifically said for Sasuke to leave. He'd said Sasuke <em>should <em>leave. There was a difference, one Sasuke clung to as the minutes ticked by.

But he would never do something Naruto didn't want. And he didn't want to make himself seem selfish and childish by petulantly staying where he wasn't welcome. He gave a small nod, clenching his stomach muscles to hold in the sick pain that twisted there. He walked slowly to where his bag sat on the couch. He grabbed one strap, waited to see if he'd be stopped. He wasn't.


	4. Brotherly Love

A/N: Not affiliated with the book titles mentioned herein, the authors, or the publishing companies. This chap and next will be about the brothers. The pacing and delivery is somewhat different, since there's a different energy between Sasuke and Itachi than there is between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke clearly behaves differently around each man.

Beta: None

* * *

><p><span>4. Brotherly Love<span>

Sasuke usually got home ten minutes before Itachi did, same as every night. He'd spend a few hurried minutes showering and changing his clothes, and was normally in bed by the time he heard his brother's key twisting in the lock. Itachi would poke his head into Sasuke's room, ascertain that his brother was in one piece, then go off to eat and sleep himself.

Tonight, Sasuke got home and just sat on his bed, head in his hands. He felt, quite honestly, as if a train had been driven through the center of him. He was hurt. He was hurting so bad, just at the thought of not seeing Naruto every day. And the amazing admission of Naruto feeling attracted to him in turn somehow only made it worse. Bad enough being sent from the mountain, but to know his feelings were returned… If Naruto had continued to be unobtainable through ignorance of Sasuke's feelings, and no feelings of his own, well then okay. Sasuke knew he might –_might- _have gotten over his own feelings in time. That wasn't the case, though. Naruto had said he had feelings for Sasuke. He hadn't really needed the declaration either; he'd sort of known that _something _was going on between them on that mountain. He had hoped. And then the hope had become a reality. Then, before he could even think properly, he'd been sent away. _It's my fault. Shouldn't have told him how I felt. Should have kept my fucking mouth shut._

God, he couldn't breathe. It hurt too much to breathe. He sucked in a breath anyway. Another. Then another, and then everything was coming out of him. His pain, his love…everything.

* * *

><p>One more week. Double shifts were a bitch, but he had to take them once in awhile if he wanted to continue to put food on the table. Besides, anything was better than doing what he'd done before he and Sasuke had moved to Konoha. One more week and then it was first shift only for at least six weeks. Relief.<p>

He'd be able to see Sasuke a little more. Kid stayed out all day, which was fine while he was at work, but he'd see about trying to spend some time with him once his shift changed. Kid was different these days. He couldn't quite put his finger on how he was different, though, seeing as he barely saw Sasuke. _Eh, _he sighed as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. _Probably my imagination._ Sasuke would tell him if something was up, and the kid knew better than to get himself involved in anything that could jeopardize them.

-oOo-

Home. Keys tossed on the small bar island separating living room and kitchen, denim vest tossed in the opposite direction on the couch. He switched off the lights Sasuke unfailingly left burning for him as he passed from the living room to the hall, and down to Sasuke's small room. He expected to find the kid plastered face down in bed, same as he found him every night these days.

Not sitting on the end of it and crying in quiet, gut-wrenching sobs.

Itachi just stood there. A cold, psychological wind of terror washed over him and froze him where he stood. His senses kicked into overdrive even as he strode into the room, past his brother, and to the window. He twitched the curtains aside a bare half an inch to scan the street below. Nothing. Which was what he already knew; he'd know if he'd been followed, and would have spotted any lurkers. He turned back to Sasuke, ran his eyes over him searchingly, found no injury. Sat on the bed next to him, muscles tensed in rock-solid dread. "We're made," he stated.

Sasuke took it for the question it was. He had his forehead leaning on the heel of one hand, his other arm curled around his midsection. The tears dripped down his forearm or plopped onto his lap. He shook his head. No words, just the in-and-out hitching of his breath, the tiny wheezing sounds of his crying.

Not made. Okay. Itachi didn't relax. It just meant his mind pulled back slightly from the fight-or-flight focus it had been pressing toward. "Another incident like in the shop?"

Head shake again.

"Someone said something, then. An argument? Did you see something? Someone hurt you? _What _then?"

Negative head action for all questions but the last. No answers. Itachi finally stopped leaning toward Sasuke and looked down at his filthy work boots. He ran a hand through his hair. Took a breath. "All right. All right. Are you physically okay?"

Nothing, not even a head shake. Itachi took a moment to register just how bizarre this was. "Sasuke?" The kid never responded to shit like this. Sure, Sasuke internalized things, much as he himself did, but stuff never _got _to him. Sasuke didn't let it. Itachi had raised a resilient and practical young man, so whatever this was, it was serious. He felt that if Sasuke was crying harder, thrashing around, really boohoo-ing, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. But this...this quiet, agonized, grudgingly-spent grief...it was worse. Something had seriously gotten to his kid brother. Itachi's bowels cramped in fear of the unknown, and he tried again. "Can you talk about it?"

A sniff. An effort to at least stop the crying. "No."

Itachi felt himself relax slightly at getting a word at last. He kept his voice low. "All right. Is there danger?"

"No…I'm going to bed."

Itachi would have to leave it at that, he saw. Sasuke turned and crawled up to his pillow, where he flattened himself in his customary sleeping position. Nothing else would be forthcoming, of that Itachi was certain.

He let his eyes run down his brother's body, till they stopped at his feet. After a moment, he unlaced and removed Sasuke's boots, frowning at the mud and dirt crusted into the treads. He likewise peeled off each stinking, sweaty sock. Sasuke didn't protest. Itachi got up then, but paused in the doorway, his hand on the light switch. He could both see and hear the faint hiccups of residual sobs. Swallowing hard, he turned off the light and made his way down to his room.

-oOo-

Not for a moment did Itachi believe Sasuke's assertion that nothing had happened. Despite his own necessary absence during the day, he and his brother were tight. They were all each other had, literally, from the moment Sasuke had been born. He'd raised the kid. For as long as Sasuke had been around, it had been just the two of them. No one else. No friends. No family. Nothing. Them against the world. For Sasuke to be brought to tears like how he'd just witnessed would mean that something had been able to get between them. One had to care about something in order for it to matter to them, didn't it? You couldn't be affected by what you didn't care about, a philosophy Itachi had weaned Sasuke on from day one. It was them and that was _it. _That's the way it had to be.

But that's not the way it was anymore, evidently. Something was up with Sasuke. Itachi's mouth tightened into a grim line as he realized that his brother had just lied to him for the first time in their lives. Didn't Sasuke think he could trust Itachi with whatever it was that had gotten to him? No, apparently not. And that hurt.

Sleep was a long time coming.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Itachi bustled around the apartment, getting ready for work. He paused when he entered the kitchen. He always left the house around half past six, and Sasuke was usually already at the kitchen table, dressed and scarfing down breakfast. Listening to see if he could hear Sasuke moving around in his room, he found the apartment to be silent.<p>

Last night, he'd come to the decision that to continue to ask Sasuke straight out for answers would be counterproductive to getting them. It was best to let Sasuke think he'd lost interest; there would be a better chance of catching whatever had intruded on their lives. And finding out what that was, was nothing short of imperative in Itachi's mind. Anything that affected Sasuke so strongly had the potential to fuck them both up royally. His new working hours couldn't come soon enough.

In keeping with his recent plan to play it cool, he poked a concerned head into Sasuke's room. The kid was still sprawled in bed. "Dude. You okay?"

As suspected, Sasuke was awake. He turned his head and regarded Itachi. "Yeah. Why?"

_Why? Oh, I don't know, maybe because you were crying last night like I'd died, when you never cry about anything. _"Just wondering. You're usually up and at 'em by now. You sick?"

"No." Sasuke turned his head away again.

"Maybe I should take you to the doctor."

"I'm fine, Itachi."

Itachi grit his teeth, then decided to just say it anyway. "Didn't seem fine last night."

A few seconds of silence. Then, "Saw a sad movie."

Itachi felt his insides burn with hurt at the lie. _If that was the case, why couldn't you talk about it last night? You never go to the movies, bro. You don't think I know that? _"Okay. Well, I'm off. Money's on the table."

"Thanks. Itachi?"

Itachi was already half way down the hall. He turned back quickly when Sasuke called him, hoping for the truth at last. "Yeah?"

Sasuke was turned toward the doorway again. He chewed his lip for a moment, thinking, then gave his head a small shake. "Nothing."

Itachi deflated. "I'll be late." He left soon after, snagging his keys and denim vest on his way out the door.

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned onto his back at hearing the door locked. Early morning sunlight made senseless patterns on his ceiling. His practiced eye set about picking out shapes, habitually making sense of the senseless.<p>

He'd been about to ask his brother if he'd ever been in love. That question would have alerted Itachi to the fact that there was someone in Sasuke's life, at which point his brother would have grilled him until he gave up Naruto's name. And then they would leave Konoha. Itachi would make sure they moved far, far away and never came back.

He'd die without Naruto.

But it also killed him to lie to his brother. He'd never lied to him, never kept things from him. His brother was his world. His entire world. At least, he had been before Naruto had come along. He felt unspeakably guilty for loving Naruto. As if he were betraying his brother. Itachi was the only person he'd loved, and that was the way it should be. He was weaned on the dogma that he and Itachi were a unit, dependent on no one but each other. He'd gone and broken that union by first caring about someone else, then lying to Itachi about it. And if Itachi ever found out, aside from packing their things immediately, he'd be crushed. Bad enough _he_ was hurting. He didn't want Itachi hurting too.

_So now what? _He didn't know. He lay there, watching the shapes slowly fade from his ceiling.

Abruptly he remembered Naruto saying that he had feelings for him too. Happiness shot painfully through his body, making him hiss. Then a grin split his face. Naruto had feelings for _him_. Inappropriate feelings. "Naruto," he whispered. "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto…" His cheeks stung with heat, thinking of how Naruto had looked down at him the previous night. It had been on the tip of his tongue to confess the true depth of his own feelings then and there. He considered the words now, feeling his face go from stinging to burning. Then he said them out loud. "I love you."

He had to cover his face with his pillow, digging his teeth into his lip at feeling the heat spread all over him. He drummed his heels on the mattress in embarrassment, smothering himself with the pillow. "I love you!" he screamed into the pillow. The sound was muffled. He finally uncovered his face with a gasp, almost giddy.

An idea came to him.

Seeing Naruto that night in the store, Sasuke would never have considered approaching him. Then, when Naruto had saved him, he'd been struck by the negative emotions coming from the guy. Towards him. Even angry as Naruto had been, he'd impressed Sasuke simply because Sasuke took care not to interact with anyone and thus risk being the recipient of any emotions. Of course, now he knew why Naruto had been so pissed. In fact, he knew that Naruto _hadn't _been angry so much as aggrieved at the need to be in town shopping. Looking back on how everyone in the shop had stared, Sasuke thought that might have been a contributing factor as well. Certainly taking him home had been an added annoyance. But Naruto had done it. Just as he'd helped Sasuke when he hadn't really wanted to.

He'd been struck with the need to know more about him. He'd seen the license plate number while the ANBU agent had walked him to the truck. It probably would have surprised Naruto to know that Sasuke had seen quite a bit, down to the digital numbers on the gas pump Naruto had used, telling how many liters of gas he'd bought. Details. It had taken him a good week to finally hack the information he'd wanted. Once he'd had it, he'd spent several hours thinking up ways to thank the guy. He'd been nervous; strictly speaking, he wasn't supposed to approach people. Moreover, he was reasonably certain he'd have his head bitten off if he tried to thank the man.

It was just…he was tired of drifting on the outskirts of society. Here it was someone had taken notice of him long enough to help him out of a jam. True, he'd asked for the help, but still. He had to say thanks…no, he'd _wanted _to be in the guy's presence again. He wanted to see what would happen, if he'd get that jumpy feeling in his gut again, the one he'd had while riding in that truck.

He _had _nearly gotten his head bitten off. Which he'd found exciting and intriguing, as well as scary. He'd left the ramen, then had the brilliant idea to keep up the offerings. Maybe with more ramen the guy would be less…well, less of a prick. That was back before he'd known the reason for the prickishness, and discovering the fact that Naruto _wasn't_ a prick. He was just used to being alone and undisturbed.

The idea he had now stemmed from the success of the ramen. If he could get past the antagonistic attitude with perseverance, wouldn't it stand to reason that he'd get past Naruto's belief that Sasuke should stay away with the same perseverance? If he had feelings for the older man, and Naruto in turn had feelings for him, then there was nothing to keep them apart. Nothing except Naruto's own belief that it was wrong.

_And Itachi. _

Sasuke blew out a breath that fanned his bangs upward. Well, what Itachi didn't know wouldn't hurt. He just knew in his gut that he and Naruto were meant to be. His lifestyle and Naruto's complimented each other. And he felt like they understood each other without having to speak. It was right…and he wasn't going to be sent away from what he wanted. What they both wanted.

* * *

><p>The used bookstore smelled of old paper. Eyeballing the high stacks of yellow-paged books, Sasuke opted to browse on his own, instead of asking for help.<p>

The aisles were narrow. He saw that the titles weren't alphabetized, but the sections were at least labeled. Every few shelves or so there would be a piece of ancient masking tape with a genre printed in black marker. He went past several aisles, until he found a dusty corner labeled Gay/Lesbian.

It made him hunch his shoulders just to be _in _that corner, but he hastily scanned titles until he found something he thought would fit his needs. It was wedged between several works of erotica and a huge volume titled _The Big Penis Book_. Sasuke tugged the book he wanted free, hugged it to his chest, and wrapped his arms around it to hide the title in case anyone was looking. There wasn't anyone else in the shop, but still. He kept his head down at the cash register, and swiftly shoved the book into his knapsack and out of sight once he'd paid for it. He left just as quickly.

-oOo-

He was unlocking the door to his apartment when his phone beeped. Pulling it out, he read the message: _Cool?_

Itachi's way of checking up on him throughout the day. His brother rarely, if ever, called. He relied on text messages, and their coded responses. They had words for being busy or in trouble, but he quickly punched in what he did everyday, the response that meant he was fine: _As ice._

Home now, he locked himself into his room, and drew the book out of his bag. He sat on his bed with it, and scooted backward until he was leaning against the headboard, knees bent. He stared at the cover. A word jumped out at him.

Gay.

He supposed that was him.

He'd been called fag here and there by one jackass or another looking for a fight, and had brushed them off as idiots not worthy of a response, but he was now holding a book about homosexual practices. Sasuke realized he was trembling all over. Wetting his lips nervously, he slowly opened _The Joy of Gay Sex. _

* * *

><p>Not that he was ever unaware, but coming home this time, Itachi gave his surroundings particular attention. He could see nothing out of the ordinary, no suspicious characters, no strange people going out of their way to avoid eye contact. He felt no abnormal chakra absences either. People went around with their chakra undisturbed; if he'd come across someone whose chakra was absent, he'd know then that they were actively suppressing it, and that would alert him to their questionable intentions. All seemed on the up and up.<p>

As Itachi was crossing the street to his building, he saw the old man who owned the ramen shop come out and dump some trash. The old man waved to him. "Good evening!"

Itachi hesitated, looked behind him, then turned back around. He gave a cautious nod of his head. "Uh, yeah. Hey." Guy had never spoken to him before. Itachi did not like when strange people spoke to him as if he was their friend. It usually meant trouble.

"Is your brother ill?"

At mention of his brother, Itachi went still. As he slowly made his way back to the old man's side of the street, he quickly accessed what he knew of him. Nothing, really. Shop sold ramen. The guy had a daughter who worked with him. Shop was closed now, seeing as it was nearly midnight. Guy lived above the shop with his daughter. This was all information he'd gotten just from observing his surroundings every day. He could reel off the approximate working hours and occupations of anyone within a five block radius to where he and Sasuke lived. He knew who belonged in his neighborhood and who didn't. This guy was as permanent a fixture as the lamppost on the corner, not some new guy with a new store. Hence, his being an agent of some kind was highly unlikely. Still…

Running his eyes up and down the man's attire, Itachi could see he was wearing pajamas. Even had a night cap on. The expression on the old man's face was pleasant and nonthreatening, but Itachi well knew how people could kill without changes to their expressions. Measuring the distance between himself and the shop owner, Itachi opened his other senses wide, trying to sense an accomplice sneaking up on him. "My brother?" he said carefully.

"Yes, yes! He comes in everyday and buys two large ramen specials the moment my doors are open. He even asks that they be prepared beforehand so that they're ready as soon as I'm open for business. That way he can just pick them up without waiting. He hasn't been by-"

Itachi held up a hand, coming down somewhat from his defensive vigilance. "Wait, what? Sasuke doesn't eat that much ramen, not to my knowledge."

The old man set the black garbage bag into the can with a shrug, and covered it with the lid. The clanging sounds this made were loud on the quiet street. "He used to come in everyday, but now he only comes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He didn't come in today. Just wondered if he was ill."

And today was Tuesday. Itachi looked behind where the man was saying a jovial good night, to where the shop hours were posted: 8 am- 8 pm. He finally crossed the street to his building, lost in thought.

-oOo-

What did Sasuke need with two large ramen specials that early in the morning? Every day? And now twice a week? A routine. The only routine Sasuke adhered to was to keep his bag on his back whenever he wasn't home, and to be out of the house as much as possible. What he did while he was out did not explain needing that much ramen. Itachi supposed now he knew where his brother's money was going. Sasuke himself had said he'd been eating out a lot, but ramen?

Once inside his apartment, after his keys and vest were ritually tossed, he walked down the hall to check on Sasuke, same as every night, and was brought up by the sight of his brother's door being closed. The light was on under the door, too. Sasuke was usually dead to the world by this time, and his door always remained open at night.

He knocked. "Sasuke?"

Rustling sounds. "Yeah?"

"I'm home."

"Okay."

"Surprised you're up. Wanna hang?"

"Uh, no. I'm going to bed now." More rustling. Sasuke sounded distracted, as if he were doing something while answering. After some seconds, the door unlocked –the doors were _never_ locked in the apartment- and pulled open. Sasuke stood there with glassy eyes and a slightly red face.

Itachi took it all in, down to the nervously licked lips. He glanced casually behind his brother, looking for anything amiss in the room. "You good?"

"Uh huh."

"Any reason you're blocking the doorway?"

Sasuke seemed to realize he was doing just that and opened the door wider. He stepped back.

Itachi crossed the threshold, eyes sweeping for the slightest sign of a third person. He neither felt nor saw anyone, though, and so turned around to face his brother. "We don't lock doors."

"What? Oh, I know."

"Then why did you?"

"No reason."

Itachi noted the way Sasuke cracked his knuckles. Nervous. Hiding something. Enough of this bullshit. "Sasuke, I got a duty to see that we're safe."

"I know-"

"I'm in charge of you, I been raising you, and I know how best to ensure that we keep on _being_ safe."

"Yeah, I know. I _get _that-"

"Part of us being safe is trusting each other. And If I can't trust you-"

"What? Of course you can-"

"What were you doing in here with the door locked?"

Sasuke was starting to breathe heavier, Itachi saw. He was getting nervous himself. Sasuke didn't answer.

"See, if you're doing something that will endanger us…"

"I'm not!" Sasuke yelled hotly. "You know I would never do anything to give us away."

Itachi walked over to Sasuke's closet and opened it. He moved the clothes aside while Sasuke cursed about his privacy, but saw nothing. Certainly no one hiding. "What I know is that you're lying to me, Sasuke. Seventeen years, and you've never lied to me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? No? Well here it is…I feel like shit. And I feel like cracking your skull in two." He took a breath. "Now… I need to know what the fuck you've been up to." He turned around and faced Sasuke. "Or this is going to get real ugly, real quick."

Sasuke folded his arms tightly over his chest. "You can kiss my ass. I'm not endangering us."

Itachi nodded, a tight, humorless smile on his face. "Fine. Gimme your bag."

"What-"

Itachi snatched the bag from where it sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. He threw Sasuke a warning look when his brother moved to snatch it back. Sasuke backed off at the look. Itachi carried the bag to the kitchen table. He quickly emptied it of its contents.

Sasuke spoke from behind him in a voice shaking with insult. "This isn't fair."

"Tough." He sorted through the contents and found nothing unusual. Laptop, one or two paperback crime novels, sketchpad, pencils, other art supplies, mp3 player, some money. His phone. Sitting at the table now, Itachi picked up the phone and accessed the call log.

Nothing. Nothing in messages either, but his own to Sasuke and his brother's replies. He set the phone aside.

Sasuke leaned against the fridge, arms folded again, and a sullen expression of anger on his face. Itachi ignored him for the moment, and opened the laptop.

Quickly scanning through the programs and hard disk, he found nothing suspicious. He also didn't find any new websites accessed when he pulled up the web browser. He checked thoroughly. Nothing had been deleted, and the cache hadn't been emptied. To his knowledge, his brother went online everyday, but it appeared as if Sasuke hadn't accessed the Internet in quite some time. He set the laptop aside after he'd closed it. Hesitated, and reached for the sketchpad.

Same pictures and doodles as always. Some were of people. Most were of isolated things that caught Sasuke's eye. There was one picture, though, that jumped out at Itachi.

It was of a lake. The detail of the drawing made the water seem real, seem to ripple in the faint breeze he could tell was moving the branches on the trees surrounding it. There was a dock, a small boat. It was sunset, he could tell, though Sasuke only ever used pencils, no color. There was no lake in Konoha. There was no lake _near _Konoha. Looking up, he caught an expression of…something…on Sasuke's face. "Where did you see this?"

"Nowhere."

Itachi thought he'd have a stroke. "So help me, if you lie to me one more time-"

"I said nowhere, okay?" Sasuke shouted.

He needed a moment to calm himself down. Bullying Sasuke would get him nowhere, and yet he was keenly aware of just how fucked the situation was becoming. "Sasuke. Look…I know you. I _trained _you. Art isn't natural to you, it's a skill I forced you to pick up, same as your other skills. You don't draw what you don't see. Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Where did you see this lake?"

Sasuke chewed the inside of his cheek, moving one foot back and forth in agitation. "I saw it in my head."

Itachi pursed his lips and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Get out of my sight."

"Can I have my-"

"If you're still here three seconds from now, I'll be putting your face through this table."

Sasuke stalked to his room. Itachi switched to rubbing his face with his hands. He had a headache.


	5. Discoveries

A/N: Some of the brothers' history is spoken about here, but not all.

* * *

><p><span>5. Discoveries<span>

Things were tense in the apartment, even if Itachi was out at work two-thirds of the day. Now that Sasuke knew his brother was aware of his lies, it made him uncomfortable. Worse was the fact that each time Itachi came home and looked at him, waiting for him to come clean, he was essentially perpetuating the lies by remaining silent. It got so that they couldn't even speak to each other, and that was just unbearable_. _The dynamic of their relationship had been completely shat upon. It was within Sasuke's power to repair the damage, a fact Itachi made clear with his pointed, and utterly false unconcern, yet he didn't. To do so, would be to violate Naruto's privacy, and that he would never do.

-oOo-

Sasuke didn't let the tension stop him from learning what he could, though. He'd wait until his brother was gone in the morning, eat, dress, then pull his book from where it was wedged between his mattress and the box spring.

To say the book was fascinating was an understatement.

He would spend long minutes after each paragraph digesting what he'd read. The concept of how men loved was intriguing. The things they found attractive in their own sex, their ideas, the terminology, it all held him in thrall. He read the book in its entirety, just to lay the groundwork in his mind, but went back and pored over specific sections. Much of it made little sense to him; he himself was not attracted to men in general, nor did he spend inordinate amounts of time thinking about dick, therefore he felt little connection with the majority of the text. The only parts of the book he found at all relatable were the chapters dealing with sex and hygiene; he wanted Naruto to touch him, and he wanted to be clean when it happened. To this end, he used the book as a how-to guide for initiating one's self into the world of homosexuality.

He paid close attention to the illustrations. The men were clearly enjoying themselves. Not for a moment did he believe the book's assertion that anal sex should be a pain-free, and joyful experience. He simply did not see how having something inserted into one's anus could be pleasurable. He thought that at most it would grow to be one of those neutral things, like scratching, but for sure it would hurt the first few times. He had an idea, however, that it would be pleasurable to whomsoever was in possession of the dick going into the anus. For that reason, he stuck with the illustrations and text. He wanted Naruto to find pleasure with him. He wanted to be whatever Naruto needed. He wouldn't wuss out because of a little pain.

As for the joyful part, well. He did not feel joyful when thinking of Naruto. Thanks to this separation, all that thoughts of the guy brought him was severe cramping of his muscles, and the need to vomit. He was only able to tolerate the separation at all because he knew it was temporary. Similarly, he didn't think sex with Naruto would be joyful. He expected it to be intense…the way he felt whenever he was with him on the mountain, just more so.

Maybe kissing would be nice, Sasuke thought. Sometimes he would try to kiss his hand and pretend it was Naruto, but he honestly could not imagine it. Nor could he imagine doing half the things he saw illustrated. Rimming? His eyes burned at seeing that one. He didn't know if he'd be able to fellate either, or allow himself to be-

"Sasuke? I'm home."

The book was hurriedly shoved out of sight as Itachi poked his head into the room. Sasuke hadn't closed or locked his door since that first time. He sat up in bed and tried to look normal.

Itachi eyed him steadily. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing. I see." Itachi stared at him a few seconds longer. "Anything you want to tell me?"

Sasuke suddenly wanted to cry. He didn't. After everything his brother had done for him, to repay him with this deception left a shitty taste in his mouth. But Naruto was serious about his privacy. Just as serious as his brother was about their anonymity. Telling would do nothing but bring a wealth of misery from both men. "No."

Itachi left him alone.

* * *

><p>A few days later, he waited until Itachi was gone again, before leaving the house himself. He had a short list of supplies memorized, and the money Itachi had left him last week shoved into one pocket.<p>

He was used to a lot more physical activity. Traveling forty miles each day to and from the mountain had boosted his already high stamina, so that the recent days of sitting at home felt oppressive. He broke into a steady jog, and arrived at his destination just as they were opening.

-oOo-

Nara Drugs(1) smelled like feminine products and some kind of cleaning agent. An old woman was at the back counter, droning on about her prescription in a quavery voice. The pharmacist on hand was nodding sympathetically, but Sasuke could tell from the flat expression in his eyes that he would be happy to see the back of the lady. Ignoring them both, he made his way down the rows of hygienic products, allergy meds, and sleeping aids, until he came to what he wanted.

One thing the book had stressed at length was the need for protection. At all costs use protection, the book had said. He saw the many types of condoms, and selected a box he thought would be suitable. He hesitated, remembering mention being made of dental dams, but decided against them. He still couldn't imagine anyone's mouth going near anyone's ass. He turned and began hunting for a water-based lubricant.

* * *

><p>Itachi watched his brother jog down the street and felt as if his heart would break. The kid had run right past him. Itachi had his chakra completely masked, and the kid hadn't so much as paused. True, Itachi had a copy of the The Leaflet(2) to his face, but a newspaper wasn't sufficient disguise, not to the kid he'd trained. Whatever was on Sasuke's mind, it was impairing his judgment. Which meant the kid could very well be involved in something that would necessitate them moving again.<p>

It was well the job had decided to give him a day off before beginning his new shift. He'd been wise to keep that information from Sasuke. Making his way back to the apartment, he decided that he would keep the news of his shift change from him as well if this shit kept up. It shortened his breath with wounded anger that they were both now keeping things from each other.

-oOo-

Once inside, he went directly to Sasuke's room and began making a thorough search. The sight of Sasuke's laptop and sketch supplies neatly set out on the desk gave him pause. Sasuke had had his bag on his back. He distinctly remembered seeing it when the lying shit had run by. If the bag was with him, yet the usual contents of the bag here, that could only mean that Sasuke planned to fill the bag with something else. Eyes narrowed, Itachi turned and continued his search.

He found the book ten minutes later.

His first reaction upon seeing it was, _Oh thank fuck. He's not doing something dangerous, he's just gay._ Holding it, though, and reading the title several times, he had to draw the inevitable conclusion that Sasuke could only want a book on gay sex for the purpose of _having _gay sex. He spent several moments flipping through the pages, before thoughtfully putting the book back where he'd found it.

Apparently, Sasuke was ashamed of his sexuality, hence all the secrecy. Knowing it was nothing more than that went a long way towards lightening Itachi's mood. It didn't explain everything, like the ramen and the crying, but it was a start.

He was relieved. Ridiculously so. Enough to have a short wheeze of laughter escaping him as he left the house again.

* * *

><p>Sasuke thought of stopping in the ramen place for lunch, but decided against it. He'd grown accustomed to eating it, and now missed it, but the next time he had any he wanted it to be with Naruto. They way it used to be. The way it should be, as far as he was concerned.<p>

_Soon, _he promised himself.

For now, he went home and directly to the bathroom, where he proceeded to lock the door. He extracted a few of the items he'd bought at the drug store and examined their packaging. He set the can of shaving foam and razor on the sink.

The book hadn't said to use shaving cream on his privates, just that shaving enhanced pleasure. Whatever. He knew shaving cream was used when shaving, and that was that. Nude, he stared down at himself with a frown. _This is going to be awkward_.

* * *

><p>Dinner that evening was a surprise. Not only was Itachi home for it, the meal itself was one of Sasuke's favorite dishes, something his brother used to prepare for him when they were both younger. Sasuke hadn't had it in awhile. He eyed the plates his brother was setting out, the fancy chopsticks, the bottle of peach-flavored sparkling cider, and was instantly suspicious. "You're home early," he said quietly. He wracked his brains. "Did I forget an occasion?"<p>

Itachi paused in the act of setting a covered casserole dish on the table. "Look, I know things have been fucked between us. Can't I just take care of my brother the way I used to? The way I did before coming to this town?"

Wary now, Sasuke nodded. Itachi was scaring him.

"Good. Sit."

Sasuke sat.

The meal was delicious. At tasting the first bite, Sasuke was forcibly reminded of the many things his brother knew how to do. Cooking decent, nutritious meals was one of them. He remembered when Itachi had come home with a cookbook when he himself been no older than six or seven. Itachi had made himself learn every recipe the thick book had to offer, just so he could feed Sasuke healthy meals. Somehow, since moving to Konoha, Sasuke had forgotten all that. Itachi was hardly ever home.

-oOo-

Itachi watched Sasuke carefully, though he stared down at his plate. His brother looked miserable. Sasuke continued eating, but by the fourth or fifth bite, Itachi saw the wetness in his eyes. He put his chopsticks down and wiped his mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sasuke."

"I said-"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke raised his eyes.

"This has to stop. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, just…I missed this. I-" Sasuke pursed his mouth, blinked hard. "I miss us."

Itachi turned his head aside sharply, and kept it there. When he could speak, he cleared his throat and sat back. He regarded his brother's downcast eyes. "I think that's the first honest thing you've said to me all week. I miss you too, bro."

Sasuke choked out a half-hearted laugh. "You're not going to hug me now, are you?"

Itachi returned the half smile. "Not unless you want me to. Do you?"

Sasuke didn't want to say yes, but he couldn't honestly say no, either. He was stuck with pushing his food around his plate with his chopsticks, and trying to recapture his usual self-assurance. He kept his eyes fixed on his plate when Itachi quietly got up, came around the table, and pulled him out of his chair. He allowed the hug. Then he was pressing his face hard into Itachi's shoulder and hanging on tight. He couldn't remember the last time he'd hugged his brother. Years. It was weird and good at the same time. His brother smelled like aftershave.

-oOo-

Itachi had to swallow a few times to resist uttering the words of comfort he used to do when Sasuke was small. He was struck again by how far apart they'd drifted in such a short time. And during that time, something, or someone, had come between them. He gave Sasuke a few moments, holding him close, but he had to know. "Who is it?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke pulled away with a look of confusion. "What? What do you mean, who? Who what?"

"The person who's got you distracted. Who is it?"

The confused frown smoothed out. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

Without a word, Itachi left and went to Sasuke's room. He came back with the book and sketchpad. He tossed the book onto the table amid the dinner dishes and half-eaten food. The title seemed to take up all the space in the kitchen, glaring up at both young men.

"You went through my stuff?" Sasuke exploded in disbelief. "How could you?"

Itachi had had enough. "I'm this close to breaking you, kid. How could I? Maybe if you'd come clean in the first place-"

"It's none of your business!"

"_Everything _you do is my business!"

Sasuke's face clenched around his sudden sense of violation. "Not this."

"Especially this. Now, who is it?"

"_Fuck_ you." Sasuke turned his back, arms defensively folded across his chest. "There's no one."

Itachi shook his head in disgust. "You must think I'm stupid," he said as Sasuke glanced back at him angrily. He ticked off the salient points of his argument on his fingers. "One, you used to be awake when I'd get off work, no matter what shift I was doing. You'd be waiting to make sure I got home all right. Now you're dead to the world when I get in. Two, the guy across the street says you buy tons of ramen on a regular basis and I know that's never been your favorite thing to eat. Three, you're drawing some odd things of late-"

"A lake isn't odd." Now Sasuke turned around, his face mutinous. "Just because you can't understand me drawing something I can't see-"

Itachi took the sketchpad from where it had been held under his arm and opened it to a certain page. "Look at these. Do these look like a lake to you? These are specific details here."

Sasuke looked at the proffered page. There were various comprehensive renditions of isolated parts of Naruto. His hands, as he pruned his little trees. The back of his head at the precise moment he'd turned to watch a passing blue jay. His eyes, as he glanced at Sasuke during lunch. His powerfully built torso, bare, and beaded with sweat as he'd been fixing the roof. His long, muscular legs, stretched out and crossed, as he sat reading.

Itachi watched the way Sasuke's face went deliberately blank as he flipped a few more pages for his benefit. All contained additional sketches of this mysterious person. "See, I didn't catch it the first time I looked at this. Was focused on the lake. But whoever this is, and I note that you were careful not to draw his face, he's the one who hurt you, isn't he. He's the one you were crying over?"

Sasuke's eyes remained fixed on the sketchpad, jaw tight. "You had no right to go through my stuff."

Itachi closed the sketchpad and tossed it toward the couch. He walked up to his shorter brother, tilted his head in consideration, and decided he'd been as understanding as he was going to be. He hauled off and rammed his fist into Sasuke's gut, and followed up with a stunning punch to the back of his neck when the kid doubled over. Both blows were mildly enhanced with chakra and thus as heavy as sledgehammers. Sasuke, too upset to be on his guard, had left himself wide open. He dragged Sasuke up by the hair, pulled him in this manner to the couch, and threw his ass onto it. Sasuke rocked to a fetal position, eyes screwed shut and hissing air in between his teeth. He had his arms curled around his midsection. Itachi knew the kid was fighting to hang on to his consciousness, while simultaneously trying to hold down what little of his dinner he'd managed to eat. Watching him impassively, he got to the point.

"I saw him do it. I know I've kept you far away from any type of strife and open violence, so it's hard for you to imagine, but I saw him kill off our entire clan, Sasuke. I _saw _him. _I _did. Him and his posse of freaks. I saw him personally take out Mom and Dad. Mom was heavy with you. He killed her even though she begged for him to spare her life for the sake of her baby. She screamed for hours, Sasuke. Hours. Then he killed her. Stabbed her thirteen times, just because he knew she'd die slowly that way. And before he left our trashed house, he said, 'Find the son. No Uchiha survives. Not one. Find him and treat him with extreme prejudice.' Well, Mom had hidden me well. And I was about to graduate The Academy the following year, so I knew how to keep myself hidden. They didn't find me, and they left. I know you know all this. I've said it a million times.

"But they're looking for me, Sasuke. They know they missed one Uchiha. If they catch me, they'll kill me. And if they find out you exist, they will kill you too, and we're not talking about a quickly slit throat. It'll be long. It'll be painful. And I can _not _have you die on me. Not like that. I can't lose you, not after losing _everything _else. You think I'm being over-protective, Sasuke, but his spies are everywhere. The slightest screw-up will be the end of us. I can't protect us against what I can't see. So. If you value me at all, value your life, or if our continued existence means _anything _to you, you will tell me _exactly _what in hell is going on. Or I will beat the answers out of you. I love you, but I _will _hurt you to protect you."

Sasuke glared up at him through his hair, nostrils flared.

"His name, Sasuke."

Stony silence. Itachi backhanded Sasuke viciously, splitting his lip.

"His name."

"I hate you."

Itachi's stomach rolled over, but he bore down against his rising self-disgust, and slammed his fist to Sasuke's cheek. "His name." He raised his hand again.

Sasuke coughed and nearly choked on a mouthful of blood. "He's no threat to us."

Itachi hesitated, hand lowering. "Why is that?"

"He's a recluse."

"Have you fucked him? Who is he?"

"No, and I don't know who he is."

Itachi raised his fist again.

"I'm serious!" Sasuke said quickly, holding up a hand to block the blow. And it was true, sort of. He didn't precisely know who Naruto was, just that he was high up on the military's list. But if Itachi heard that, he'd take his fucking head off. His brother had gone easy on him, compared to what he could've done, but Sasuke was already seeing double. He improvised skillfully, mixing some truth with his untruths. "I don't know who he is. I just…I used to go to his place and leave ramen for him when he wasn't there, and…and watch him. He never saw me. And I know for a fact he doesn't want anything to do with me. He doesn't talk to anyone or allow people to talk to him. He hates people."

Itachi calmed down slightly at hearing all this. "You're not having a relationship with this person?"

"No."

"Sasuke-"

"_I'm not. _I swear I'm not. Maybe I thought about it, but it will never happen. I don't even go to him anymore."

"I see. Is that why you were crying last week?"

Sasuke ducked his head, trying to lend credibility to his next words. "Yeah. He caught me on his property and told me to get lost. Screamed at me. Told me he'd rip my fucking heart out if he saw me again."

Itachi digested this. "Where'd you meet him first?" He backed up and took a seat on the overstuffed chair opposite the couch.

Here, Sasuke knew, he wouldn't be able to tell anything but the truth. "That time in the store. The guy who brought me home."

Itachi felt the last of his tension leave him. He remembered that blond weirdo. He'd been able to feel the antagonism from that guy just from the three words they'd exchanged. He couldn't imagine the man letting Sasuke hang around him. But he _could_ understand an infatuation on Sasuke's part. He doubted the kid had ever had personal contact like that with anyone outside of himself. As a rule, they simply did not speak to people if they could help it. Maybe his brother was tired of this, maybe being saved had struck something in him, whatever. "How'd you find him?"

"I went back and asked the clerk."

"And this fascination with the guy, whatever it is, it's over?"

"Yes."

Itachi tipped his head toward the kitchen table. "Why the book then?"

"Guess I realized I'm…gay." Sasuke turned his head aside, running a hand beneath his bleeding nose. "Wanted to educate myself."

The tension he'd been living with now mostly gone, Itachi sighed heavily. "Your first crush, huh? Sasuke, why didn't you just come to me with all this? Do you have any idea how close I've been to packing us up or killing you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. You know better than to get involved with anyone. How could you put us at risk like that?"

Sasuke had nothing to say to that, merely stared sullenly at the floor.

"You didn't have to be secretive about your sexuality either. It hurts me when you keep things from me, Sasuke. You never have before."

Now Sasuke did look at him. He snorted, then winced as pain flared sharply in his head at this minor action. "Yeah, right, I'm supposed to come to you and tell you I'm gay. What do you know about it? I know you're straight."

Itachi silently gazed at his brother's bruised and bloody countenance for several moments, before he got up and went to the kitchen. He took one of the ice trays out of the freezer, filled a baggie with the frozen cubes, then crushed them all into a crumbled mass with one hard blow of his flattened palm.

* * *

><p>Sasuke blinked. His brother rarely, if ever, used his strength for anything other than their training sessions. That he used it now, for something so minor, told him that his brother was more upset than he'd let on. He caught the bag of crushed ice reflexively when it was tossed to him, then watched as Itachi sat down to his cold dinner and began eating.<p>

Putting the cold pack to his face hurt. He waited a few seconds, before getting up gingerly and joining his brother in the kitchen. He used a moistened paper towel to mop up the majority of his face. He then sat at his plate, and just continued to hold the ice to his face. After a moment, he picked up his chopsticks to resume eating as well.

He could have defended himself against those blows, but then Itachi would have really gone to town on him, and he couldn't take his brother. Just about anyone else, yes. His brother, no.

He felt worse now than he had before. Before, he'd been lying to his brother through silence, which wasn't outright lying. Now, he'd gone and told calculated and deliberate falsehoods to his brother's face. He didn't think Itachi was aware of this, though, so he was hard-pressed to find a reason for the short, angry jabs of Itachi's chopsticks into his food, and then into his mouth. Nor did he care for the way his brother's face seemed frozen into a mask of insult. Didn't Itachi believe him? If not, he was screwed. He trembled slightly in fear of another eruption.

-oOo-

"Do you know how old I was when you were born?" Itachi asked some minutes later. He didn't look up from his plate, or pause in his eating.

"Six."

"Do you think we had anywhere to go? Any relative to take us in?"

"No." Sasuke knew the story well. His brother had scooped him up when he'd been born and run. Had kept running. Why, then, was he asking all this?

"Couldn't risk going to a stranger, either. They'd have taken one look at us and seen a scared six-year-old and a baby still bloody from his birth, and deposited us with the nearest Chuunin or Jounin. But you were taken care of weren't you?"

"…Yes." If this was going to be another speech on how ungrateful Sasuke had been…

"Never occurred to you how I managed to get money for us?" Itachi's chopsticks kept jabbing away at his plate, picking up tiny clumps of rice, or individual kernels of corn. Their precision, and the speed with which they conveyed these morsels of food to his mouth, spoke eloquently of a controlled fury.

"You stole." Sasuke stopped eating, mesmerized by the realization that his brother was close to losing it. He sat tensely on the edge of his chair, staring at Itachi's carefully smooth expression and lowered lashes.

"I did, yeah. At first. Enough to put food in your mouth. Diapers. A shirt or two on your back. You got sick, though. One time you got really sick, and had to go to the doctor. I didn't have the money for that, couldn't steal the money. You needed me there with you. Couldn't have been more than eighteen months old or so. I lived in fear that you'd die on me. Then you got better."

Itachi lifted Sasuke's plate of uneaten food and set it atop his own now-empty one. He proceeded to finish this as well.

"Once you were better, I realized I needed to have money on hand at all times. I left you and went in search of someone rich enough to yield a decent amount of cash if I picked his pocket. Loitered around the theater, fancy restaurants…this one creep spots me and tells me there's a better way to make money than going around and trying to steal from people. A less dangerous way, a guaranteed income."

Itachi paused here. Sasuke saw the way his brother's hand tightened on the eating utensils until he thought the black-lacquered wood would snap. He realized he'd never known what his brother did during the hours he'd been gone during the nights. He only knew that Itachi had admonished him to stay in whatever alley corner, or abandoned house he'd left him in, to not move so much as an inch, and he'd obeyed. He would sit quietly, playing with a ratty stuffed snake his brother had found for him, until Itachi came back. "What way?" he asked now in a whisper. "What did you do?"

Itachi's jaw flexed. "Not a whole lot of jobs that hire seven or eight year old boys. None that paid well, with short hours. I could have picked crops, or woven baskets, or planted rice like the rest of the child labor that goes on across the countries, but that's sixteen to twenty hours a day that I'd have been gone from you. I needed serious money in a short amount of time. This guy showed me the way. He was actually the first. _My_ first."

Sasuke felt his skin cool several degrees. "Itachi-"

"He said I was…tender. Nice and tender, yet strong enough to withstand the rougher clients. He wanted to be my 'manager,' as he called it. I went to him three hours a night, every night, until I felt like I'd learned enough. Then I killed him. By then I knew where to go, what to look for, how to market myself, and what to say."

Sasuke's tears were hot and soundless on his cold cheeks. The ice sat forgotten in his lap. He did not look away from Itachi's face, and Itachi did not look up from the second plate he'd managed to empty.

"There's a whole world, an entire sub-culture of men, no matter what town or village we went to, who paid me to be willing. Be sweet. Some wanted tears from me, and those were the ones who paid extra. Some wanted…" Here, Itachi swallowed and closed his eyes. "Whenever a john started getting possessive or violent, I'd kill him. I did what I had to do. Made money enough for us so that I didn't have to go out every night. Sometimes I could skip whole weeks and just be with you. You were walking, talking. A good baby. Always listened to your big brother. Always. You looked up to me. You trusted me back then. I did whatever I had to, to take care of you. Whatever I had to."

"H-how long?" Sasuke whispered. This was worse than Naruto telling him to leave. He bit his tongue hard to keep from breaking down completely right then and there.

"Until I could pass for an adult. Round about your age. After that, it was easy to put my computer skills to use and forge our way into society. Different family names, false history. Came here. Where it all started. Where Mom and Dad…" Itachi sighed, and it was a despondent sound, one that had a sudden deluge of remorse flooding Sasuke's control over his composure. "This is where we belong. Our home. We never had a home growing up."

Shaken, Sasuke looked around the small kitchen. It was true; this was the first apartment they'd ever had. They'd been in Konoha five years now. They'd never been in one place for so long. He looked back at his brother, and found him with his elbows on the table, and his face in his hands. He'd never seen his brother cry. "Itachi…" He got up, went to him. He let his hand hover over his brother's shoulder, afraid to touch him. "I…I didn't know…"

Itachi stood up and put the plates in the sink. He leaned his hands on the edge and spoke down to them, his voice low. "There's a lot you don't know, Sasuke. But here's the thing. I _do _know. I know what we're running from. I know what will happen if he catches us. And it'll only be a matter of time till he does if we can't trust each other." He turned from the sink now, and Sasuke found that his brother hadn't been crying after all. And that was worse, somehow. "If you believe nothing else, Sasuke, believe this: I will kill you myself before letting Madara find you. At least then your death will be quick. With him…well, just keep that in mind the next time you decide to put us at risk."

Sasuke watched his brother leave. He winced when Itachi's bedroom door shut with a snap. Then he finally gave in and sank to the floor, the tears coming fast and hard.

* * *

><p>(1) The Nara family owns Konoha's chain of drug stores.<p>

(2) The Leaflet is Konoha's weekly newspaper


	6. Reunion

A/N: Some of Naruto's past is revealed, but by no means all. Hardly anything, really. And we haven't seen the last of Itachi either, nowhere near. Patience.

* * *

><p><span>6. Reunion<span>

Naruto re-entered his pre-Sasuke routines only by dint of his steely resolve to forget the boy. It wasn't easy. And at first he didn't even want to try. He wanted to hang on to the memory of Sasuke's presence. Thinking of how the boy had followed him around, and of how much Sasuke had obviously cared for him, Naruto thought the memory of how he'd then hurt Sasuke would drive him to violence. He could feel it happening, feel his mind descending into the rages he'd experienced when-

_Don't go there._

At this point he would reel himself in, and keep reeling until he was tightly wound and in control once more. He would set his mouth in a grim line, and go about his days with dogged, single-minded determination. He wasn't successful in the execution, not by a long shot, but he at least tried. It was a physical effort of strenuous proportions; his shoulders would be hunched, and his footsteps forceful and furious as he went around his property.

There was one weakness he allowed himself each morning. Only one. He would go to his door at precisely nine o'clock, crack it open, and verify that Sasuke wasn't waiting on his stoop. He knew the boy wouldn't be, knew he'd see nothing but well-maintained wood, but for some reason he needed to reassure -or punish- himself with this little ritual. Once he saw no one outside, he could get on with his day, but he absolutely could not do anything unless he'd first poked his head out the front door, looked, and slammed it shut again.

He was doing the right thing. He knew he was. And he knew himself. If he'd said nothing to Sasuke, it would have been worse. The longer their attraction went on without them acknowledging it, the greater the chance that they would each start taking it for granted. From there it was a slippery slope. Eventually they would act on it and he, at least, knew better. He could wish that he didn't…but he didn't want to harm Sasuke with his fucked up views on life, and his ignorance on relationships. He knew enough to know it was wrong and that was that.

It was hard. Knowing that Sasuke returned his misbegotten attraction, it was terribly hard not to go after him. Sometimes he would have to stop whatever he was doing, and stare at the way his hands shook. His heart would be thundering in his chest, and he knew that to those experienced and trained to feel it, his chakra was clearly defined. They would be able to feel it all the way down in the city. To civilians it would just feel like pressure in the atmosphere, perhaps a storm on the way. He would then concentrate on his breathing, closing his big hands into loose fists, and fight his way back to self-containment.

At night he would lay awake, and let his mind dwell with obsessive intensity on Sasuke. He would call up his image, and process every detail of it over and over. The color of his hair in sunlight, revealed to be tinted blue. The way it fell over his eyes. The eyes themselves, and how lustrously dark they were, the very essence of desire itself. The creamy skin, the lack of facial hair. The voice. Always so quiet and respectful. Somewhat deep. The lean body and the confident, graceful way he moved. The hands that had at first held chipped nail polish, and were now studiously clean. He knew this last was because Sasuke had caught him eyeing the polish in disgust that time in his truck.

As if these thoughts weren't bad enough, he further tortured himself with fevered speculation on the texture of Sasuke's skin. Was it as soft as it looked? As smooth? Was his hair coarse or silky to the touch? He thought maybe it was silky. Incredibly thick, but silky. He only wished he'd gotten close enough to Sasuke to know his smell. Invariably, his mind would choose this point in his musings to ponder what it would be like to touch Sasuke, to hold him, kiss him, sink himself to the hilt in-

_Stop it!_

A few seconds of hard-won blankness would cover his mind…then he would begin again, picking the details apart, until the sun rose, at which time he would wait until nine, look outside his door, then begin his day.

The price he paid for peace of mind was high. If only he _had _the peace of mind he strove for.

* * *

><p>Sasuke floundered. Itachi had a new shift he was working, which put him home at around three-thirty in the afternoons. After that first night, with the disclosures, and the threats, and the blows, Sasuke wasn't sure how his brother would behave. He didn't know if the admissions of Itachi's past shamed him, or if mention of Madara had him on edge, or even if his less than truthful story about Naruto was believed. He didn't know anything, because Itachi seemed to behave as if nothing had happened. And so he floundered.<p>

He didn't believe for a moment that his brother had forgotten anything. Sasuke had broken his trust; naturally it would take time to repair it. He was keenly aware of the fact that the way to go about doing so did not entail his continued lies, but he couldn't –wouldn't- change his story.

Itachi _seemed_ to be his usual self. His brother's distinctive brusque yet casual way of approaching things seemed firmly back in place. He smiled with Sasuke, laughed with him, ate with him, sometimes playfully wrestled with him even, but those smiles didn't quite reach his eyes. The laughter was slightly forced, and sometimes a fierce, desperate hug would be thrown into the wrestling. Sasuke concluded that his brother was trying to appear fine, when in fact nothing was fine. He didn't know the reason. _Did_ Itachi believe him? _Was_ he still mad at him? This, more than anything, was what scared him. The uncertainty.

He could not grasp the simple and insidious horror of realizing that his previously rock-steady relationship with his brother was now nothing but dust. Full understanding of this eluded him. He simply couldn't accept it, despite the ubiquitous nature of the knowledge; everywhere he turned he saw evidence of it. It was unavoidable. Though they both pretended otherwise, their bond had been broken. Worse, much worse, was the knowledge that he was the one who'd broken it.

He was torn. He spent the hours Itachi was at work closeted in his room with thoughts of Naruto, and the hours his brother was home, going through the motions of a carefree relationship. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have his brother, he didn't have Naruto, and to make a choice between the two would mean to give one of them up. Which he could not do, not ever.

The book. He had the book, and during his solitary hours, he would turn to it for comfort. He would hold it, smell it, and leaf through the pages. It was during these hours that he did at last come to a decision.

He couldn't betray Naruto by telling Itachi the truth. He couldn't re-open the subject of his lies with Itachi and risk discovering that they had not, in fact, been believed. That would put the whole mess on the table again, where it would be fair game. As hard as it was to bear, he preferred Itachi's mistrust to the prospect of facing more 'interrogation'. A second round would be ten times worse for Sasuke having told more lies. All that was aside from just what Itachi would do if he discovered Naruto. He didn't want to think about it. Which brought him back to the book, or rather to Naruto, whom he now associated with the book.

He'd been so happy up there on the mountain. Not a care in the world. Cherished. Wanted. Loved. In love. He desperately wanted to feel those things again, to end the ceaseless ache his separation from Naruto caused, and his break with his brother exacerbated. He wanted to escape his life.

Hugging his book close to his chest one night at the end of his second week away from Naruto, he made his choice. He made it knowingly, and in full knowledge of the potential consequences of his actions. He even spent several long minutes considering his brother's belief that he was endangering them. He didn't think so. No one knew he'd accessed Naruto. But if someone did know, and somehow Madara found them, he would own the blame. To that possible end, he would take additional precautions, but he could not sit in the city another day without seeing Naruto.

* * *

><p>Moegi waited until all petitioners and whatever ambassadors were currently visiting the city were gone before announcing herself to the Chuunin on guard outside the Hokage's offices. She waited while one took her name in to The Fifth, and strode in briskly when told she could enter. The mechanized door slid shut behind her, hummed, then locked via several large bolts that were the circumference of her arm. The telltale green light signaling that the room had been soundproofed came on overhead. She walked to a spot three feet in front of the wide desk, and dropped to one fist and knee. Her head remained bowed in respect. "Hokage-sama."<p>

Though nearing her eighth decade, Tsunade was still an imposing woman. This was largely due to the Henge technique she maintained in public. It was one thing to know your Hokage was seventy-eight, quite another to see her as such. Most civilians saw a pretty young woman, if they saw her at all, and believed her to be eternally youthful. This furthered the idea that she was strong and capable, and so enabled Konoha's citizens to reside in peace and security. She kept her public appearances to a bare minimum, perpetuating the myth, and intensifying the aura of mystery she knew surrounded any Kage.

Very few knew of her true appearance. Shizune had been one, but that worthy woman had contracted an incurable disease and died some years ago. Moegi was another. As soon as her offices were completely sealed, she bid the younger woman rise as she released her girlish looks.

Moegi watched it happen. It was a very faint, subtle process: the smooth skin gradually darkened, and sagged into wrinkles that grew more pronounced. The hair lightened until it was white and coarse, and the eyes grew faintly rheumy, though no less sharp and direct. The mouth was less firm, and the bosom predominantly flat. The hands were thinner. All in all, the process took several moments. It was like watching a time-lapse video. Moegi waited until she was addressed, frowning slightly at how much frailer the Hokage looked these days.

Tsunade drew a lockbox from a false bottom in a hidden drawer of her desk. She pressed her thumb to the tiny screen on the side to open it, and lifted out a coded file. "I have your monthly reports here," she said after reviewing the data briefly. "Has there been a change in him that necessitates this report being made in person?"

"Nothing overt, Hokage-sama, but I sense that there has been, yes."

"Speak."

Moegi dipped her head in acknowledgement of the invitation. "For the past month or so, I've sensed he's been…I can't explain it, Hokage-sama. Not happy. But less brooding. He hasn't said or done anything out of character for him, but there was a feeling I got when dropping off his groceries. Once, I… Hokage-sama, this is all my own opinion, you realize-"

Tsunade waved a hand impatiently. "Your opinions regarding him are always accurate. You've known him the longest. Continue."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Moegi bowed her head once more, picking up her train of thought. "Once, I caught him smiling at nothing."

"You don't say?" Tsunade leaned forward, listening closely. Naruto never smiled. Period. At least, not in the presence of others.

"Yes. He saw me looking at him, though, and did nothing to hide his smile or explain it. It was small…but it was there, and seemingly without cause. However, last week, when I went up to leave his groceries…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know. I assume he's going about his daily tasks in _some _fashion, but… weeds are starting to overtake his garden. The gas in his truck hasn't budged from the last time I filled it, and…"

"And?"

"There's neglect evident elsewhere in his home. He won't talk to me. Not even the word or two I used to get from him before. Sometimes, I come and he's sitting on the veranda, staring at the lake. Most of the time, I get there and he's closeted away in his room. I think… I think something's wrong with him, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade sat back now, and let one fingertip rest against her lips. "Have you asked him about it?"

Moegi nodded. "Once. I asked if he was all right. He didn't reply."

"Do you feel this is a physical ailment, or some sort of malaise?"

Moegi thought long and hard, before submitting her answer. "I know you stay in your offices or your residence, and go out as little as possible, so you might not have sensed it, but… sometimes his chakra has been felt, Hokage-sama. By ANBU, by lesser ranks. Looking at him, I feel…I don't know. I feel he's…angry about something. Very, very angry."

"I see." Tsunade digested this, staring at the red-haired woman thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should check on him myself. I will do so, at the end of the month. In the meantime, keep a close eye on him."

Moegi bowed low. "As you command, Hokage-sama."

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes an hour before dawn on a Monday, and realized that he hadn't seen Sasuke in two weeks. He missed him no less, wanted him no less, and was no closer to forgetting about him. If anything, he missed him more, wanted him more, and thought of him with increased intensity.<p>

He'd gotten maybe an hour of sleep. Probably less. He felt no urge to move from his bed. Nine o'clock was hours away.

He wondered if he would miss Sasuke forever. Logic suggested that time would erase the boy from his emotions, if he let it. There would come a day when he would forget the black hair, the quiet voice, the silent presence. This thought sickened him. He considered it a betrayal of intolerable proportions to even entertain the _idea _of forgetting Sasuke. By his own admission, Sasuke had no friends. Naruto considered Sasuke to be _his_ friend. He would not forget him.

_Then a choice needs to be made, _he thought as the morning aged. Either he must claim Sasuke or forget him entirely, because even he realized that to go on as he was doing now would be to invite madness. He wasn't sure he wasn't mad already. Some days he felt as if he were.

He was not someone who vacillated when a decision had to be made, but this was one choice that was quite possibly beyond him. He wanted Sasuke, all of him. And he wanted to protect Sasuke from a doomed relationship. Wanting him was wrong, but it felt right. Avoiding Sasuke was right, but it felt wrong. Naruto's world, previously black and white for him, suddenly held a wealth of gray. He lay there for a long time, thinking.

-oOo-

His internal clock told him it was between seven and seven-thirty when the sensation came over him. It was the feeling he used to get around nine in the morning. The one that always told him whenever Sasuke had arrived.

He didn't question it or doubt it. He was up and off his bed, his bedroom door nearly torn off its hinges, and his house door thrown open with similar violence, as Sasuke was putting one foot on the bottom-most step of his porch.

Sasuke.

Naruto stood there, his breath gone, mind gone, and just took in the sight of him.

He felt an immediate absence of the anxiety he'd lived with for the past two weeks. Everything that had been raging and boiling inside of him settled down at once. His emotions slid back into place. He felt as if he were waking from a lengthy nightmare. Abrupt, and unexpected as it was, he knew peace again. This, too, he accepted without questioning; Sasuke was gone, but now he was back. End of story. He did not need to consider these events.

The boy stood timidly, picking his nails in an uncharacteristic show of nerves and doubt. Seeing this, aware of the courage it must have taken for Sasuke to come back after being sent away, Naruto found that he could make a choice after all. He stood back and held the door wide. Sasuke came up the steps and entered his house.

* * *

><p>If either of them thought there would be relief from their separate hells once they were reunited, they were sadly mistaken. Naruto felt himself calm down, yes, but the moment he closed his door behind Sasuke, he felt his desire for the boy settle in his guts. It was more potent than it had ever been, sharpened by the separation, and now nigh on unbearable in its strength. And though his choice was made, he was still hesitant, still shackled by years of solitude and ignorance, so that as Sasuke turned to face him, he could do nothing but stand and stare at him in turn.<p>

-oOo-

Sasuke felt choked by the need to be comforted. He'd run through Konoha, to the barricade, and up the mountain at top speed, driven –no, _flogged _by his need to be with Naruto again. He'd spent the past two weeks dreaming of him, thinking of him, and yearning for his touch; he had an image of Naruto welcoming him back with open arms firmly entrenched in his mind. That Naruto might tell him to get lost again never once occurred to him. He only wanted to escape the painful atmosphere of his home, and lose himself in the feel of being cherished that he'd experienced on the mountain.

When Naruto opened his door before he could even sit on the steps, he'd thought it would happen. That the man would welcome him, hold him, maybe even kiss him. He wanted it. Days and weeks of the book had refined his dormant sexuality so that his body now warmed and throbbed quite apart from any conscious thoughts of his own. This was despite his doubt regarding the pleasure of anal sex. He'd wanted to throw himself at Naruto when he'd seen him standing there, but he didn't. Almost at once, the many little things Naruto considered intrusive came back to him, and he automatically fell into his adherence of them. He entered when silently bidden to do so, turned, and waited.

-oOo-

A measure of time was set in motion then and there. A quiet ticking toward something they both knew was coming, but were both too reticent to address just then.

When the silence had stretched on too long to be ignored anymore, Naruto walked past Sasuke and went into his kitchen. He felt tears come to his eyes at the familiarity of hearing Sasuke follow him. How much he'd missed this simplest of acts did not bear consideration.

* * *

><p>Sasuke realized something as he entered the kitchen behind Naruto. Namely, that his relationship with the guy was also broken. Unlike his break with his brother, though, he thought that it could be repaired. At least, he sensed a willingness from Naruto to repair whatever damage had been done to their fragile friendship. He set his bag against one of the table's legs and was about to sit, when Naruto did something unprecedented.<p>

-oOo-

Naruto felt inexplicably close to Sasuke just then. With his choice dominating the majority of his thoughts, and the ticking keeping time in the back of his mind (he thought of it as a countdown), he thought that perhaps it would be wise to begin opening up a bit. To Sasuke only, of course. This wasn't easy to do by any means; he still preferred silence to anything. To him it was a much more efficient means of communication. Years, decades, of ruthlessly suppressing everything about himself threatened to make the job of opening up almost impossible, but he was aware that a bridge needed to be made between his preferences, and what Sasuke was likely used to if his choice was to come to fruition.

He was not in the habit of making idle conversation, so he did the next best thing. He retrieved a sharp knife and some vegetables from the fridge, and set them in front of Sasuke, along with a cutting board. He himself took out a whole chicken he'd defrosted the night before, and set about skinning and de-boning it.

The look of mild surprise on Sasuke's face was not lost on him. He had to smile inwardly at the way the boy gamely took hold of the knife and began competently dicing the vegetables. Somehow, he'd known Sasuke would prove adept in the kitchen. Any child who was as alone as much Sasuke seemed to be, would of necessity have to be self-reliant to some degree or another. The boy was likely in possession of a wealth of skills that Naruto fully intended to discover while building his little bridge.

They worked in silence. Naruto marveled at how easily he was able to let go of the embattled existence he'd been living during Sasuke's absence. He tried, but could detect no hint of rage or frustration in himself now. He actually paused in what he was doing, giving his emotions a thorough examination. Nothing. Peace, quiet, and sublime contentment. As if a tempestuous storm had blown over to be replaced with a cloudless sky and warm sunshine. This transformation had taken place the moment he'd laid eyes on Sasuke. He'd been too shocked and grateful then to do anything but accept it, but even now, giving it thought, he could find no argument against this development.

He was peripherally aware that Sasuke had stopped chopping. Naruto wondered at this, before he realized the boy was watching him. Likely, Sasuke thought Naruto's sudden stillness meant that he'd made a mistake. Naruto gave the veggies in front of the boy a deliberate glance and a small nod of approval. He saw Sasuke's shoulders relax slightly.

* * *

><p>Though lunch was prepared early, they left it in the kitchen. Naruto, feeling positively buoyant, went outside to work in his garden. He saw the weeds and neglect as if for the first time, and set about rectifying the damage. Sasuke worked steadily at his side.<p>

Hours passed, but they were barely felt. The time meant nothing to either of them. Nor were they precisely aware of what they were doing during those hours; their focus was entirely on each other. Each positively basked in the other's sorely missed presence. They pruned and weeded almost automatically, or cleaned the buildup of dust in Naruto's home, then went over every room again with furniture polish, brooms, and rags, and then once again with dusters. The veranda was swept of the fall leaves that had blown onto it, and minor repairs were made elsewhere in the house. The fixtures in the bathroom were polished until they shone like quicksilver, and the bedroom –Sasuke's first time inside it- was aired out.

-oOo-

Sasuke paused at the threshold to the bedroom. Habitué of Naruto's home that he was, this was one room the man had never allowed him to enter. The door had remained closed whenever they'd cleaned the house, and if Naruto had entered it, Sasuke had remained respectfully in the living room, aware that no invitation to follow had been issued.

This time, Naruto went down the hall towards his room, as usual. Sasuke stood at the living room doorway, prepared to wait until Naruto came out again, but there was a slight tilting of the blond head this time, a request almost, for him to follow. He'd gone. And When Naruto merely walked deeper into his room, Sasuke went in after him, after his brief hesitation of surprise.

* * *

><p>The room was large. There was one huge bay window whose panes had handles that allowed each one to be opened or closed, much like a door. It provided a picturesque view of lake and sky. Beside the window was a door that led outside and onto the veranda. The veranda actually began with this door, Sasuke saw, and ended with the kitchen door at the other end of the house that also led onto it. Naruto opened the window and door, while Sasuke took in the rest of the room.<p>

Despite the amount of open space around it, the bed didn't seem small. It was enormous no matter what angle you looked at it from, and seemed to grow right out of the floor; the posts at each corner of the bed were living trees. Upon closer inspection, the tree trunks were not solid structures, but a multitude of supple saplings braided and intertwined with each other so that they formed four twisting, winding posts. The saplings branched and grew in such a way that they also formed the headboard and footboard of the bed, and no doubt the platform upon which rested the massive mattress. High up near the ceiling, the saplings spread branches and actual leaves to form a thick canopy. Some of these branches were as thin and fine as vines, hanging down on either side of the bed. Their leaves were heart-shaped and green, unlike the browning leaves of the forests outside. Stepping back slightly, Sasuke squinted up past the canopy, where he could see a round skylight directly above the bed. The light it sent down onto the bed was filtered through the canopy, and tinted a muted green. Taking it all in, Sasuke's mouth hung open in wonder at such a construct. Who would have such a fantastical bed?

There were four wooden steps that led up to the mattress, which was so high that Sasuke couldn't see over it without rising to his toes. He looked to Naruto. The blue eyes were watching him. Naruto gave a tiny nod, then flicked his eyes around the room; permission for Sasuke to explore.

Sasuke stood on the first step leading to the bed and gazed at the surface. The quilt was a dark forest green, with a picture illustrated with thread and colored material. Twisting his head sideways, Sasuke saw what appeared to be a depiction of the city as it had been in the past…when it had been nothing more than a technology-challenged village. All the green turned out to be the forests surrounding the village. Suspended over this quaint scene in a rising arch were the heads of the Hokages. He frowned. There were six faces, instead of five. After Tsunade, there was the face of a kid wearing a grin so wide that it dominated his other features. The eyes were squinted shut. The hair was a bright sunny yellow. The forehead protector was shiny, done in silver thread. Looking back and forth between the Fourth Hokage and whoever this kid was, Sasuke could see a resemblance. He wondered if the kid's eyes were also blue…then he slowly tracked his gaze to where Naruto stood watching him.

Naruto's hair was a bit darker, leaning toward a dirty blonde, but that might be because the weather had changed. He could see the lighter locks from where the summer sun had kissed it.

He stepped down and turned away from the bed, heart rate picking up. Yes, there was the same kid in a picture frame on the chest of drawers. He walked slowly toward it.

The chest of drawers was clear except for three items, placed precisely twelve inches apart from each other. The item on the left was a silver chain, with an ornate, antique locket hanging from it. The locket lay open, revealing the pictures of a man and a woman, one in each half. He recognized the man as the Fourth Hokage, but the woman was a stranger. He saw long red hair, and smiling eyes. A kind face.

The middle item was a picture of the kid, but younger. He appeared to be standing with an Academy team. There was a pink-haired girl, and a black-haired kid wearing some weird kind of one-sleeved shirt. The Jounin in charge…Sasuke blinked. He'd read about that guy, the famous Copy Ninja. As far as stealth and true strength in the art went, Hatake Kakashi was right up there with the Kage. But back to the kid. The eyes were open here. He looked to be around twelve or so…same age as the kid on the quilt. Sasuke was certain it was the same kid. It made sense that a boy trained by the Copy Ninja himself would become the Sixth Hokage, especially if that kid was also the son of the Fourth.

The item on the right was another picture frame, and here Sasuke felt as if he'd been gut-punched. It was the kid, but older. Mid-teens or so. He was standing with another team, this one apparently his own. Sasuke saw a small boy wearing a blue scarf around his neck that dangled to the ground, a boy wearing glasses and in need of a tissue, and a girl with impossibly styled red hair. The kid, the one from the quilt and the middle picture frame, was wearing the locket. Sasuke checked the picture in the middle again, not having seen a locket in that one. Looking closely, he saw the hint of a chain around the kid's neck, but it disappeared beneath the front of his shirt. So the locket was there, too…which likely made the Fourth and the red-haired woman the kid's parents.

All this was not what drove the air from his lungs. It was seeing the older version of the kid…a younger version of Naruto. There were muscles in the final picture, a more serious expression, a taming of the over-eager smile. Naruto was the Fourth Hokage's son… and evidently the Sixth Hokage.


	7. Longing

A/N: I guess things are progressing... :S

* * *

><p><span>7. Longing<span>

Naruto watched him carefully. He saw the precise moment when Sasuke made the connection between the pictures and the quilt. He heard how Sasuke's breath froze for all of three seconds…and then Sasuke turned to him with a neutral expression on his face that was no different from how he normally looked. He stood calmly facing Naruto as if he did not now know a key part of his past.

_And this is why I love you, Sasuke. _

The boy wouldn't dream of making him uncomfortable by so much as a _look_. Not a single look, and most certainly no questions. No prying of any kind. To Naruto's knowledge, the only ones aware that there even was a Sixth Hokage were the Fifth and Moegi. Sasuke had just come into possession of classified information, yet stood as unperturbed as if nothing had occurred. He didn't even thank Naruto for allowing him into the room, or sharing the information. Classic Sasuke.

_I will never stop loving you._

That, of course, he would not say. The time wasn't right.

He settled for handing Sasuke the broom, while he stripped the quilt from the bed and put it out on the veranda.

* * *

><p>When the house was made immaculate, Naruto packed a large basket he'd unearthed from the back of a closet with the lunch he and Sasuke had made. Sasuke carried this out to the truck, while Naruto brought a blanket and grabbed his keys. They made it down the back of the mountain without incident.<p>

A riotous profusion of red and gold leaves littered the forest floor liberally. They crunched their way over this leafy carpet in search of someplace to picnic. The weather, being cool, was perfect to both boy and man alike. The way the skeletal branches clawed at the cloudy sky were taken in with pleasure, as was the sight of squirrels scampering through the leaves. They breathed deeply of the fragrant air, their contentment with each other's company augmenting their delight in their surroundings.

During their lunch, Naruto studied Sasuke openly. He wondered what had made the boy come back. He knew Sasuke to be very aware of what displeased him, knew that Sasuke was not in the habit of putting his needs above Naruto's, so why had the boy come back after being told to go away? Naruto knew of Sasuke's feelings, but did not think the reason was anything so neatly explained as that. Looking more closely at the bowed face, Naruto discovered faint bruising around one cheek and a healing cut on the pale lower lip. He recalled the image of Sasuke's brother to his mind and wondered if he was responsible. What was Sasuke's relationship with his brother like? The brother had seemed gruff. He wouldn't presume to have the faintest understanding of human nature and the capacity for violence in any given individual…but he knew the capacity _did_ exist in everyone, and that pushed far enough, the most rational person could harm their own relatives. Sasuke's statement of having no friends now took on a sinister meaning. Perhaps the brother orchestrated Sasuke's life in such a way as to specifically enable familial abuse. In this context, Sasuke might well prefer Naruto's anger to the violence of his home.

Whatever the reason for his presence, Naruto found himself now thinking intently of the many things he did not know about Sasuke. He did not want to pry. Would not pry. He would continue to show as much respect for Sasuke's privacy as the boy showed for him, but in the spirit of bridge-building, he thought there must be some way to extend his willingness to be more than a friend to Sasuke. He wanted Sasuke to know that he could seek refuge on the mountain at any time he wished. He was welcome.

-oOo-

Sasuke chewed his food excessively, just to have something to distract him from the gaze that traveled over every inch of his body so boldly. He felt it returning repeatedly to his face, and wondered if he was blushing. He glanced up at Naruto from time to time as well, but…it was different. Everything was different, from the moment he'd arrived. Before, Naruto's stares had been isolated occurrences during the day, that had culminated in that one long gaze the night he'd left. Now, there was nothing furtive about Naruto's look. Nothing hidden. It was unabashed, forthright, and above all, hungry. Possessive.

It was so deliciously frightening that he couldn't properly swallow. So he chewed and chewed.

Naruto himself was different, not just his stares. Sasuke, analytical creature that he was, sat in the cool air of the forest, and tried to make sense of everything thus far.

At best, he would have described Naruto's behavior around him prior to the separation as tolerant. He'd tolerated Sasuke. No greetings or farewells, no inquiries to his health or well-being. Just tolerance. Of course, knowing Naruto as he did now, he knew the tolerance had been as much as an engraved invitation from another person. After, when things had started to intensify between them, Naruto had begun being…amenable. No longer only tolerant, but agreeable as well to Sasuke's presence. How he'd fed Sasuke fish that one time, and gave him Raspberry Barbicans to drink, were testimony to this.

But now… Naruto had gone from being agreeable to actually making advances. Small, modest advances that, by their veiled and voiceless nature, were equal to an aggressive assault. At least, that was how Sasuke viewed them. He welcomed this change in their relationship excitedly; neither of them, by unspoken agreement, had ever made advances of any kind toward the other.

Chewing excessively also helped hide is excitement. It was a struggle to do so, but he persevered.

The first sign that the sameness of their interactions had been done away with was lunch. Naruto had always served him instant ramen, the same as he himself had eaten. The preparation of an elaborate meal of chicken, rice, and various side dishes seemed like a celebration.

Then to be asked, albeit silently, to assist in the preparation…well. If Sasuke weren't fluent in Naruto's wordless language, he wouldn't have understood that he'd been given the knife and vegetables, not because help was needed, but because it was Naruto's way of saying he trusted Sasuke. That he accepted him, and that it was all right that he'd come back to the mountain after being sent away; he wouldn't be sent away again.

It was hard to describe the importance of all the subsequent housecleaning, and garden work. Part re-acquainting themselves with each other, part feeling out the new dimensions of their relationship. Part apology from Naruto for sending him away, part acceptance of the apology on Sasuke's part. Mostly, it had been a quiet setting aside of the old rules, and a discovery of new ones, if new ones existed. He wasn't sure. He sort of thought, given the revelation of Naruto's identity afterward, that maybe none were in place now. Maybe questions would now be welcomed, maybe not. He thought it better to err on the side of caution, regardless. He kept his silence.

But Naruto's blatant stare was making him sweat.

He hadn't touched himself whenever he'd read the book. At first, he'd been too occupied with wonder to feel arousal. Then he had been busy clinically analyzing the mechanics of sex and cleanliness. He remembered shaving, and experiencing the novel sensation of cool air and space around his privates. The way his underwear rubbed against his newly denuded pubic area had been the start of it…the start of feeling something other than doubt when reading the book. He recalled walking around Konoha, shaved, and marveling at the delectable feeling of a sweat-free crotch. There had been breezes. It was more than pleasant. He also remembered the first time he'd set about cleaning his rectum. That hadn't been pleasant in the slightest. In fact, he'd thought he would have a coronary at just what he was doing, but he'd persisted until his ass was squeaky clean inside and out. Then he'd shaved his anus. He made sure he cleaned himself well each morning and night, accustoming himself to the practice.

All this handling of his nether regions had helped awaken his sexuality, but really it was the thought of Naruto doing the things he read about in the book that had done it. And whenever he thought about Naruto looking at his penis or his ass he felt giddy and weak.

Naruto's stare put all these thoughts in his mind. Reminded him that he wanted to be with the guy in every way humanly possible. But it also made him aware, for the first time, that Naruto actively wanted him too. Physically. Even though he'd been preparing himself all this time for sex, he'd had in the back of his mind that Naruto would never consent to touch him. Sasuke would have to ask for it. The way Naruto was looking at him though, it was obvious he wouldn't have to ask for anything. It would happen, and probably be like getting attacked by a mountain lion. He'd been aware of the silent ticking toward something. Now he knew what the something was. Things were made clear. He hadn't been sent away because of Naruto's feelings, but because of what Naruto would _do _with his feelings.

Oh God.

He was now able to connect Naruto's profession of having inappropriate feelings for him to his own razor sharp longing to be held by the man. This gave him the courage to finally swallow the mush in his mouth and meet the gaze at last.

-oOo-

Naruto acknowledged his bravery with a smile. The first smile Naruto had ever directed at him. Seeing it, Sasuke felt woozy again, but kept himself composed. He offered a smile back. A feeling of elation swelled in his chest as he grinned slowly and crookedly.

Naruto reasoned that the bridge had been built. All that remained now was to cross it from his end, and hope that Sasuke met him somewhere in the middle.

In time. For now, he handed Sasuke another Barbican.

* * *

><p>Some days went by. Less than a week. More than a week. Neither knew. Everything fell away except themselves and the painfully short time they were able to share each other's company during the days. Sasuke had left early that first day back, at two in the afternoon. Naruto had not asked why, but his eyes had said everything, searching Sasuke's saddened expression for answers. Sasuke had only whispered goodbye, and taken off. For the first time, Naruto had allowed himself to consciously sense his leave-taking and was not surprised to feel a burst of speed one could only have after years of training. That Sasuke did not need his chakra to employ the speed only seemed to underline this theory.<p>

The next day had been Tuesday. His eyes had dropped automatically to Sasuke's hands when he again opened the door at 7:30 in the morning. No shopping bag of take-out ramen. His brow knit faintly at this, but he let Sasuke in without comment. Sasuke had been granted an extraordinary amount of license around the house the previous day, but he pleased Naruto to no end by correctly assuming that the same freedom did not apply to today. Sasuke stood just inside the door and waited for direction from Naruto.

In a step along that bridge, Naruto had spoken. "Do you like elderberries?"

The response had sent his blood singing for the simple fact that it was Sasuke's voice, something he heard so seldom. "Yes."

Such a simple thing like conversation, however brief, was so new and strange between them that Naruto felt oddly excited, almost…hyper. He realized he hadn't felt that way since before…well, not in a long time.

Naruto had packed a quick lunch, while Sasuke, at his behest, had loaded the back of the Windracer with small wooden barrels. They'd then left the truck at the base of the mountain, where Naruto proceeded to lead them both on foot to a wild orchard deep in the forest. Not only were there a multitude of elderberry bushes, but also apple and pear trees. The entire morning had been spent filling the barrels with fat bunches of berries and the other fruit.

* * *

><p>The following day was spent in the kitchen. Naruto unknowingly astounded Sasuke by showing him how to make jam, pies, and muffins from all three fruits. A heretofore unexplored door in the kitchen proved to be a deep pantry full of such staples as flour and sugar, and various condiments like cinnamon and nutmeg. Sasuke received a lesson in rolling pastry dough that day that had his hair white with flour, and a persistent smile on his lips.<p>

That day had also been a turning point.

The kitchen, though spacious, was still a confined area. In moving around it, they inevitably came into contact with each other. The first time it happened, Sasuke had been peering into the pot of apple pie filling as Naruto stirred. Naruto had bumped his chest with an elbow. They'd frozen still, acutely aware of this first physical contact between them. Afterwards, Naruto had resumed stirring, without an apology. Sasuke had not moved away.

That first touch had seemed to narrow their attention to a point, so that they were more aware of each other than they'd previously been. Instead of this preventing further such accidents, though, it seemed they became more prone to violating each other's space. Little nudges, inadvertent bumps, and unintentional (maybe) prods peppered their movements in the kitchen until, in kneading the pie dough, Naruto put his hands over Sasuke's to show him the way.

A shiver had passed from Naruto, to Sasuke, and back.

Naruto had left his hands where they were, staring at their disparate skin tones. He hadn't been sure the touch wasn't deliberate. Sasuke kept his hands still, and they quickly warmed beneath his touch. He'd lifted his head to find Sasuke staring at him tensely, the eyes barely visible beneath all that hair. And then he'd reached up and combed the bangs slowly back from Sasuke's forehead, leaving behind flour and dough in the black tresses.

Right then, Naruto had thought he would have to have Sasuke or perish. Desire had pooled below his waist, given him the first true erection he'd experienced in years. It had been painful, but so wholesome and welcome…and nearly impossible to ignore. His body hummed with the demand to satisfy himself, to do so quickly and roughly with the boy he held by the hair, but his mind cautioned him to wait.

But he had stepped closer. He still had one hand over Sasuke's in the dough, and this hand squeezed, laced with Sasuke's, so that dough oozed between their tense fingers in a manner that left them breathless. He'd been no more than a few inches from Sasuke, and found that looking down into the boy's eyes gave him a sense of power that had him leaking in his pants.

_The things I want to do to you, Sasuke._

Sasuke's eyes had seemed to shine too brightly. His face had pinkened to such an extent that Naruto feared the boy would go up in flames right there…until he realized he still had his hand in Sasuke's hair. He'd dropped his hand then, but his fingers had been reluctant to release their grip, so that Sasuke had been tugged forward a step before the hand had finally loosened their hold. Their chests had touched lightly for all off two seconds. Naruto both felt and heard the way his own heart was beating urgently, and was comforted to see Sasuke's nostrils also flared with a need for more oxygen. He'd held the black eyes a moment more, then another, and one more, simply unable to look away. Then he turned back to the dough.

After that they had circled each other warily, neatly avoiding more touching, but somehow standing closer together than before.

During the following days, the cognizance of each other that had been drawn to a point was further compressed to a needle-fine sharpness, one that pricked them repeatedly without mercy. They ate their baked goods, baked more, went hunting, and returned to cook savory rabbit stews and roasted fowl in the kitchen. These outings and cooking sessions were conducted in a silence heavier than any of their earlier silences had been; the air was laden with unvoiced longing and debilitating desire for each other. The ticking toward a resolution of this stress grew louder as they progressed along that imaginary bridge, and this too added to their longing; they each waited anxiously for it to happen, but made no move to hasten it. The resolution was a foregone conclusion. Whenever it happened, it happened, and they would be ready. But the wait…the wait was sweet torment.

* * *

><p>At home, Sasuke now went around with a certain attitude and mindset; his decision was made, therefore he saw no reason to hide anything except Naruto's identity. He made sure to be home as Itachi was walking in the door, sometimes arriving right behind him, but he did not bother to hide the mess his hair had been in on the day he'd learned to bake, or his berry-stained hands. He read his book without trying to hide it whenever Itachi poked his head in his room. There was a certain reckless disregard now, one that enabled him feel brave around his brother. Itachi could very well try to murder him if he wanted, or beat him senseless, but he would neither give up Naruto's name, if it was asked of him, or abandon his daily visits. The only concession to caution he displayed was to stop buying ramen. His brother would know.<p>

Already, he could tell his brother knew too much. Itachi had eyed his messy hair that day, sniffed his sweet-smelling clothes, and his eyes had gone flat. He and Itachi had sized each other up in a minor staring match. It was understood by them both that no further questions would be asked. Sasuke still didn't believe his brother knew he was seeing Naruto, or there would have been more than just a stare, but he was to the point now where he didn't care if he did. He felt so empowered by Naruto's touch, by the renewed visits, that he was sure he could handle anything.

Which gave him pause. If he didn't care if his brother knew, why didn't he just come out and tell him about Naruto? And if he didn't want Itachi to find out about Naruto, why was he flaunting the fact that he was doing _something_ outside his brother's knowledge? Maybe he wanted to force a confrontation. Maybe he wanted the situation fixed, but was too cowardly to just own up to what he was doing. Maybe a lot of things.

Itachi had turned away without a word that day he'd come home messy, and a silence had fallen between them. It wasn't a thrilling one like the silence he and Naruto shared, but one full of hurt and condemnation. Seeing his brother's retreating back, Sasuke abruptly remembered everything his brother had sacrificed for him. Guilt tried to weigh down his ebullient feeling, but he didn't let it. _I'm entitled to a modicum of happiness. _On the heels of that thought came the realization that though he was a predominantly moody person, he'd never been unhappy with his brother or their way of life before. The silence did not end. Gone was even the pretense that things were fine between them. His home life was such a quagmire of confusion and uncertainty now. Sasuke felt a longing here too, to be reunited with his brother. He missed him.

Sasuke ached, but he always managed to console himself with thoughts of the next day, when he would see Naruto again. He would think about the tension of his relationship with Naruto, and wonder just when and how it would break. So oppressive was the atmosphere between them on the mountain that Sasuke honestly did not know how much more he'd be able to tolerate. Already, the anticipation he experienced each morning was enough to loosen his bowels. He would suffer through these bouts staunchly, after which he would meticulously clean his ass as the book had taught him. Not knowing when it would happen, he wanted to be prepared for when the dam did burst, and Naruto finally took him.

Funnily enough, the break in tension did not come in any way that Sasuke would have expected.

* * *

><p>Moegi cursed the need to rush, as well as the assignment itself. She hadn't wanted to question the Hokage, but she'd felt compelled to remind her that Naruto seemed to be going through something.<p>

"I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on him," she'd said after she'd been assigned to a four-man cell. "Your words, Hokage-sama."

"I also said I'd be checking up on him at the end of the month, which is now only a week away," Tsunade had countered. "I need you on this matter. I want the threat neutralized immediately, no witnesses left behind. No one is as skilled at infiltration and diversion as much as you are."

For which she could thank Naruto-sensei, Moegi had thought. She'd learned his style well. "This assignment is a month long at least, possibly longer. The distance alone-"

"He'll be fine," Tsunade had chided gently. "He always is during your longer assignments. I will check on him."

Mindful of how long she'd be gone, she was now in the process of speeding up the mountain. She stopped in the clearing, staring in disbelief toward the house. Masking her chakra, she went on the alert, and withdrew a blade from the pouch on her thigh.

* * *

><p>The break in tension came when Sasuke first sensed someone outside the house, then immediately felt the presence masked. He stiffened. The knife he'd been using spun neatly in his hand in a manner that would allow defense as he turned his head toward the kitchen doorway. After a moment, he masked himself as well.<p>

Naruto recognized Moegi's chakra, but was focused entirely on Sasuke. The boy had been chopping vegetables at his side, when he'd gone perfectly still. Just as quickly, Naruto sensed a towering threat from the boy, saw the knife in his hand become a weapon, and felt Sasuke's low-grade hum of chakra vanish entirely. These actions did not put him on the alert so much as astound him out of his mind.

-oOo-

Moegi appeared in the kitchen doorway silently, and her eyes went directly to the foreign figure in the room. She recognized the kid from the store a couple months ago, but said nothing at first. One rake of her eyes took in the stance, the blade, and a hint of red beneath the fringe of black hair. The red gaze triggered something in the back of her mind, but she was already slipping sideways, moving so that the table was no longer between her and the kid. Sasuke, his name was. Whether or not he was trained did not enter her mind; clearly he was, and in possession of an as-yet-unidentified Doujutsu to boot.

"Drop your weapon," she commanded.

Sasuke recognized the ANBU agent at once, down to her mask. He set the knife on the table, but did not do anything else except blink. He stood in front of Naruto, tense, and hearing Itachi's screamed confirmations in mind that he had, after all, fucked up everything nicely. Right then, he had to conclude that his brother was right. He did not feel as if he could handle anything, in fact he felt distinctly as if wetting himself was a real possibility. _Oh God, don't let them have found out about us. _

Moegi's vigilance was only equaled by her profound shock. She noted the blink, the eyes' return to black, and the fact that the knife was still within easy reach. "Walk towards me." She kept her tone even.

Sasuke didn't budge. He did not fear her presence the way he had in the store, so much as what her presence meant. But mostly, he was starting to feel a return of his equilibrium at seeing her hair; that red hair was distinctive. He'd most recently seen it in the picture on Naruto's chest of drawers, the one with Naruto standing behind his own Genin team. He felt sure the girl and this woman were one and the same. That the woman was here now, a result of a relationship that must span decades, could only mean she was a close friend of Naruto's. He might be okay, he prayed, if he played this right.

Moegi's fist tightened on her kunai at not being obeyed, but Naruto chose this moment to step in. He broke from whatever paralysis had held him and stepped around Sasuke. "What are you doing here, Moegi?"

Moegi felt her face slacken behind her mask. Naruto had used her name in front of a civilian. Deliberately. Instead of answering, she holstered her weapon and unmasked her chakra. She used these simple actions to give herself time to think. She sensed a serious situation here, and did not want to walk into anything blindly.

Clearly this was not Sasuke's first time here. Naruto was too at ease. Thinking back to when she had first seen the boy, she had to conclude that his association with Naruto had been going on since then. Why Naruto had chosen to seek him out, she had no idea. The frown on Naruto's face suggested that he did not like the tone of voice she'd used with Sasuke, which would mean he felt protective towards the kid. And thinking of how long Naruto and Sasuke must have been seeing each other, she guessed she now had an explanation for Naruto's odd behavior.

Gladness warred with confusion in her. She was unspeakably happy, ecstatic even, that Naruto had made contact with someone after more than twenty years of solitude, and to such an extent as she was able to witness, no less. But she was also confused as to why Naruto would breach protocol like this. Instead of answering his question, she tossed her head sharply toward the front of the house, and turned on her heel. She heard Naruto murmur to Sasuke that he would be right back before following her out.

* * *

><p>"Start talking," Moegi snapped the moment the door was closed behind them. They were on the porch.<p>

"Why are you here?" Naruto countered aggressively. "It's neither Saturday nor after sundown."

"I've been assigned a mission. Thirty days minimum. Came to take your truck and fill it, maybe do some shopping for you. I said for you to start talking."

Naruto's eyes were dangerously steady on her face. "You don't command me."

"No, I don't. But the Hokage does. And I speak for her."

The muscles in Naruto's jaw tightened, but he conceded this small defeat. "He sought me out-"

"_What?_ How? I would have thought that you were the one to seek him out."

Naruto debated whether or not to divulge how Sasuke had found him. He reasoned that Moegi could be trusted. The truth would come out one way or another anyway. He told her as succinctly as possible, knowing that her eyes were probably round with shock behind her mask.

Moegi turned as if in a daze, and leaned her palms on the porch railing. "Naruto…I'm sorry, but he's lied to you. No one, repeat _no one, _can do what he says he did with our military systems. No one. An undetectable override for the barricade? Naruto…that…do you realize that if that were possible all of our military secrets would be accessible by anyone in the world? He's lying. He has to be." She shivered, and not from the sudden wind that sprang up.

Naruto leaned one shoulder against his door. "How would you explain him consistently getting up here then? No alarms have gone off in my equipment."

Moegi shook her head, unable to come up with an answer. "Who is he? That kind of skill would have been noticed at The Academy." She paused, considering. "I want the whole story."

Naruto complied with this demand. He gave the details, beginning with dropping Sasuke off with his brother, and ending with the visits. He did not give Sasuke's address, or mention his feelings for Sasuke or Sasuke's feelings for him. When he was done, Moegi was quiet. She hadn't turned from where she was leaning on the railing. At length, she spoke, this time barely above a whisper. "Who is he?"

"I have no idea-"

Moegi whirled violently, ready to scream at this neglect on Naruto's part to exercise basic common sense.

"And I will not press him for the information," Naruto concluded implacably in the face of her rage. "He respects my wishes and I will treat him with the same regard. You won't question him either, Moegi. You will take yourself off this mountain and forget he's even here."

Moegi received the threat by slowly pushing her mask up onto head. Her eyes were positively deadly. "You don't command me either, Naruto. Not anymore. And if you will not find out who he is, _I will_." So saying, she turned and threw open the door to the house, and stalked to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood exactly as she'd left him. Her eyes bored into him, judging his reaction to her face.<p>

There _was_ no reaction; Naruto had told him who she was, then, or he knew by some other means, but her face did not surprise him. Her lips thinned. Her reason for showing him stemmed from Naruto's trust in him, and because she hoped to awe the kid into full cooperation. His lack of a response suggested a strong-minded individual or an accomplished con artist. She was inclined to believe the latter. "Full name, rank, graduation age, and address _now._"

Sasuke only swallowed.

Moegi took a step closer to him. Naruto stood in the doorway, watchful, but in no way interfering. He would not insult Sasuke by assuming that he needed to be protected. The kid had gotten along for seventeen years without him, he could continue to do so now. And though Naruto did not like Moegi questioning him, he couldn't deny that he wanted to see how Sasuke handled himself under pressure. Besides, he was curious about some of the answers himself.

"Answer me, or I'll haul you in before the Hokage." Moegi's voice brooked no argument.

Sasuke's bangs moved slightly as he looked between her and Naruto. "Naruto told you all there is to know about me."

"If he had, I wouldn't be standing here, would I?"

Sasuke thought carefully. He was reasonably sure that if he broke and ran right now, he'd outrun Moegi. He'd gotten a decent read on the amount of chakra she had the moment she'd unmasked it. And though ANBU, she would not catch him. She was shorter and heavier. And if she was Naruto's former student, she had to be past thirty. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that if he located Itachi right now and said they had to book, his brother would drop everything and leave with him, no questions asked. Come to that, his brother could handle Moegi and any unit she might be traveling with. He'd no doubt light into Sasuke the instant they were safe, but before that Itachi _would _make sure they were safe. He'd killed for them in the past.

Then again, Sasuke reasoned, if he behaved as if he had something to hide, it would only ensure that he painted a bull's eye on his back. ANBU would investigate him thoroughly, him and his brother. He felt sure that Itachi's forged identities for them would hold up, but Itachi himself would see to it that they disappeared afterward. He'd find out about Naruto, and _if _he let Sasuke survive that bit of business, he would cart them off to the far side of the planet, never to so much as smell Konoha again.

But he didn't want to give his false name in front of Naruto. So far, he had been nothing but truthful around him. His relationship was untainted by anything false, and he wanted to keep it that way. There really was no alternative, though, not if he wanted to keep seeing him. He would have to give the name he went by, but he could not give answers to graduation age, because he'd never attended The Academy. This was why he hadn't fought back in the store; to display his knowledge of classified ninja arts would be to shine a spotlight on him and his brother. Academy records, from any village, were one thing that could not be fucked with or forged because a simple check of attendance and abilities could prove the lie. He stood in uncertainty a moment. Then he made a calculated gamble. "If I tell you, I'll have to leave. I won't be able to come back here again, which is probably what you want. But you won't catch me, ever. I can honestly tell you, without the slightest intention of threatening you, that if you find out who I am you'll be dead by nightfall." Itachi would see to that. And if Itachi was forced to kill ANBU, the shit storm that would follow did not bear thinking about. Aside from the manhunt that would be mounted for them, Sasuke might as well dig his own grave. He had a healthy dose of terror for arousing Itachi's full anger.

Both adults went on the offensive at his statement, and it was displayed by each as a sudden stillness. Sasuke would have laughed at this, but he was too scared that his gamble wouldn't pay off. Besides, one did not laugh when ANBU was present and you were caught in their sights.

Naruto came forward. "I'm not okay with that scenario." Judging by the way his hands clenched, it was an understatement.

Sasuke allowed a small sigh of relief that his gamble had paid off.

"And _I_ don't take kindly to threats," Moegi breathed. But she recognized Naruto's tone. It was one that promised violence, even against her. His rage, never far from the surface, was not something she wanted to incur. She backed down immediately and switched tactics. She tried to be diplomatic. "Very well. Sasuke, listen to me. This situation is delicate. Naruto is off limits to civilians, to everyone. You being here is a breach in security of such severity that I am forced to report this to the Hokage.

"However. I love Naruto dearly. As much as he's pissing me off at the moment, I care about his happiness. And he is happy with you here, I can see that. So. In this instance, I will choose friendship over duty. But in order for me to keep your secret, I have to know who you are, Sasuke. I'm sorry, but I must. Call it the price for my silence."

Sasuke could not give himself and his brother away. There was no help for it, then. "Sugiyama Sasuke."

"What is the nature of your Doujutsu?"

Sasuke feigned ignorance. "I don't know what that is."

Moegi hesitated at the hearing the lie. "Rank?"

"I have none."

"Are you a graduate?"

"No."

"Explain your reaction to me then."

"You asked me to tell you who I am. I have."

"And now I'm asking-"

"Moegi, enough," Naruto cut in. "He answered. Do I have your word you'll keep this to yourself?"

"If he checks out, yes. But I want to know how he was able to access our system."

"You've gotten all you're going to get."

"Naruto-"

"Leave, Moegi."

He was standing in front of her, blocking her view of Sasuke. His rage was still at risk of showing itself. There would be no point in staying or threatening him. He was not afraid of the Hokage, merely saw her interference as an annoyance he'd rather avoid. Ultimately, there was no threatening Naruto. She nodded once, lowering her ANBU mask once more. "I'll be checking him out. If you don't hear from me, you can assume he's safe and that I will hold my peace."

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as Moegi left. The front door shut softly behind her, and he was left feeling as if he'd betrayed his brother and Naruto both, though he'd kept his secrets. Most of them. The main one, anyway. Fuck. In the aftermath, he found himself trembling slightly.<p>

The hand on his shoulder surprised him enough so that he jumped. It was Naruto. The hand, he noted, was strong, warm, and rough. He gazed up into the blue eyes and wanted to apologize for lying in Naruto's presence, in effect lying to him. He managed to keep his mouth shut.

Naruto said nothing, though he felt he should. He was loathe to alter their unique way of interacting by communicating in conventional terms. The odd sentence or question here and there had not harmed their fragile balance of rules and respect. He feared that to willingly set all that aside now would be to risk changing their bond completely. The more he thought about it, though, the more he reasoned that the bridge had served its purpose, and that the time had at last come to take their relationship to the next level. They couldn't exist in silence forever, no matter how exquisite.

"I won't press you for information," he said gently, squeezing the trembling shoulder beneath his palm. "But this has the potential to become a sticky situation. If there's anything you want to share with me, I won't judge. That's all I want to say. I'll never judge you, and nothing you say will alter the way I feel about you."


	8. Backgrounds

A/N: Still not quite all the brothers' history. This is just what Itachi knows. Full story regarding the Uchiha will be revealed soon. Also? I suck so hard at naming chapters. -.-

And a shoutout to **Thuggy Ninjette** for guessing the true significance of Sasuke's name! Sugiyama is the name of Sasuke's Seiyu (sp) in the anime.

* * *

><p><span>8. Backgrounds<span>

Sasuke only looked down at the knife he'd placed on the table in response to Naruto's words. He kept looking at it.

He'd placed it in such a way that he would be able to retrieve it and hurl it in less time than it would take a person to blink. He'd been mindful, even while appearing to go along with Moegi's demands, that the whole encounter might end with the blade between her eyes. Judging by the weight of the knife (four, maybe five ounces), he would have had to use a pinch grip to throw it, instead of the hammer grip he was accustomed to using with his own heavier knife. Moegi had been about four meters from where he stood. At that distance, with that grip, the knife would have made one and a half revolutions before striking her. Child's play. He was experienced enough with blades to be able to hit what he aimed at with ten rotations.

Naruto finally took the hint and moved away. It hurt Sasuke to have the man think he wasn't trusted…but, well, Sasuke _didn't _trust Naruto with his secret. Itachi had drilled in him from the time he'd been born that disclosure meant death, simple as that. He would not go against years of keeping his secret to divulge it to someone he loved, no matter how much he loved them. He just couldn't do that. Itachi didn't understand, thought him weak and impressionable. He'd told his brother that he would never endanger them, and he meant it. Nothing came before his brother's life, no matter that Sasuke was disobeying him now. If Sasuke honestly thought that seeing Naruto would expose them, he would tell the man goodbye. He would. But he didn't believe that. So he wouldn't. He would hang on to Naruto for as long as he possibly could.

To that end…

He glanced around and found Naruto standing a few feet away from him, watching him. He couldn't divulge his past, but he had to say _some_thing. Naruto was right, this could get sticky. It was already sticky. He cleared his throat. "I-"

"You may use my name, Sasuke. When you said it earlier, I realized I'd never given you permission to, and that perhaps you'd been waiting for it. I saw the slight hesitation in you before you said it."

Sasuke dipped his head gratefully in silent thanks, but went on. "Naruto. I have things about me that I can't talk about with anyone. Period. If…if that's a problem…"

"It isn't."

Naruto's eyes were direct, but there was no frown. Sasuke took heart from this. "I know you trust Moegi, but if she's going to be checking up on me, I um… I need to make sure that what she's checking into won't give me away."

Naruto heard the question, the request for permission, loud and clear. "I'll only ask this once, then. Are you a criminal or missing-nin?"

Sasuke brushed aside his bangs deliberately so that Naruto could see his eyes and the truth behind his answer. "No. I'm not, and neither is my brother."

_Which means the kid is in hiding, _Naruto thought. _Which also explains why he lives an isolated life. _He acknowledged the eye contact, and stated his belief of Sasuke's truthfulness by giving a single nod. "Do what you have to do then."

Sasuke bowed shortly in thanks for the faith in him, but lost no time. "Where would Moegi make this check?"

"Most likely at ANBU headquarters."

"How far is that from this location? Precisely?" Sasuke spoke while picking his bag up and setting it in a chair. He unzipped it.

Naruto thought while watching Sasuke withdraw a laptop. "Between thirty and thirty-two miles."

Sasuke pressed his thumb to the screen. Thirty miles. He'd felt how fast Moegi was moving when she left the house. At that speed, she'd be at headquarters in about seven minutes. He judged that five of those minutes had gone by. Figure in the amount of time it would take her to sit herself at a terminal and access his information, and he might have six minutes. Sasuke's fingers flew over the keys.

Naruto did not comment on the fact that Sasuke was able to access his Internet, which was provided by the military. He saw the logo for Konoha's Council appear on the screen, before the image flickered to two empty fields asking for a sign-in name and password. He walked up quietly behind Sasuke's chair and saw clearly the name _Tsunade_, before a series of asterisks appeared in the password field. The computer chimed softly, and a menu appeared on the screen. The background was of the stylized leaves of Konoha's currency, along with the faces of the Five Hokages. The menu was ranged horizontally across this background in rows: _Ambassadors, ANBU, Council-_

Sasuke skipped down to _Konoha Population Registry, _and clicked. Naruto knew there was a KPR site for civilians, the one Sasuke must have at first accessed when trying to locate him. This was not the civilian site, hence it would not have info suitable for civilians. Sasuke was accessing military records under the Hokage's name. Naruto assumed that Sasuke had a way to erase the login.

Information appeared on the screen, scrolling rapidly upward, too rapidly for Naruto to see more than small photos of Sasuke and his brother. He caught the name Itachi. After that, whatever Sasuke called onto the screen seemed to be a bunch of code; Naruto couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"How long are you expected to wait for word from her?" Sasuke asked suddenly, making Naruto jump slightly.

"I'd give it two hours."

Sasuke checked the time. Two hours would mean he left here an hour later than usual, which meant he'd be home around four-thirty. Itachi might or might not have something to say about that. No help for it.

He was present when the check on his background was conducted, and gently guided whomever it was that was doing the checking away from any searches that would result in exposure. The person wasn't very thorough…or, at least Sasuke wouldn't have given up after 15 minutes. As far as Moegi knew, Sugiyama Sasuke and his elder brother had lived in Tea Country with an elderly uncle until that man's demise. Then they'd moved to Konoha so that Itachi might find work. Itachi had been employed at the steel plant at the edge of the city for the past five years.

Sasuke waited on the site for the full two hours, but no further checks or searches were made after that initial one. He released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, shut down his laptop, and found Naruto sitting across from him. He'd been absently aware of the vegetables being cleared away while he'd been on the computer. Now, he just sat and waited for Naruto to question him.

Which didn't happen.

He wondered if Naruto was waiting for him to say something. If he was, Sasuke had no idea what it was he was supposed to say. Then Naruto spoke.

"No contact from her. Your visits here, if you continue them, will remain between the three of us."

Sasuke slowly nodded. Mindful of the time, he said, "I should go."

Naruto only watched him leave, without getting up or saying goodbye. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>So did Moegi. She'd been leaning over the back of the technician's chair as he conducted the search on Sasuke and his older brother. He was the most skilled at what he did, and knew the infrastructure of Konoha's online presence intimately.<p>

"Nothing?" she'd asked when he said they were clean. "You're sure?"

"Positive. I was very thorough, and went as deeply as possible. Couple of nobodies."

Moegi straightened up and turned to pace. The technician swiveled in his chair to watch her, the large computer screen going dark behind him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just…" She stopped when she was directly in front of him, and gazed around at the other computer terminals. "Is it possible to get in and out of our system undetected?"

He adjusted his glasses in a manner that was reminiscent of his deceased older brother. "Theoretically, I suppose anything's possible, but it would require a level of skill that I can personally assure you does not exist in anyone today."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Skill like that is known in the geek circles. Circles, I might add, that occupy a very small niche. Who can do what is known by everyone in the circles, trust me. I knew of only one guy who could do what you're suggesting, and it was only a rumor at that."

"Who?" Moegi could almost here Itachi's name coming from his lips. She was tensed to hear it, sure she was right.

The technician waved a hand. "Some old fart from Kirigakure who wasn't even military. Had a penchant for young boys, and I mean prepubescent. Rumor goes that one of his dalliances went sour. He was found in his home ten years ago, dick cut off and shoved down his throat. Dead."

Not Itachi then. But then where did Sasuke learn what he knew? She couldn't report the breach without breaking her promise to Naruto. Glancing out the window, she realized that she should have been on her mission hours ago. She didn't have time to waste on this issue.

"Sooo…" the technician drawled nervously. "About payment for this little favor I did you."

Moegi was brought back to the present. She glared at him from behind her mask. "I said I'd go out with you, I won't go back on my word. One date."

"Sweet. Will you be wearing the mask?"

She didn't bother to answer.

"Of course you will," he grinned. "That is _so _hot, by the way."

"Your brother wasn't a tenth as disturbed as you are," she bit out as she turned away.

"Udon was a bigger pervert than I am," he called after her. "He just died before you could find out."

She felt unsettled. Something wasn't right, something that was right in front of her face, but there was nothing she could do now. If she broke her word to Naruto, she could kiss her relationship with him goodbye. She would have to honor the promise. However, when she got back, she would have a talk with him.

And then there was the Hokage. She'd deliberately withheld from Naruto that he would be getting a visit from her. As Moegi sped off to meet with her assigned unit, she sincerely hoped that the Hokage discovered everything and dealt with it accordingly; Sasuke was a liar.

* * *

><p>When Itachi got home, he knew immediately that Sasuke wasn't in the apartment. He hesitated with his toe against the door, key still in the lock, to see if he could hear him running up the stairs behind him. Nothing. He pulled the key, closed the door, and locked it.<p>

He went directly to Sasuke's room.

A chance to search it again hadn't presented itself since his new shift had started. It curdled his stomach to do so now; he couldn't _stand _this mistrust between them. It hurt beyond words that Sasuke would do this to them, that Sasuke found anyone worth this estrangement between them, but the boy was headstrong. He was going to do what he was going to do, and continue to lie to Itachi's face in order to do it.

Because even though he hadn't asked Sasuke any questions, he _had _been asking them just the same.

He'd done some hacking of his own. He'd located the ANBU report of the disturbance at a convenience store downtown, the one Sasuke had been involved in. He'd noted the store address, and had gone there on his way home from work one day to question the clerk. Predictably, the clerk had never seen the blond man before that day, and consequently had no idea what his name was or where he lived.

Itachi hadn't stopped there. He'd coded in the GPS for Sasuke's phone into his own phone one night while the kid was sleeping. Periodically throughout the day he would check it, and the tiny blinking light would be steady on one particular set of coordinates. He had yet to check this location out; while home, Sasuke was also home, and he preferred to be where he could keep an eye on the boy.

Nothing. There was nothing to be found in Sasuke's room, not even the book. Doing another quick check, he found something interesting under the bed: a hollow sound. He shoved the bed completely aside and found that a bit of carpentry had been done, no doubt while he'd been at work. One of the planks in the floor had been altered so that now it could be lifted by way of a new brass hinge. There was no lock. Itachi opened it.

He'd expected to find something incriminating inside, not a can of shaving cream and some razors. Examining one of the razors, he saw a single coarse and curly black hair caught between the blades. He didn't have to be told where it came from. The knowledge that Sasuke shaved his sac tightened his jaw, though. Either the kid was having sex, or planned to have sex. He pulled his phone from his hip and flicked it open, checking Sasuke's location. The blinking light was making a beeline for the apartment.

-oOo-

The room was put back in order a good thirty minutes before Sasuke arrived, at twenty to five. Itachi was in the kitchen, fixing dinner. He felt Sasuke pause on his way to his room, felt the stare between his shoulder blades, and turned around to meet it. Maybe the kid would come clean.

"I love you, Itachi," Sasuke said roughly. It was almost a growl. "I love _you _more than _anything. _You need to trust that."

Okay. Not the confession he was looking for, but a statement nonetheless about the harmlessness of his actions. Which was itself an admission _of _the actions. He stared at Sasuke for some seconds, deciding what to say. "Your actions speak louder than words, Sasuke. Can you look me in the eye, right now, and tell me that you're not lying to me?"

Sasuke's entire face closed off in an expression of practiced evasion. Itachi shook his head, and turned back to the stove. He heard Sasuke's door slam a moment later. Then it locked loudly and defiantly.

_Fucking bastard piece of shit, _Itachi thought.

* * *

><p>Naruto remained at his kitchen table until full dark fell. He continued to sit in the dark, his mind struggling to understand and interpret Sasuke more fully than he'd done so to date.<p>

Before he did so, though, he spent several thrilling moments welcoming this stimulating deviation from his staid routines. He hadn't had anything this chewy to ponder in donkey's years. This, coupled with the fact that talking to Sasuke had not, as he'd feared, altered anything between them, had a small smile tugging at his lips. He'd forgotten how taciturn the boy was when speaking. As he had on that first day he'd sat in Naruto's kitchen, Sasuke revealed only what he wanted to reveal, and getting anything else from him was like pulling eyeteeth.

Now then. Going back to that day, Naruto closed his eyes and relived his first encounter with Sasuke. The boy had come in, sat down, folded his arms. The conversation had ensued, then the food, then the reading. Similar such pursuits from then till now. Nothing stood out in Sasuke's actions that Naruto could consider a thread.

No actions then. Sasuke himself. How he moved told of training Naruto was now completely certain that Sasuke had received from somewhere. Only problem was that only graduates knew ninja arts. Period. If Sasuke had learned from somewhere, he had learned from a graduate. Ludicrous; graduates did not share their hard-earned, privileged knowledge of ninja arts.

To be selected for the Academy, one undertook an exam. Several exams, in fact. If an individual passed, they were boarded at the Academy, away from their family, for the duration of their training. This was a length of time determined by individual mastery of the arts. Some went for a year, some for several years. One had the option of leaving the Academy only if they'd graduated to Chuunin. After that, whether to stay on for advanced training of Jounin was determined by yet another exam. The point of all this was that entry to the Academy wasn't easy. Graduation was even more difficult. No one in their right mind would just give away what they'd shed blood and tears to learn to whatever fool asked. Besides which, all graduates undertook an oath to hold the secrets of ninja arts close. No ninja betrayed that oath, or they were no longer ninja. If Sasuke had learned, he had done so from a missing-nin, or some other such unsavory character.

Naruto turned his mind to Sasuke's clothes. Always long-sleeved tees and jeans. Boots, which probably hid blades or some other weapon. Frowning in the dark, Naruto tried to recall if he'd ever seen the kid in short sleeves. No. He hadn't. Always the long sleeves, long enough to cover his hands…

His hands. Ah, a thread at last. Naruto followed this thread, thinking more quickly.

Carefully, his head beginning to ache with the effort, Naruto tried to recall the way Sasuke touched things. Yes. Always with the sleeves, never directly, unless it was a kitchen utensil, which was always washed later, or the weeds and other plant life they came in contact with outside. He remembered the way Sasuke always washed his Barbican bottles before throwing them in the proper recycling container.

Definitely in hiding, Naruto thought. He summarized his findings.

Solitary lifestyle. False name (or Sasuke would not have needed to surveil Moegi's background check). Adept at ninja arts. Possibly in possession of a Doujutsu (he hadn't seen one, but then Sasuke hadn't been facing him. He'd trust Moegi's sight). Did not leave behind fingerprints. Most likely had chosen not to fight back in the store that time. Could only be on the mountain for a certain amount of time, which suggested that Sasuke had to check in somewhere, likely with his brother. Had lied to an ANBU agent's face.

For the time being, while Naruto looked at what his summary meant, he could not hear the ticking. It had stopped.

Sasuke was in danger.

This was the only reason to not only lie to an agent's face and avoid answering direct questions, but to also threaten the same agent's life. Naruto had not forgotten that. And if knowledge of Sasuke's identity, his true identity, was so dangerous that to learn of it would mean an agent's sudden death, that could only mean that whatever danger Sasuke was in was greater than the threat of ANBU coming after him. What could be worse than that?

_There's plenty in the world that's worse than that._

Naruto realized that the fist he had resting on his mouth was especially tight. His nails were leaving punctures in his palm. He could smell his blood.

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't come out for dinner. Itachi didn't even consider trying to approach the jackass. He walked right past the closed door after he'd eaten, to his room, and face-planted onto his bed. He was asleep soon after this. As he did nightly, he dreamed.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Practicing with shuriken in the backyard. His mother in the kitchen, making dinner. Humming. Watching him fondly through the kitchen window whenever she washed something at the sink. The smell of savory food drifting through the open window. <em>

"_Mom, watch!"_

"_I'm watching, sweetie!"_

_Hitting the target fifty feet away with perfect accuracy. Turning with a broad smile to receive his mother's praise. His mom wasn't watching. His dad had come home, was speaking urgently to his mother, gesturing to Itachi, and shoving her gently toward the door._

_A question from his mom to his dad's stern face. "How much time do we have?"_

_A cryptic response. "I'm sure he knows of it now; he has spies everywhere. Quickly, get our son. I'll meet you in the passageways."_

_The passageways? Most houses of high-ranking officials had hidden passageways to facilitate an escape. Itachi had been shown these, but was not allowed to go near them. What could they need the passageways for?_

_Falling feathers. _

_He'd looked up, delighted, then felt himself falling as if in a dream, falling with the feathers, falling asleep._

_His mom grabbing him roughly. The sleepy feeling vanishing suddenly, to be replaced with rank fear that he picked up from her. She said, "Eyes on, sweetheart."_

_He'd activated his Sharingan._

_Running. Through the house. Horrible sounds from outside. Screams. Roars. The ground shaking. The passageway under the floor in his parents' bedroom. Down the dark ladder._

_His father carrying him now, holding a flame balanced in his bare palm for light. Feet making no sound on the earthen floor. The ceiling of the passageway shuddering as something landed in the house above. Distant words, "Find them…"_

_A closer sound, as the passageway was discovered. Pursuit. His father handing him to his mother as they came into a widened place in the passageways. His mother's big tummy pressing against his own, and his little brother or sister kicking him in the gut. _

"_Hide, both of you," his Dad said. "I'll hold them off."_

"_Fugaku, no!" His mom was crying softly._

"_Don't argue with me!" _

_-oOo-  
><em>

_Running, just him and his Mom now._

_They'd come up elsewhere in the compound to a scene of blood and death. His clan, some asleep, some fighting, were being killed off by huge, strange creatures, snakes, explosions, puppets…in the midst of this madness, one man strode, a mask on his face. No matter where he and his mom tried to run, always more death. Everyone dying, and that masked man directing it all, doing a lot of the killing. Then the man saw his mom, saw him, and his mother turned and fled._

_Scared, but hiding it. He was a big boy, going to be a ninja. His dad called him a prodigy. Scared, and Mom was no ninja. Not really. She had some skill, but she was just Mom. He was a big boy, and he would have to protect her._

_No good. Whoever was chasing them, was boxing them in. Shepherding them back toward the house. His mom stood indecisively with death all around her, worry on her face, her cold hand clenched tightly around his, her other hand on her stomach._

_Back the way they'd come. Through the passageway again, running, running, running. Sounds now, his Dad. Fighting. _

_His mom veered down a corner of the passageway that had a trapdoor in the ceiling. She pulled it open, and they came up in a closet of their house. She glanced behind her, before pulling open a second trapdoor in this closet, then knelt to him. "Chakra hidden?" she asked softly._

_He nodded._

"_Good boy. No matter what happens, you keep it hidden. Not a sound, love, no matter what. Eyes on at all times. When it's safe, we'll come for you. Until then, you stay here. Do not come out, not for any reason. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes, Mom."_

_No time for more. A kiss from his mother's cold lips on his forehead, then he was shoved upward into a tiny crawl space, which in turn led to an even smaller space. He couldn't even fill his lungs with a decent breath, the space was so tiny. His trap door was shut, and he shut the second door to the tiny space behind himself. It had a simple wooden crossbar that he shoved home. He lay perfectly still._

_He was in the ceiling over the living area and the dining room. Through tiny cracks in the wooden planks he could see below him._

_His Dad was dead on the floor. _

_-oOo-  
><em>

_A scream. His mom was pulled into the room by her hair and thrown atop his dad. She covered her mouth at seeing her husband, tears spilling over her hands. A group of men stood around her. Itachi catalogued their faces, remembering._

_That man with the mask came in the room slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. Stood over his mother. Pushed his mask up. At this angle, he was just able to see the man's eyes. Sharingan…a strange Sharingan. _

"_Wife of Fugaku," the man said in a deep voice. "Uchiha Madara. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed to his mother. When he straightened, he said, "Where is your son?"_

"_Please," his mom begged. "Please…"_

_Madara backhanded her, and Itachi flinched. _

"_Where is he?"_

_His mother looked up from where she sat, and tried again. "I'm due to deliver in three w-"_

_Another blow, this time harder. His mother was steadied by a blond man. He held her hair in his fist, craning her head backward so that Madara could look down into her face._

"_The boy, you stupid cunt. I can make this quick and painless if you give me the boy. Otherwise, you will suffer," Madara said evenly._

"_My baby," his mother mumbled through swollen lips. "Please." She was close to passing out._

_Madara closed in._

_Itachi, eyes on, chakra hidden, still as a mouse, watched for the next nine hours. _

_-oOo-  
><em>

_They were gone. They'd been gone for more than an hour. He did not sense anyone alive in the immediate vicinity, so he crawled out of the tiny space he'd occupied. It was all right; he could tell that no one was coming for him._

_Getting out of the passageways was difficult. He got lost in them a few times, and then when he came up in his parent's bedroom, he skidded in a pool of blood. He picked himself up, and walked through his destroyed home until he reached the living room._

_His dad still dead. His mom…_

"_Son," she whispered._

_He ran to her. Fell down beside her. Her life force was so weak that even sitting next to her, he couldn't sense it. He suspected that she was actively suppressing it, which his mom confirmed with her next words._

"_Had to…hang on for…the baby. They're gone, sweetie. You did…" blood spilled from her mouth, and she coughed delicately. Winced. "You did so well, Itachi."_

_Her stomach heaved, shifted. Blood flowed from so many places on her. "Mom…"_

"_Sit here. With me."_

"_Mom." He didn't cry. Was too scared to cry._

_She didn't make any more sounds, only lifted her gentle hand to brush his hair, or else pat his knee once or twice. After some time she spread her legs a bit, and he heard a wet gushing sound come from her. Smelled a sudden wealth of fresh blood. Saw that her stomach was…diminished. She gestured weakly to her legs._

_He'd moved to her waist and lifted her blood-soaked housedress in embarrassment. There, between her thighs, lay a baby boy amid a membranous something, and some kind of red fleshy thing. The baby's belly button ended in some kind of rope attached to the red thing._

_His mother's hand beckoned with dwindling strength. Itachi reached for the baby tentatively, dropped him, tried again, and almost had the slippery baby dropped once more. He carried him awkwardly by one arm and leg, and lay him at his mother's side._

_His mom looked down at the baby. "A miracle. He's unharmed, but for this scratch on his back. A miracle."_

_Itachi remembered seeing Madara stab his mother's stomach repeatedly._

_His mother directed him. He cut a piece of her dress, tied the belly button rope, cut it off his new brother. Held the boy upside down and smacked him sharply on his butt. His brother cried weakly. His mom smiled._

"_Sasuke," she said._

_Itachi nodded. Held the baby, while his mother faded before his eyes. "He'll…come after you, Itachi. Protect your brother. Protect…yourself. Do whatever… whatever you have to do, but you keep him safe."_

"_Mom?"_

_She didn't answer him. He stood there holding his brother, watching her chest rise and fall, rise and fall, rise and fall. Sasuke mewled once, gnawing on his bloody fist. At last, his mother's chest rose and fell…and did not rise again. His eyes flew to hers._

"_Run," she whispered._

_She was gone. _

_He tucked Sasuke under one arm and ran._

* * *

><p>Itachi jerked awake. Looked at the clock. One in the morning. He gazed at the ceiling, one hand behind his head, the other resting on his chest. His heart calmed slowly from the dream. He always woke up after being told to run, and consequently his heart would be caught in that same grip of terror that had held him when he was six.<p>

_Protect your brother._

He sighed. "I'm trying, Mom." The sound of his voice was lonely in the dark.

After a minute, Itachi got up. He dressed, took his phone, and left the apartment quietly. Time to find out what was at those coordinates.


	9. Simmer

A/N: I know many of you thought a confrontation was imminent. Sorry. And many of you seem to misunderstand the title of this story and think that Naruto will invariably save the day. Sorry for that too. I guess this fic is, in many ways, about the struggles we all go through to triumph over shit, whether it be in ourselves or just life in general.

Please excuse the sketchy knowledge I've displayed here about biometrics technology. By what research I was able to conduct, what Itachi did is possible. Lastly, next chap is called 'The Boiling Point' and will have what many of you have been waiting for, regarding Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi, I believe.

* * *

><p><span>9. Simmer<span>

When Naruto opened his door the following morning, he didn't at first let Sasuke in. Instead, he stood with the door halfway open, and blocked it with his body. He gazed at Sasuke, weighing the pros and cons of continuing their visits.

He hadn't slept last night. He'd remained stiffly at his kitchen table, body trembling with the effort to remain seated and not get up and compulsively rearrange the contents of his cabinets, or clean his already spotless house. This was his reaction to any situation he felt had the potential to get out of hand…it was his way of keeping order around himself, the reason he was so compulsive about it in his day to day life.

His seclusion was his choice, one the Hokage honored by making sure he was inaccessible. He was secluded for a reason, the reason being that he could not deal with people and their shit. He'd let Sasuke into his life. Reluctantly at first, true, but the fact was that he _had_ let him in. That did not mean that he intended to let Sasuke's baggage in with him.

Yet that was what he was faced with. If Sasuke was in danger, in hiding, that must mean that he and his brother were on the run. From someone more dangerous than ANBU, to boot. Not that this mysterious person would find the brothers anytime soon. He hoped not, but someone _was_ looking. Sasuke was now associated with Naruto. It was not a far leap of the imagination that the someone might show up on Naruto's doorstep; if they could find Sasuke despite all the false information, they would most certainly be able to find where Sasuke spent his time.

The notion filled him with his old panic. He didn't want that, didn't want the world intruding on him. His shoulder blades all but crawled with the certainty that something was coming, some confrontation he could do without. Instead of thoughts of Sasuke bringing him peace, he was now filled with foreboding. Disquiet. Unease. If he could pick up his mountain and set it down on some lonely plain, away from people, he would. The old instinct to run away, to shut everything out, reared its cowardly head in him and beckoned.

But Sasuke.

For some reason the thought of Sasuke being in danger did not disturb him as much as it should have. He felt sure that Sasuke was capable of watching his own back, and that his brother, surely the one who'd kept him safe lo these many years, was likewise no one to trifle with. No, what shriveled his balls was the prospect of Sasuke, in running from danger, also running from him. Sasuke might need to leave at some point and Naruto would be forced to let him. He would not brave society for a boy, even one he loved, and he would not let the boy remain if something was coming for him. Naruto needed his peace.

But Sasuke _was _his peace, wasn't he?

What held him in its debilitating grip until the sun came up and then until he'd felt Sasuke's presence outside was this realization: that though he could and did behave with relative normalcy when it was only himself, or only him and Sasuke, and though he needed Sasuke quite badly, he was not a well man. He had limitations. Weaknesses. Flaws. These limitations, weaknesses, and flaws would cost him dearly in the near future, he could tell. But he could not simply overcome these limitations, etc, with the power of positive thinking, either. He simply could not.

_I wish I could be your hero, Sasuke, but the moment _will_ come when you need to go and I'm going to have to let you._

But that moment hadn't arrived, he thought fiercely as Sasuke stared at him in turn. And until it did he would not think about the possibility. He would work at recapturing what he had with Sasuke.

He opened the door wider, and Sasuke entered.

-oOo-

Naruto expected that things would be strained between them to some degree, and here he wasn't wrong. They stood in the first uncomfortable silence he could remember them sharing, until he finally said, "I'm hungry. You?"

"Yeah."

"Ramen?"

"Okay."

In the kitchen. Naruto retrieved two packages of beef ramen and set about preparing them. While the water heated, he also got two Barbicans from the fridge and set them on the table. He noticed Sasuke's bag on the floor by the boy's legs and hesitated, wondering for the first time if there were weapons in there too. This would seem likely, since the bag was always with Sasuke.

-oOo-

Sasuke caught him looking, looked down at his bag, then looked back up at where Naruto was now turning away.

He truly could not have asked for better consideration than what Naruto was giving him. No questions asked, letting him hinder an ANBU investigation…it tightened his throat to see how thoroughly Naruto was on his side, down to forcing Moegi to leave before she could ask him more than what she had. Just then, his chest felt as if it would burst with love. Why couldn't Itachi trust him this much? His own brother?

Refusing to think of his home life and of how much it hurt just being there, Sasuke lifted his bag onto the table with an effort at casualness.

Naruto turned from the counter with the bowls of ramen. He saw the bag on the table but said nothing. He and Sasuke ate in silence.

* * *

><p>When they were done, Sasuke cleared the dishes, washed them, and wiped down the table three times with disinfectant. Then he picked up his bag, held it, and looked at Naruto a moment, before going to the living room. Naruto, unsure of what was going on, got up and followed him. They sat on the couch, about a foot apart. The bag was set between them.<p>

Sasuke didn't share his hobbies with anyone. Itachi knew of the art, but that was Itachi's doing in the first place. Chewing his lip nervously, he opened the bag and slowly withdrew his sketchbook. It wasn't the same one Itachi had looked through. This was a relatively new one, one he'd bought and filled during the two weeks he'd been away from Naruto. He passed this to Naruto now without a word.

-oOo-

Naruto received it with a feeling of inner excitement, and raging curiosity. He'd never known what was in the bag, had never had any glimpse whatsoever into Sasuke's life away from the mountain besides seeing his brother the one time, and the revelations so recently come to light. All more or less intangible things. This, a book of what appeared to be drawings, was different. He handled it as if touching something precious, balancing it on his open palms. He set it with equal reverence on his knees and slowly, carefully, lifted the cover.

There was no artwork around his house. He didn't like art, nor could he relate to it. It was frequently incomprehensible to him, and simply of zero interest. He wasn't sure what he expected to see in the sketchbook, but it wasn't what he found.

All of the drawings were in black and white, or shades of gray. They were highly evocative of an intensely emotional state of mind. Looking at them, Naruto was awestruck. He felt his mouth dry up.

A black eye that filled the entire page, a single tear welling along the lower lid, and the image of Naruto's face visible in the tear; two pairs of hands, held toward each other, almost touching, but not quite, one pair young and fair, the other pair older and rougher; a page colored entirely black, with one bright spot: a lock of fair hair that seemed to float in the darkness; a pair of masculine lips with strange items falling from them: a lock, a key, a door, a rusty chain; the shape of a man with a ponytail, sitting with his back to the viewer, outlined in bright light, yet further surrounded by jagged black lines, illustrating conflicting emotions.

And on the pictures went. Some Naruto could recognize as his own hand or neck, his jaw, his arm. There was one of crows taking flight into a bleak and overcast sky, leaving behind the picked over remains of a teen boy. Not much was left of the boy but a pair of recognizable boots and a similarly familiar bag. All else was bone and hanging flesh. Naruto stared at this one for a long, long time.

He came to the end of the sketchpad, and went through it again, studying each sketch for long minutes before going to the next one. Sometimes he would go back and look at a particular picture for additional minutes, before moving forward once more. Only when he'd gone through the pages several times, did he gently close the pad and look at Sasuke with grave eyes.

-oOo-

Sasuke had sat with his elbows on his knees, fingernail in his mouth, nibbling anxiously. His eyes had skipped up and down, going between his sketches and Naruto's face, trying to guess what the man might be thinking. Some of the ones of Naruto's body had been pored over excessively, burning him with embarrassment, but a lot of the others had been scrutinized as well. Now Naruto was looking at him, and he felt like he had to say something in his defense. "I…drew those while I was away," he mumbled. "Those weeks-

"Thank you."

Sasuke fell silent, blinking beneath his hair.

"Thank you…for sharing this with me."

"Oh…okay. You're welcome. I've never shown anyone my stuff before." He tried to smile, but somehow Naruto's intense stare prevented it. He settled for looking down at where the sketchbook was clutched in Naruto's hands.

Naruto cleared his throat. Being allowed to see the drawings had honored him. He'd been was well aware before being told that he was the first to see them. It was Sasuke's own declaration of trust. "May I keep them?"

"Um…" Sasuke knew his face had to be pink now. His chest felt tight again, the way it had in the kitchen. "Yeah, if you want." He knew he was skilled, technically, but it was weird having someone want his sketches. Especially when the person was Naruto.

"Do you have more?"

"Not here." Then, seeing the way those blue eyes lowered beneath a frown of disappointment, he added, "I can draw something, if you want."

Naruto looked up again. "All right. Can you draw anything?"

"If I've seen it."

"Can you draw me? All of me?"

"Yeah…but the pad is done."

"I have paper."

This conversation, held in voices that were just above whispers, somehow smoothed over the awkwardness they'd been experiencing. It did the job of bridging the slight gap that had sprung up between them after Moegi's intrusion. Sasuke felt dangerously close to Naruto now, having shown his private drawings to him and received approval. He felt as if he'd taken his clothes off and stood naked in front of him, so intimate was the experience of showing Naruto his work.

Naruto likewise felt the import of Sasuke sharing his drawings; it was not only a show of trust, but Sasuke's way of reaching out to him. He felt the urge to hold Sasuke, to comfort him of the pain so obvious in the pictures, but didn't. He was oddly bashful about any type of deliberate or overt attempt at physical intimacy with the boy. That time in the kitchen, with the pie dough …no, he wasn't quite ready to claim Sasuke, no matter that he aroused him so much.

He left Sasuke for a while, to disappear into his bedroom, and came back with a huge pad of size A2 paper. He handed it to Sasuke, then stood uncertainly in front of him. "Should I stand?"

"Um…you can sit. Over there."

Naruto sat in his armchair. He considered picking up one of the books that sat on the floor beside it and reading, but thought better of it. He wanted to watch Sasuke work. His eyes followed him as he set the pad on the floor and opened it to the first page. Sasuke then took out a flat metal case of pencils and charcoals, and set it to one side of the pad. He looked up at Naruto, brushing aside his hair absently.

Under the scrutiny of Sasuke's artistic eye, Naruto felt exposed. With Sasuke's face bare, he soon forgot this feeling, and instead concentrated on the way the skin between Sasuke's eyes crinkled faintly in concentration. So beautiful. Naruto stared at him and thought that he could truly die of Sasuke's beauty.

* * *

><p>At his job, Itachi went to a corner and checked his phone. <em>Damn<em> that kid. Whoever that blond was, Sasuke was with him again, same as everyday.

Going back to his station, Itachi resumed supervising the molten steel being poured into molds. Bad enough the kid appeared fixated on this dude, but what possessed the guy himself to hang around someone so much younger? Fucking pedophile, that's what. Itachi had lived through that particular hell, and could not honestly stomach the idea of his brother going through the same thing. He didn't care if Sasuke was willing or if the kid thought he loved the guy. The man was too old, whoever he was, and Itachi would set the fucker straight. The asshole had taken his kid brother from him. He'd do more than set the fucker straight when the time came.

-oOo-

Early this morning, hours before dawn, he'd gone out to the coordinates and come up on a long stretch of road running parallel to the base of the Hokage mountain. No street lights on the road, no nothing. The road itself was so far outside the city proper that it was highly unlikely that anyone ever found their way to it. The entry point to this road was blocked by a chain link fence that bore a sign: _Military Zone, trespassers will be penalized_.

He'd jumped the fence and continued along the road, hands shoved in his pockets, but alert for any movement outside his own. He remembered grinding his teeth until they'd nearly snapped off at the gums. Not doing anything to endanger them? The kid was apparently in a military zone day in and day out. If that didn't endanger them, Itachi didn't know what would.

He'd come up to a big orange barricade built right into the side of the bloody mountain. He saw a camera high up near the top, but kept his head down, his face hidden by his hair. Walking up to the barricade, he saw that it opened on tracks, probably via camera recognition. He'd searched, but had found no way past the barricade.

Mouth a tight line, he'd turned around and walked back to town.

He had gone to a coffee shop, bought a cup of toxic sludge, and sat down to await the time he'd be required to show up at his job; if he'd gone home instead of to the coffee shop, he felt sure that he would have kicked Sasuke's door down and murdered the shit in his bed. Instead, he sipped the acidic liquid gingerly and thought.

Sasuke consistently got around that barricade somehow, probably through that camera. Which meant he'd programmed some kind of override into it, which meant Itachi needed to get his hands on Sasuke's laptop. He could fuck around on his own computer until he came up with an override himself, but Sasuke likely had info that had led him to that barricade in the first place, info that would shorten the amount of time Itachi spent dicking with the code and shit.

Unbeknownst to the kid, Itachi was already scoping out someplace else to live. So far, Suna looked like the place to be. They had jobs available, and the place was nearly twice the size of Fire Country. He'd never been to Suna before because of the fucking heat. However, it would have to be endured if it meant that he and Sasuke could disappear again. The kid would be coming up on his eighteenth birthday next year too, which would legally qualify him for work. Time the kid had something to occupy himself.

Itachi briefly considered the possibility that Sasuke would buck him on the move. Well, he knew the kid would shit bricks, but what if Sasuke seriously chose to stay? Itachi didn't know if he could live without him, and that was the truth. His whole life revolved around Sasuke, around keeping him safe, making sure he was fed, and clothed, and healthy. If Itachi was no longer responsible for him, he'd go mad with worry. And he'd miss him. He'd never loved anything or anyone like he loved his brother. Living without him…he just didn't know if he'd be able to take that, he really didn't.

So, no. Whether Sasuke liked it or not, they were moving.

-oOo-

"Sugiyama!"

Itachi jerked, and saw that the molds were about to overrun themselves. He hastily hit the switch, before twisting around to look down at where his foreman was frowning up at him. "Yeah, boss?"

"Quit daydreaming!"

"Right." Itachi put thoughts of his home life out of his mind for the time being.

* * *

><p>The faint sound of Sasuke's pencil moving surely across the paper was akin to soft fingers thrumming along Naruto's nerve-endings. To see Sasuke in action, see him doing something he did so well, and with such pleasure, was nothing short of mesmerizing.<p>

In fact, he found the whole process by which Sasuke rendered him on paper to be captivating. The way Sasuke never touched the paper directly unless it was the very corners, or to blur some line with a tissue. Or how he turned the paper this way and that when drawing. Or how quickly the pencil moved when it shaded, and how precisely it made the darker lines. Seeing it all, Naruto felt as if the air was slowly being sucked from the room.

Sasuke's hand was smooth and fair, holding his pencil in such a way as to cause the fine hairs on Naruto's arms to stand up. The bangs were repeatedly brushed aside, and this dark fall seemed too rich, too opulent, to adorn any head but Sasuke's. It was fitting that such a one as he be in possession of such luxuriant hair. Naruto confessed to himself that Sasuke's hair, along with his eyes, quite fascinated him. At one point Sasuke drew back his sleeves to his elbows, and exposed forearms that were lean, yet did not appear weak. There was no hair that Naruto could see on the arms.

Sasuke did not look up at him after that first stare. Whatever details the boy needed were evidently firmly fixed in his mind after that one look. Naruto saw himself take shape beneath Sasuke's hand with such vividness that the drawing was comparable to a photograph. The thought of his likeness residing with such attention to detail in Sasuke's mind brought him to a state of full arousal. He did nothing to hide it, only shifted slightly in his chair as his erection grew.

The ticking had resumed, and it was louder than before.

* * *

><p>Sasuke went home that day as if filled with air; he felt light and ridiculously happy. He smiled constantly, covering his mouth with his forearm anytime a laugh escaped him. When he got home, his brother was sitting on the couch, waiting for him. His smile fell away.<p>

No words. Not even a staring match. Itachi looked him up and down slowly, stood up, and then went to his room. He didn't close his door, but he didn't come back out again either.

Dinner was take out and sitting on the table. He and Naruto had skipped lunch today, so he was starved. Peeking at the dark doorway of Itachi's room again, he sat down at the table and began to eat.

-oOo-

Itachi lay on his bed, waiting. About 45 minutes after the kid had finished eating, he heard him running into the bathroom to puke his guts up. Excellent. If the stuff worked as directed, Sasuke would also be voiding his bowels in a profuse and liquid manner. He hated to do it to him, but this was their lives the kid was screwing with.

Poking his head into the hall, he saw that the bathroom door was closed. He had his laptop under one arm as he streaked to the kitchen, and dropped to his knees beside Sasuke's bag. He had the kid's computer out and open in a flash.

Sasuke had altered the security for his computer to that it now required a thumb print. Fuck.

Closing the laptop carefully, Itachi held it up at eye level, at an angle. He could make out fingerprints on it, but had no way of knowing which were his and which were Sasuke's. He set the laptop down as the sound of more vomiting could be heard, and dug through the bag. He came up with the case of pencils.

He supposed that he could wait till Sasuke was asleep, then use his own real thumb to unlock his computer, but Sasuke could wake up during that process. He would have to render Sasuke unconscious without waking him, something he hadn't the means to do without unmasking his chakra, or an intent to harm, both things that would wake Sasuke from the deepest slumber. No, much as the materials to do so accurately were seriously lacking, Itachi would need to lift a print.

Working quickly with a length of plastic-wrap, he selected what he knew to be a thumb print, and wrapped his own digit. The kid had changed his entire computer screen in order to be able to incorporate biometric technology like this, a feat Itachi was both proud of, and annoyed with. He'd be lucky to access the laptop at all, with such a half-assed print retrieval.

It worked, he was in. The toilet flushed. Sasuke could be heard groaning wretchedly.

Itachi didn't exactly know what he was looking for, which meant he wasted precious time hunting around Sasuke's files. He heard the bathroom door opening, and hunkered down behind the bar counter separating the kitchen and hall; the bathroom was directly opposite the kitchen.

"Itachi?"

He heard Sasuke step into the hall and froze on the keyboard, breath held. All Sasuke had to do was look over the side of the counter and he'd see him. He could handle a confrontation, but didn't want the kid's guard up.

"I think I'm sick…" Sasuke's shuffling footsteps went towards Itachi's room…then ran back into the bathroom where more blessed puking was heard. Thank God. He was in there a good fifteen minutes.

Itachi found the override by accident. He tripped over the info that he and his brother had recently been investigated by ANBU (Fuck! _Fuck_ that kid!), and that in turn had led him to the file on the blond (Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto), which then led to the coordinates, and the override Sasuke had programmed.

His fingers paused for a few tense seconds. He had several options.

One, he could disable the override and put out an anonymous, untraceable alert to ANBU that their security had been breached, but then Sasuke would be hunted; his face would be retrieved from the override in their system. Itachi could erase Sasuke's face, he supposed, but then what would be the point of alerting ANBU? They wouldn't have proof, would think the alert was a hoax, and Sasuke's happy ass would continue to traipse to and from the mountain unimpeded.

Two, he could disable the override and then make it so the kid couldn't create another, but that would take time, alert Sasuke, and have the kid going to Naruto by some other means. Itachi may or may not discover what that means was. He preferred the devil he knew to the one he didn't.

Three, he could add his own face to the existing override, and cover his tracks so that Sasuke never knew. This seemed like his best bet.

Copying the data quickly to his own laptop, Itachi erased the fact that he'd ever been on Sasuke's computer to begin with and slipped the thing back into Sasuke's bag. He had his own laptop put away in his room, and was sauntering casually into the hall when Sasuke staggered out of the bathroom.

"I'm sick," Sasuke quavered. He leaned heavily against the wall.

"Really? Place I got that food must not have been too clean. I'll speak to the manager on my way home tomorrow. Is it bad?" Itachi said all this with just the right amount of concern.

"Uh huh. Can't stop shitting and puking. My stomach hurts."

Itachi went to him, but hesitated. Things were pretty rough between them these days. He wasn't sure if the kid wanted to be touched. But then Sasuke reached for him, looking to be nursed to health and made much over, same as usual whenever he got sick. Itachi didn't protest, or comment on the fact that though Sasuke had no problem lying to him and defying him, he still came to his big brother when he couldn't do for himself.

-oOo-

He carefully helped Sasuke to his room, helped him into a T-shirt and sweats, and then tucked him into bed. No mention was made by either of them through this process of their estrangement. For now the hostility didn't exist between them, and that was good enough for both brothers.

"You want tea?" Itachi asked quietly as he drew the blanket up to Sasuke's chin. "I can make you that ginger tea that settles your stomach."

"Yeah, okay." Sasuke's brow was beaded with sweat, his face pasty. "Bring the bucket too, I'm gonna hurl again."

"Sure thing."

As he ran the water for the tea and peeled the ginger, Itachi didn't feel one bit bad about poisoning his brother. At the very least, it had temporarily reinstated their close bond with each other. He considered poisoning the kid everyday, just to have Sasuke leaning on him like this, then smiled wryly at his own wickedness. _But he would deserve it._

Later, he sat with Sasuke in his room and held his head whenever he threw up, or wiped his brow whenever he got clammy. While watching Sasuke sleep fitfully, he decided that he would wait the few days until the end of the week before dropping in on Naruto. By then, the new identities for them would be set up in Suna, and they could leave immediately should things go sour on that mountain. And judging by the way his gut burned whenever he thought of Naruto's name, Itachi thought it was a sure thing that the encounter would go sour. Most likely ANBU would be hot on his ass after he made his visit. And Sasuke…Sasuke would probably need to be drugged again, this time to unconsciousness, in order to get him out of the village quietly.

End of the week. He had Naruto's address, and would be paying a visit. He expected the shit to hit the fan with spectacular brilliance. All things considered, Itachi was looking forward to getting in Naruto's ass most righteously.

Sasuke frowned in his sleep, groaned. "Itachi?" he croaked.

"I'm here, kid. Ain't going nowhere."


	10. The Boiling Point

A/N: You all would not believe the trouble this chap has given me.

Moving on.

Shoutout to **operagirl76** for interpreting Sasuke sketches accurately in last chap. On that note, I must say that **Vladexx** did some amazing fan art of the eye mentioned in Sasuke's sketches, that is accessible from my profile. You simply MUST check it out. For those of you who don't go on Deviantart, I mentioned there that all fan art will be featured on the Facebook page as well, to give the artists a tiny bit of exposure, and so those who don't have dA accounts can see.

And now...39 pages, people. I hope it's not too much, or too confusing. And I hope it satisfies.

* * *

><p><span>10. The Boiling Point<span>

The morning after he'd been sick, Sasuke felt fine. He woke up late, found Itachi already gone for work, and hastened to dress and get himself up the mountain. He made it by 9:30. Naruto let him in eagerly, no comments about his tardiness. Sasuke was given pause at the enthusiastic way Naruto opened his door and beckoned him inside, but stopped. His jaw nearly hit his chest.

His pictures were up on the walls. Everywhere.

Naruto came and stood next to him, observing the walls with him. "I didn't have frames, so I made my own."

Sasuke could very well see that. A wide variety of materials had been used. Smoothed pieces of Barbican bottles, artfully folded wrappers from ramen packages, and even pieces of tree bark had been creatively used to fashion frames that somehow fit the rustic décor of Naruto's home. There was no glass in the frames to protect the pictures, a fact Naruto commented on while Sasuke walked slowly around the living room. The pictures were placed in precise spots on the walls, spaced widely and in no particular order. Some were very high up, while others were low down.

Naruto was beckoning him again. Following him down the hall, Sasuke saw more of his work. In passing the open bathroom, he found the sketch of the reaching hands placed on the bathroom wall. Naruto led him into the bedroom.

There, high up on the wall opposite the bed, sat the picture he'd spent most of yesterday drawing. It overlooked the room, as a king would overlook his domain. The armchair in the picture seemed like a regal throne.

"I don't know what to say," Sasuke stuttered. "I'm…honored."

Naruto was very aware of the fact that Sasuke was a private person. He'd been unsure of how Sasuke would react to seeing his art displayed like this, but had been helpless not to put the pieces up. It was like having Sasuke all around him, all the time, even when the boy wasn't on the mountain. Seeing that Sasuke didn't object, he smiled now in gladness.

-oOo-

In the following days, Sasuke periodically sketched for Naruto. However, most of the time was spent continuing to bridge the gap Moegi's intrusion had caused, and re-establishing their intimacy through the new medium of conversation. They hadn't progressed to outright questions, not really, but halfway through the week, Naruto did ask if Sasuke was acquainted with other forms of art.

"Sometimes I write stuff," Sasuke hedged. "Just dumb stuff."

Naruto didn't ask to see, but Sasuke reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop anyway. After unlocking it with his thumbprint, he tapped a few keys and accessed his documents, then hesitated. There were plenty of references to Naruto in his writing. Letting Naruto read his work, would be like standing up to shout of his feelings…then again, it wasn't as if Naruto didn't know already. And the thought of Naruto reading his work was sort of hot. Actually, Sasuke thought as his body slowly warmed, it was _very _hot. He passed the laptop to Naruto with a sheepish duck of his head.

Once he had, he didn't have much to do besides watch Naruto read his poems and short stories. Since he had several hundred of these, this took pretty much the rest of the week.

They fell into another routine. Probably the shortest one ever, since it ended when the week ended. All in all, it went on for about three days. The routine was simple. Sasuke would get to Naruto's house, whereupon he would be let in. Due to their shorter hours with each other, they usually breakfasted instead of lunched together, and then Naruto would sit expectantly on the veranda or on his couch until Sasuke handed him his laptop. Naruto would spend the rest of their time together reading Sasuke's works, while Sasuke either sketched or read right next to him.

It was a form of foreplay for them both. It was perhaps the only way for two people with their distinct personalities and social issues to be initiated into intimacy. To be given this glimpse into someone's soul was a first for Naruto, just as having someone view the private thoughts and feelings he expressed in art and writing was a first for Sasuke. In those silent hours, they sat side-by-side, just shy of touching, and listened to the quiet ticking that seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing day. Sometimes the ticking, the awareness of it, dominated their thoughts even while Naruto read and Sasuke sketched. Sometimes they would look up from their respective activities, catch each other's eye, and hold this contact, tension all but vibrating between them.

* * *

><p>Thursday afternoon, after he'd gotten home from work, Itachi threw his keys and jacket as usual, then marched to Sasuke's room. They hadn't spoken since Sasuke had been ill, but the animosity hadn't been running quite as high between them. He poked his head around the doorway and found the kid stuffing dirty clothes into a laundry bag. "Yo."<p>

Sasuke looked up.

"Working late tomorrow."

"How late?"

"Eleven."

Sasuke went back to shoving clothes in the bag.

"I got laundry to do too. We can go now, if you're ready."

Sasuke nodded.

The Laundromat was down the block. Neither of them had many clothes. It was their habit to keep their possessions to a minimum in order to facilitate their mobile lifestyle. This habit hadn't left them, despite the five years they'd been in Konoha, and just then Itachi was grateful. He wouldn't be working late tomorrow, but since he'd said he was, he fully expected Sasuke to stay later at those coordinates. Which would give Itachi time to set shit up. He'd already turned in his resignation at his job and notified them that tomorrow would be his last day.

* * *

><p>Tsunade regarded the two men standing before her desk as she stood and pushed her chair in. She adjusted her green jacket over her cleavage in preparation to leaving the office for the day. "You two will accompany me tomorrow on my visit to Naruto. We will leave at night, in private, to avoid a spectacle."<p>

They bowed and answered in unison. "As you wish, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade looked at the calendar on her wall. "My last visit was my annual January one, I believe. I'll be making this year's visit two months early, but no matter." She made a clicking sound with her tongue and Tonton rolled stiffly from her corner mat to come over to her. Tsunade stooped to pick her up, mindful of her pet's advanced age. This wasn't the original Tonton she'd had, since the average lifespan of a domestic pig was only 12-15 years. Still, she'd had this one for 13 years now and was quite fond of her. She stroked the pig on its snout and looked up at the men. "As to the reason I'll be needing you along on this visit…it is high time we convinced that boy of his duties. You have both been groomed for his service, and I will not see these preparations go to waste. Besides which, I'm old. One does not choose their successor only to have them laze about doing nothing." This was not an entirely accurate statement, since it was the Third Hokage who'd chosen Naruto to be successor to the title. A moot point in Tsunade's mind.

The elder of the two men raised a brow. "I thought he was secluded because of…psychological reasons?" he finished delicately. That could hardly be described as 'lazing about'.

Tsunade rounded her desk while pointing to the younger man. "And that is where _he_ comes in. I have given Naruto all the time I can. The New Year will see a new Hokage, and that is the end of it. Walk with me, I must go over a few things with you."

They fell into step behind her as Tsunade left her office. She began outlining plans.

* * *

><p>Friday dawned with a cold and overcast sky. Eyeing the clouds as he ran up the mountain, Sasuke hoped the rain held off until he made it back home tonight. He thought about how much more time he was going to be able to spend with Naruto today, and picked up his pace.<p>

There was a surprise waiting for him: Naruto had made an elaborate breakfast of rice, miso soup, omelets, grilled fish, _natto_, _onsen tamago_, and pickles. There was also fresh green tea to chase away the chill of the morning. A sunny smile broke across Sasuke's face when he walked into the kitchen and saw this spread. Naruto must have been up for hours preparing all this. He dropped his bag and immediately sat at the table.

As Naruto was sitting across from him, he said. "I can stay late today."

"Oh? That's good," Naruto smiled.

They both reached for the pretty blue teapot at the same time, and their hands brushed each other lightly. Sasuke pulled his hand back instantly, mumbling an apology. Naruto merely paused, his eyes on Sasuke, before taking the teapot and pouring for them both.

Afterwards, when they retired to the living room couch, Naruto sat and rubbed his palms along his jean-clad thighs. This was his waiting posture, his can-I-pretty-please-finish-reading-your-stories position, or so Sasuke fondly thought of it as. Grinning, Sasuke came and sat with him, retrieving his laptop in the process. He passed it to Naruto after unlocking it, then reached into his bag and withdrew a novel he'd started the previous day. He left his bag open at his feet.

-oOo-

Naruto watched Sasuke open his book to the place he had bookmarked. He was completely taken, for the moment, by the sheer loveliness of his presence. It wasn't a feminine thing, or anything so insipid as his love for Sasuke making him see rainbows and hearts in the sky. Sasuke was just…magnificent. There was no other word for him, nor was the word itself confined to Sasuke's looks. It encompassed the whole of him. Here was a child on the run for God alone knew how long, given an existence most would have found intolerable (or so Naruto assumed), and yet Sasuke found contentment in simple things. He was an artist, poet, and writer of substantial ability (as far as Naruto was concerned), and was able to befriend, attract, and be comfortable with someone who shunned all human contact.

"I love you," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked up curiously. "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." He went back to reading.

Sasuke's writing was unlike anything Naruto had ever experienced. It was much like the drawings, only…richer. Darker. With the pictures, one was given a peek at an emotional being's state of mind. With the writing, one was thrown headfirst into entire worlds of feeling. Raw emotion leapt from the sentences, dragged one in, and savaged them deliciously in a wide assortment of grisly, poignant, and angst-ridden ways. All the things Sasuke never said were present in his writing.

And quite a bit of it was about Naruto.

There were no words to describe how utterly _scintillating_ this discovery was to him. He'd almost swallowed his tongue at discovering a short story about a boy posing nude for his older male lover. It was, for all intents and purposes, about Naruto. The piece had described a desire that was exceedingly well-defined, one that the blue eyes of the older male in the story sharpened in the boy.

Naruto had lost his breath on that one, snuck a peek in Sasuke's direction, and wondered, for the tenth time, at the boy sharing these inner most parts of himself like this. Were their roles reversed, Naruto didn't think he could do it. The honor was so great that he didn't know if he'd be able to bear it, or the unflinching trust Sasuke showed in him. As for the love Sasuke bore him, love evident in the art and writing, as well as their long stares…this, too, was nigh on unbearably delicious. Naruto reveled in it, consuming Sasuke's writing with obscene greed.

The ticking all but deafened him.

Still, as many documents as there were, Naruto had finished reading them all early the previous day. He'd then read all of them a second time, and then a select few a third time. He decided that he was done as evening deepened on that third day, Friday, and exited the documents before closing the laptop. He had to take a deep breath to clear his mind, still immersed in Sasuke's imagery. He turned to hand the laptop to Sasuke, and inadvertently brushed the boy's calf with his own. Sasuke, who'd been engrossed in his book, jumped. The bag sitting by his feet tipped over.

Naruto could sympathize. The tension between them was now at horrendous levels, and since the incident with the pie dough, they took care not to touch each other. He bent over to lift Sasuke's bag up again and froze.

-oOo-

Sasuke needed a moment for his elevated heart rate to calm down. He wanted to touch Naruto so badly that whenever they _did _touch it nearly gave him a heart attack. He lived on pins and needles with the strain between them, and he didn't know how much more of it he'd be able to take.

A howling gust of wind blew over the mountain, drawing his attention to the large picture window behind the couch. Judging by how dark it was Sasuke put the time at going on seven o'clock. He had a good two hours before he would need to leave. He hoped Itachi bought food (clean food this time) on the way home; the breakfast he'd had with Naruto had been so large that neither of them had felt the need for lunch. They'd read for the entire day, but now he was hungry again.

When Sasuke turned from the window, he found Naruto straightening up with _The Joy of Gay Sex _in his hands.

* * *

><p>Itachi had their things packed and sitting in two duffel bags in his room. The apartment was wiped down completely of any prints, all dishes, utensils and other household appliances washed and put away. The place had been furnished when he'd gotten it, so no problem there. He looked around once last time.<p>

It hurt, leaving the village again. He'd left it when he was a kid, running like mad and slipping out of the secret entrance/exit known to high-ranking officials. His father had been head of Konoha's Military Police force, and had showed him at an early age, in case of an emergency. Well the emergency had come all right. And now it looked like he'd be using the knowledge again. He picked up their bags and made his way through the village.

There was no one at the stretch of wall that held the secret entrance, Itachi saw. That wasn't unusual. Each clan had had their own way of escaping the village. He was likely the last Uchiha alive to know of this entry point. He set the bags down behind a bush, then straightened and turned to gaze up at the mountain. Even in the dark it dwarfed the city. Pulling his collar up to keep out the wind, he began strolling in that direction, careful to appear casual.

* * *

><p>Tsunade received the two men she'd spoken to the previous evening in her office promptly at seven pm. "We'll wait an hour, then leave by unmarked car from the back entrance," she told them. "The other officials in the building will have left by then."<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto could not get over the title. It hit him that in his youth he probably would have been choking on hysterical laughter right about now, but here, with the owner of the book sitting next to him, and his own heart beating unnaturally hard, he could only marvel that such a title existed.<p>

He looked up at Sasuke finally, and realized that he didn't know what to say. Sasuke's eyes were wide in his face, visible even through the hair, but he, too, said nothing. Naruto couldn't help himself; he opened the book.

_Anus. Barebacking. Cock Size. Daddy/Son Fantasies…_ Naruto ran his eyes down the table of contents and felt his throat close up. Still unable to help himself, he turned the pages. Slowly, as if in a dream. There were illustrations. Snatches of text leapt out at him, and he noticed that the pages were turned down in a few places. The book had been read and handled extensively, he saw. Lord, but he couldn't even swallow, his mouth was that parched. His skin felt as hot and dry as baked paper, as if the merest touch would have him disintegrating into fiery ashes. He licked his dry lips. "This is…some book," he rasped.

He got no answer, and in truth didn't expect one. He looked over at where Sasuke was breathing quickly and shallowly, nostrils flared, and completely frozen still.

It was one thing to silently acknowledge something, to dance around it, and let it take its due course. It was quite another to stand forthrightly, look the thing in the eye, and say, 'Yes, all right, this is happening. I'm aware of it and I want it.' Yet, holding the book, Sasuke's _possession_ of such a book even, was just that. It seemed that the time had finally come to speak of the unspeakable.

Oddly enough, Naruto found himself ready. There could be no bashfulness now, not holding such a book, and not having been inundated for three days with Sasuke's sharp desire for him in the form of his provocative writing. The foreplay had been established, and now came…whatever came after. He couldn't believe it was the actual act, not quite yet. As the elder of the two of them, and the one not currently close to fainting in embarrassment, it would fall to him to steer things accordingly, he guessed. Sasuke looked ready to flee. Naruto just wished he knew what he was doing. This was all new territory for him.

He looked at the book again, and helplessly opened the pages once more. "This is a book about sex with men," he said conversationally. He hoped his tone was conversational, anyway; he'd just seen an illustration that had his cock jumping powerfully in his jeans. "Why do you carry such a book?" He wanted to put Sasuke at ease, to calm him from that deer-in-the-headlights look he had to him.

-oOo-

Sasuke swallowed. As if Naruto discovering the book wasn't bad enough, now it appeared there was going to be an _interrogation _as to why he had it. This had to be a nightmare.

He stared into the steady blue eyes, and felt the unflinching blue slowly carve away his nerves and fright. Not a nightmare. This was real. It was happening. Taking heart from Naruto's lack of shock or displeasure, he dropped his eyes to the book and took a breath. He wanted to have sex with Naruto. He couldn't hope to do that if he was too chickenshit to even discuss it. He'd just never thought they'd verbally own up to the things they'd been feeling. He'd thought that, when the time came, they'd just go into Naruto's room and have energetic sessions on that humongous bed. This…this was just so brazen it was mortifying.

However, Itachi hadn't raised a coward. Called upon to actually speak, Sasuke jerked his shoulders in an awkward manner that Naruto eventually interpreted as a shrug. "Wanted. To. Wanted to…know. What to do."

"To do?" Naruto asked. He might be leading, but he was just as nervous as Sasuke was. He was just better at hiding it.

"Yeah. Sex."

Naruto had been leafing through the book during this stilted conversation, trying to minimize their mutual embarrassment by lessening their eye contact. His attention was snagged again by something in the book. _Do I have a bubble butt? _He wondered. "Did you… plan on having sex with me?"

The dark eyes lowered, then came back up. Didn't blink. A slow nod.

"Are you sure you want that?" Naruto thought that if he didn't get air soon, he would pass out.

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"That you're sure? How do you know you won't regret it?"

"Because…" It was getting easier to speak, but the questions were harder to answer. "Because I can't stop thinking about you. About you…touching me."

"I…see."

Sasuke wondered if he did, and if Naruto had thoughts about him. He wondered, with a sick roll of excitement in his belly, if he would get to see Naruto's penis. This was something he thought about quite often, something that symbolized the whole complicated notion of sex in his inexperienced mind. The sight of Naruto's penis was as far as he was able to think. He speculated feverishly on what it would look like, and thought that if he could just see it, he would die happy. His eyes dropped inadvertently to the crotch of Naruto's jeans.

Naruto caught the look. He looked down into his own lap, saw that Sasuke was now blushing, and dropped his eyes to Sasuke's crotch in turn.

To the keen fascination of Naruto, and the embarrassment of Sasuke, the front of Sasuke's jeans swelled visibly. Face scarlet, Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto's lowered gaze, determined to show that he was mature enough to handle this terrifyingly adult situation. His hands were closed into tight, tense fists, one on the back of the couch, one near his thigh. Turned toward each other as they were, there really was no hiding his erection. And the arousal was mutual. In glancing below Naruto's waist again, he could make out a bulge that put his to shame.

Naruto found himself wondering if Sasuke's penis was as white and smooth as his hands were. When he looked up again, it was to find Sasuke's eyes bright and glassy, and his lower lip being chewed nervously. In a low voice, he said, "If we do this, it won't just be sex, Sasuke."

"I know." Sasuke held his gaze.

"No, you don't. I don't know what you're thinking, but for me…if I do this with you, it's…"

"What?" Sasuke asked hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "It's what?"

"I don't think I could let you go afterwards. Ever. It would be cementing things in a way I don't think you understand or are ready for."

Sasuke, only hearing that Naruto had doubts and that things might not go down as he wished, scooted closer to Naruto on the couch. "I _am _ready. I swear."

"You want sex," Naruto clarified. "But you don't know what that means."

Indignant, Sasuke felt a little braver. "Maybe I don't. But I know how I feel."

And on that point, Naruto was inclined to agree. Sasuke did consistently display a distinct desire for him.

-oOo-

He closed the book and set it between them on the couch. The ticking was so loud now that it left them both shaken. Nothing else existed, nothing at all, but the hand Naruto extended across the small space separating them, and the way Sasuke slowly placed his own hand in it. Naruto tugged gently, and Sasuke rose up, came to him, crawled into his lap, and now they were in full, flagrant physical contact at last. They took a moment, several moments, to savor and comprehend this incredible development. It seemed to them that they'd been talking, and now they were touching, and it just about killed them that the moment had come so easily out of all that awkwardness.

_Touching_. Each other. Finally.

Sasuke shifted, testing the hardness of Naruto's thighs beneath his own, pawing lightly at the rock hard chest in front of him. Naruto settled his hands on Sasuke's thighs, squeezed hard, made Sasuke gasp, then dragged him firmly until Sasuke's crotch pressed against his stomach. Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's shoulders, his neck, his hair, over his face, down his chest again, and back to his shoulders. Naruto's hands kneaded Sasuke's lean back through his shirt, exploring, learning, running down his sides, squeezing Sasuke's arms, taking Sasuke's hands from where they rested on his shoulders and lacing his big fingers with the smaller ones. He released Sasuke's hands to touch his hair, his mouth, his hair again, and found that it was like the pelt of some woodland creature, all soft and silky.

They were trembling, almost pissing themselves with excitement, and Naruto asked again, "Are you sure? Because, if you are…I mean, once I do this…the decision to have you…Sasuke, nothing this side of Hell will stop me once I start," he finished in a low rush. "_Nothing._"

A glimmer of understanding penetrated Sasuke's inexperience at last. This was about commitment. Or so he thought. "I'm positive. I'll never love anyone but you. Forever."

_You're too young to know about forever, _Naruto thought, but didn't say. "Sasuke..." He pulled him close, bringing their heads together to experience their first kiss-

And Itachi crashed through the front door, took one look at where his brother was, saw the blond, and said, "Oh, you son of a _bitch._"

* * *

><p>The sleek black sedan came to a stop outside the barricade. Tsunade rolled down her window, stuck her head out, and lifted her face for the camera to scan. At that precise moment she felt Naruto's chakra explode angrily at the mountaintop. It sizzled along her nerve-endings and made her eyes go wide. The camera caught her image, and the barricade rolled open. Her two escorts had also felt the chakra and recognized it. The one driving had the sedan speeding through the barricade before Tsunade's shout of "Quickly!" had faded from the air.<p>

"Hokage-sama," the elder of the two men said now. They were exiting the tunnel behind the barricade. "There is another chakra source up there, one besides Naruto's…and it is not inconsiderable."

Tsunade had sensed the same thing, and wondered who it was that was able to withstand Naruto's ire.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been dumped on his ass as Naruto shot to his feet, but by then the intruder was crashing into Naruto. Sasuke was briefly trampled as two pairs of feet scuffled with each other, but then he rolled out of the way. He crawled to the far wall, used it to pull himself up, then turned and watched with wide eyes and a hand covering his mouth.<p>

Itachi. His brother had found him. He watched now as Naruto body slammed him to the floor hard enough to shake the house. Itachi held on to Naruto's arms, and used this leverage to drive both feet into Naruto's gut, flip him, and have him sailing into the wall beside Sasuke, knocking the pictures down, and cracking the wall itself.

-oOo-

Naruto got up silently, just as Itachi was doing the same. They circled each other, sizing each other up. The feel of their chakra was positively oppressive.

"I don't like people invading my space," Naruto bit out. This was his way of asking what the hell was going on.

"And I don't like fucking pedophiles putting the moves on my gullible little brother."

Naruto stopped moving. He'd recognized Itachi after about five seconds, but it hadn't occurred to him that the cause of this intrusion was Sasuke. "That's what this is about? You think I'm molesting your brother?" He looked at the boy now and saw, by the expression on Sasuke's face, that he'd known this confrontation was a possibility. He also saw rank fear of Itachi.

"Sasuke's doesn't belong here," Itachi said. He'd stopped moving too. "He doesn't belong with you. I'm willing to walk out of here with no further grief if you tell him he's not welcome here anymore."

Naruto thought he'd go blind, his rage was that strong. "Sasuke is mine, now. I won't begrudge him the relationship of his brother, but I'm not giving him up either." Which gave Naruto pause. When had he decided to take on all the possible danger that surrounded Sasuke?

The object of this discussion made a noise that drew both men's attention. Then Itachi cursed and leapt.

-oOo-

Sasuke saw an amazing thing. Particles from the air and undiluted chakra were coalescing in Naruto's hand, forming a rapidly spinning sphere. He could feel the weight of that jutsu from across the room. His eyes flew to Itachi in worry.

-oOo-

Itachi checked his leap and grimaced, impressed in spite of himself. His strategy had been to overwhelm the guy with brute strength, and hold off on ninja arts. He'd hoped to fuck the guy up, leave him unconscious, and be on his way with Sasuke in tow.

The first wrench in those plans had been Naruto unmasking his chakra. The strength of the stuff, the sheer enormity of it, had made Itachi wince, but he hadn't backed down. The second wrench had been the realization that Naruto wasn't simply protected by military, he _was _military, and high ranking at that; nothing else explained the jutsu taking shape in Naruto's hand. Itachi had never seen that move, and had never gone up against anyone remotely as powerful.

But he intended to take this piece of shit down. God only knew how many times he'd fucked Sasuke. This asshole had ruined the only thing Itachi had in life: his bond with his brother. It didn't matter that Naruto seemed stronger than the Hokage herself, this jackass wasn't getting away with it.

He'd need his eyes on for this one.

-oOo-

Naruto figured that things were probably about to get ugly. If Itachi didn't back down, then Naruto would hurt him. He didn't care if he was Sasuke's brother. But then Itachi blinked, and Naruto's world tilted dangerously. "You're Uchiha," he gasped.

This statement was made at the specific moment that The Fifth Hokage appeared in the open doorway.

* * *

><p>Tsunade caught sight, through the picture window as she darted past it, of three people in Naruto's living room. She made it to the open doorway in time to hear this incredible statement, and felt her companions stop behind her.<p>

Ringing silence.

She looked around the wrecked room. There was a teenage boy who stood petrified against the far wall, and the young man Naruto had accused of being Uchiha. Looking closely at this young man herself, Tsunade saw the Sharingan.

Naruto's statement seemed to push the young man past all reason. He lunged at Naruto with a speed not many Academy graduates could match, and had managed to stab, slice, and skewer Naruto before he could do more than bring the Rasengan he had in his hand toward the man's head. In the midst of this flurry of flashing knife, limbs, and screaming chakra, Tsunade heard, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The boy screamed, "Itachi, no!" just as the Rasengan was deflected, Naruto's skin took on a dangerous glow, and Tsunade decided that enough was enough.

-oOo-

The stunning kick to his head was the first Naruto became aware that anyone other than Itachi and Sasuke was in the house. He flew in a high arc, just as Itachi was engaged by one of Tsunade's escorts and held down. Naruto thought, _The fuck? _as he landed on his face. He felt a heeled shoe slam down into the back of his neck for good measure, keeping him immobile.

-oOo-

Sasuke was in full-blown 'ohmygodItachiwe'rescrewedI'msosorryjusttellmewhattodo' mode. He stood pressed to the wall, hands covering his mouth, sure that their cover was finally, finally blown. At long last. And it was all his fault. All his Christing fault. His brother was caught, he was caught, and he was just waiting now for Itachi to give him some signal as to what to do next. If it came down to fighting their way out, then he would fight at his brother's side, and think about Naruto later. For the first time in months, his safety and the safety of his brother was all that occupied his panicked mind. They were dead. Shit on wheat, that was the _Hokage_ skewering him and his brother with her eyes. And she knew they were Uchiha. He'd masked his chakra as a reflex when his brother had crashed into the house. He unmasked it now as discreetly as possible. Even so, the Hokage's eyes sharpened, and the two Jounin who'd come with her turned their heads in his direction. Sasuke wanted to pee himself, but he was more or less outwardly composed. He lowered his hands to his sides, the better to defend himself if he needed to.

-oOo-

Tsunade removed her foot from Naruto's back, kicked him hard in his side for the sheer mess she suspected this situation was, then turned and ran her eyes across the room. She noted the pictures, the laptop, the bag, and the book. Her eyebrow twitched at the book title, but she turned and walked with stately grace and obvious fury to where the man called Itachi was being held in a full nelson by the elder of her escorts. The Sharingan was no longer evident. She did not mince words. "You are Uchiha Itachi, son of whom?"

Itachi didn't look away from those golden eyes. "Sasuke, get out of here."

Sasuke, taught to obey his brother's commands from infancy, was in no mind whatsoever now to disobey. He bolted for the door. The younger of the Hokage's escorts caught him and had him on the floor in five seconds. Sasuke got right back up, serious now and with every intention of doing murder, but Tsunade barked out a command. "Cease!"

Sasuke froze.

Tsunade held Sasuke's gaze a beat, making sure that he was properly cowed, before she walked closer to Itachi and leaned into his face. "You are Uchiha Itachi, _son of whom?_" she seethed.

Itachi didn't answer. Behind this tableau, Naruto got to his feet holding his ribs.

Tsunade, who'd yet to unmask her own chakra, did so now. At feeling it, Sasuke broke from his position to put himself protectively in front of his brother. "Please, ma'am. Please don't hurt him."

The Hokage was not unmerciful, but she wanted answers. She was not Moegi to be easily deflected or denied. "Give me an answer to my question or you both will suffer."

Seeing as they were caught and there was no way out of this mess that he could see, Sasuke did. "Uchiha Fugaku was our father." He turned immediately to face Itachi, who was glaring murderously at him. "I'm sorry, I had to tell!"

Itachi was released at Tsunade's nod to his captor. She was stunned, but issued orders quickly. "Take them to my office. See to it that no one learns of their presence or even lays eyes on them. I will be down directly."

The brothers were marched out. She frowned after them, suspicious of how meekly they were going, then decided at the last moment that she would accompany them. By the feel she'd gotten of the older brother's chakra, he could overpower her escorts if he wanted to. She spared a single glance for Naruto as she strode out of his house. "You stay put. I'm not done with you."

"You're not taking him-" Naruto ground out, holding his bruised and bleeding side. Before he could finish speaking, Tsunade re-entered the room, and plowed her foot into his gut. He wasn't quite bastard enough to hit her back. Doubled over, he wheezed, "Fucking…bitch," and swallowed his gorge. When she'd banged his door shut behind herself, he slid to his knees and lay weakly catching his breath.

_Hag_, he thought furiously. Hitting a defenseless man. _I could take you with one hand tied, if I actually decided to fight you back_.

* * *

><p>Itachi was indeed just about to give the signal to Sasuke that they ditch their escorts when the Hokage landed in front of them and led their little procession to an unmarked government vehicle that sat in the clearing.<p>

Tsunade sat up front while the younger of her escorts got behind the wheel. The elder escort sat in the back with them. This man, who Sasuke recognized from a photograph in Naruto's bedroom, put cuffs on the brothers' wrists that immediately began draining their chakra. The ride to the Hokage building was made in silence.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, but his brother sat still, hands clasped between his knees. Still, but not calm. Sasuke knew the difference, and adopted the same position. He glanced down at his cuffs. These wouldn't pose a problem should Itachi give the signal. He and Sasuke had played with a pair just like these for several months when they'd been younger, until they could withstand them for days, with no noticeable drain on their chakra stores. Just one of the many ways Itachi had trained him.

-oOo-

Once in the building, Tsunade led the way to her office. Her palm print unlocked the heavy metal door. The brothers were nudged inside, and the door locked behind them all. Tsunade swept around her desk and planted herself firmly in her chair. Her male escorts pointed to the two chairs in front of her desk, and the brothers sat.

Tsunade leaned back and swiveled from side to side, taking in the miracle before her with a finger to her lips. When she abruptly began speaking, she startled the younger of the two brothers badly.

"The Uchiha clan was slaughtered. Uchiha Fugaku and his wife were particularly butchered. How is it that you two are alive?"

She received no answer.

"We searched everywhere for Fugaku's son. Clearly, you are the son in question, Itachi. Tell me what happened."

Itachi sat as if he was a statue, neither confirming nor denying the slightest thing, or answering the question posed to him. He stared at the Hokage with his hands still clasped. Sasuke, after another tiny sideways peek as his brother's profile, waited to see what would happen.

Tsunade leaned forward, clasping her own hands on her desk and lowering her voice. "If you're afraid of Madara catching wind of your location, you are safe here. Having found you, we –_I_- will do everything in my power to see that you are safe. You have my word on that." At Itachi's continued stare, she sighed shortly. "I only want to know how you fit into things, and what happened the day of the Uchiha slaughter. It's possible that you're in possession of information that would lead us to Madara."

Itachi had been thinking a mile a minute, cataloging his surroundings, what was said, what wasn't said, and how deep in shit he and Sasuke were. Could be they were in too deep to escape. Could be they weren't in as deeply as he thought. He wasn't answering anything, though, until he got some answers of his own. "Who is Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tsunade waved a hand. "I will address how you two came to be on that mountain, a complete breach of security, mind you, at a later time. However, in the interest of incurring my leniency for those crimes, it would behoove you to answer my-"

Itachi had heard enough. He stood up, causing the two male escorts to move in his direction. Tsunade stayed them with a raised hand. Itachi sneered. "Lady-"

"She is Hokage-sama to you, Itachi-san," the younger escort interjected in a shocked murmur.

"-don't give a flying fuck for you or your threats," Itachi went on. "You said you'd been searching for Fugaku's son, which leads me to believe that you knew my father. Now that I think on it, your ass was Hokage when my family was killed. How does an entire clan get slaughtered right under your nose? Why don't _you _tell _me _what happened?"

"Sit down," Tsunade hissed. "You will speak to me with the proper-"

Itachi flexed his arms and the cuffs snapped apart. The escorts closed in as Tsunade surged to her feet, and Itachi turned to face them with lethal intent.

Sasuke looked between his brother and the escorts, aware that Itachi's Sharingan had snared the younger one, but that the older one was able to resist. "Let's just say that how things went down on the mountain won't be repeated here," he heard his brother tell the older man. "I can take you. You want to be taken, then step right up. If not, then get the hell out of my face. Sasuke."

Spellbound by the sheer size of his brother's balls to tell _that _guy of all people to fuck off, Sasuke jumped. "Huh?" Then he colored in shame. He belatedly pulled his own cuffs apart, and stood to go to Itachi's side.

Tsunade tsk-ed in annoyance. "All right." When Itachi remained where he was, she dropped into her chair tiredly. "I said all _right_! Stand outside," she snarled to her escorts. "Leave them to me."

-oOo-

Tsunade felt bone-deep weariness weigh her shoulders down, but she maintained the image of strength and anger as she moved her chair closer to the desk and fixed the brothers with a hard glare. They sat once more.

She inhaled deeply, ordering her thoughts. "Very well," she began. "You asked me a question. To answer that, I will need to lay a few facts out for you. What I am about to tell you is known by very few. The _only _reason I am telling you is because the Uchiha are actually involved in this tale, and I don't just mean Madara. Who is Uzumaki Naruto? Well.

"Thirty-nine years ago the last known Vessel left this village. She was not authorized to do so, but it is believed that she fell in love with the Fourth Hokage, and that he persuaded her to leave so that she could give birth, and so he could extract what she contained, thus freeing her from the burden of Vessel-hood. It would also have allowed them to be together, since the policy at that time was that Vessels remain secluded. I must say that theirs was a secret romance, known only when she escaped and gave birth."

"What's a vessel?" Sasuke asked, not aware of the capitalization of the term.

Itachi asked the more important question. "What does a vessel contain?"

Tsunade ignored them both. She withdrew a bottle of _sake _from a desk drawer and uncorked it. She tipped this to her lips, to the surprise of both brothers, before continuing.

"Their absence was discovered," Tsunade said as she set the bottle down. She covered a tiny belch with her hand. "They were tracked, and it was learned that the Vessel, whose name was Uzumaki Kushina, had indeed been freed of what it contained. The Fourth was ready to seal it in a specially crafted container, but their pursuers, led by a man named Shimura Danzo, prevented this. It must be said that Danzo was a very powerful man. He was able to control what Kushina contained, reseal it in her, and defeat the Fourth. Namikaze Minato was slain before his wife's eyes as a means to subdue her into cooperating and coming back to Konoha quietly; she was told that if she didn't, her newborn son would also be murdered. Weakened as she was, she agreed and came back to the village."

Sasuke frowned, imagining the red-haired woman in the locket.

"It must also be said," Tsunade went on after another sip of _sake, _"that the Third Hokage was not aware of these things. He was told that the Vessel was safe in the small home she lived in, and he was able to verify this with periodic visits. He neither knew of the Fourth's courtship of the Vessel, or of the escape attempt at the time. He did learn of these things later, after the Vessel had been brought back, but was told that the Fourth had died fighting them. The Third was also told that the Vessel was distraught, and uncontrollable, necessitating her incarceration in a military facility located beneath Konoha's surface. For whatever reason, perhaps old age, perhaps a desire to avoid conflict within his own council, the Third did not question what he was told. He did visit the Vessel shortly after she was brought back, and saw for himself how wild she was with grief, but he didn't know that the reason for this was that her son had been threatened. He only knew that the boy existed, and so elected to watch over him. As stated by his mother, the boy was named Naruto. Naruto was taken and raised in the village.

"Twenty-four years ago now, the boy, Naruto, was fifteen. A distinguished ninja of some domestic renown. Exceptionally strong, powerful, idealistic, and courageous. Virtually indestructible. He was selected for specialized training in the Sage Arts at a relatively young age by his godfather, the only other living master of the arts. Naruto had then been given a team of his own, and things were going well.

"However, the boy's mother lay dying. As the Vessel, what she contained would need to be extracted. Madara got wind of this through spies no one at the time knew he had in the village. He descended on Konoha with a member of his organization, called Akatsuki. Akatsuki was, and continues to be, infamous. They are known for going after and obtaining Vessels. At the time of his attack, he'd obtained all other Vessels from their various countries. All he lacked was the one owned by Konoha, arguably the most powerful Vessel of all nine Vessels."

"What did he want the vessels for?" Itachi asked. Tsunade ignored him again. He grit his teeth.

"The one Madara selected to attack the village was his strongest ally. A man named Pain. The Third was killed going against him, as were many that day. The damage to this village was great." Tsunade stared through the brothers, her eyes faraway. "Naruto happened to be out with his team that day on a training mission. Quite by accident, he came upon Madara, who was in the forest, watching the carnage from afar. Madara didn't know who he was, but he took no chances. He attacked. Naruto wasn't easily taken, though, not even by such a one as Uchiha Madara. Perhaps Madara taunted him with the attack on the village, perhaps it was seeing two of the young members of his team killed, but Naruto got away. He made it back to the village, with the remaining member of his team, a girl who we will call M for now. Naruto arrived in the village and went head to head with Pain. He…saved Konoha. He was a hero."

Tsunade seemed to need a few minutes to compose herself. She looked aside, clutching her _sake _bottle, but not drinking now. She only sat, staring off into the shadows, brows knit, and her throat working.

"Pain wasn't killed, but he was so weakened that he had no choice but to withdraw. If…if I'd been present at this time, things would have gone very differently for Naruto afterward, but I…wasn't elected to Hokage until the following year. At the time of these events, I was nowhere near the village, and only learned of the details when I took office."

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked shakily. "What happened to Naruto?"

This was one question that she did answer. She needed to take a breath before she did, but when she spoke, her voice was firm.

"As I said, the Third Hokage was slain. The Vessel lay dying. Danzo, having witnessed Naruto in action, and aware of his parentage, thought he would be a suitable replacement. Naruto was taken-" Tsunade swallowed. "He was taken one night soon after Pain's invasion, and told that he would be honored at the council building. He went with Danzo and his accomplices, no questions asked. It is my belief that Naruto thought he would be called upon to take the Third's place. He'd been chosen at a young age for this purpose, as the original Fifth Hokage. It only needed to be made official. In any case, he went with Danzo, and he was not on his guard.

"Once in the underground military facility, Danzo turned on him and had him restrained before he could react. It is not easy to get the drop on Naruto, even when he's unaware. I believe Danzo drugged him beforehand by some means. The Vessel was brought before Naruto, who'd lived his entire life under the impression that both his parents were dead. This was a lie told to him by the Third, on Danzo's orders, to protect the Vessel; it was put out that the Vessel no longer existed to prevent anyone else trying to take her or what she contained. Later, it became known that the Third and Danzo were aware of Madara and his organization, and that an attempt would eventually be made by Akatsuki to retrieve the Vessel. Naruto, seeing his mother alive, was outraged at the lie he'd been told, but more so at her condition.

"To keep her subdued, Danzo had had her tortured. If Kushina had been allowed to regain her full strength after giving birth, she would have escaped, taken her son, and been lost to the village forever. It is my medical opinion that Kushina would have lived another fifty years or more, in perfect health, if she'd been left alone. She was quite as strong as her son, aside from being the Vessel. Her constant torture likely led to her physical decline. Naruto, learning of this, went insane."

There was a short period of silence. Tsunade pressed a button on her desk, and her escorts entered again. They had refreshments with them for the brothers. Itachi and Sasuke mutely shook their heads when offered these, waiting for the Hokage to resume. The escorts bowed and stood back, but did not leave the room.

"Naruto was forcibly made into the new Vessel. He watched his mother die from the extraction process, even as he himself was also tortured. Danzo forced Naruto to witness his mother's death, it says in his reports, in order to force Naruto to sync with what he now contained, to call on its strength, and merge with it fully. He was right, Naruto _was _compatible, but he withstood the torture with uncommon resilience. Worse, Naruto had a wealth of hatred for his mother's tormentors, which interfered with full control of what he contained. Many men and women died in that facility, victims of Naruto's uncontrollable rages. Even so, Danzo increased the torture. He… did things. To Naruto. Things no human being should ever have to go through, testing the new Vessel's ability to heal, forcing him to rely on…" Tsunade swallowed. "Danzo had him for a year. There are files on Naruto's time with him that detail what was done, files that I cannot look at even now."

Itachi watched as the Fifth wiped her eyes. He could hear Sasuke breathing heavily, but the boy wasn't crying.

"My former team mate, and close friend Jiraiya, was the godfather I mentioned. He came to the village a year after Pain had attacked, heard of Naruto's heroic deeds, and searched for him. He wanted to congratulate his former student on a job well done. When he couldn't find him, he went to the council, who was acting without a Hokage. He first asked them how they'd gone a year with no leader, whereupon he was told that Danzo was their proxy leader while a suitable Hokage was found. When he asked where Naruto was, he got no answer. It was at this point that Jiraiya found me and urged me to become Hokage. I refused, but he mentioned Naruto, mentioned his parentage, which was a fact known by precious few, and what he suspected. I didn't believe his tales of corruption, not then, but it must be said that Naruto is a distant relative of mine, and one of the last of his clan name. I went. After my election, I set about obtaining information and interviewing those close to Danzo, as well as Danzo himself. It took me some time. Months, in fact, but I found the facility, and…Naruto.

"He was feral. He had no respect for people or human life at all; Danzo had broken him completely. He was so far gone that once released from his confinement, thirty-two medics and Jounin were killed trying to restrain him. I myself had to do so, and it was not easy. Not by any means. He was wild, an animal. A powerful animal with almost no capacity to think or reason anymore. His former student, M, was brought in, and the sight of her helped calm him somewhat. Jiraiya sat with him for long weeks and months, and that helped as well. Naruto had lost the abilities of language and speech during his torture, but with Jiraiya and the girl, he re-learned most of what he'd forgotten. He still could not tolerate other people, but he allowed me, the girl, and Jiraiya near him. He could not re-enter the village, of course. Out of the question. He was too distrustful of people, and as yet still too violent. There was too much hatred in him, and the thing he contained threatened to break free with the slightest provocation. People and socializing just complicated things. It was at this time that I offered him the house at the top of the mountain. It had been built by the first Hokage, and has belonged to every Hokage since then. Naruto consented to this. Jiraiya offered to train him so that he might gain control of himself, but Naruto declined. He wanted to be alone. Seeing as solitude was the only way to avoid his rages, we left him alone."

Far away, the rain that had threatened all day seemed closer as a distant clap of thunder could be heard. The wind freshened against the window behind the Hokage.

"Naruto's former student, M, visited him often. I, too, visited him periodically. Left alone, he trained himself, and eventually gained control on his own. I, on the other hand, had a village to run. I had Danzo assassinated, with Jiraiya's help. After that, it was a matter of weeding out Danzo's supporters, and destroying any factions loyal to him. I also implemented a vigorous campaign to find and neutralize anyone who could be considered a spy for Madara. At the time, I thought I was successful. As far as anyone in this village is concerned, the boy who saved Konoha died shortly afterward, and I am not inclined to confirm or deny this for anyone. You asked me who Naruto is. He is Konoha's current Vessel, Sixth Hokage of Konoha, and likely the most powerful man alive, outside of Madara himself."

Of this last, Itachi heard only one thing. He did not comment on it, but continued to listen, as Tsunade finally came to what he really wanted to hear.

"Perhaps because I was successful in neutralizing his spies, Madara made another attempt to get to the Vessel," Tsunade said. "Seventeen years ago, this city was hosting the bi-annual Chuunin Exam. I didn't know it at the time, but Madara conspired with the head of our Military Police, Uchiha Fugaku, to assassinate me during the Exams, and obtain the Vessel. Fugaku, unbeknownst to Madara, only pretended to go along with him in an attempt to lure Madara to the village and thus into a trap. The stadium holding the Chuunin Exam was emptied of Daimyo and spectators, and replaced with a false crowd of elite Jounin and other military. Mock matches were held, and the trap was ready to spring. We were only waiting for Madara to make his move.

"Apparently, there were spies I was unaware of. Madara got wind of the deceit and went directly to the Uchiha compound instead, while nearly every member of our military was waiting at the stadium. Through a massive illusion, he cloaked the compound to appear normal, and killed everyone inside. Those Uchiha who were in the stadium were attacked by the token few Madara had sent there for that purpose, and killed. By the time we became aware of the crisis in the Uchiha compound, we were too late. Not a single man, woman, or child was left standing. We later got wind of other Uchiha stationed in foreign countries also being assassinated. I inspected Fugaku's residence myself. At discovering that Mikoto was devoid of her fetus, and finding no remains of her son, I thought Madara had taken you both. We searched every blade of grass in every nation under the sun, and could not find a hint of your whereabouts, nor of Madara and Akatsuki. I had to conclude that he'd killed you both at a separate location.

"But here you sit before me," Tsunade finished in wonder. "And I would dearly like to know how that is possible. That boy," and here she nodded at Sasuke, "if he is the one Mikoto carried, should not even be alive. Mikoto's body was in no condition to give birth to a live fetus."

Before he began, Itachi said, "Why would Madara expect my father to turn against the village?"

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "Your father had some resentments towards the position his clan was in, the status it held in Konoha, but he would never have turned on his own village. Madara grossly misjudged your father. It's possible that Fugaku furthered the misconception in an effort to capture him. Your father was an excellent head of Police, and would have seen it as his duty, aware as he was of the attack on the village years before."

Itachi tugged on his lip a moment, but gave it to the Hokage straight. He didn't embellish, or go into details about what his years on the run had cost him, or the hardships he'd suffered. When he was done, Tsunade wore a stern frown of disbelief.

"A child of six would not have been able to hide a newborn infant and himself from the search parties I sent out," she said sharply. "The search was hottest during the two weeks immediately after the slaughter. Where were you?"

"I don't know. Grass Country, maybe. I made sure I wasn't seen by anyone, since eyes carry tales." Itachi faced her penetrating stare without blinking. "I hid Sasuke in a bag I carried on my back whenever I had to go out hunting for food or formula during those first weeks. Stole what I needed, when I needed."

Tsunade cleared her throat after some seconds, and sat back at last. "Well. As I'm sure you must have realized, you cannot possibly think to continue running. You are back home where you belong now, and safe. We will not let any harm befall-"

"With all due respect," Itachi drawled. "You couldn't protect an entire clan when you had a heads up that Madara was coming. What makes you think you can protect us now? My whole family died because you geniuses were looking the other way. My dad told you what was going down, warned you, put the matter in your hands, and you assholes dropped the fucking ball." He snorted. "The way I see it, my brother and I are better off on our own."

Though it stung, Tsunade could not deny the reasoning. She tried to persuade him anyway. "You must put yourself in our protection, Itachi. Out in the open, it is only a matter of time until he finds you. We have the resources to make sure you're safe. The village is more secure than it was seventeen years ago."

"You're overlooking the fact that I've kept myself and my brother safe all this time. I'm sure putting myself in your hands will have me dead inside of a week. The more people who know a secret, the less of a secret the secret is, you feel me?"

Tsunade searched for some way to convince him, even while secretly admitting that Itachi _was _likely practiced at keeping ahead of Madara. "Is there no way I can change your mind?"

"No."

"Very well. Take the brothers below," she said to her escorts. To Itachi, she said, "For the time being, I cannot disagree with you on the fact that you are not in immediate need of assistance. Should that change, however, I want you to know that you have the full power of the Hokage behind you. Whatever happens, your running days are over. Now, then. My medical assistant is a trusted man. He will take samples from you both, just to verify that you are in fact Uchiha, even though I can see the resemblance to Fugaku and Mikoto plainly. No one but myself will see the results, so knowledge of you will remain safe. After that, if you wish to leave, you may."

* * *

><p>They were led by the same escorts to a room below ground level, where they were soon joined by a bespectacled older man. Sasuke watched as blood was taken first from him, then from his brother.<p>

"That should do it," the man smiled. "Your names? I need to put them on the vials."

Sasuke waited for Itachi to answer. When he didn't, he looked over at him curiously.

Itachi stared blandly at the guy. The look on his face was not one Sasuke could ever remember seeing. It was equal parts alert and preoccupied, while somehow managing to be completely closed. Then Itachi said, "Some people yell."

Both Sasuke and the medical assistant were confused over this senseless sentence. Eventually the man smiled again, and bowed himself out of the little room. Sasuke thought about asking what Itachi had meant about people yelling, but Itachi fell into a moody silence that he knew better than to interrupt.

-oOo-

Thirty minutes later, the Hokage came in. "The tests results are positive. You are the legitimate children of Uchiha Fugaku, and Uchiha Mikoto."

Itachi looked up at her. "We're free to go?"

"Yes." She watched as the brothers slid off the examining table in unison, watched as Itachi held the door open for Sasuke, then waited with a puzzled frown as Itachi told Sasuke to wait for him at the end of the corridor. Itachi closed the door and turned to her.

"I met Naruto the night he tore up the store. The same night he met my brother. Going by everything you've told me, I can now understand why the creep came off as crazy. He _is _crazy. What I want to know is, is he dangerous?"

She objected to the term crazy. "I'm not sure I understand you." The answer to his question seemed obvious, if he'd listened to Naruto's back story earlier.

"What I mean," Itachi said as he lowered his voice, "is this shit he's containing, whatever he's a vessel for. What is it?"

That was privileged information. It was never mentioned out loud, if it could be helped, and generally never admitted to. Still, in the interest of eventually incorporating Itachi into the village once more, and gaining his trust, she relented. She told him, as succinctly as possible, and about how such things were used as weapons by the major cities.

Itachi stared at her, mouth slack. "The _fuck? _I mean…Jesus. Wait, has an Uchiha ever been a Vessel?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Is it dangerous? Is Naruto dangerous, I mean?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because my brother was hanging around his ass? Why do you think!"

Tsunade folded her arms. Itachi seriously needed to learn the meaning of respect. "Under ordinary circumstances, which is to say when left alone, no. I can't say that he is."

"But when he's around people he is?"

"You must not have understood my lengthy explanation, Itachi. Naruto is not ever _around _people. He isn't crazy, as you put it, but he isn't well either. Better than he was, yes, but not well." When Itachi only continued to stare, she asked, "What were you doing on that mountain? You and Sasuke?"

"I think my brother's been having a relationship with him."

Highly unlikely, given what she knew of Naruto's emotional state, but that _would _explain the book she'd seen. "For how long?"

"I don't know. I assume since the night of the store."

"That would mean months." Which would mean Naruto had some serious explaining to do. "Still, that doesn't explain your presence."

"I had no idea where Sasuke was during the day. I thought he was jeopardizing our cover. When I did find out, I went up there to set the child-molester straight, and to get my brother. We were going to leave tonight."

"Were?" Child-molester, indeed.

"Well, we'd have been gone by now."

"I see. It's good that I showed up when I did, then. Naruto does not like having things taken from him. As far as he's concerned, he's lost his parents, his team, and his entire life. I can't imagine that he'd tolerate losing anyone else, which is another reason he lives as he does; he's distrustful of attachments of any kind. You seem to be quite capable, but he would have had your guts for garters."

Itachi had recently come to the same conclusion.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider my protection?"

Itachi had to force himself to think of her question, and not the million and one other thoughts this evening had given birth to. He chose his words carefully, suddenly aware of the time. "I think we're all right. Seeing as the cat's out of the bag now, though, I guess Sasuke and I will stay in the city. If I feel like danger's closing in, I'll inform you. You do realize that my brother and I will have to keep living under false names?"

She'd figured as much. "I can't say it agrees with me. You are citizens of Konoha and should live here under your rightful names. However, until Madara is caught and Akatsuki neutralized…"

Itachi nodded. "Do you think Madara will make another attempt at getting Naruto?"

"I don't know. I suppose him returning to capture it is a risk, one that will exist for as long as there is a Vessel, but…if he has spies here, and his knowledge is deep enough, he knows that Naruto is no one he wants to go up against, even with his organization behind him. But the only ones who truly know of Naruto, in detail, are myself, his former student M, and the two men who escorted me tonight. And of those four, only the student and myself know absolutely everything. Knowledge of you will not reach Madara, Itachi. Trust me. My offer still stands, though, if you change your mind."

Itachi opened the door. "Like I said, we're good."

Tsunade inclined her head. "Understood. However, we will be keeping an eye on you behind the scenes. Very subtle. You won't even know we're there."

"I doubt that. I can sense a tail five miles away. I know when I'm being watched, Lady." The hag just wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'd like to leave now, and take my brother home. Were the blood samples destroyed?"

"By my own hand," she assured him. She stood aside to let him leave.

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked him over quickly, assessing him. Good. Kid was back to the way he'd been trained, and vigilant. Probably too late to do any good, but better late than never.<p>

Tsunade told the younger man of the escort to drive them home, and Itachi consented to this only because it meant he would get home faster. On the ride home, he kept his face turned aside, looking at the predominantly quiet village slide past the window. Dashboard clock said 11:18 pm. Thunder rumbled again, closer this time, and accompanied by a faint flash of lightning. Storm coming. In so many ways.

At his building, he got out of the car, and stood looking up at it. His escort got out and stood beside him, while Sasuke stood behind him. Itachi wasn't actually looking at his building, though. He was scanning his surroundings, seeing without seeing, his senses drawn high and tight. The tripwire of his internal alarm was thrumming something fierce. He had time, but not a whole heck of a lot. Shrugging his shoulders as if the area between them itched, he went inside his building and took the stairs at a normal pace. The escort came up with them. Sasuke made sure to put himself behind the escort.

-oOo-

Itachi unlocked his door, pushed it open, and let his eyes and ears determine if things were as he'd left them in the apartment. They were. He crossed the threshold, turned, stood aside for Sasuke, but held up an arm when the escort tried to enter. "I got it from here, Scarface."

"I need to assure the Hokage that I left you and your brother in safety." The escort frowned, probably at the reference to his scar.

"And you have," Itachi said with a roll of his eyes. "Now, if you yourself want to continue to be safe, I suggest you take your ass off my doorstep. Had about all I can handle tonight. Beat it."

The escort left. Itachi closed the door, but left it cracked open about half an inch.

Sasuke was at the living room window. "He's gone," he confirmed. "Doing 40 mph, heading east. License plate-"

"Gee, Sasuke. Where was all that attention to detail when we _really _needed it?"

Sasuke turned from the window, letting the curtain drop. "What-"

In a deliberate move to further his plans, Itachi punched his brother in the face hard, snapping Sasuke's head back, and sending him reeling toward the window. Itachi grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and yanked him back into the room before he could cause a scene outside by dashing his brains out on the street. He threw him down on the floor.

Sasuke choked, his nose bleeding profusely, but he got to his feet and faced Itachi. He held a hand to his nose, eyes watering.

"Oh, little brother," Itachi crooned softly. "Still want to tell me you're not endangering us?"

Seeing the hard glitter in Itachi's eyes, Sasuke swallowed. "I'm-"

"Sorry?" Itachi smiled mirthlessly. "You have no idea how much I hate you right now. We are _exposed_, Sasuke. _Fuck_ your sorry."

* * *

><p>He waited until he sensed no one on the mountain before letting his chakra seep out of him in a controlled amount. Just enough to speed up his healing, and close his wounds. His ribs creaked as they set themselves. That bitch had staved them right in with her kick. His breathing remained sharp, short, and painful until his lungs repaired themselves, then he was able to take a deep breath. He lay quietly a moment, feeling his chakra retreat.<p>

Later, he sat at his kitchen table. His hand was fisted on his mouth, much the way it had been the night he'd realized that Sasuke was in danger. His foot jigged up and down rapidly, the only manifestation of the chaos in his mind. Other than that, he was perfectly still.

Itachi was Uchiha. That meant Sasuke was Uchiha. The only dealings Naruto had ever had with the name Uchiha were when he'd come across Madara, but that had been more than enough. Madara and his Sharingan. Madara, who'd killed Konohamaru and Udon. Madara, who'd had his village attacked while trying to get to his mother. He'd fought Madara and gotten away. He'd taken Moegi and run, forced to leave Konohamaru and Udon's bodies behind.

After his fight with Pain, when Danzo had had him…that Sharingan, all of them, had featured prominently in…

_Don't think about it. Don't go there._

Normally he didn't think about it. He was able to keep those thoughts and memories at bay. By concentrating on his breathing, and counting the tiny lines in the wood grain of his table, he brought himself under a semblance of control once more. Sasuke. Okay. Yes.

Sasuke was on the run. From who, Naruto didn't know, but it could be from Madara. The only evidence to support this was that one time Moegi had come to him sometime in his early twenties and told him the village had suffered some kind of tragedy. The Uchiha clan had been massacred. She hadn't said by whom, but in one of her annual visits, Tsunade had let slip that Madara's last known appearance in the village had been a failed coup against her, and the killing of his former kinsman. If Madara had killed off all the Uchiha, that would then suggest that Sasuke was on the run from him…

Which meant Madara was indeed the one looking for him. And if Madara found Sasuke, he would find Naruto, and the one thing Danzo had said over, and over, and over again during that hellish year was that Naruto should be grateful that Madara didn't have him. Whatever Naruto was suffering at Danzo's hands would be a hundred times worse with Madara, Danzo had said.

Naruto could not say that he was afraid of Madara, precisely. What he feared was events spiraling out of his control, of being at the mercy of those events, of so many indefinable things. And all his fears could be wrapped up in the idea of being around people. He'd spent so many years convincing himself of this, of the fact that people were to be avoided, that he couldn't think otherwise now.

Setting all that aside, Naruto focused on the events of this evening. Their secret was out now. He couldn't imagine that Tsunade would let Sasuke and his brother remain unprotected. All that really needed to be decided was what would happen to his and Sasuke's budding relationship.

Before he could think on this further, he felt a presence stalking across the clearing his house sat in. Moments later, this presence opened his door and slammed it again. Heels marched across his living room, to resolve themselves into Tsunade herself standing in his kitchen doorway.

-oOo-

She came and sat across from him without being invited, and then the two silent specters of her escort also appeared in the doorway. One took up a position by the fridge, the other near the kitchen sink. Naruto regarded them all stoically.

"Are you going to offer me tea?" Tsunade snapped.

Naruto resisted the urge to offer her half of the peace sign. That was childish behavior, no matter that he thought she could benefit from such an offer. "Moegi told you, didn't she. The bitch swore to keep her peace about Sasuke, but she told."

Tsunade blinked. "Moegi _knew_ of this situation?"

Naruto nearly bit his tongue at realizing that he'd just given Tsunade information she hadn't had.

The escort by the sink turned to the stove to make the aforementioned tea. Just having the man touch his dishes tightened Naruto's jaw. Tsunade got to the point after getting no reply. "Well. I will deal with her later. Uchiha Sasuke. Start explaining."

"I don't have to explain anything to you," Naruto muttered.

A stiff wind blew around the kitchen as The Fifth Hokage not only unmasked her chakra, but released it in such an amount as to indicate that the house on the mountain would shortly be no more. Naruto, who ordinarily was not so combative with her, dropped his eyes to the table. Tsunade took this for an apology, and reigned herself in.

Explain Uchiha Sasuke? He couldn't. He couldn't even explain the boy to himself, much less to anyone else. He couldn't tell how the boy had insinuated himself into his life, how conscious he was of Naruto's preferences, how submissive he was to Naruto's way of life, how all these things were things he'd needed desperately, yet hadn't _known _he'd needed… No. The best he could do was, "I love him."

The cup of tea clattered on its dish in the hands of the escort at the stove. Tsunade gasped softly, her eyes large and moist with emotion. "_Naruto,_" she breathed.

Naruto ignored their displays of shock. "Are they leaving?" he asked. "Sasuke and his brother? Are they leaving the village?"

Overcome by his breakthrough, Tsunade nevertheless tried to answer. "I don't think so. It's hard to read the older brother. Something tells me he's well-versed in saying one thing while meaning another, but he did tell me that they would remain in the city."

"Who's after them? Are they under your protection? When will Sasuke officially be given clearance to come here?"

Tsunade accepted the tea that was placed before her, and waited until the escort moved back. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk this much. It does my heart good, I must say. As for Sasuke, I'm sorry but he will not be given clearance to this mountain, Naruto. It hurts me to say this to you, especially in light of your feelings for the boy, but Madara is the one after them. I'd just as soon not have the boy lead him inadvertently to you."

"But-"

"Furthermore," Tsunade went on, "Itachi has refused my offer of protection. I can't say he's wrong to. I believe that if Madara makes an attempt to retrieve the brothers, Itachi will learn of it long before we do. He seems skilled at staying ahead of threats. He'd be a great asset to ANBU, and this city, I can tell you that."

"Madara might find them, then. They might leave. And let's face it, you're not strong enough to protect this village if it was attacked like it was back then," Naruto stated. "What happens if Madara comes for them, and this time they don't get away? What then?"

Tsunade smiled around the teacup. "A very good question. Can you think of anyone who-"

Naruto stood up and turned his back. "No."

"Naruto, please. It's your rightful place, where you belong."

"I said no."

"The city would welcome you, every effort would be made to see that your transition-"

"I _can't._"

Tsunade set her teacup down. "Look at me," she sighed. "I said look at me!"

Naruto turned his head to look behind him, and saw the true face of the Hokage.

"I'm old, Naruto. And unwell. Unlike me, your sickness can be remedied." She gestured at her escorts. "They have been trained from the time I took office to assist you. Kakashi there will be your advisor, and Iruka has obtained several distinguished degrees in psychotherapy and analysis. He can help you, Naruto. They both can. What's more, you know them, and they know you. I've done all I can to ensure that your ascension to the seat of Hokage is as smooth as possible, but you _must _take your place-"

Naruto lunged for the table, grabbed it, and threw it, barely missing all three of them. Tsunade and her escorts scattered. "_No!" _Naruto roared. "I won't be manipulated into serving the people who killed my family and made me what I am. Get out! _Get out!_" He turned, crunching over the shards of the teacup and saucer, to lean his hands against the pantry door.

Tsunade stepped from behind the protective bodies of Kakashi and Iruka, and addressed the broad quivering back. "I had everyone who was involved in those crimes replaced, you know that. You were a hero, Naruto. Despite everything that's happened to you, I know you can be again. I know you still are. I'm not giving up on you. I know you could be my hero, and the hero of the village, if you'd just give yourself a chance."

"I'm nobody's hero," he moaned miserably. "Just _go, _please."

He didn't hear them leave, but nonetheless knew when he was completely alone. There was no one on his mountain except him. He hung his head, as the sky finally opened and released a downpour of freezing rain.

* * *

><p>After those few words Itachi spoke to him, his brother turned away to sit at the kitchen table. There was an edition of The Leaflet folded on the counter. Itachi reached over, snagged it, and proceeded to read. Sasuke quietly left him alone to go clean up his face in the bathroom. When he was done, he went to his room, closed the door, and flopped onto his bed.<p>

He'd never been to school. Itachi had taught him how to read and write, and thereafter would bring him books for Sasuke to educate himself with. These covered a wide range of subjects. They had to be read quickly, because the books were too heavy to bring with them whenever they moved. Once Sasuke had been old enough to train, Itachi had brought him quite a few books on ninja arts. Where he'd gotten them, Sasuke hadn't known at the time, but he now supposed Itachi had gotten them the same place he'd gotten his fighting skills. At work. At least, that was what Itachi had always said when asked. Now, though, Sasuke thought it safe to say that Itachi likely serviced a few ninja and asked to be paid in trade. That would explain the skills and books.

There had been one book on chakra theory that had been so incredibly thick as to be impossible for Sasuke to even lift. He couldn't have been more than eight or nine at the time. The text had been difficult, full of ancient and archaic language. He'd had to skip whole sections of it. He only recalled it now because it had contained a chapter dedicated to vessels. No, Vessels. Capital. The word for them had been _Jinchuuriki. _He hadn't been able to understand much, but the word 'demon' had leapt out at him, and there had been an illustration of some beast with ten swinging tails and a single huge eye smack in the middle of its forehead.

He'd had nightmares for weeks. Itachi had needed to stay home from work a few nights, Sasuke had been so terrified. His brother had listened to the garbled tale of demons walking the Earth and slapped him for his nonsense. He'd cuddled Sasuke afterward, but explained shortly that he didn't have time to sit around soothing stupid fears. Time was money, Itachi had said, and he had to go to work. The book had been taken away and disposed of, and Sasuke had never seen it again.

He hadn't thought of it since. The Hokage's words had triggered the memory. He lay listening to the rain, and wondered if Naruto had a demon inside him.

It really wasn't so different from the idea of ninja, he supposed. All the ninja arts really were was science. People who were evolved enough and trained to use their minds to manipulate their bodies, earthly matter, and the energy around them. Certainly not everyone could be ninja, but if people existed who could bend the laws of physics, wasn't it also possible that demons walked the earth?

Abruptly Sasuke shivered in fright.

Eventually, his thoughts turned to Naruto. Just before all hell had broken loose, he'd actually touched him. He'd been in his lap, embraced by him at last, and had been _this close _to getting his first kiss. He ached at the loss, at the remembered feel of Naruto's hard body. Naruto had been warm. So warm, and trembling as badly as he himself had been. A deep, dark longing welled up Sasuke's chest and into his throat at thinking he'd never see Naruto again. If he thought Itachi would allow it, he'd go and say goodbye, just in case they did end up leaving the village. But Itachi had told Sasuke he hated him. That hurt. It hurt more than leaving Naruto hurt.

_But everyone knows about us now, so why can't I see him?_ Because Itachi wouldn't let him, that's why. Not now that their real names were out. Itachi would be a thousand times stricter, of that he was sure.

Sasuke felt resentment. He loved his brother intensely, but it was not the same as what he felt for Naruto. His love for Naruto was a full, bright, hot, and sexual thing. What he felt for Itachi was hard and unbreakable. The way a diamond was hard and unbreakable. And like a diamond, his love for Itachi was sometimes a beautiful thing, too precious for him to think about closely. But looked at objectively, in its raw form, the love he and his brother shared was something elemental and dark. Sometimes…ugly. It encompassed duty, dedication, guilt, and a wealth of sacrifice. It could not be shaken off or walked away from, the way he suspected his love for Naruto could be. Somehow that made the bond he shared with his brother more difficult to bear…and yet he would die without Itachi. Just the thought of Itachi being hurt or dead clogged his throat with tears.

But there _was_ resentment.

His first love, and Itachi had shat on it. If his brother had only trusted him, everything would have been fine. Secretly, he thought Itachi was jealous of the fact that he had someone to love. Maybe Itachi had fucked up his chances with Naruto deliberately. He hadn't even tried to talk to Naruto, but had just barged in swinging. Thinking of the way Itachi sat in the kitchen now, all calm and collected, Sasuke was ashamed of him. Itachi hated him? Well, Sasuke hated him right back. Controlling jerk.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the Hokage building, which held her apartments, Tsunade collapsed.<p>

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka rushed to her side.

"She didn't do much tonight, but it was still more than she's done in years," Kakashi fretted as Iruka lifted her. "I'll notify her assistant to meet us at the hospital."

* * *

><p>Back on the mountain, Naruto broke from his paralysis and began putting his kitchen to rights. The table had shattered the kitchen window, letting in rain and wind. Since two of the table's legs were also broken, he snapped off the other two, retrieved his tools, and used the large square of wood to cover the window. He nailed it into place, and arranged the curtains so that they were partially hiding it from view.<p>

Next, he swept up the broken glass and china from the floor, emptied this into the waste bin, and washed the floor. He moved to the living room.

A mess. Couch overturned, scratch marks on the floor, and the pictures he'd gotten from Sasuke knocked down and trampled on. This last cored him from within. He picked up the fallen pictures with a wordless cry, and tried to smooth them out. Hopeless. He ended up smudging the graphite or charcoal, and ruining them further. He held the crumpled pages in his blackened hands as his vision blurred. The only thing he'd had of Sasuke, and now they were nothing but garbage. He looked up, looked around-

Sasuke's bag. Beside the bag, the book.

Naruto went and picked it up. It had a shoe print on it now, but holding it, Naruto forgot everything but the feel of Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke, whose presence was always soothing and never abrasive, or intrusive. He never made demands of Naruto, and his quiet presence invariably calmed Naruto from his most panicked episodes. He needed Sasuke. There was nothing more pressing than that. Madara was an abstract idea at this point. Sasuke was real, Naruto was real, and the feelings they'd spent months trying to come to terms with were real.

He stared at the book, but didn't see it. He saw Sasuke sitting in his lap, his light weight leaning forward, his pale lips parted, and his eyes shining with love and anticipation. The only person who'd ever loved Naruto, taken away. Probably never to return, if Tsunade got her way.

Naruto righted his sofa and sat on it, the book in his hands.

There was no clock in the room, but he felt the strange sensation of time speeding up, while at the same time slowing down. An odd image came to him: The minute hand of a large-faced clock sweeping forward with uncharacteristic speed, while the hour hands rolled backward.

He supposed he had a choice. He remembered making declarations tonight, telling Itachi that Sasuke was _his, _that he wasn't given him up. Where had that conviction gone? He'd been in the process of claiming Sasuke. Was he willing to let that go, and never know the taste of him? Since when did he _let _what was his be taken from him?

But he also remembered thinking some days ago that when the time came, he would have to let Sasuke go. And sitting there, with the fallen lamp giving skewed light, Naruto knew he just didn't have it in him to step up and be the man Sasuke would need. He was too afraid, yes, _afraid_; their relationship wasn't a secret thing, just between them anymore. Now _everyone_ knew, and everyone would be sticking their noses in. Already he'd been called a pedophile. Tsunade said it was safer if he and Sasuke went their separate ways. In order to see Sasuke, Naruto would have to go through his brother, The Hokage, and God alone knew who else…and though just the idea of being with Sasuke was worth any price that was within his power to pay, it was _not_ within his power to overcome himself.

* * *

><p>When Itachi judged the time to be right, he got up and looked for something to eat. The cupboards were bare. Then he pulled open a utensil drawer and found three dusty packages of instant ramen. He prepared one of them and carried it back to the table. Sasuke, who'd come out at hearing the rummaging in the kitchen, looked at him as if to ask where his share was. Itachi left him to prepare his own.<p>

They were undeniably in a crisis, a time when Itachi typically spoke to Sasuke, outlining what their next step was going to be, reassuring him, etc. The silence effectively left Sasuke to his own devices. He could see Sasuke's rebellious little mind making suppositions and assumptions, filling the silence with is moody angst, and victimized self-delusions. It would have been cause for Itachi to lament his stupidity, if he weren't deliberately pushing his brother towards this thinking. Sasuke was _not _stupid, so Itachi had to take care here.

He ate his noodles as if he had all the time in the world. Dipping his chopsticks in slowly. Lazily stirring the noodles. Dragging up a mouthful of the stuff. Eating the noodles with a long, wet, drawn-out _sluurrrp._ Licking the chopsticks clean. Repeating the process. Sasuke had his own noodles in front of him now, and stared at him as if he'd gone insane. Itachi continued his little performance.

* * *

><p>It was probably unwise to floor the accelerator when going down a rain-washed incline, but Naruto didn't ease up. There was just too much –the possible re-emergence of Madara, discovering that Sasuke was Uchiha, the Hokage, and Sasuke being taken from him- for him to slow down. He needed Sasuke, wanted to take consolation in the only true source of solace he'd ever found in his life, and yet was too cowardly and emotionally handicapped to do that. He'd sat in his house, pushed and pulled by these conflicting thoughts until he'd ultimately run away. He'd run from the thoughts, thereby shutting them out and gaining some quiet.<p>

It was in this quiet that the mad clock of before resurfaced. This time the minute hand was slowing down. It slowed the faster Naruto drove, until each tick stood alone, momentous. This monotonous sound helped keep the chaotic thoughts at bay, so it wasn't precisely unwelcome, but it also served to spur him on. He couldn't explain it, but his speed was as much him trying to outrun the ticking as it was fleeing from his confusion. He was helpless not to keep his foot jammed to the floor. Nothing so minor as possibly wrapping his truck around a tree was going to stop him from getting to his destination. Urgency bordering on panic filled him.

He was coming up too fast on the barricade for the camera to scan his face. Besides which, the rain wouldn't allow a clear picture to be taken. This was fine, since there was a control for the barricade in Naruto's truck. He pressed the button now, and the huge, orange door leisurely rolled open. It looked like he was going to fatally ram his truck into the barricade at this speed, or else get wedged into the slowly-widening gap, but he rocketed through. Tore both side view mirrors right the fuck off his truck, but he was alive and kicking and that good.

His Windracer fishtailed briefly upon exiting the barricade, then righted itself and sped down the road, kicking up a large rooster tail of mud and rain in its wake.

* * *

><p>"How long are we staying in the village?" Sasuke asked when he could stand the silence no more.<p>

Itachi slurped noodles.

"Do you think the Hokage can be trusted?"

More slurping.

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

A slurp and a belch.

Sasuke was seriously considering shoving the cup of noodles down Itachi's throat when the apartment door was kicked open without warning. He jumped, holding his chopsticks defensively, as he spun to face this new threat.

-oOo-

Naruto bulled his way inside, dripping wet, and fists balled aggressively. His eyes zeroed in on Sasuke. "Come with me."

Outrageous command though this was, Sasuke nevertheless felt happiness rocket steeply within him at hearing it. He slowly unclenched his body and released his Sharingan. He stared at Naruto, taking him in from head to toe, how he seemed to fill all the space around him. Naruto was here, in his apartment. He'd come for him. Sasuke looked at Itachi, ready to ask if he could go…but Itachi was looking at him expressionlessly. Sasuke felt his resentment flare up again and suddenly decided that he didn't _need_ permission. He moved toward Naruto.

Itachi casually dropped his chopsticks into the little cup. "Sasuke," he said as they headed for the door. "You walk out of here, you better stay gone."

Sasuke shrugged into the jacket he had hanging behind the house door. "Itachi, give it a rest will you? Everything's out in the open. The Hokage isn't going to give us away so it shouldn't matter where I-"

"You're never to bring your ass back here again." Itachi picked up his chopsticks and resumed eating. "I mean it."

Sasuke stood there, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You're disowning me?"

Itachi sniffed shortly, turned his mouth down in an odd facial shrug. "Hey, you won't let me protect you, you think you're so grown, well then go. Be his bitch. Just don't bring your lily-white ass back here when shit goes wrong. I'm done with you."

Sasuke took a step back into the room. "Itachi."

"Get the fuck out of my house. Both of you."

Sasuke stood there until he heard Naruto walking out of the apartment. Before he followed him, he said, "I wish you'd just trust me for once."

Itachi pushed his empty cup aside and fixed Sasuke with a stare. "I _am_ trusting you, bro. Go. Your pimp is waiting. Me? I never want to see your face again."

It was the worst thing Itachi had ever said to him. Sasuke's eyes burned as he followed Naruto to his truck. He stopped at the passenger door to turn and stare up at the place he'd shared with Itachi for five years. Itachi couldn't _really _have meant what he'd said. Not really. He couldn't. They were brothers. It sucked that Itachi was this mad at him, sucked hard, but…Itachi hadn't mean those words just now. His brother _loved _him.

Telling himself that Itachi just needed time to cool down, Sasuke finally climbed into the truck and pulled the door shut. He did his best not to cry too noisily.

* * *

><p>Upstairs at the window, Itachi watched the truck speed off from the curb, and sighed. Kid had almost stayed. Almost.<p>

He turned, and became a flurry of motion. Maybe if he moved fast enough, he would make it in time.

The house door. Had he actually closed it behind himself, Naruto would have broken it when he came in. He didn't have time to replace the door, and it was imperative that his apartment appear unmolested. He closed it now and locked it, before hurrying to Sasuke's room.

* * *

><p>Naruto bent over the wheel, trying to see through what looked to be conditions for Noah's Ark. His wipers were on high speed, and were doing absolutely nothing to aid visibility. He didn't reduce his speed; he simply opened his senses to make sure he didn't hit any pedestrians that may or may not be crossing in front of his hurtling truck.<p>

Hunched, every muscle tense, hands nearly breaking the wheel, Naruto's fury was held in check by a tight, frayed leash. Not only was his peace of mind fucked beyond repair, not only was he confused and afraid, but now, apparently, he'd gone and screwed up Sasuke's relationship with his brother.

Sasuke's quiet crying was like being attacked with guilt. The steady, but strained _fwip-fwip_ of the wipers, the sound of his tortured engine, and the continuous roar of the rain were background accompaniment to the crying. It was a melancholy orchestra, one that did nothing to ease Naruto's nerves. He drove with the same speed he'd used when getting to Sasuke.

He skidded to a halt in front of the barricade, and pressed the button under his dash. When the barricade rolled open, he drove through, and the brief respite from the rain while he was in the short tunnel was welcome. With the absence of the rain's noise, he felt some of his anxiety ebb. Not much, but it was something. When he exited the tunnel into the rainstorm again, he wasn't doing more than 30 mph. He stopped halfway up the steep, winding road, put the truck in park, and jerked the emergency brake upward. He turned off the wipers as well, and sat staring at the way the rain cascaded over his windshield, listening to Sasuke's sniffles.

The ticking had slowed so much that each individual beat was now a surprise, occurring after many minutes. He looked over at Sasuke now, found the black eyes wide and wet, and looking at him in turn, and then it stopped. The ticking stopped for the final time.

* * *

><p>Naruto threw open his door, got out, then reached back into the truck to snatch Sasuke out by a handful of his jacket. Sasuke was there, falling into his arms, throwing himself against his chest, with the same craven cry of raw need that left Naruto's lips. The door was shut again and they stumbled against it, wrapped tightly, fiercely, in each other's arms. The rain threatened to drown them both. They stood shivering and gasping in the downpour.<p>

There was so much Naruto wanted to say, so much he wanted to explain, but he couldn't. He'd never been great with words, and this whole situation was so far beyond his ability to cope with that he didn't even try.

Threading a hand through the dripping black hair, Naruto jerked Sasuke's head back and kissed him roughly.

-oOo-

It happened there in the rain, on the road, against the side of Naruto's rain-slick Windracer. Too much stress had been put on the dam of their emotions; it burst wide open, flooding them both, and it was all they could do to continue breathing. The heat of their mouths surprised them, but the kiss flat out rocked them to their depths. They grappled, and clutched, and grunted, and keened through this long-desired contact with each other.

As abominable as the day had been, as wounded as their respective confrontations had left them, this was the right conclusion to such a day. The _only _possible conclusion. Breathless, electrified, shaky and frightened, they clasped each other's dripping heads and kissed hungrily. They kissed with crude passion, in relief of their long, pent-up tension, and in search of some measure of security from the storm their lives had been caught up in.

There was no gentleness. Sasuke may have required this, but Naruto was unable to give it. A wild, yet quiet fury of lust suddenly suffused Naruto, and this was unleashed on Sasuke without restraint. Sasuke's jacket was ripped off and thrown down. The kiss grew in heat and urgency. It was a wonder to them both, the feel of the other's mouth. Hot. Soft and yielding in Sasuke's case. Firm and insistent in Naruto's. High sounds, faint squeals from Sasuke, had Naruto crushing the slight boy hard in his arms. Naruto's heartbeat pounded away in his ribcage, driving him to aggression.

Naruto pulled away only once. Using one hand, he wiped Sasuke's drenched hair from his face. Sasuke switched his grip to hold Naruto's forearms tightly, but he wasn't objecting to anything. And seeing Sasuke's face, unable to tell tears from rain, Naruto saw no regret. Fear, yes, but there was trust there also. Their eyes did the talking, begging silently, giving each other permission. This was all that was needed. Enough foreplay had taken place between them over the past few months so that, when Naruto lowered his head with more deliberation this time, they both gave in to what was coming next.

-oOo-

Sasuke couldn't help the thin cry that left him; Naruto's hands were brutally hard as he was yanked against an inflexible chest. Arms like iron bands closed around him, but he was still being kissed, so he didn't care about how much Naruto was hurting him. He needed the contact, needed to be held, and kissed, and crushed in Naruto's arms. He didn't think he would ever need anything else in life but to feel Naruto lifting his legs to wrap around his waist.

He felt himself further lifted to sit on the hood of the truck. The windshield was to his left, and he briefly rested a hand on it as Naruto bent him backwards, kissing him hard enough to have him dizzy. He clung to Naruto tightly. Due to the incline the truck was parked on, the place where the hood of the Windracer met the windshield created a V. He was pressed into this pocket, kept from sliding off by Naruto's big body.

A rough hand hooked in the waist of Sasuke's jeans, and thumbed the button free. The jeans, along with his briefs, were tugged down his hips, down his legs, where they caught on the tops of his boots. Cold rain hit Sasuke's privates, making him hiss at how strangely stimulating this was. But then he was nearly pulled off the truck as Naruto resumed pulling on his stubborn jeans. He flung his hands wide, grabbing futilely at the slippery hood and windshield. He caught one of the wipers, but it snapped off in his hand. He cried out again as he began falling. Naruto steadied him with a hand, before given a final yank that had one boot flying off, and that pants leg at last peeling away from Sasuke's calf. Naruto stepped back briefly to quickly undo his own jeans.

Sasuke stood with one boot on, the other buried in mud, as Naruto lowered his zipper and released himself. The cock that flopped heavily free seemed to accurately reflect its owner, he thought with a weak flutter in his belly. It was long and thick and tanned darker than the rest of Naruto. The veins were very prominent, as was the large, rounded head. Fleshy lips marked the slit, and the balls that hung beneath the cock itself was full and pendulous.

Somehow, Naruto's cock put Sasuke in mind of battle; it looked like a crude, yet effective club, one that was used to bludgeon lesser mortals to death.

That was all he had time for; Naruto closed in.

There was a gasp when their genitals touched, a sharp intake of breath at how hot their cocks were. And then too, the fact that their privates were in direct contact with each other had Sasuke and Naruto standing in stiff uncertainty for a moment. Sasuke lay trembling against Naruto's chest, his head beneath the taller man's chin. Naruto ran awkward hands over his thin shoulders, and slender neck. Then he leaned Sasuke backward over the hood at an angle. Sasuke was forced to use an elbow to support himself.

When Naruto's blunt cockhead pressed against him, Sasuke felt his nerves come back tenfold. A soft "_unnh_" escaped him, and Naruto gathered him close. Their faces were less than an inch apart, noses almost touching. Rain ran ceaselessly from their hair, over their eyes. Their breath steamed from them as they breathed in unison, breathed and remained still…and then Naruto pressed upward against the tightly closed ring of flesh resting against his leaking tip.

Sasuke dug his fingers into Naruto's shoulders and clamped his jaws shut. He was determined to ride out the pain, but the pressure didn't let up. He remembered the book saying that one should be completely relaxed for anal sex, and knew that he was anything but. He found himself using his grip on Naruto's shoulders to pull himself upward, moving away from that burning club forcing its way into him. He squeezed his eyes shut. Buried his face in Naruto's neck. Bit his neck, bit hard, kept biting, and then he screamed with the flesh between his teeth as Naruto took hold of his hips and yanked him downward.

-oOo-

Naruto froze, unable to breathe after penetrating Sasuke's resistant sphincter. Those muscles quivered, and throbbed, and massaged his sensitive head until his climax roared out of him. He dropped his forehead to Sasuke's as he rode the sharp spikes of pleasure. The boy was shivering in his arms, likely in pain, but he couldn't withdraw. It felt too good to withdraw. That unearthly squeezing on his tip finally broke his paralysis. He pressed upward once more, slowly widening the tightly closed chute of Sasuke's rectum around himself. The boy was tight beyond belief; Sasuke pushed against him now, clawing bloody lines in his neck. This wakened a greedy beast of carnality in Naruto, one that drooled in mindless pleasure at the notion of bending this helpless boy to his needs, of slaking his urges on him. He shoved upward a final time, the fearsomely tight passage eased somewhat by his seed. He was able to plug himself all the way in.

Sasuke's harsh cry of pain was absorbed in a rolling spate of thunder. He locked his arms around Naruto's neck, pressed his cheek to his hard shoulder, and held on tight as Naruto immediately struck up a steady, forceful pounding that jarred his teeth.

-oOo-

He couldn't breathe. The pain was enormous, quite equal to the size of Naruto's cock. There had been a gush of heat from Naruto that had soothed his pain at first, but now the pain was back. The skin of his rectum was stretched so wide and tight that his eyes ran with tears. The veins on that engorged organ further abraded his sensitive flesh, and had him fighting not to scream. Naruto gave harsh, wordless grunts with each powerful stroke, rolling his hips into Sasuke in a firm and ceaseless rhythm...and then Sasuke was unexpectedly caught by the same rhythm and the pain began to lessen. Just a bit. There was pleasure creeping in now, making itself known, mixing with the pain. It grew with each thrust, each soul-shaking impact, until Sasuke gave a tiny squeaking moan each time Naruto rammed home. The burning in his ass was replaced with sizzling friction, and this added to the pleasure. His own cock leaked steadily; he was coming halfway and remained in this acute state of non-release until, before long, his arms lost their panicky grip on Naruto. He was too weak to do more than cling feebly to Naruto's shirt. His body was loose, his legs slipping from around Naruto's waist as more heat coiled tightly low down in his belly. A feeling of intense pressure and achiness built in his balls as Naruto increased the force of his thrusts. Sasuke felt himself rocking dangerously with the truck, heard the thing squealing on its chassis, much as he himself was voicing a mindless stream of pleasure bordering on pain, and then his entire body felt as if it had been struck by lightning.

-oOo-

Naruto didn't stop when Sasuke came in his arms. The boy gasped in what seemed to be surprise, then bit Naruto's chest hard. Naruto spread his legs for balance and held Sasuke closer as he pumped and pounded with ever-increasing force and need. Caught in his first throes of erotic passion, he was helpless not to plunge with wilder and wilder abandon, squeezing Sasuke hard enough to hurt. He felt himself swiftly approaching a a second release, and threw himself headlong toward it. He hammered strongly at the tight, hot, furnace of Sasuke's ass until his climax boiled over and filled Sasuke's rectum. Only then did he pause for breath.

But the need rose in him again. Still panting heavily, he braced his palms to either side of Sasuke's body. He was both unable, and unwilling to even consider stopping before he'd been sated.

This time he started off slow. He rocked experimentally against Sasuke, and was rewarded with the boy giving a whimper of enjoyment.

Sasuke's mouth opened on a soundless shout as Naruto pressed too deeply a moment. His breathing sharpened. He whined. He squirmed. He squeezed his legs around Naruto's waist, and all these things served to make Naruto thrust harder, then a bit harder still. He stared down into Sasuke's face the entire time, waiting, judging, and when the boy began pulling at his shirt, he gave in and went all out once more.

There was yelling that was repeatedly cut short as rain filled Sasuke's mouth, or whenever he tried to catch his breath. It was a few moments before Naruto determined that the yelling was done in pleasure, but by then his body was on fire again with his impending release. Water splashed wetly from the impact of their hips as he rode Sasuke hard for the final strokes. His cock swelled to the bursting point, making Sasuke sob. When he came, he slammed home a final time, holding there, and swallowed Sasuke's scream with his lips. His cock pulsed in the hard vise of Sasuke's ass, emptying itself in long, rich spurts of scalding seed.

* * *

><p>After, he leaned up and looked down into Sasuke's face. He considered asking him if he was all right, but didn't want to sully this particular moment in their relationship with anything so coarse as language. He settled for smoothing the soaked hair from Sasuke's brow.<p>

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. Naruto gave a questioning half smile. Sasuke answered with a tremulous curving of his own lips, and that was good enough for Naruto. He dipped his head and kissed those lips, tasting rainwater. He kissed, and bit, and nibbled until Sasuke responded with more spirit. His thin arms came around Naruto and pulled him close, pulled him down, and the kiss deepened. Sasuke shifted his legs around Naruto's waist, locking his ankles at the small of his broad back.

They slid down the side of the truck in a heap, and tipped sideways into the mud. Naruto was dislodged from Sasuke's body by this, but he didn't complain, too spent to do anything but close his eyes.

Sasuke hissed in pain when Naruto's cock slid free of his ass. He managed to crawl weakly onto Naruto's chest, his jeans dragging heavily at the one leg that still wore them. He lay listening to Naruto's heartbeat return to normal and thought how good the rain felt on his ass. Naruto's arms came around him, and held him. Sasuke's eyes drifted shut, and he slept.


	11. Fulfillment

A/N: Wow. O.O Last chap really brought out the lurkers! 51 reviews, last I checked. I've never received so many reviews for a chap that wasn't the very last in a fic, and so up for awhile.

Shoutout to **The World takes on Shinri** for being the _only_ one to pick up on the fact Naruto barging into the Uchiha apartment was revenge for the way Itachi barged in on him. He was already going there to get Sasuke, but he entered the way he did for a reason, as well as because he was in a lot of turmoil just then.

There is fan art for the kiss by the truck, the 'almost' kiss on the couch, Sasuke reading THE BOOK, and Itachi at the window (watching as Sasuke leaves with Naruto) now up! I also did a floor plan of Naruto's house, if you all want to see where he lives. All accessible from my profile, but if the link doesn't work, go to my Deviantart page, and then to my favorites. There's a folder there labeled fan art. The art is also featured on the wall of the Facebook page.

And now...

* * *

><p><span>11. Fulfillment<span>

The sound of a car door closing partially woke Sasuke from a deep sleep of pure exhaustion. He was already falling asleep again by the time another door, this time his own, was opened. Rain hit his face as he was lifted out of the truck. He turned his face into Naruto's neck with a moan. For the time being, he was more than willing to be carried. He hurt, he was tired, and he was used to being allowed to sleep under such conditions.

But Naruto was wet. He himself could feel his bottom half bare. His pants were cold and heavy with rain, and dragging at one leg. The boot that had come off earlier now sat unpleasantly on his stomach. He was jostled as Naruto struggled to open his house door without dropping him, and then they were blessedly indoors, out of the rain.

-oOo-

The lights were on. Sasuke blinked in discomfort as he was carried to the bedroom, where he was at last set on his feet. His boot thumped to the floor.

Naruto stood back from him. The bedroom was dark. All Sasuke could see of him was his hair, and his hulking shoulders. The memory of what they'd done hit him then and a sense of wonder and awe had him straightening his shoulders as he woke up completely.

He'd had sex. Kissing and everything. He'd seen Naruto's privates. He was… different now. His ass felt hot, achy, and loose. Squeezing his sphincter sent sharp pain through him, but he did it again, holding the ring of muscles closed until the ache became dull and bearable. He continued to hold his ass shut, as if this could negate what had happened. He wasn't sorry they'd done it, not really. He'd _wanted _to be with Naruto, but…well…now he'd never be a kid again. He supposed that now he was in a relationship, and the idea of this seemed large and daunting of a sudden.

He looked at Naruto for reassurance, but got nothing. Naruto's face was completely in shadow. Even now, after Sasuke's eyes had adjusted to the dark somewhat, he could only make out a hint of the brow and jaw. He supposed that Naruto was waiting for him to give some sign of what came next, but Sasuke thought that was ridiculous. He was the innocent one here, the one who'd just given up his virginity. Naruto should take him, and comfort him, and hold him, and-

Naruto never did anything with him without his permission, Sasuke suddenly remembered. Just as he himself never did anything here without Naruto's consent. Sasuke's brow cleared. He hugged his elbows as a trickle of rainwater dripped from his hair and ran icily down the back of his neck.

"C-can you hold me?" he stuttered self-consciously. "Please?"

Naruto went to him immediately.

-oOo-

Their clothes, ignored completely during the heat of the moment, were uncomfortable now. Without letting him go, somehow Naruto managed to help Sasuke remove his shirt and pants while shedding his own. The items plopped in wet heaps around them, and were left where they fell. Shivering hard now, Sasuke burrowed his face in Naruto's chest. He kept his arms close by his sides, hands tucked under his chin. He made himself as small as possible. Naruto's strong arms encircled him. He could feel the weight of the man's semi-erect cock on his stomach, and pressed himself against it; it generated a wealth of welcome heat.

Their initial union had been hurried, born of raw necessity. There had been none of the depth-less emotion they felt for each other in the act, yet even so it had been what they both needed. It had been _right_. Now, though, a continuation of what they'd started on the couch, before Itachi had interrupted them, took shape around them, and they were still. Quiet. Listening to their feelings instead of being driven by their fear and stress as before.

They learned the feel of each other's skin without moving. The dimensions of each other's bodies, the rhythm of each one's breathing. After some minutes wherein they stood in peaceful contemplation, warmth from their bodies began to replace the chill on their skin. The embrace was more comfortable and they relaxed. Their hair stopped dripping unwanted reminders of the weather on them, and they relaxed even more. Finally, Naruto relaxed enough to lower his face to Sasuke's hair, and Sasuke shifted his arms so that they went slowly around Naruto's neck.

Naruto's broad hands ran wonderingly down the slim back of the youth he held. He'd never touched anyone like this. He hesitated at touching the modest globes of Sasuke's ass, before settling an arm around the boy's waist instead. He carefully, slowly, gently lifted him a few inches, just enough to walk to the steps leading up to his bed. Sasuke's arms tightened slightly around his neck, but his head remained on Naruto's chest. Naruto set him on the mattress, found that Sasuke was unwilling to let go of him, and so stretched out after he'd drawn back the heavy quilt. Getting them both under it took some maneuvering, but it was done. He drew the cover up to their cheeks and settled down.

He'd had so many thoughts of this, of falling asleep with Sasuke in his arms. The boy was a warm, smooth length of heaven against his body, and he could not think of a single moment at any time in his life when he'd been so very content. He would not have thought it possible to reach such a state after what he'd been put through today, but he welcomed it.

Sasuke sighed softly. Looking down at him, Naruto saw that he was already sleeping. He himself remained awake for some time, trying to prolong his enjoyment of this quiet victory, but eventually sleep claimed him with her soft fingers and pulled him under.

* * *

><p>When he woke, it was to the acrid stench of smoke and the sound of the storm raging unabated all around them. He sat up, not sure what had woken him, and found Sasuke standing at the bay window.<p>

Some of the trees on the far side of the lake had caught fire, probably struck by lighting, Naruto saw when he'd joined him. The fire seemed to be going out now, unable to sustain itself under the heavy downpour, but smoke still billowed toward the bungalow. The fire cast a faint orange glow on him and Sasuke both, and gave weak light to the interior of the bedroom.

Sasuke turned from the window to look up at him and it was as if the boy had sucked the heat of the flames into himself; there was blazing desire in his eyes. Facing each other now, Naruto felt his heart lurch hard as Sasuke closed the distance between them and lifted his face. Thus invited, Naruto bent his head to Sasuke's.

There was some hesitation on both their parts. This was not a mindless decent into lust and sex, but an exploration, their first, of their love. Naruto was shy, not quite knowing how to proceed. Before, by the truck, he'd put his mouth on Sasuke's and somehow the kiss had just happened. Now, he rather thought some basic skills were required, and did not relish the idea of failing at so simple a task.

But Sasuke was also nervous, and between the two of them they pieced their courage together and found a middle ground. They learned then, in front of the window that was awash with rain and firelight, and it was good. They stepped into each other as the kiss deepened and it was better than good.

An enchantment with the taste and feel of each other fell around them. It shut out sound completely. All conscious thought was on lips and tongue, breath and breathing. The various textures of their mouths were learned, tasted, studied, possessed. And then the enchantment shifted to allow other discoveries.

Naruto's hands found their way to Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke was pulled against the taller, broader body. Held there. He stepped up onto Naruto's bare feet, seeking height, a means to even their heights, in order to further deepen the kiss. The hands at his shoulders ran lightly down his sides, pausing every so often to squeeze or knead gently. Sasuke took hold of one wrist and slowly moved Naruto's hand behind him and pushed it down. The kiss stopped as Naruto's hand was placed on one lower cheek. Then Naruto cupped the warm rondure of flesh in his palm, his embarrassment replaced with desire, and the kiss resumed.

Sasuke, more familiar with human contact, guided him initially. He signaled that he wanted to be touched elsewhere, and showed Naruto how by touching him in turn. He didn't know about sexual touching, other than what he'd read in the book, but for now it was enough just to _touch, _to do what they'd fantasized about doing for so long. This and kissing sustained them for a long while by the window.

It was Sasuke who led Naruto by the hand to the bed. Led him up the steps. Knelt on the bed with him and gently cupped his face. "_Make love to me_," he whispered.

-oOo-

Their new knowledge of simple touching was expanded upon. Sasuke lay back as Naruto bent over him and kissed his face, his neck, his chest. Sasuke made wordless requests by turning his head, or lifting his arm, or spreading his legs. His hands roamed Naruto's skin, rubbing his shoulders, his biceps, his back muscles. He pulled Naruto close and they lay that way, kissing again, this time with increasing passion. They were edging toward that state they'd been in by the truck, but weren't there yet. They weren't close, and weren't in any hurry to get to that state. Perhaps they were afraid. _This_ was nice, this was what they'd wanted all along, and they paused often to savor it. They looked into each other's eyes, still illuminated with firelight as they were. There were no smiles, but happiness at being in each other's arms was palpable between them. They held this eye contact as Naruto's turgid length bobbed against Sasuke's balls, questing. It found Sasuke's entrance, and then, with a slow stretching of the still-tight muscles, found its way deep inside.

A slow, hesitant dance of thrust and release began between them. Finding the right tempo was awkward for them both. It did not happen on its own, as by the truck, but needed to be guided and initiated. Naruto faltered. The pleasure was immediate, further debilitating him, and Sasuke's wince of pain left him uncertain. But then Sasuke lifted his legs, Naruto sank in completely, and they found the right beat to that primal dance people have been doing since the dawn of time.

Sasuke gasped at just how much deeper the penetration was in this position. He locked his trembling thighs around Naruto, lost in pleasure, tossed on climbing waves of it. He kept his eyes shut, unable to endure the threadbare quality of the pleasure this time. It seemed that at any moment the thread would snap and he'd experience the wild climax he'd had by the truck. Naruto's hard stomach bounced and rubbed against his cock, and this added stimulation _did _have him coming. His breath was held, and his lip caught between his teeth, but Naruto didn't stop. Occasionally a thrust would have him gulping, making him dizzy with pleasure as Naruto pumped strongly into him, and he would hang on tighter. When Naruto came, Sasuke felt him go still. Naruto's cock pulsated inside him in time to its release, then was slowly withdrawn. This time it only hurt a little.

They went to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Naruto stirred, and knew without opening his eyes that it was high noon; the sun beat down on him from the skylight above his leafy canopy. Apparently the storm had passed. Then something blocked the sun and he felt warm lips leave soft kisses on his shoulder blades. The lips traveled down the valley of his spine, paused over his ass, then kissed him even here. Another kiss landed on the opposite cheek, and Naruto became aware of the weight on his legs. Sasuke was sitting on him.<p>

He was prepared to bury his face in his pillow and enjoy this strange new thing, when a set of teeth nipped him sharply on his right cheek. His eyes flew open. It happened again, on his left cheek, and Naruto rolled and caught the boy as he dove for the floor. He dragged him back onto the mattress by one leg.

Sasuke's impish grin startled him. _He's playing with me, _Naruto realized. It hadn't occurred to him that play could be incorporated into such a somber act as they'd shared, but this, too, he welcomed.

The bed was sturdy; their roughhousing and wrestling on it did nothing more than rustle the leaves overhead and cause the vines hanging to either side to sway gently. Sasuke was pinned a final time, and then they lay catching their breath. Naruto rolled to his side and ran a hand over the soft black hair.

Sasuke rolled to face him, eyes bright. His erection prodded Naruto's limp member. Naruto pushed Sasuke to his back and propped himself on an elbow to investigate.

To his interest, Sasuke was uncircumcised. Naruto let his hand hover over Sasuke's hairless groin until he'd received a shy nod of permission. He took hold of the foreskin between thumb and forefinger and tugged. Sasuke's cock dipped accordingly. Naruto stretched the skin slightly, glanced at Sasuke's pink face, then shook the cock vigorously by the foreskin from side to side.

Sasuke howled in laughter, kicking his leg up to break Naruto's hold on his cock. Thereafter a small war broke out on the bed as Sasuke tried to grab Naruto's cock in turn and shake it. He was neatly prevented from this, but his persistent efforts had Naruto snuffling a short laugh of his own. They were back to wordless communication, and this suited them fine.

* * *

><p>Waking from a shorter nap this time, they padded nude to the kitchen. Sasuke saw the missing table, saw it nailed over the window, but did not comment. Comfortable in his skin, Naruto moved around the kitchen and prepared whatever he found in the fridge on a large serving tray. Sasuke sat in a chair, chin in his hands, and watched. The day was cold, as evidenced by the wind that managed to find its way around the table at the window. Naruto brewed a large pot of tea that he flavored with fresh mint and set this on the tray, along with mugs. He balanced this on one palm up by his ear and snagged Sasuke with his other hand on the way back to his room.<p>

They ate on the bed, propped on their elbows, and feeding each other. The light wasn't quite as bright now. Evening was approaching. When they were done, Naruto cleared the dishes and washed them, while Sasuke spent some time in the bathroom. Naruto went in after him, also showering. By the time they made it back to the bed, dusk had approached, and the sky was on fire again, this time from the setting sun.

Naruto held Sasuke from behind. He noted that the boy's hair smelled of his shampoo, that his skin was redolent of his soap, and smiled. It was all right for Sasuke to use his things. They were one now. It was right that they share everything. They'd shared their bodies; this was permission to share everything hereafter in complete and mutual trust. Holding him closer, he watched the sunset with him. They watched until the stars came out, and continued to watch until the window ceased to afford them any view but one of darkness. Full and clean, they dozed again.

* * *

><p>In the dead of night, a hand closed firmly in Sasuke's hair and turned his face toward a hot mouth that devoured him. His response was not hindered by the fact that he was mostly asleep. In fact, he responded instinctively, opening his mouth in generous reciprocation.<p>

The boy was soft and willing. Yielding. Acquiescent. Submissive. Naruto had been woken by an erection that was frightening in its intensity. It demanded satisfaction, and Naruto was of a mind to do so. He found the mindless state upon him again, but this time it was driven by desire for Sasuke, love for him, and a yearning to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

Kissing him, his hand slid to Sasuke's sleeping cock and closed around the modest girth. He squeezed, and was rewarded with immediate engorgement. He kept this up, braced on an elbow, as the kiss intensified with their growing excitement. He felt a slender hand close around his width in turn, and let a growl of appreciation rumble deep in his chest.

The fires from last night seemed to be within them now, as Sasuke rolled on top of him. His hair was tugged in the boy's hands, his mouth claimed in a blistering consumption of his very soul. He was wanted with a passion that fed his own. This was Sasuke acting out the things he drew and wrote of, and Naruto found himself experiencing a terrible joy at being the recipient of such ardor.

Quiet boy that he was, Sasuke was nonetheless a surprisingly articulate person when it came to something he wanted. He went after it. Naruto had learned this through the inundation of ramen, the subsequent obedience to his wishes, and just lately with Sasuke's whispered plea for Naruto to make love to him. He straddled Naruto now, and held the man's wrists down by his head, asserting himself in a way that, for the time being, sharpened Naruto's lust greatly. He let himself be immobilized and kissed like this for a while.

And then the tides of passion changed and it was Sasuke who was held down. Naruto exacted a measure of revenge by nipping the white skin on the back of Sasuke's neck as he held him face down on the bed. Unlike when Sasuke had bitten him, though, he was not in a playful mood so much as a possessive one. He nipped again, a little harder, then suddenly bit hard. Hard enough to break the skin and have Sasuke crying out. He released the bite at once, and suckled gently on the small wound. The faintly coppery taste aroused him, quickened his own blood. He sucked softly until all the hurt had gone and Sasuke was quiet. But then Sasuke held his hair up and tilted his head a certain way. Naruto hesitated only a moment, but took what was offered and bit again, though not as hard as the previous time. Sasuke seemed to enjoy the pain with the pleasure, and groaned. His back arched as Naruto bit him elsewhere. On his ear, on the meat of his arm, on his thigh. They were light bites for the most part, but a few times the tender skin was bruised, and this heightened the experience for them both.

Sasuke wasn't idle. Once he was allowed to turn over, he raked his short nails over Naruto's skin repeatedly, leaving welts as they kissed yet again. They rolled, and shifted, kissed, bit, scratched, and nuzzled. The mindless state had infected Sasuke as well now.

So attuned were they to each other, that no signal was needed; they knew when the time was right, when the need was at the same feverish pitch inside them, and shrieking at the same frequency along their nerves to be gratified. Using the only position they knew, Naruto plunged into the moist hole that was ready and waiting for him, filling Sasuke completely.

It was glorious.

Having risen above any awkwardness and discomfort, their lovemaking was unimpeded, and so became what it was meant to be. They danced in unison this time, finding the right rhythm immediately and moving to it in tight, controlled, blindingly hard stabs of ecstasy. Sweat eased the furious thrusts, slicked their skin, seasoned their kisses. Nails dug into this sweaty skin, lending additional pleasure. Hair was pulled, hands clasped, breath exchanged. At one point, Naruto's hand wormed its way between their undulating bodies to close around Sasuke intimately and the boy came with a loud shout of release. They didn't stop. It wasn't enough.

They rolled, and learned a new rhythm. A slower tempo, but with greater intensity as Sasuke and Naruto rode and were ridden for the first time respectively. They began slowly, discovering the way, building up to the fast beat they'd used before. Sasuke lost his balance a few times. Naruto steadied him by the hips. Sasuke braced his hands on Naruto's arms, and then discovered the way to use his thighs, and off they went, moving in sync again, and gasping at this new dimension to their sexual knowledge.

It was a position that allowed Naruto free access to the swinging cock hitting his stomach, one he took full advantage of. He squeezed and pulled, then rubbed and massaged, and whenever Sasuke coated his hand in release, he would rub this into the boy's flexing thighs. He was ridden hard and ruthlessly until his back bowed upward off the bed in his own blinding release, and still they didn't stop.

Sasuke lay on his stomach as Naruto stretched out atop him. He felt his ear lobe caught in Naruto's hot mouth, and moaned as he was penetrated in this position. Naruto had all the control now, and used it to hammer him mercilessly. His rectum, abused and overly sensitive now, nonetheless held hidden secrets; this new angle afforded him new sensations. Each forceful thrust now hit something in him, something Sasuke recalled reading about, but was too blown away now to remember the name of. He reared up on a scream as that place took a direct hit from Naruto's blunt cockhead.

Naruto caught him around the waist and held him, but did not stop thrusting. On his hands and knees now, that place in Sasuke seemed easier to reach. Every other thrust brushed past it –his prostate, he suddenly remembered- and he was helpless not to squeal and holler, even as his skin broke out in goosebumps of pleasure. He was left to drop his head to his forearms, mouth open and drooling, as Naruto pounded away at him without respite. His climax was a fleeting thing, his body too spent to do more than give up a single offering of cum, but even so the beating on his prostate intensified it so that he shrieked between his clenched teeth. At this, Naruto stopped.

He took hold of Sasuke's shoulders and gently pulled him up so that his chest was against Sasuke's back. They were kneeling still. He held him, rubbed his chest and stomach soothingly. He was still seated firmly in Sasuke's body, held there by the tight confines of Sasuke's seed-coated inner walls. He could feel his cock beating away in time to his thundering heartbeat. When he deemed that Sasuke was calmer, he walked them carefully on their knees to the headboard and guided Sasuke's hands to hold on to it.

He resumed the pace gradually. He gave the boy time to find pleasure again, for it to climb with his own, to match it, and then pass it. Sasuke pushed backward at him in demand, and Naruto obliged, spreading his knees for greater balance. They moved in harmony again, Sasuke pushing back each time Naruto thrust forward. Their hips made a meaty slapping sound that had Naruto's lust boiling over. He circled Sasuke neck with one arm, bracing his other hand on the headboard. Sasuke held to the arm with one hand, and held himself with the other, stroking erratically. Their desire built wildly, had them gasping, left them shaking. And then Naruto sat on his heels, holding Sasuke's hips to prevent himself from slipping out of him, and he was ridden again.

The sheer depth had Sasuke putting his head back on Naruto's shoulder. His mouth fell open in a slack O of trance-like ecstasy. His chest heaved with his labored breathing, and Naruto splayed one hand across this white expanse. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck, sucking and biting, and then treating the bobbing shoulder in front of his face similarly. His hands clutched at the bunched muscles of Sasuke's stomach as he felt a climax rolling over him. He bit the shoulder hard, making Sasuke cry out. Sasuke didn't stop riding. Naruto reached for Sasuke's cock just as his climax exploded, and Sasuke came with him. They bucked in unison, holding onto each other's slippery bodies as best they could, before falling forward onto the bed in a boneless sprawl.

-oOo-

When they were in a state of calm that was near sleep, Naruto backed out of Sasuke, turned him over, and settled himself on him once more. Sasuke seemed able to bear his weight. They were unmoving, yet awake, and aware that they weren't done yet. Naruto breathed comfortably, his face in Sasuke's neck, until his cock strengthened against Sasuke's leg in quiet demand again. Sasuke spread his legs, and wrapped them around Naruto's hips. The penetration was quick and easy this time, but no less tight than before. It seemed that Naruto's size would always be an issue.

For a time, they kissed. Only that. The fever was absent for the moment, the rhythm stilled. Their heads performed a different dance as they slanted and shifted for the greatest enjoyment. Now it was Naruto's hands that held Sasuke's wrists on the pillow. The kiss was slow and deep, and did the incredible thing of pushing them towards sleep.

But not yet. Sasuke tightened his inner walls around the impossibly deep and intimate feel of Naruto's cock in his body, and at that moment, the fever sprang up in them both, fully restored and hotter than ever.

Naruto drew back until he was almost out, and slammed back in hard and fast. He did not release Sasuke's wrists or lips, but continued to draw back ever so slowly, only to shove back in forcefully. This made for a slow yet wickedly hard new rhythm that brought tears to Sasuke's eyes, the pleasure was so fierce. Each time Naruto rammed into him, he was powerless not to arch at the depth. His breath caught on each thrust, dictated by those powerfully rigid forward movements. His head tossed fitfully, and he tried to buck Naruto off once or twice. Naruto did not budge except to thrust even harder, while maintaining that slow slide out. The pace remained unchanged, even though the pleasure was gradually twisting tighter and tighter in their guts.

By stopping whenever he felt close to climaxing, Naruto drew this new rhythm out immeasurably. Sasuke had emptied his seed several times before Naruto felt his release could no longer be denied. By then Sasuke was wheezing for breath, sobbing in pleasure, and shaking uncontrollably beneath him. Naruto sped up the tempo, moving faster and harder with each pulverizing thrust until the world dissolved in Sasuke's screams and his own eruption of bone-shattering release. He thrust throughout this crisis, emptying himself until he felt hollow of everything, every emotion, every thought.

When they were finally still, they did not move again. The night closed once more around them, surrounded them in unconsciousness, and stood sentinel as they slept long and well in each other's arms.


	12. First Words

A/N: I apologize for the delay. Hopefully, it won't happen again. I also apologize to anyone who felt slighted when I got rid of my profile on Facebook. It wasn't personal or anything to do with the few people on there who know me from here. The fan page still stands, and I'm happy to communicate with you there.

Shoutout to **xallfalldownx** for calling Naruto's virginity in last chap. Poor guy was learning as he went. Also, major shoutout to **Pluma Desatada**. I swear there is no one, anywhere, who analyzes and summarizes my writing like she does. Her mind...my God, I think she's some kind of savant or genius. If I had her brains I'd be fanfiction queen. She tells me things about my writing that I would never have known in a thousand years. I've learned so much from her, and hope to keep her both as a reader, and as a friend. Amazing woman.

Last, this chap, despite it's appearances, does perform the important job of maintaining this fic's forward momentum, which was at first what had me stumped. I don't want this to come off like Save Me, because this _isn't_ like Save Me. The relationships and storyline are completely different, or so I'm trying to portray.

Okay, I'm done. Posting it early for you guys, as an added apology.

* * *

><p><span>12. First Words<span>

A day passed that was characterized by some of the laziest naps and the most profound human connection either of them had ever experienced. What was between them, having been acknowledged so emphatically and irrevocably with their lovemaking, was now entrenched in their beings, rooted deeply in their self awareness and identities, so that to be apart, even for a moment, was painful. The thought alone was intolerable.

They slept together, ate together, and, after some initial shyness, showered together. They did more touching than was normal for any two people, simply because they had gone so long without touching, and had longed for it so terribly. Not just during the time they'd known each other either, but essentially their entire lives. Normal as this had been for them, it was nonetheless abnormal. People need to touch. Naruto and Sasuke touched constantly. The only separation they experienced now involved answering the calls of nature. These were dreaded, and treated with as much procrastination as their bodies could withstand.

Anyone who'd led a social life would have been adequately fed on the nourishment human contact provides. They would not have been starving for affection, for understanding, or for companionship, the way Sasuke and Naruto were. They _had_ been starving when they'd met each other, and it was this extreme hunger for one like themselves –not just anyone, but one as _deprived_, and therefore as needy- that had driven their odd relationship from the first. Now fed and satiated in every way possible by each other (physically, spiritually, emotionally), there was simply no turning back. There _was_ no Sasuke and Naruto anymore. The union was too complete, too perfect, too strong for them to be accurately defined as separate entities. It would be an incomplete definition. Separation was not only unthinkable, but beyond their capabilities. Whatever happened now, they would move forward in life as the single unit they were.

In bed, if they weren't occupied, they would lay facing each other. Sasuke's feet would rub against Naruto's, his toes pinching at the meaty soles. Their legs would be tangled, Sasuke's predominantly hairless calves abraded by Naruto's hairy ones. Their arms were often around each other's sides.

Sometimes they smiled at each other. Frowned. Wrinkled their noses. Pouted. Stuck out their tongues. Crossed their eyes. Laughed quietly. Cried quietly, when the emotions between them became too strong. No words had been spoken since that first night.

They slept. When one turned over, the other followed. If one shifted, the other adjusted their hold. Their slumber was deep, yet the smallest change in breathing did not go unnoticed by either of them.

They loved. Sometimes it was as drowsy as they were. Sometimes it was fast and pounding, driven by their excitement. Sometimes it was tender, and there were tears because their love filled them so painfully. Sometimes it was quick, no more than a few thrusts while they drifted between waking and dreaming. And sometimes it lasted hours, their hands clasped as they shared sweat, and breath, and lust-filled cries of release.

-oOo-

It was raining again. It came down in a straight, heavy deluge that was absent of thunder or lightning, and left the day gray and washed out. It was the perfect backdrop to the vibrancy taking place in Naruto's bedroom.

They were gazing at each other. So focused were they, and so ingrained was their awareness of each other, that a few thoughts surfaced in Naruto's mind and were picked up by Sasuke. They were leery of breaking their enthrallment with each other by speaking, but it was all right; nothing could break what they were now. Still, the selection was made carefully, turned over, passed back and forth along their tenuous mental link, and then agreed upon.

Naruto whispered, "Hi."

"Hi," Sasuke giggled.

It was a start. They remained quiet for some time after this, perhaps steeling themselves for more conversation, or maybe just content and happy, as they seemed to be whenever they were near each other. At length, though, Naruto said, "Found something."

"Oh?"

"In the living room."

"What?" Sasuke was already smiling again, imagining some fantastical object. This seemed like the perfect way to re-acquaint themselves with speaking; with some strange new mysterious thing.

Naruto casually dropped his arm over the side of his bed and came back up with the thing in question. Sasuke's bag. He set it on the bed between them.

Sasuke looked at it blankly, seeing only the shape and black color at first. Then he remembered that this was his bag, and _then _he recalled what was in the bag. He sat up quickly.

Naruto allowed Sasuke to snatch the bag protectively to his chest. He waited calmly for him to remember what they were to each other, to feel comfortable enough with that knowledge to release the bag. Sasuke did so slowly, eyes downcast, as if suddenly ashamed of his behavior. He let the bag sit in his lap. Naruto made no move to reach for it, but continued to wait until he was trusted again. Only when Sasuke sheepishly quirked up a corner of his mouth and unzipped the bag did Naruto sit up himself.

The laptop was set on the floor by the bed. As for the rest of the contents, Sasuke scooted backward and sat beside Naruto while he took them out one by one.

The box of condoms earned a groan from him. He'd had so much unprotected sex now that having Naruto wear one would be pointless. He stared at them though, mentally berating himself for not remembering. True, when the act had taken place his bag had been nowhere around, and things had been sort of…stressed…but _honestly_.

Naruto took the box from him and studied it, read the back, turned it over in his hand. Sasuke watched as he opened it, took out a single pack, opened _that_, and examined the condom. Naruto soon put the ripped package and the condom back in the box, and this back in the bag. He turned back to Sasuke and waited expectantly.

Next, Sasuke withdrew the bottle of lube and handed it over, but Naruto displayed limited interest in it. The only thing left in the bag was the book and his phone. He extracted the book and held it a moment, trying to identify the cause of his embarrassment. Considering all that he and Naruto had done together, he shouldn't be feeling uncomfortable. After all, he was comfortable parading around in his skin for days. He was comfortable showering with Naruto, and having sex with him. What was it about the book that warmed his cheeks?

He finally decided that it was just one of those unexplainable things. He passed the book to Naruto.

Naruto surprised him by setting the book between them so that it opened on both their laps; he meant to look at it _with_ him. _Together. _

It helped that Naruto only displayed active interest. There was no smirk, no smug expression, no condemnation in the form of head-shaking, eye-rolling, or a disdainful sniff. When he saw Sasuke staring straight ahead instead of at the pages, he merely looked at him with a small, quizzical smile. As if to say, _What's wrong, don't you want to read this with me? _There was something so hangdog, and helpless, and _pleading _to that look that Sasuke felt himself melt in a rush of love and remorse. His stiff posture of embarrassment dissolved into an impulsive, exuberant hug and kiss for Naruto, the latter delivered to the man's nose. He moved to scrunch himself closer to Naruto's large, warm body. They peered down at the book with a renewed sense of interest for Naruto, and an absence of shame for Sasuke.

Naruto turned the pages. Titles and illustrations were perused idly, but thoroughly by both of them. Sometimes Naruto would pause to read a few paragraphs or study a position or two, but generally the pages were turned steadily. When they reached the end of the book, Naruto began again from the beginning.

This time the pauses were more pronounced. After a few of these, it dawned on Sasuke that Naruto was only stopping at the illustrations, and that each pause was his way of asking a question.

It wasn't easy setting aside his reservations. Sasuke had to remind himself that he wanted to be everything that Naruto desired. Somewhere during their many hours in bed he'd come to the blinding realization that he was Naruto's first. Something about the older man's hesitation while doing some things. A touch of uncertainty here, a look of tense concentration there. Awkwardness at times, carefree wonder at others. The knowledge had reduced Sasuke to wide-eyed wonder himself. He tried to put himself in Naruto's place now and came to the conclusion that if he'd spent forty years as a virgin, he'd want to explore all aspects of sex the first chance he got, too.

Naruto had paused at another illustration. It was one of the first ones in the book, and one Sasuke had privately had serious issues with. Still, in an effort to be accommodating, he put his hand on the page before Naruto could turn to another and gave a small nod.

There was some confusion as to who would go first, but it had been established from their first union by the truck, that Naruto was the unquestioned leader. Sasuke might assert himself sometimes, but Naruto was the adventurous one. He whisked the quilt away in excitement now and pulled Sasuke's ankles when the latter drew his knees to his chest with a hiss. He continued to pull until he himself was standing on the floor, and Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

As this was not an activity they'd come to by unconscious agreement, there wasn't the sense of harmony and unity that had suffused their lovemaking. This had a distinctly forced feel to it, and they both picked up on it. Sasuke was tense, his weight supported rigidly on the hands he braced behind himself. Naruto, unable to bear the sight of the chewed lip, or knit brows, hesitated.

"If you don't want to…" Naruto ventured.

"It's not that."

"I'll understand if you don't…"

"If you want to it's okay…"

"You don't have to force yourself to do anything with me."

"I know. I'm not. I mean, I want to do whatever you want, so if you want this…"

They hated feeling awkward with each other. It was like an unsightly stain on the perfection of their interactions to date. After some minutes of studying each other's faces, it was decided that there was no rush. Naruto leaned forward and dropped an apologetic kiss in Sasuke's hair, whereupon Sasuke sought Naruto's arms. He, too, kissed Naruto in apology for his shortcomings, but Naruto combed the black hair back with his hands in understanding and forgiveness. He nipped the pink lips softly, then a bit harder, and then they were kissing seriously, the action deepening quickly and heatedly, the way it always seemed to do whenever they touched.

Several hours were lost in sighs and moans, and smooth, undulating movement. After, Sasuke slept the sleep of the very young and exhausted, head buried beneath a pillow, and with Naruto attached to his side.

* * *

><p>That night, Sasuke woke from a dream. The content of the dream was lost, but a sense of unease remained with him. He couldn't even remember if it was a nightmare or not. There was only a feeling that it had been. That and the unexplainable, detached image of flames. He'd gotten a sense of fear and desperation from those wildly burning flames, but could see no cause for this. After a few moments of breathing heavily, he realized he was sweating.<p>

He sat up. Puzzled, he tried a little harder to recall the dream; his body was reacting to something his mind couldn't visualize. Things like that seldom, if ever, happened to him. Try as he might, though, whatever he'd dreamed about was lost. Only the image of flames remained, and he had no idea why such a sense of desperate fear was attached to it. He'd never had a fear of fire. Had never been caught in a fire. Had never been burned by fire. In fact, as an Uchiha, he had a distinct affinity for fire. He frowned at the far wall, trying to analyze what felt like a blank slate in his mind.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto's whispered question made him jump. "Nothing," he said quickly.

"You've been tense since you woke up," Naruto sat up as well. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke's bare shoulder. He left his lips there, and spoke against the smooth skin. "A nightmare?"

Sasuke enjoyed the contact. It brought him down from the inexplicable uncertainty he felt, and made him feel anchored to the present, to reality. "I don't know, I can't remember the dream."

"Are you scared?"

"No…"

"I can hear your heart. It's beating faster than normal."

Sasuke snorted out a disbelieving little laugh. "You can actually _hear _it?"

"I have heightened senses…when I choose to use them."

That was the first time Naruto had ever mentioned anything personal about himself. Sasuke turned to him completely. The dream, and his response to it, completely forgotten. "Is it because of…I mean…" He hesitated. The Hokage had been the one to tell about Naruto's origins, not Naruto himself. Sasuke wasn't sure how Naruto would feel about the fact that he knew.

Besides, the lips were still on his skin. They moved in moist, warm circles on the point of his shoulder, and did a marvelous job of making him forget what he was saying. Such a deliberate caress, given to such an unsexy part of his body, for no other reason than that Naruto loved him. Sasuke stared at the blond hair an inch from his face, and swallowed hard. His love for Naruto in turned surged powerfully just then, and he grabbed the man's head and forced it up.

-oOo-

Naruto never quite seemed to accustom himself to Sasuke's capacity for aggression. It was expressed too rarely. Now was apparently one of those times. He never knew when it was going to happen, and that made the times it _did _happen very exciting.

He let himself be used. Sasuke gripped his hair hard in both hands and nearly drew blood with his hungry kisses. His lips were so soft, yet so commanding when he was in his aggressive states. He made ravenous little sounds of need as his tongue plundered Naruto's mouth. He straddled Naruto's lap as well, and Naruto did nothing to check the rolling humping motion the boy did with his hips. He settled his hands on the contracting muscles of Sasuke's ass, letting the firm roundness fill his palms, and assisted the motion.

Sasuke smacked his hands away with a grunt; he wanted complete control.

The idea of being dominated by a boy who was less than half his body mass was sinfully arousing to Naruto. He wondered if Sasuke could manage it, _how _he would manage it, and gave himself up to this new twist in their relationship. He'd never given Sasuke _complete _control before.

Sasuke rose up on his knees, still straddling Naruto, so that he was taller, and thus in a position of power. He released the blond hair, only to thread his hands through it again and yank Naruto's head backward hard. Naruto hissed. Sasuke lowered his own head and bit the side of Naruto's throat, bit hard. Naruto rewarded him by grabbing his ass in one hand. He let his short nails dig into his the tender skin a moment. They dug in deeper, as Sasuke bit harder, but then the bite switched to sucking, and Naruto's hand relaxed into an open-palmed caress. Sasuke moved the hand from his ass and placed it firmly on the bed.

Naruto took the hint, and placed both hands on the mattress. He supported his weight this way and gave himself up mentally, as well as physically, to Sasuke's ministrations.

-oOo-

Sasuke was driven, but in a controlled way: his kisses were hungry and needy, and imperious, yes, but there seemed to be a newly awakened desire to consume Naruto present in his touch as well. His usually gentle hands were rough and insistent. His kisses landed everywhere on Naruto's face and upper body, until eventually, Sasuke shoved him back with more strength than he'd given the boy credit for, and bent to bite his stomach.

The biting wasn't unwelcome now. It spoke to Naruto of possession, of being claimed, and it had a sizzling erection straining up from his groin. He arched slightly off the bed as Sasuke sucked hard on his navel a moment. A small moan of pleasure left Naruto.

His abs were explored at length, before Sasuke moved back up his chest. Sasuke hovered over one tanned pectoral muscle, weight braced on his hands, and his hair hiding his face. Naruto wondered if Sasuke was looking at him. He moved to brush the black hair aside, and had his wrist snatched and slammed to the mattress in reprimand. _No moving, _the tight grip said. Right. He'd forgotten.

Sasuke lowered his head slowly, taking his time. Naruto felt warm breath wash over one nipple and bared his teeth at this sweet torture. The stimulation was faint, but so erotic…and then the pointed tip of a darting tongue joined the breath. This moist point flicked his nipple once, only that, before a hot, supple mouth closed over the stiffened peak.

Naruto did groan audibly this time, just as his cock jumped powerfully. The tip brushed Sasuke's stomach in doing so, and they were both aware of the wet smear of precum it left on his fair skin.

The other nipple was given a more leisurely exploration. The tongue passed over it several times, first with only the tip, then with the broad flat of it, as if Sasuke was trying to discern which method provoked the most twisting, and the loudest groans. To make a thorough analysis, he visited the first nipple again, and spent some time traveling back and forth between the two, before finally settling down to suck on the second one. Naruto's hands fisted and pulled at the sheets, but he was otherwise still, as instructed.

Sasuke left nothing unattended. He kissed Naruto's shoulders, sucked on them, and kissed and sucked his way down the muscled arms. His tongue followed every vein on the biceps, sampled the hollow inside each elbow, and tasted the sensitive morsel of skin between each of the strong fingers. He sucked each finger slowly, until Naruto snapped his head up and shifted his legs fitfully. He left the hands behind to give attention to the legs and feet.

Naruto's feet were broad and veiny, like his hands were, and surprisingly ticklish. A sobbing laugh that was quickly muffled left Naruto when Sasuke grazed his teeth along one high arch. He bit the soles (and was nearly kicked in the face because of this) and tasted each toe. He went so far as to suck on the toes as well, and Naruto nearly rolled onto his stomach, so tortuous did he find this. Sasuke moved upward.

He spent some time following the grooves of the powerful thigh muscles as they flexed beneath his lips. He tasted, nibbled, bit, kissed, until he reached the fragrant triangle of flesh between the thighs. He nudged his way into a comfortable position, pushing against Naruto's legs until he spread them wide. He propped his chin in his hands. For a few minutes, he studied the heavy sac of flesh and the rising pillar of arousal.

Adjusted as his eyes were to the darkness now, he saw clearly the way the sudden absence of touching left Naruto wanting. Sasuke was particularly interested to see that the precum dribbling from the tip of the broad cockhead was more now than when he'd been teasing Naruto with his mouth. It pleased him to leave Naruto hanging for the moment. He spent the time visually mapping out the veins on that solid cock, eyes narrowed in contemplation.

He liked having power over Naruto. The guy was such an immovable rock all the time. Unless they were in bed. Then the rock melted into great boiling oceans of lava-like lust. He could almost feel the need in the man now, the need to be on him, in him, pounding away at his body. Knowing how much Naruto wanted him, and how much he himself could intensify that want, had Sasuke's own erection digging into the mattress.

The cock brought to mind the book, and their failed attempt at one of the illustrations. Just now, Sasuke felt so horny with the power he had over Naruto that he was abruptly salivating. Without thinking about it, or wondering how this time was different than earlier, he reached out and grabbed the cock in his fist. Naruto bucked in response, then settled his hips again with a ragged groan. His hands were still twisted in the sheets.

Sasuke didn't attempt any of the preliminary techniques he'd read about; he was suddenly too eager. He only opened his mouth as wide as he could and guided Naruto's cock into it. Naruto sat up immediately, as if catapulted from a cannon. "Sasuke!"

He could only get the head past his lips. It filled his mouth completely, and stretched his jaws until they creaked. His saliva ran down the length of the shaft and over the fist he had around it, as Naruto dropped a heavy hand on the back of his neck. This would have done the job of pushing his head down farther on that massive cock, if the thing could fit. As it was, he pulled back immediately with a gasp, breathing hard. He pointedly took Naruto's hand and placed it back on the bed.

Naruto protested, still reaching for him. "Pl-"

Sasuke put a finger to Naruto's lips. Put the hands back on the bed a final time, and pressed them in place. Naruto closed his mouth and became still. Sasuke pushed at his chest until the man lay down once more.

This time he was more careful about it. He wet his lips first, and eased Naruto's cockhead into his mouth slowly. He still only got little more than the head in, but it was enough to have Naruto's entire body tightening up. Sasuke breathed shallowly through his nose.

The taste was musky and salty. Not pleasant or unpleasant, really…but the _thought _of what was in his mouth was exciting in the extreme. The slick feel of it, the slippery slide of it over his tongue, the way it mixed with his saliva to ooze down his throat. It was the _texture. _An image of this stuff coating his mouth and dripping off his chin filled his mind and he felt himself begin to leak as well, almost as much as Naruto was doing.

Naruto was stiff, he saw. Trying to wait patiently for whatever else Sasuke might do without moving. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his teeth clenched tight. Sasuke tried to imagine what it felt like to have your cock in someone's mouth and knew he'd be allowing Naruto to show him in the near future.

For now, he let his mouth experiment. Still working slowly, and the sheer size of Naruto's cockhead still making him drool heavily, he let his mouth conform to the rounded shape. His lips sealed around the base of the head, and his tongue did a casual lick along the dripping slit. By chance, the tip of his tongue actually entered the slit, and he was able to get a stronger taste of the precum he now found delicious. He dug at the slit industriously with his tongue, which caused Naruto's long legs to snake around his torso and _squeeze_.

He was a strong kid; he withstood the steely legs, spurred by the howling cries Naruto gave as the man arched, and twisted. Sasuke would never have thought the man capable of such noise, ever, if he wasn't witnessing the corded throat muscles and thrown-back head with his own eyes. He left the slit alone a moment, letting Naruto sag weakly back to the mattress, then struck up all over again. He accompanied this little tongue-fucking with a rhythmic suction on the rest of Naruto's cockhead. He held the shaft firmly in his both hands and squeezed as hard as he possibly could.

Somewhere between the time he'd woken up from his dream, and now, the familiar, instinctual feel of their lovemaking had re-asserted itself. They were comfortable with each other once more, and with what was happening, even if Naruto was currently making enough noise to wake the dead. As hard as he shivered and writhed, he did nothing to stop Sasuke, and Sasuke took shameless advantage of the control he had. He left off the sucking at one point to explore the rest of Naruto's cock and balls with his lips and tongue for nearly an hour, before slipping the head back into his mouth. He continued to suck and worry the tiny lips of the slit until Naruto ripped the sheets in his hands and came with an agonized curse of release.

Sasuke let the rich, hot semen shoot thickly all over his face and mouth. The smell and taste, both infinitely richer than the precum, sent his senses reeling in sudden greed. He squeezed the pulsing shaft in his hands, milking it upward to get every drop there was, wanting more. He leaned down to rub his face on the slit again.

-oOo-

Naruto was still, spent and relaxed, as Sasuke straddled his hips and positioned the new erection at his entrance. He lowered himself slowly, watching Naruto's face tighten in pleasure, as he let his moist hole be stretched by that hard cock. He never got used to the feeling, never understood how something so hard and unyielding felt so good going into him. His walls sucked the long thickness in deeper. When he was finally seated on Naruto's pelvis, he groaned in contentment. He circled his hips so that Naruto's cock dug deliciously at the deepest reaches of his canal and had to catch himself with his hands on Naruto's chest at how wonderful that felt.

The blue eyes were on him, watching. The chest muscles where bunched tightly beneath his hands. Sasuke glanced down at where his cock was stiff and quivering against Naruto's lower belly, before rocking forward slowly. He could feel the skin of his rectum stretching and sliding over those veins as a partial extraction was achieved, then passing over them again as he rocked backward. Naruto leaked enough to have this motion become fluid and sensual in short order, and Sasuke gradually increased his pace.

He was in no hurry, though. Naruto made soundless noises of pleading pleasure, hands still by his sides and he used him and abused him, tortured and teased him for over an hour. Whenever he felt that cock swell in preparation to coming, he would stop. Sometimes he would sit for long minutes and only squeeze his ass muscles on Naruto's cock, squeezing and releasing, until Naruto trembled hard enough to rustle the leaves overhead. Sometimes he rose up and only fucked the very tip of the shaft, leaving the rest cold and wanting, before sinking down fast and hard once more.

He rose and fell, rocked and bounced, in a variety of creative ways, until at last he was tired and had had enough of being in control. He finally stopped when he was sweaty and out of breath, and Naruto was almost crying in frustration. He looked at the slit blue eyes and gave a small nod.

Naruto sprang to life and grabbed Sasuke violently. He threw him down on the mattress and loomed over him in the dark, grunting and wild.

-oOo-

Sasuke's hands were restrained beneath the pillow as Naruto's pumping hips forced his pelvis up, and his legs around the man's waist. Naruto's face hovered an inch over his own, and his eyes were shadowed. _Your play time's over, _Naruto's intimidating position said. _This is the way it is now, I'm in charge. _Sasuke didn't mind, even welcomed it. It was a relief to give up control.

He liked when Naruto dominated him. He liked the way Naruto slammed into him again and again, sometimes hurting him, until he came with a helpless whimper of fulfillment. He liked when he was roughly turned to his stomach, made to kneel in the utmost position of subservience, and fucked to screaming release that way. He liked when Naruto did him fast, and slow, and hard, and gently. He loved the way Naruto touched him, plain and simple, and he never grew tired of it. He spread his knees a little wider now, and arched his back for deeper penetration. Naruto's nails raked down his spine, making his skin tingle with pain and pleasure, as the thrusts made his teeth chatter.

* * *

><p>Naruto collapsed on his back when the brunt of his desire was sated. Sasuke rolled to his stomach and was snoring soon after. When his breath had calmed, Naruto turned over and leaned his head on his hand to watch the boy's deep slumber thoughtfully.<p>

For a few minutes, he was reminded of the fitful quality of Sasuke's sleep before he'd woken up. He was sure the boy had been dreaming. He'd murmured something unintelligible, before the word fire had been whispered. Whatever the dream had been, Naruto felt that it was in some way responsible for how Sasuke'd behaved afterward.

His eyes traveled over the back end of Sasuke's body. The boy always slept face down, if they weren't entwined about each other. He suddenly smiled and moved to wrap himself around Sasuke's back. There was nothing like a good, long sleep after sex, he'd found.

-oOo-

But a few hours later, Sasuke was tossing and turning again, and muttering in his sleep. Naruto watched him, alert, until Sasuke woke up on his own. The black eyes blinked up at the canopy until the ragged breathing had calmed down.

Naruto was reminded of the dream from last night, but did not ask if Sasuke had had another nightmare. For one, Sasuke didn't seem as if he were thinking of a nightmare; he'd turned and found Naruto watching him and broken into a sunny smile. For another, Naruto felt that dreams were very private things. Instead, he decided to talk about something else that had been on his mind. They were comfortable enough with speaking now that he thought it would be all right. And who knew, the knowledge might give him insight into what Sasuke dreamed about.

Adjusting his head on his pillow, Naruto said quietly, "I want to know everything about you. If you don't mind."

Sasuke felt himself going red. Coupled with the intense blue stare, he thought he'd never heard anything more romantic in his life. "I don't mind," he said with a self-conscious smile. "I thought you'd never ask."


	13. The Room

A/N: The deeper you go, the more you know. (regarding relationships)

As for the title of this chap...a lot of you were given this spoiler weeks ago via some art I submitted on Deviantart. There were some pretty wild guesses as to what the spoiler meant, but no one actually guessed the true meaning. Speaking of Deviantart, someone there caught my 10k kiriban and will now be receiving a Drarry oneshot as their prize. I have other oneshots listed as prizes for upcoming kiribans. Check it out, if you want one.

* * *

><p><span>13. The Room<span>

Sasuke waited for questions, but Naruto only smiled. He wondered if he was supposed to just start from the beginning and tell _everything, _or if Naruto would tell him what he wanted to know_. _Naruto leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. Then he threw the covers off him and Sasuke both, got out of bed, and said, "Come. You can talk while I work."

Work? Sasuke sat up slowly. He didn't want to leave the bed. He wanted to talk, and make love, and then maybe talk some more. With more lovemaking thrown in. Naruto went to his closet -an expansive allotment of space to a man who was no clothes horse, Sasuke thought in amazement- and selected a pair of jeans and an orange T-shirt from the hanging garments. Sasuke watched as the jeans were pulled up and zipped over bare genitals, then looked around for his own clothes. He spotted them laid out, clean, on the window seat and went to put them on.

Dressed, he followed Naruto through the kitchen and outside to the free-standing garage that housed the Windracer. It felt strange to be outside after being indoors for so long, and he abruptly welcomed the change. Maybe getting out of bed was a good idea. The wind felt good on his face, and it was nice to smell its freshness instead of the aroma of sex he'd been breathing in for days.

Sasuke looked around the garage. He'd been in here a few times. He knew there was a wide selection of tools, which Naruto used to perform repairs around his house with. He followed Naruto to the workshop at the back of the garage now, hugging himself for warmth, and watched as he set to work building something from lumber he had stacked against the far wall.

"Tsunade mentioned you're on the run from Madara," Naruto said as he penciled in measurements on the largest piece of wood. "I know the Uchiha clan was wiped out. How did you and your brother survive?" He stood back and selected an old-fashioned handsaw.

The fresh air had been nice, but Sasuke quickly wished he were back inside. He tried not to feel abandoned at the way Naruto was able to focus on woodworking. What happened to their wordless understanding of each other? Their bond and intent absorption with the way their bodies moved together? Didn't the man miss their closeness and cuddles under the sheets? They could speak in bed just as well as out here, couldn't they?

Hugging himself harder, Sasuke leaned against the Windracer's grill. He told what he knew of his parent's last moments, as told to him by Itachi, and of his birth. "Itachi just took me and started running. We've been running ever since."

"Do you remember any of it? The early years?" The sound of the saw on the wood wasn't loud enough to prevent them from speaking in normal tones.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sasuke enjoyed watching him work. For some reason he found it sexy.

"How far back?" Naruto turned the wood, knelt on it with one knee to steady it, and began sawing off another section.

Sasuke blew on his hands. "Mm… I have a few memories from when I was one or two. More from when I was three and onward."

"Start there."

Sasuke had to think. At first he could only talk about isolated things he'd seen or heard. Impressions. Fears he'd had. But as he moved on through his memories, slowly detailing his formative years, his narration was delivered more smoothly, and the memories became easier to recall.

-oOo-

He spoke for the entire morning. At first he just went over his memories of his upbringing, but when Naruto requested even more detail, such as his thoughts and feelings on his memories, Sasuke ended up speaking for a good portion of the afternoon too. While he did, Naruto built a new kitchen table, sanded it, carried it to the kitchen and bade Sasuke sit. He then proceeded to cook an early dinner, or a late lunch, however one chose to look at it. Sasuke paused gratefully to eat once the food was done.

Naruto watched him, while eating his own food. It had privately amused him to sense Sasuke's displeasure with leaving the bedroom, but he felt they could both do with a change of scenery. Seeing how the boy soon got over his upset to immerse himself in telling his life's story, Naruto knew he'd made the right decision. Whether Sasuke knew it or not, he'd needed to speak of these things, just as he himself could probably do with a bit of disclosure with the boy. "How did you come to be an artist?" he asked after awhile.

"Oh," Sasuke shifted a mouthful of food so that one cheek bulged. "That was my brother. More training."

Naruto waited until Sasuke had shoveled a few more mouthfuls into his face before saying, "How is art training?" He made a note to himself to feed the boy more.

"Detail. Observation. Itachi says if I'm observant then people are less likely to get the drop on me."

"I suppose…" Naruto tried to translate such a concept into ninja training. "Can you give me an example?"

Sasuke thought. "Of…what?"

"How training and artwork connect."

"Oh." Sasuke snorted out a laugh. "The art was just Itachi's way of making sure I was observant. Training my mind, or my eyes, to _see. _Like…he'd take me to the park, and then when we got home, make me tell every person who'd been there, what they were wearing, how tall, hair color, eye color…like that. But he wouldn't tell me beforehand that he was going to test me later. Then he switched to showing me things. Like, he'd show me a plant, let me look at it for sixty seconds, then tell me to recreate the plant exactly in a drawing. If I couldn't, like if one leaf was missing, or the stem was slanted the wrong way, I wouldn't get dinner." Sasuke frowned down at his empty plate.

Naruto got up to bring the pots to the table. "That kind of attention to your surroundings would mean you'd have to be able to remember what you saw. All the time. Why not just train you to detect threats in your vicinity?"

"Well, he did that too, but I do remember what I see."

"Is that right." Naruto filled Sasuke's plate and got him a fresh Barbican. He paused with his hand on the door once he'd closed the fridge, and found Sasuke watching him. "Did you get a look in my fridge just now?"

"Yeah. And before while you were cooking."

"What's in there?"

Sasuke didn't even have to think. He ran down the items, shelf by shelf, and detailed each item's exact placement in relation to every other item. "You're running low on eggs, and the cheese is going bad."

Naruto verified Sasuke's account of his fridge for himself, noting that he was indeed running out of eggs. "Impressive. What else did your brother teach you?"

"Lots of things." And Sasuke launched into his training sessions with his brother.

* * *

><p>Naruto led Sasuke to the living room after they'd eaten, and retired with him on the couch. Immediately Sasuke cuddled into him, throwing his legs over Naruto's and laying his head on Naruto's chest. Naruto hugged him close, while listening to the rest of Sasuke's life history.<p>

The boy's stories painted a vivid picture of the life he'd led, but what interested Naruto most of all was Sasuke's brother. He was able to see him through Sasuke's eyes, yes, but more importantly he was able to see Itachi objectively, something Sasuke was incapable of. Itachi was not an abusive, overbearing asshole, as he'd originally thought, not if Sasuke's account of the Uchiha slaughter was true, and Itachi had witnessed it. Naruto soon came to the conclusion that Itachi was a fascinating, complex, and extremely cunning individual. And all of this was wrapped in the simple, uncomplicated love and devotion he had for his younger brother.

Naruto knew that Sasuke was unaware of how much he revealed about Itachi with his tales. He was sure as he'd never been of anything (with the exception of Sasuke) that the only reason Itachi had managed to stay ahead of capture was due to his shrewd intelligence. Naruto had never seen or heard the like. True, he'd been on a mountain for most of his life, but even so. Itachi reminded him of an old Academy friend, Nara Shikamaru. Times ten. He didn't think there was anything the man did that he didn't plan. Which was odd. Naruto opened his mouth to say something about this and was cut off by Sasuke.

"I don't think we've ever gone so long without having sex," he said. He turned his face into Naruto's chest and nipped him through his shirt.

Naruto had to laugh. "You could be right. Do you miss it?"

"Yeah."

"Already?" Naruto joked. His own body had been responding to contact with Sasuke's for some time now.

"It's been _hours._" Sasuke groaned. He was nuzzling under Naruto's arm.

Naruto let this go on awhile. He'd received a complete impression of Sasuke as well, and now knew that the boy was used to getting his way. His brother was strict about some things, utterly lax on others. Naruto gathered that as long as Sasuke didn't jeopardize his or his brother's safety, he was allowed to do as he wished. He also suspected that if he let him, Sasuke would eventually become aggressive all the time, in his way. That was an interesting thought, but not in keeping with how Naruto himself viewed their relationship.

He calmly, deliberately lifted Sasuke's hand off the fly of his jeans and put a stop to the nuzzling and nibbling going on through his shirt. Sasuke frowned up at him. "What?" he asked. "You don't want to?"

Instead of answering, Naruto gave him a gentle nudge. "Go stand over there." He tipped his head toward the middle of the living room floor.

Something about Naruto's tone, and the mild yet firm smile made Sasuke sit up completely. He was reminded of before they'd gotten close, when he would unconsciously obey Naruto's wishes. He studied the blue eyes. Wondering if he'd done something wrong, he slowly got up and went where he was told. He turned and faced Naruto when he was squarely in the middle of the room. "Are you mad at me?"

Naruto smiled. "You can speak when I say you can."

Sasuke shut his mouth, wide-eyed and attentive, and not a little afraid. Where was all this coming from?

Naruto had learned much today. Chief among them was that, while inclined to aggression sometimes, Sasuke was also used to being taken care of. Having someone else in charge. Boundaries. Previously, Itachi had filled that role for Sasuke. However, since Itachi had essentially disowned Sasuke, Naruto intended to set new boundaries. He didn't intend to be a tyrant, or subvert Sasuke's will in any way, but the fact was that, though united, they weren't equals. Naruto knew this, had known it when he'd first confessed his feelings to Sasuke all those weeks ago. He loved the boy terribly, would do anything for him, but they needed to be clear on a few things.

He let his eyes travel leisurely over Sasuke's body. "One of your stories dealt with a boy your age stripping for his lover. A particular favorite of mine. Do you know which story I'm talking about? Nod or shake your head."

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto rested one ankle on his knee and put one arm on the back of the couch. He smiled. "Strip for me. Slowly."

He could see the hesitation, the questions that weren't asked. But then Sasuke slowly lifted the hem of his shirt.

-oOo-

Sasuke felt a mixture shame, disgruntlement, and excitement at Naruto watching him take his clothes off. He felt shame because he wasn't used to shedding his clothes for anyone, or in front of anyone like this. Nevermind the fact that Naruto had seen him naked for days on end, this just wasn't the same; he was being put on display, and he was no exhibitionist. He was disgruntled because he wanted sex and he wanted it _now. _He was antsy with the need, hot with it. Truth be told, he'd been sort of on edge with his arousal all day, but had been distracted by talking and eating.

As for the excitement, well…he remembered that story. He remembered idly wondering what it would be like to have Naruto see him naked. The thoughts he'd entertained, and the resulting story, didn't come close to comparing to the reality of stripping for Naruto. Naruto's eyes were hooded, intent, unblinking. And they were full of a leashed and powerful desire for him. Knowing he would get fucked eventually, and that the stripping was a tease to them both, was more than exciting. He was so hard that he nearly caught the skin of his cock in his zipper as he lowered it. That's what he got for going commando like Naruto. It didn't help that his hands were now shaking.

There was something slutty about stripping, Sasuke decided. It was something only a complete and utter fag would do. The way he consistently let Naruto fuck him senseless was also faggotry, a voice whispered in his mind. And the way he'd sucked cock last night like it was going out of style, and swallowed to boot. Nude, he stood and waited.

-oOo-

Naruto took his time looking. He studied everything, from the way Sasuke distributed his weight, to the way he kept his hands loose, to how Sasuke in turn studied him. He now had a better idea of what went on behind those dark eyes. He beckoned with one hand.

When Sasuke reached him, he made the boy sit on his lap facing him. He kept his legs spread slightly apart. This forced Sasuke's thighs to remain apart in turn, and thus give Naruto access to certain parts of him. Naruto remained clothed. He lifted a hand now, and lightly brushed one of Sasuke's nipples with his thumb. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Sasuke shuddered at the touch. Shook his head…then after a moment nodded. He finally ended with a shrug.

"Enough to change. Not everything about myself, but some things. I love you more than I can put into words. Do you believe me when I say I would never hurt you?" His fingers ran down Sasuke stomach, to trail along his thigh.

A nod. Sasuke's eyes were closed now, his head slightly back.

"That all I want is to keep you, and love you, and bring you pleasure?"

Another jerky nod.

Naruto lowered his hand to cup the soft pink scrotum hanging between his legs, and Sasuke sighed harshly. "I don't think I could live without you. You're in me now, in my soul. And that's as it should be. I wouldn't change that for the world, would you?"

A head shake. Sasuke breathed rapidly as that hand kneaded gently, rubbed, and rolled his delicate orbs in one strong palm.

"Look at me."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked down at him.

"Sometimes you like to assert yourself, and sometimes I like it, but I think you and I both prefer when I lead. Am I right?" When Naruto received Sasuke's hesitant nod, he continued. "Yes. I like doing things to you. And you like what I do to you. We're one. But…even so, I prefer when you to defer to me," he said slowly, carefully. "I will never take advantage of you, but…I need to be in charge. Do you understand?"

Sasuke wondered if Naruto was aware of being manipulative, or if the guy had been alone for so long that he simply didn't know any way but his own. Sasuke was inclined to believe the latter. Naruto was used to controlling every aspect of his life and his surroundings. For this reason and this alone, Sasuke gave a small nod. He understood. It wasn't like Naruto would hurt him, as he'd said, or in any way be cruel to him. But the man wanted complete control, at all times, and would only relinquish it on rare occasions, when it suited him to.

Naruto was watching him, his brow furrowed with worry. To reassure him that things were still all right between them, Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled in relief as well, and said, "You can speak."

He would give Naruto control, but Sasuke wanted what he wanted too. "I'm horny."

Naruto laughed and pulled him closer. "You don't say. As it happens, so am I. What should we do about that?"

Sasuke feigned nonchalance, looking out the window behind Naruto's head. "You're in charge," he shrugged.

True, Naruto thought. And Sasuke was going to make him work tonight, he could see. Headstrong boy. Wonderful, fascinating, headstrong boy.

* * *

><p>They'd never made love anywhere but in the bedroom. The living room couch was new territory; a thick tendril of desire uncoiled in Naruto's belly, setting the low-grade arousal he'd been experiencing since Sasuke had disrobed aflame. A bonfire of sudden need had him pulling Sasuke close, and pressing his face hard into the boy's slender chest.<p>

"_Uuuuuhhhh…huuuhhh,_" Sasuke moaned to the ceiling. The feel of Naruto's hot tongue dragging up his chest to the hollow of his throat had him forgetting his mild unease about Naruto's need to be in control. He wrapped both arms around the blond head, and cried out again when that mouth fastened around his nipple and the surrounding flesh tightly.

"I love the sounds you make," Naruto rasped. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Kiss me…everywhere…"

Sasuke barely felt himself lifted and laid on the couch, or heard Naruto hastily shedding his own clothes. He was blind, eyes closed, focused entirely on the mouth and tongue, and rough hands that roamed his body and robbed him of breath. He wanted it so badly, _needed _it. He felt as if he would combust and burn to ash now if Naruto didn't fuck him soon.

However. He would give in on _his_ terms. He managed a breathless smile in the dark. He was glad of the lack of light; he didn't know if he could make his requests otherwise. They'd never vocalized their lovemaking before. "Harder," he whispered when Naruto left hickies on his back. He had to cover his mouth to keep from screaming when Naruto complied, and the pleasure nearly had him coming.

He heard a wet sucking sound then, before he felt his lower cheeks spread and the moistened tips of Naruto's blunt fingers pressing against his entrance. "Is this all right?" he heard Naruto ask somewhere above him. He nodded. Then he bit his hand at the faint burn and sting.

-oOo-

Naruto went slowly, watching what he could of Sasuke's face. He listened to the erratic breathing, monitored each tension of muscles or twist of hips. The boy was drier and tighter than he'd been at any time since they'd become intimate; they'd gone the entire day without sex.

He saw Sasuke catch his lip between his teeth on a soft grunt as his fingers pressed deeper. Touching Sasuke like this, more personally than he'd ever done, set his own face ablaze with embarrassment and excitement. The soft inner folds, the tightness, the way Sasuke clamped down on his fingers, all had Naruto struggling not to impale him right then and there. He concentrated on restraining himself, making himself wait until he received the signal from Sasuke.

His fingers slid in and out slowly; moisture was scarce. He withdrew his hand and hesitated before bringing it to his mouth, but only for a moment. Sasuke was scrupulously clean, and the thought of tasting this most private part of him had Naruto close to losing his control entirely. He sucked his fingers greedily, wetting them heavily. The faint musky flavor had him growling. He quickly pushed his fingers into that hot, grasping hole again. He held Sasuke spread, squeezing one white ass cheek hard in his eagerness. He twisted his hand, corkscrewing and rotating his wrist for maximum effect.

Sasuke dug his teeth into his lip, grunting and squealing, before finally roaring and shaking his head hard from side to side. His ass pushed upward against Naruto's hand, and Naruto knew the boy would cave soon. He curved the fingers inside him downward and was rewarded when Sasuke reacted by lashing out with his feet and clawing at the couch cushions. Surprised, Naruto played with this spot off and on, stopping whenever Sasuke screamed into the couch pillows, or when he kicked too hard, until he finally withdrew his hand. Sasuke turned over immediately and reached for him, ready at last. Naruto fell on him gratefully.

-oOo-

Between the hot, bruising kisses Naruto rained on his throat Sasuke said, "Now. Please. I want it, I can't take it anymore. I want you in me." He'd meant to prolong their love play until Naruto was the one begging, but he was going out of his mind. "I want you now."

"Yes, love. Soon," Naruto hissed. He was moving down Sasuke's body. "Let me taste you first, let me…" The voice was a hoarse promise in the dark, one that whipped Sasuke's lust to a fever pitch.

He clutched at Naruto, pulled him, pinched at his arms and bit the hand Naruto splayed against his face. He sucked the broad thumb when it dipped past his lips, then bit it hard at feeling Naruto's sensual mouth brush the tip of his cock. "Oh…God…" Naruto licked the clear fluid drizzling from him, hummed at swallowing it, licked again, then took him whole. The rough surface of his tongue had made him squeak, but at being swallowed so completely, he bit the knuckles of one hands and nearly yanked out a handful of Naruto's hair. "Mmmmffggghff!"

Another rumbling hum. Sasuke thought he'd lose his fucking mind at how delicious that felt. Then Naruto began sucking him, sucking hard, as if he were drinking Sasuke's essence, and Sasuke let loose a scream for mercy. He pushed at Naruto's head.

Naruto didn't budge. He restrained the kicking legs and held them down. Forced to endure the wicked pleasure, Sasuke didn't last long. He came with a sharp yelp, and Naruto made sure to swallow it all, gluttonously, until Sasuke struggled weakly in his grasp. He pulled off the softened white cock reluctantly, only to turn his face aside to plant soft kisses on the sensitive flesh of Sasuke's inner thighs. He lifted his head only when Sasuke began moaning in need again, and found the boy hard once more. He crawled over him until he was settled firmly between his wet and trembling thighs. "Sasuke."

Sasuke opened his eyes with difficulty.

"You want it?"

"Yesssss, please, I need it." He reached for Naruto, but Naruto resisted.

He stared down into Sasuke's eyes for several seconds, feeling Sasuke's need keenly. He could see it in the glazed sheen of his eyes, in his parted lips, and in his throbbing pulse. He let it built a moment more, making his point, before positioning himself quickly and driving forward.

Sasuke arched hard on a sob of Naruto's name. Naruto gave in to the hands tugging on him and sank into a deep, hot kiss of shared passion.

-oOo-

He never grew tired of the beauty they were able to create with their harmonious movements. They fit together so well, in so many ways, that he didn't know how he'd lived before Sasuke had come into his life. It had been nice today, to do something other than make love, to reacquaint himself with the fact that there were other rooms in the house, but he'd missed this. Quite as much as Sasuke had, it seemed. He braced his weight on his forearms, and thrust harder, trying to touch the boy's hammering heart with his cock, trying to reach all of him, to have all of him, as he kissed him endlessly.

Sasuke sucked the taste of himself hungrily from Naruto's mouth. Naruto let him, kissing him long and hard and deep, the way he liked, and fucking him slow and hard and deep the way he liked, and he was gone, gone, gone, in the sea of pure sensation that always swept over them. He was drowning in its depths, filled to bursting with it, oozing it in the sweat and cum that poured from him, and wanting more, always more.

And Naruto gave it to him. Always. He never held back. Sasuke squeezed his arms around Naruto's neck, hanging on as he was carried over the edge of the sea, the edge of the world, to fall and drown in the same sea all over again.

* * *

><p>They lay without speaking, listening to the faint nighttime sounds of the forest beyond the clearing outside the window. The living room was downright cold, Sasuke realized. He was glad of Naruto's heat.<p>

Naruto watched thin clouds backlit by a full moon being harried by the wind. The clouds were torn and shredded until stars shone through, and the moon's light hit him and Sasuke directly. He looked at the moon for a long time, aware of how tenuous the world's safety was. It wasn't something he'd thought about in a long time, but he thought of it now, and held Sasuke closer still.

The boy was his responsibility now. Naruto was reminded achingly of the team he'd lost, lost to Madara. For the first time in years he had something precious again, something that someone could take from him. That Madara _wanted _to take from him. Madara, Madara, Madara. How was it that wanting the Vessel, and wanting the Uchiha had driven the two things Madara wanted most together?

Fate. Destiny.

Naruto breathed deeply, accepting the responsibility, and the shift in his life from solitude to relationship. He'd fought it long enough, and would fight it no more. He stroked the thick dark hair beneath his chin thoughtfully. "Are you all right?"

"Yuh-hm."

"Not still horny?"

"Mmm…a little." There was a smile in the sleepy voice.

"You're insatiable."

"Look who's talking. I can barely keep up."

Naruto felt an inordinate amount of pride at hearing this. Then his smile faded. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I worry about you."

"Why?"

"Just…I worry about you living life while looking over your shoulder."

"Oh. Well…Itachi trained me pretty well. And he always manages to stay ahead of anyone looking for us."

It bothered Naruto that Sasuke associated his safety solely with his brother. "You're not with Itachi now."

"No, but-"

"What if you were alone?"

"But I'm not-"

"Just what if you were, though?"

"He trained me. Itachi. I've been able to handle myself in the past."

"You didn't in the store. I know that was deliberate, but it goes to my point that you can't always handle things on your own. And your brother has kicked you out."

Sasuke tilted his head up to look at Naruto and found the blue eyes on him. "He didn't mean that."

"He hasn't come looking for you."

"He's mad. He-"

"Sasuke. You're with me now. And I worry."

"I'm careful…" He was touched.

"I know." Naruto rubbed Sasuke's arm, up and down. "I know. It's just…what if Madara caught you?"

Sasuke was hurt by the question; why wasn't Naruto saying that he would protect him? Weren't they together now, as Naruto had said? "Itachi always knows when Madara's people are getting close, so that probably won't happen. And like I said, we're really careful here. Plus the Hokage said she'd keep us safe too, so-"

Naruto couldn't bear the boy's reliance on others anymore. He cut him off. "I want to show you something."

* * *

><p>He didn't say anything else, but got up and held his hand out to Sasuke, who took it and followed him down the hall to his room. He raised a brow when Naruto stopped at his closet. Naruto hesitated, looked back at him, then went ahead and pushed the door open. He indicated that Sasuke should follow him, and Sasuke dubiously went in after him.<p>

Naruto flicked a light switch to his left inside the closet and pushed all the clothes hanging on that side to the far wall. Sasuke gaped at the door that was hidden there, looked at Naruto, looked back at the door. Naruto reached a hand up to the shelf running the length of the closet on that side and retrieved a key. The mysterious door was unlocked, and Sasuke couldn't keep himself from crowding close behind Naruto's shoulder, eager to see what was inside.

-oOo-

A room. Sasuke took in the dimensions in a fast sweep of his eyes. Plain walls, dark area rug, desk, chair, wide screen computer. His eyes stayed on the computer, on the display there, as Naruto closed the door behind them.

He saw separate views of a multitude of cameras that switched at precisely 5 second intervals to images from other cameras. All displayed sections of the road leading up from the barricade, the clearing, and other parts of Naruto's mountain. Staring at it, Sasuke was able to work out the programming. He saw how the motion detectors would send a signal to this desktop. Unless the detectors were triggered by someone whose face was programmed to be allowed through the barricade, like Naruto's, Moegi's, or the Hokage's, he bet those detectors went off loud and clear in this room. He himself had programmed his face into the facial recognition, so he'd gotten through. He bent and checked the make and model of the computer, confirming that it was the latest Soundwave Pro(1). Otogakure made superior electronics, that much he knew. His own Spectrum(2) wouldn't hold a candle to this, and he'd upgraded his computer personally with the newest Oto software. He was envious.

His attention was diverted when Naruto bent to fold the small dark rug covering the middle of the floor out of the way. There was a square steel door recessed into the floor. Sasuke stared as Naruto placed his palm against a small, rectangular plate. It was so cleverly meshed with the steel as to nearly be invisible. The door slid sideways into the floor with a _whoosh_ of compressed air after Naruto's palm was scanned. Sasuke jumped back, startled, and squinted in the wide shaft of light that shot up from the opening in the floor. He stared at Naruto in shock.

Naruto bent and began climbing down a ladder that Sasuke hadn't seen. He crept forward now, lowering his hand from where it had flown to his chest. He peered down and saw Naruto's head fifty yards below, and descending what seemed to be a shaft that ended in bright light. Recessed lights lined the shaft, the source of the illumination that sprang up into the room.

Sasuke stared around. This high-tech machinery did not fit the rustic quality of Naruto's home. On the computer screen, he saw a small light flashing, signaling that 'The Room' was open. Swallowing, intensely curious, he moved to follow Naruto down.

* * *

><p>(1) Soundwave: Top line of computers produced by Otogakure<p>

(2) Spectrum: another line of computers produced and manufactured in Otogakure, but not as high-end as the Soundwave.


	14. Training

A/N: Finally, we're moving on. Shoutout to **Badcook** and **Operagirl76** for guessing what the room was for, and shoutout to **Magunda** for realizing a few key things about the plot. The rest of this fic should be much easier to write than the chapters to date. Angst coming up in the next chapters, probably till the end. Just a warning. I'm still estimating this fic will be done at 20 chaps, so keep your fingers crossed.

Regarding how things are changing between Sasuke and Naruto, I repeat: The deeper you go, the more you know.

* * *

><p><span>14. Training<span>

Almost as soon as Sasuke entered the shaft, he felt cold. The rungs on the metal ladder were freezing; his breath was visible in a vaporous cloud that rose above his head. He made his descent as quickly as possible, dropping down the last ten feet to stand beside Naruto.

His mouth fell open.

They were in a room that was larger than a football field. Steel, windowless, and just as freezing as the shaft leading down to it had been. The walls were lined with every weapon Sasuke had ever seen or heard of. They glinted here and there, obviously well-maintained. The wooden handles and sharpened blades were menacing. They all appeared ready for immediate and violent business.

Sasuke took a few steps forward, turned in a complete circle, then said, "Oh my fucking God." He looked at Naruto, lifted his hands outward, and shook his head. "Oh. My. God. What is this place? Are you prepping for a war or something?"

Naruto was serious. "Hardly. This is where I train. Or where I used to. I haven't in some time."

Sasuke abruptly shuddered hard, still staring around. "It's like an ice box in here."

"This is specially crafted steel, imported. It masks your chakra, as well as blocking outside stimuli in the form of external chakra sources. The result is that the steel chills the surrounding air a bit."

Sasuke was listening, but taking in the weaponry and equipment. He spotted what looked like a pole with arms, and walked to it. "So what you're saying is that no one can find you down here. It's like entering a black hole." He touched one of the arms and found it to be crafted of some material that was a cross between metal and mesh; it was pose-able.

"If no one knew of the room, yes. You'd be undetectable down here."

"Sweet. All I have to do is move myself and my brother here and we'd be safe forever. You could stop worrying."

Naruto clasped his hands behind his back and walked over to Sasuke. "I'll assume you're joking. However, you will be spending time here."

Sasuke looked over at him. "Why?"

"To train," Naruto frowned. "Why else?"

Sasuke tipped his head to the side, turning to look at the weapons across the room. "I figured that's what you meant, but I mean why do you think I need to train? You've never even seen me fight."

"I don't have to see to know you're not ready to take on Madara."

"Yeah well, by all accounts, not many people are."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at him.

"You need to train, to protect yourself-"

"Are you going to let something happen to me?" Sasuke asked point blank. He expected a horrified denial, an immediate declaration of undying protection.

Naruto stared at him with an expression Sasuke had never seen before. It was…not blank, but…something. After a moment of studying the look, it came to him. Calculating. Analytical. Naruto had never looked at him like that before.

He let Sasuke stew a moment more. "Before I knew of your situation completely, I tried to understand your life. Why you had Moegi's search of you monitored, why you seemed in possession of certain skills. I'd come to the conclusion that you were in hiding long before Tsunade told me. I was of a mind to enjoy your company while it lasted, but turn you loose to the wolves should that day arrive. I would have let you face whatever was coming for you, so long as I didn't have to be a part of it.

"That's changed. The moment I claimed you, and let you into my life completely, I also claimed your worries, your fears, your safety. Do you trust me?"

Sasuke, hugging himself for warmth, had caught on to Naruto's utter lack of humor at the first sentence of this speech. Naruto's focus, the determination to drive home how serious he found Sasuke's situation, was almost palpable. Sasuke may have lived so long on the run that he no longer consciously thought about it, but for Naruto it was new and of the utmost importance. Sasuke quickly nodded, never taking his eyes off Naruto's. He was afraid to look away. It might give Naruto the idea that he didn't care.

"Good. Then you must trust me to keep you safe, while you are with me. Part of trusting me means trusting that I know what I'm saying when I tell you that you're not ready to defend yourself against Madara."

"But…" he hesitated.

"Yes?" Seeing the way Sasuke dropped his eyes, Naruto softened his tone. "There's nothing you can't tell me, Sasuke."

"It's just…you said you'd keep me safe, so I don't understand why I have to train even more. Won't you protect me?" It embarrassed him to come right out and ask, but he felt close enough to Naruto to do so.

The bald outpouring of the boy's heart was enough to tighten Naruto's chest. He stepped to him quickly, and brought his shivering body into a tight hug. "Yes. Of course I will, you must know that. But one must always be prepared. I might not be with you. You have to be able to rely on yourself, and not wait for someone to save you. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded against the warm chest, its heat making him nice and drowsy. "Yes."

"Then you will train part of each day, practice part of each day, and rest part of each day."

"For how long?"

"For how ever long it takes for you to improve to a state I'm comfortable with."

"Like…days?"

"Probably months. Years."

Sasuke jerked out of the hug to stare up at Naruto in shock. "_What?"_

"True strength does not come-"

"What about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"When are you and I supposed to be together?"

Naruto frowned, tilting his head slightly. "Did you think you'd be alone down here? No! I'm sorry if I wasn't clear. Of course I'll be with you. I'll be training you, and monitoring your practice." Naruto smiled now reassuringly.

"That's not what I mean. I mean sex. Us. Just being together like we were."

"Sex?"

"Yes, sex. You know, I like when we're in bed, all over each other. I feel like there's nothing in the world for you except me, and you live or die on my smiles, my touch, _me._ I…I like that," he finished in a mumble. He looked aside.

Naruto blinked in bewilderment. "So do I. More than I can say. But…if I am to protect you properly, I need you to be at a certain level of self-defense yourself. For my peace of mind. I…don't understand how you can be happy with your current level."

Sasuke picked up on a number of things just then. One, Naruto did not like being disagreed with. Two, that though his lifestyle wasn't something Sasuke dwelled on, it was nevertheless new information to Naruto, and thus of paramount importance _him_. Three, and most important, Naruto did not see self-defense the way he or Itachi did, because Naruto was military. _High-ranking _military, to be exact, and Itachi had always said that military people were crazy when it came to skills.

With all this in mind, Sasuke dialed it back a notch. The last thing he wanted to do was disagree with Naruto and end up angering him. "I'm not _happy_ with it, I just don't think about it much. Unless Itachi and I are having a training session, I don't need to. But if you feel like it's necessary, okay. I trust you to know," he added.

Naruto's expression cleared at once. "Excellent. Believe me, Sasuke. Once I've trained you, you won't need to live in fear of being caught. The ones who want you will fear _you._ We'll begin in the morning."

* * *

><p>As there were only a few short hours till morning, they didn't sleep much. Hardly at all. Sasuke was grateful for the way Naruto held him so closely, and there <em>was <em>a nice twenty-minute wake-up call in the form of some aggressive lovemaking, but he couldn't help noticing that the sun was barely peeking over the horizon when Naruto rolled away from him.

"We're getting a late start today," Naruto said as he headed for the bathroom afterwards. "Tomorrow we'll be up at the more appropriate hour of four a.m. I'll be five minutes in the shower, and will have something waiting for you to eat after your shower. Be ready to train in thirty minutes. I have some clothes I think will fit you."

Sasuke sat in the bed and listened to the shower running. When Naruto exited the bathroom and went directly to the kitchen, he held in his sigh of disappointment and went in to take his own shower. When he was done, he found the clothes Naruto mentioned laid out on the bed.

They were orange. Smaller, obviously his size, but _orange. _Turning to look at the photos on the dresser, Sasuke immediately recognized the tracksuit Naruto had worn in his youth. That the thing had survived all this time was…_so_ not the point. The thing was _orange. That _was the point. Sasuke lived in black, gray, white, or, if he was feeling a little adventurous, some dark blue. Never orange. And laid out next to the tracksuit was a black T-shirt with a big retarded swirl pattern on the front. _And_ there was a pair of run down military ninja sandals on the floor next to the bed. His size. Black. The sturdy material zipped up the back of his calf once he'd swallowed his disgust and put them on. He looked longingly to where his boots sat in a corner. Naruto would probably have something to say if he tried to train in them.

He wore everything, even the jacket, and made his way down the hall to the kitchen. He did not like the way his toes were exposed in the sandals. _At all. _Nor did he care for the smell of mothballs that hung around the tracksuit. He stopped just inside the kitchen.

Naruto was eating a light breakfast. He had on clothing Sasuke associated with the military: non-descript pants of a dark and durable quality, and some kind of skintight, sleeveless top that was black. He turned from the counter and smiled at seeing him. "The suit fits! I thought it would. Eat quickly, you have ten minutes."

Sasuke ate.

* * *

><p>He was glad of the jacket once down in that room. Watching Naruto stride energetically to a marked target, he gave himself a mental shake and a pep talk.<p>

Naruto had a point. Strictly speaking, if it really came down to it, he'd be looking for Itachi to handle things if they were ever caught. However, this was what he'd been _brought up_ to do. Itachi had never been about training him to take on Madara. He'd been more about enabling him to defend himself while Itachi worked, and being able to hold his own until Itachi could come to his aid. Itachi was his brother, his protector, his caretaker. This was what Itachi had drilled into him, that his safety was Itachi's responsibility. And Sasuke had accepted that. Itachi always knew best, was always right.

But he was seventeen now, and maybe it _was _time he started taking responsibility for his own safety. He'd give Naruto a day or two. He'd try and get with this new regime he saw taking shape around their relationship. And if he felt like he couldn't hack it, he'd politely tell Naruto that he didn't want to do this anymore. Naruto loved him and would understand, hopefully. But he'd at least give it a shot, Sasuke told himself. The man was worried about him. That meant a lot.

"I'll be putting you through your paces for the first few days, discovering what you can and can't do to a precise degree," Naruto said when Sasuke came over to him. "We'll begin with basic weaponry. I've laid them out here. Take these kunai and try to hit this target."

Sasuke felt it best not to comment. Naruto struck him as the kind of teacher that valued silent obedience when it came to training, and he was right. His wordless handling of the kunai earned a smile of approval.

He walked off five paces, as instructed, and hit the target dead center, with all five kunai. Naruto merely nodded at his accuracy. Same with the shuriken. Naruto then had him aim at angled targets, and here his accuracy suffered a bit, but he still hit 8 out of 10 marks.

-oOo-

Weaponry was done with by midmorning. He did not ask when lunch would be, but stood and waited while Naruto actually produced a clipboard and jotted something down. "I'll be testing your Taijutsu next," he said once he'd set this aside. "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Jacket off. Step here onto this mat."

Sasuke shrugged the jacket off, now warm from his mild exertions, and went to the large mat that covered the last quarter of the floor on the far side of the room.

"Your goal is to incapacitate me, or have me overpowered to such a degree that I'm either on my back or on my knees. Begin."

Sasuke looked Naruto up and down. "What…come at you?"

"Yes."

"I can't do that," Sasuke smiled. "I can't just attack you."

"Why not? We're training."

"Because…I just can't. Not seriously."

Naruto didn't share his amusement. "Sasuke, most people are attacked by people they know. Not all foes are strangers or people you consider evil. There may come a time when you need to fight someone you love, and unless you harden yourself to be capable of that, you will never be able to defend yourself. Now, your reticence is touching, but I said to _come at me._"

Sasuke had never attacked anyone but Itachi, and right away, he was able to see the difference. He'd never considered his brother to be soft. Just the opposite. He lived in fear of Itachi's blows. He personally didn't know anyone stronger than his brother.

Attacking Naruto felt like deliberately running headlong into a speeding, oncoming 18-wheeler truck. Not pleasant. Worse, Naruto barely moved. He blocked or evaded as if Sasuke was standing still himself, and had that calculating, analytical expression on his face the whole time. Sasuke did his best.

"This isn't your best," Naruto frowned when Sasuke crawled away for the fifth time. "Tell me this isn't your best?"

Sasuke again felt it wise not to comment. He stood up slowly, hurting in every part of him, and rotated his aching wrists. He'd be bruised, he was sure of it.

"Training's done for today." Naruto turned away and retrieved his clipboard. "Thirty minute break for lunch, then practice begins."

Sasuke's relieved smile died away.

* * *

><p>All during the heinous ordeal that followed, Sasuke kept reminding himself of one thing. He loved Naruto. Naruto loved him. Naruto wanted him to be safe. He kept repeating this to himself, while Naruto went over the notations on the clipboard and what he expected Sasuke to practice until dinner. Naruto stood off to one side, arms folded, and watched critically while he did.<p>

Sasuke was thankful that he was a quick study. He did not make the same mistake twice, and rarely needed more than three tries to master something basic like a throwing method, or aiming for something. The worst part of the practice came with the sparring. Naruto participated in this, and it was just awful. Awful the way he was made to perfect his kicks and punches against the man he loved so much, awful to be told to do it again, then again when he failed to get it right, and awful that he didn't think he was going to be able to last the rest of _this_ day, much less the two he'd allotted himself for this new regime. Again, he did his best.

And again, he fell short.

His body was quivering with pain by the time Naruto declared practice to be over. Sasuke looked up hopefully from where he was huddled on the mat.

"I haven't tested your speed, endurance, or agility yet, and we haven't touched Ninjutsu, but I have to conclude that you are at best Genin level. We will do speed and endurance tomorrow, and Ninjutsu last. Come. Time for bed. You need your rest if you're to be up at four." He turned away and began walking toward the shaft in the ceiling, at the other end of the room.

Sasuke remained where he was. He was too tired to move. Itachi had never been such a taskmaster, and he hadn't thought there was anyone stricter than his brother. He drew his knees up and rested his chin on them.

He heard Naruto stop when the man realized he wasn't following. Heard his name called. Heard Naruto coming back to stand in front of him, and saw the man's legs when Naruto stopped and peered down at him. He didn't look up.

"Sasuke?"

And he didn't answer. If called upon to do so, his argument would be that he was too traumatized to speak. Naruto honestly thought he could survive _months _and _years _of this? Itachi was right. Military people were crazy. He really missed his brother right then. Training with his brother was fun compared to what he'd lived through today.

-oOo-

Naruto looked Sasuke over, but found no injury. It wasn't like Sasuke to display this moodiness, or fail to answer him when addressed. He tried calling the boy's name again, was ignored, and became alarmed. He squatted down and placed a hand on Sasuke's shin. He called his name more sharply.

Nothing.

Naruto combed the heavy black hair aside to see if the boy was crying. He wasn't. Sasuke's eyes were lowered; he was sulking. Naruto felt relief sweep through him and stifled his inappropriate laugh. Of course. He was dealing with a child, after all. Sulks and pouts did happen. He hadn't expected the behavior of someone as mature as Sasuke, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

He was reminded of when he'd had his team. He'd often had to soften the harshness of training by taking them out for ice cream at the end of a long day, or a swim at the waterfalls. The same strategy could be applied here. He didn't have any sweets on him, but he could still give Sasuke what he liked.

He duck-walked closer to him, and used the hand on the boy's shin to pull the leg straight. Sasuke didn't resist, but he didn't look up at him either. He sat there while his other leg was pulled out, and his body gently pushed backward into a spread-eagled position on the mat. Naruto proceeded to knead and massage the muscles he knew were sore.

Sasuke softened almost at once, but kept his eyes averted to the ceiling. Naruto removed his sandals, the jacket, and loosened the drawstring on the pants. Sasuke didn't wait after this, but turned into him and was hanging off his neck, kissing him, before Naruto could have the boy's shirt off.

The hunger in Sasuke wasn't tempered by fatigue from training. If anything, it was sharpened by it. Naruto indulged him generously. It wasn't long before his own hunger for the boy found its way past his sense of responsibility and worry, and he soon tossed Sasuke to the mat for purposes other than instruction.

Silent throughout the training and practice, Sasuke voiced his passion loudly over the next couple of hours, making the cavernous room ring with the sounds. He was greedy, wordlessly demanding more and more from Naruto, until he thought the boy would never be satisfied. And when Sasuke flopped limply to the mat after what had to be the fourth time, Naruto sighed in relief…only to see the need still plain as day on Sasuke's face, and see the boy's penis rising again.

Very little sleep was had that night.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Naruto said as casually as he could manage, "I don't think we'll go over endurance today. Or Stamina. Or agility. We'll just focus on speed. It's possible that we can tackle Ninjutsu after lunch."<p>

Sasuke allowed himself a small smirk as Naruto went down the shaft first. _All I need to do is last a couple of days._


	15. The Fight

A/N: Seems most of you think Sasuke's a brat. I have no comment on that. We haven't seen everything Naruto and Sasuke are capable of. Some of it's good. Some of it's bad. We've basically only explored one side of their relationship, and as I'm sure most of you know, sharing yourself with someone entails a whole lot more than just sex.

Shoutout to **kanazerosukenaru**. My rock. She keeps me grounded, and I greatly value her input and friendship.

Now, I'm not entirely sure, but I believe Itachi makes an appearance chap after next.

* * *

><p><span>15. The Fight<span>

At the end his first full day, Sasuke came to a realization (he was physically weak), a conclusion (even if Madara wasn't currently walking up the mountain to get him, he couldn't continue to exist on the hope that somebody would save him; he had to grow up), and a decision (he would tough this training out for as long as he could). He hated training, hated spending time on anything other than Naruto and his body, but he couldn't make a reasonable argument to abstain from getting stronger.

Naruto did indeed test his speed that day, after they'd warmed up with weapons in the room. This happened out in the forest. Sasuke was made to race against Naruto on a grassy stretch that wound through the trees. The stretch itself was littered with tree stumps or places where trees had been uprooted, and somehow Sasuke knew that Naruto was responsible for this. The stretch, or track as Naruto called it, was 10 kilometers. Sasuke eyed Naruto's long legs, and silently vowed to run like the wind.

They raced three times. Sasuke beat Naruto the first time, both of them going without chakra. He lost the second time, when chakra was used, and the third time, when chakra and weights were used. Naruto also tested his speed in the form of measuring his reaction time and reflexes, which he pronounced excellent. Sasuke was too tired by then to bask in this praise.

Ninjutsu, which was also done in the forest, turned out to be interesting. "At my level, I've attained mastery of the five elemental chakra types," Naruto lectured. He held his palms out casually toward the ground; earth fountained upward toward one hand, while water poured from another. "This isn't uncommon. A Jounin typically has mastery of at least four different types." He turned his hands upward. Fire sprouted from one hand, wind from the other. "I can combine a few elements, if I wish, but that is less common, and usually restricted to Bloodline Limits."

Sasuke sat catching his breath on a tree stump, eyes wide, and listening hard. "How can you do it then?"

"Hard work. Determination." Naruto glanced up toward the clearing behind Sasuke, at where his home stood. "Lots of free time to do nothing but practice and train."

"Oh."

"The Uchiha were typically fire-natured, or fire combined with other elements. What is your nature?"

"Fire. Itachi said I also have an affinity for lightning, but he didn't know how to train me in it."

Naruto nodded, listening to this. The fire and wind stopped dancing in his hands, and he lowered his arms. "Show me your strongest fire jutsu."

"Ah…now?"

"When else?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side. "Aren't we training now?"

"Yes…but, um. I need a while to mold my chakra. I don't use my chakra often…so…I…" His voice trailed away at the frown of disbelief and displeasure he saw on Naruto's face.

Naruto seemed to need a few seconds to get over his shock. "How on earth did your brother consider you trained?" he asked wonderingly.

The remark stung. Not only because it was deserved, but because Sasuke didn't like to hear his brother put down. "He kept me safe enough that I didn't need to use it," he said in loyalty to Itachi.

"A ninja must be able to mold and use his chakra _instantly. _All right. Begin."

It took Sasuke several moments, during which his embarrassment worked against him, but he finally shot a fireball into the air above Naruto's head. Naruto watched the flames disperse, then remained looking into the air, analyzing.

"Sub par. The heat was mediocre, and the size insignificant. What else?"

Face red, Sasuke struggled not to get defensive. "What do you mean?"

"Your other katon jutsu. I asked only for the strongest. What else can you do?"

Sasuke privately wished the ground would open and give him respite from that blue stare. "Um, nothing? Took me forever to learn that."

A pause. "And the lightning chakra? Can you do anything with that?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"I see. Access your Doujutsu, if you don't mind." When Sasuke had, Naruto bade him stand. "It's well that you have all three tomoes. Watch closely."

Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly accessed and released lightning chakra several times. Naruto then held up a forefinger and shot a single, thin bar of lightning at a large boulder that lay half-buried in the ground. He did that several times, burning a bull's eye target into the hard surface. When he was done, he turned to Sasuke.

"When you can do that, you may come inside." He then walked off, moving uphill and toward his house.

Sasuke was soon left alone, shocked to realize that he'd be expected to practice and master this basic use of lightning element right then and there. Without supervision. He felt…bereft. Naruto never left him alone, ever.

Glancing at the late afternoon sun, he got down to work.

-oOo-

Naruto cooked dinner, ate, read, cleaned his home, read some more, and was just sitting down to a midnight snack when Sasuke trudged wearily into the kitchen. Naruto paused expectantly with a bottle of Barbican halfway to his lips. He raised one brow.

Sasuke pointed a shaking finger at the wood covering the kitchen window and aimed a thin bar of lightning at it. He etched a single word in a wobbly, untidy scrawl: _success. _

Naruto smiled as he pushed a plate of food across the table toward him.

Later, in bed, he rolled over Sasuke and nuzzled the boy's neck. Those lean legs wrapped tiredly around him, and the arms were trembling with fatigue, but Sasuke managed to stay awake through a slow, lazy, very sleepy round of sex. "You did well today," Naruto murmured in praise as he entered him. "But next time have a care; you could have set the house on fire just now."

Sasuke's nails dug into the flexing muscles of his ass, and Naruto emptied himself with a warm rush, deep inside that grasping hole. He was always happy to reward the boy for a task well done, and said so. He snuggled against Sasuke's back afterward, while Sasuke felt sleep elude him in contemplation of that comment. He fell asleep shortly before four.

* * *

><p>If Sasuke expected to sleep late the following morning, he was gravely mistaken. After an hour of death-like slumber, Naruto roused him with a boisterous shout of "Rise and shine! The day is wasting." The covers were snatched away from his bare ass, and the entire mattress tipped sideways until he fell off it. Naruto, at discovering that Sasuke was falling back asleep even after this rough treatment, scooped him up and carried him outside to the lake. He threw him in.<p>

Sasuke surfaced on a screaming curse of frozen outrage, but Naruto was already mounting the stairs to the veranda and re-entering his bedroom. "Breakfast in ten!" the blond called.

And of course the orange tracksuit was waiting for him, somehow cleaned and ready in so short a time.

He'd noticed the change in Naruto. The spring in his step, the increased energy, the more frequent smiles. It was as if training was some kind of drug to Naruto, something he'd been jonesing for and hadn't gotten in years. Sasuke finished his breakfast in fuming silence.

Washing his dishes afterward, Sasuke paused with one hand on the hot water tap. Was he wrong to feel like Naruto didn't love him anymore? Not three days ago the man had been attached to his side. Naruto had _needed _him more than he needed air. Now it was all about training.

He shut off the water, stored his bowl, and wondered what would be on the agenda today.

-oOo-

He found out once he was in the training room. "Your weakest areas are Taijutsu and Ninjutsu. We will not be doing Genjutsu, sadly, as that is one area I'm lacking in offensively. Your days will henceforth be spent in sparring and Ninjutsu. Now, if you have no questions-"

"I miss you."

Naruto cut off, frowning quizzically. "I'm sorry?"

"I said I miss you," Sasuke said quietly. "The way you used to look at me and touch me. I know it's only been a couple of days since we started down here, but…I really miss you."

"What…" Naruto took a few steps toward him, blinking in confusion. "I haven't _stopped _touching you, have I?"

"Yes. A few days ago, you couldn't even let me go to the bathroom without being there with me. Yesterday you left me in the forest for hours on my own."

"But…the training is necessary. You need it."

Those blue eyes were almost forlorn in their inability to understand, and this realization frightened Sasuke; it meant that he was alone in feeling the way he did. Which should have been obvious, when he thought about it. If Naruto felt any aversion to this training schedule, he wouldn't be implementing it. Sasuke sighed. "I know. But I need you too, Naruto."

Naruto looked around the training room in puzzlement. Looked back at Sasuke. "Do you want to-?"

Sasuke recoiled immediately. "No." He detested the way Naruto only touched him now in order to sway his mind about training. "I hate being manipulated like that."

"Manipulated-!" Naruto's mouth fell open.

Sasuke cringed inwardly, knowing some line in their relationship had been crossed, but forced himself to swallow and shrug it off. He was only saying what he felt, after all. "Let's just get on with today's lesson."

Naruto seemed unwilling to let it go, but he eventually closed his mouth. If the stiff way he walked to the wall of bladed weapons was any indication, he too was aware of the line that had been crossed.

* * *

><p>Though mild, it was their first disagreement. And it was the first time the word hate had been used in relation to anything they did. Voiced and discarded so quickly that there wasn't time to really dwell on it, it was nevertheless the seed from which grew everything else that happened over the next few days, and fertilized by the many things not being said between them.<p>

Naruto instructed Sasuke to use his Sharingan at all times now, in order to speed his progress along. Half the day was spent learning and strengthening Ninjutsu, half the day on Taijutsu. Sharingan definitely helped, especially with the way Sasuke was naturally analytical himself, but one had to have the skills to implement what was copied and perceived, a fact Sasuke learned the hard way.

Sasuke grew more sullen as the training wore on. Naruto noticed this, as well as how the less Sasuke spoke, the more he improved. He didn't like the boy's sulking, or the comment he'd made, but if it meant an increase in results, then it was a fair trade off. The boy's safety came first. Still, sometimes he'd catch Sasuke looking at him, and that black stare was almost accusatory. How did he come to be vilified in the boy's mind so quickly? Couldn't Sasuke see that all he wanted was what was best for him?

* * *

><p>The most momentous things usually happened in the shortest periods of time. A week ago, Naruto and Sasuke would have both sworn in blood that nothing on Earth could come between them, not after the level of intimacy they'd shared. They would have gone to their graves believing their love could stand the test of time, death, and all eternity. Forever and ever. And maybe that was true, for external forces. Neither of them had the experience to know that the strongest substances could often be destroyed by themselves, or that the most seamless bonds could be unraveled from within.<p>

They each internalized the disagreement and subsequent escalating tension in their own way. Naruto felt Sasuke needed to realize that the danger he was in was very real and that it took precedence over their personal preferences. Didn't the boy think he'd rather be making love to him all day and night?

Sasuke felt that Naruto had made promises to never leave his side, had asserted that he couldn't bear to live without him, and now all of that was changing. He'd wanted a hero, had gotten a hero, but now the gilding was wearing off to show nothing but an ordinary man who was extraordinarily driven.

Aware as they were of each moment of their silent dispute, the time during which it intensified seemed very long, but was in fact only a couple of more days. Sasuke dug in his heels, determined to succeed to the point where training could be set aside entirely. Naruto grimly resolved to bring about the same result for the same reasons, but also so that he could go about showing Sasuke that their love could be about more than just their physical unions. They could be intimate in any number of ways, Naruto was thinking. Training was just one of them, if Sasuke would stop being rebellious and spoiled long enough to see that.

-oOo-

For the next two days, Sasuke displayed a level of commitment and concentration that lived up to the name Uchiha and Naruto's high expectations. He mastered hand seals and Ninjutsu quickly, Taijutsu admirably, and practiced for as long as Naruto dictated…but these noteworthy accomplishments came at the price of their budding verbal communications. They were back to silence more often than not, and the silence, it must be said, spoke far more than their words ever had, or ever could.

Their withdrawal into their respective selves was so abrupt, yet so tragic, that it couldn't have been voiced even if they'd wanted to. They each mourned in their own way, and used their grief to hurl themselves with greater tenacity into their self-imposed missions regarding the training. Naruto -older, wiser, and not nearly as competitive as Sasuke was proving to be- regretted the loss of their connection keenly. Weakened by this, he at one point stood back to say, "We can stop. If this is really too much for you, we can-"

Sasuke answered by unleashing a fireball that reduced a dozen trees to instant ash. "I'm not weak. I can go on. Bring it."

Naruto had grit his teeth at the automatic insult Sasuke took, and considered kicking the boy's ass off the mountain. The little bastard could bloody well go back to his brother…who Naruto now understood had likely labored under the boy's attitude on several occasions. But then he firmed his own flagging desire to see this done, and continued with the lesson.

He learned things about Sasuke. Chief among them was that so long as the boy got what he wanted, he was a perfectly meek and happy little mouse. Refuse him something though, or prevent him from having what he wanted, and the sullen, moody character Naruto had first thought Sasuke to be came out to rear its ugly head.

But then the same could be said for him, he thought. How did everything get so twisted? Where was the beauty of their relationship?

* * *

><p><em>The deeper you go, the more you know, <em>Sasuke thought as he went sailing through the air. He landed with a thud against the padded wall of the training room.

"No," Naruto corrected. "Don't just _fall. _A ninja uses every move to his advantage; use your chakra to re-direct the momentum of your fall and come at me. Again."

"If you'd let me use Sharingan, I could just doge the goddamn move-"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that you're supposed to be building your skills in order to implement what you copied with Sharingan? _Without _Sharingan?"

Words had started up with them again. After Naruto's offer to stop, and Sasuke's refusal, plenty of words had been exchanged. But they were the wrong words.

The morning had begun with a critique on Sasuke's strength. Naruto had instructed him to wear weights at all times. Sasuke dutifully got up now, set his stance, and attacked again, but he longed to curse Naruto out. There was a fire of resentment, grief, and fear in his gut that kept him warm.

He didn't want to lose Naruto, while almost positive that he was doing just that. So he attacked. Again. And again.

It _was _true that the deeper you went with someone, the more you knew about them. This was something he'd learned during his months of visiting Naruto. It could even be said that the deeper you went with someone the more you knew about yourself…but that didn't really apply here. Sasuke had thought he had himself all figured out, only to realize that he knew next to nothing about himself. What he could do, yes. More or less, he knew his abilities. But he didn't know his true self, and had virtually no self-image thanks to his limited interactions with people. He sort of saw himself the way Itachi did, as someone who needed to be protected and taken care of, but then again he liked his independence too.

Maybe who he was, was just someone who loved Naruto. That's what he'd come to think, anyway. Since coming to the mountain, he didn't have much of a self-image outside of what he could do to make Naruto happy, and what Naruto thought of him. And now that image was being tarnished. Naruto treated him like a whiny child, and he was helpless not to believe this about himself, while simultaneously hoping it wasn't true, and _knowing _that he was neither whiny nor a child.

So confusing. He didn't know anything anymore, except how much he hurt.

He knew Naruto, or thought he did. Naruto adored him. Cherished him. Put him on a pedestal. Naruto used to think he was fascinating and wonderful and beautiful.

But then he'd learned that Naruto was powerful. Dangerous. Powerful and dangerous enough for Madara to try several times to get him, or to get what Naruto contained. Powerful and dangerous enough so that Sasuke's entire clan had been obliterated in the crossfire of Madara's attempt to get the Vessel.

And now, when he thought he could go no deeper, when he thought he'd peeled away all the layers there were to Naruto, Sasuke learned that Naruto could be hard. Sharp. Impatient. Implacable.

Insensitive.

These things, along with his resentment about the training, blew away his previous impressions and hero worship. He never would have believed that the man who'd kissed his tears of passion away with gentle lips, could plow a fist into his stomach and expect him to block it. Could dodge the strongest kick he could land and shout at him for not trying harder.

Worse, when training or practice would be over, a part of the night used to be spent soothing his aches and pains and making him forget the harsh words. It had been good. Needed even. But then it had changed. Sasuke, always so attuned to Naruto, felt clearly the way the touches became designed to mollify him, and placate him from rebellious thoughts against training. They weren't designed to give him pleasure so much as drug him with thoughts other than any he might be having against going into the room below.

They hadn't touched at all the previous night.

Even so, even hurt and angry as he was, he was willing to go on, to do as Naruto asked. He'd do anything for Naruto, even though now he hurt inside and out over how different things were.

He'd lasted longer than two days. He'd lasted four now, but as he was told to get up once more, he suddenly thought that enough was enough; Naruto wouldn't stop until he felt Sasuke was at his level or near it, and that was an impossible goal. Sasuke could train until he was Naruto's age, and still it wouldn't be enough. He intuited this clearly just then.

Sasuke did not set his stance again. As much as he loved Naruto, he had his limits. He stood, hands down, and looked at Naruto calmly from beneath his sweaty hair. If the offer to stop was still on the table, he'd take it and work at forgetting how bad things had gotten. It wasn't just the grueling sparring sessions, either. Sasuke could deal with that, if he really had to. It was more. He was grieving the loss of the deep connection he'd had with Naruto. The touches. The looks. The sex. It was gone, all gone, in a few days of this hateful room, and he just couldn't _take _it anymore. It was all he could do not to cry in frustration and heartache. And Naruto, who he'd thought knew _him _so well, seemed oblivious to his pain. This estrangement was killing him.

-oOo-

"I'm done," he said quietly when Naruto frowned at him.

Naruto was sick to death of this attitude. "Done? We've barely begun practice." He dropped back into a crouch. "Again."

"No."

"You can rest tonight. Now, do it ag-"

Sasuke folded his arms in a pose reminiscent of his first day on the mountain. Seeing it, Naruto straightened up, finally at the end of his patience. "You want to rest now? Fine. I warn you though, we'll make up the time tonight. It'll mean less time spent sleeping, and I know how much you like that. Twenty minutes. Then we go again." Naruto turned his back.

"I'm done training…period." Sasuke braced himself the way he did whenever Naruto came at him.

Naruto turned around and took in Sasuke's grim mouth. "Is that right. You're not ready to take on Akatsuki, Sasuke."

"Who says I plan on taking them on?"

"Oh? You plan on running for the rest of your life?"

"I _plan_ on living my life the way I have been. If I run into them, so be it, but I doubt that will happen."

"I see." Naruto cocked his head, his own hair dripping into his eyes. "If your brother were training you, would you quit?"

Sasuke twisted his mouth. "That's different. Itachi would rip me a new ass hole if I bucked him. As much as training with you sucks, you'd never do that."

_So he thinks training with me sucks. _"I could," Naruto said after he'd swallowed his hurt at the comment. "If it meant waking you up to the reality of your situation, I'd do it happily. Would you like that?" His face was twisted into a parody of concern.

Sasuke felt something in him snap at the shock of Naruto's assertion that he could deliberately hurt him, and do it happily. Those eyes were blue ice, and Sasuke couldn't look away. He was cold all over now, the fire gone and replaced with a quaking sense of terror; things were more wrong between them than he'd thought. He wet his lips. "Here's the reality of my situation: _Nobody's looking for me_. Madara doesn't even know I exist. Itachi's too slippery to be caught. Period. If he ever got caught, it'd be deliberate, and he's not going to _get _caught because he's not stupid. Neither am I. I may not be able to do what you do, but I'm not useless."

"You're weak," Naruto snorted. "And you assume too much about your precious brother. You need to-"

Sasuke's shoulders hunched upward at hearing he was weak. He wasn't weak, he just wasn't some machine like Naruto. He said as much. "Not everyone can do what you can. You're a…a Kage. And a… a Sage, and a _Jinchuuriki,_" Sasuke was getting worked up, realizing just how unfair Naruto was being to him. "_No one _can keep up with all that-"

"Who told you about me?" The low, deadly hiss of Naruto's voice cut neatly through Sasuke's rising tantrum.

"The Hokage," Sasuke muttered. "The night she came here. The night we…" _Made love. Oh God, Naruto, just make all this crap between us go away and take me to bed. Please._

Naruto's lips thinned to non-existence. He stared hard at Sasuke, trying to see if the boy had a different opinion of him now, but that was pointless. Sasuke had known about him all this time and had never been closer to him. Still, he'd be having a word with that high and mighty bitch Tsunade at his earliest convenience. "How much did she tell you?"

"Everything. Especially about how I basically lost my family and am currently on the run because Madara wanted the Vessel. Which is you-" he flinched and backed away several steps when Naruto advanced on him.

Naruto stopped at seeing the hint of red beneath the black hair; Sasuke was afraid of him.

His own culpability in Sasuke's lifestyle could be debated…and he had secretly debated it since learning the boy's history in full. "You…what happened to you wasn't my fault. I didn't even know Madara was in the village when it happened. I didn't know anything about the Uchiha slaughter until months after it was done, so don't you ever. _Ever! _Think of blaming me for that again, is that clear?"

Sasuke swallowed. Naruto had never taken that tone with him. "I'm not training with you anymore."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose. "Your childishness about training is getting on my nerves. I would highly recommend you don't anger me like that again if you know what's good for you. I don't want us to fight. You _have_ to train. Your skills might do against an ordinary enemy, but not Akatsuki. You do understand that, right? Or has all sense left you?" He was trying desperately hard to hold on to his temper. He hadn't felt this close to losing control since his own early days on the mountain.

Sasuke felt a great ball of something akin to hate settle in his chest at being insulted, threatened and ridiculed all in the same breath. He drew himself to his full height. "Childishness, huh? You weren't saying that when you were fucking me. Then, you considered me adult enough to have, but now that I'm not doing everything you want –and by the way I _was _going along with your fucking insane training- now I'm all of a sudden too childish. Well you know what? My brother trained me well enough, and I've never had any complaints from him."

It seemed that what was unsaid was finally being said. Naruto waded in eagerly. "If you felt I was out of line by touching you, you could have refused. I seem to recall someone begging me-"

"I never begged!"

"-to be touched. You led me by the hand, in fact."

"You barged into my house and took me!"

"After your own brother was sick of your whining bullshit! He kicked you out gladly enough and is likely happy you're gone. I can't say as I blame him, either."

Sasuke tightened his arms around himself. "My brother would never abandon me."

"Well you've certainly abandoned him, haven't you? A stupid move, considering how much you relied on him."

Sasuke blinked back tears. Was this what Naruto really thought of him? That he was stupid? That his brother had wanted to get rid of him? He lowered his head, letting his hair hide his face completely.

Naruto felt a smidgen of remorse, but also felt he needed to drive his point home now, while they were getting everything out into the open. "I'm sorry that training doesn't agree with you, Sasuke, but it's not something that can be set aside just because you don't like it. As for your brother, I've no doubt he did train you as best he could, but Itachi isn't military. He's not a ninja. He likely taught you what back-alley skills he was able to pick up between selling himself and looking after you. His intelligence kept you safe these many years, not his fighting skills, which, if yours are anything to go by, are just as deplorable. I'd hardly credit him as being able to accurately judge anyone's skills."

Naruto turned away, and ran a hand through his hair. He heard no reply from Sasuke and thought that maybe this argument had been good in its way. It was time the boy learned. Sasuke had never had a parent, and consequently had no discipline. He regretted stooping to the same childish behavior by insulting the boy, but that could be attributed to his own grief and anger over their situation.

No. He had to do better. His feelings for Sasuke made seeing anything else clearly almost impossible, but this fight should never have happened. As the adult, it fell to him to set an example. Konohamaru had been the same, belligerent to the end. The only thing that had worked with that kid was to lead by example. Now, while they were getting things off their chests, he would sit Sasuke down, and they would talk this whole mess out. He turned around again to begin afresh, a smile on his face to soften the angry words that had been said between them.

Sasuke's face was white, his nostrils flared. A closer look showed him to be trembling violently. Naruto could see that the boy's eyes were very wide, wide enough to show beneath his hair. He stretched out a hand toward him in real concern this time. "Sasuke-?"

"_Don't you ever talk about my brother like that!" _Sasuke screamed. "I'm sick of you insulting him, that's all you ever do! You don't know _shit _about my brother, so don't you _ever_ talk about him!"

Naruto was taken aback; he'd all but forgotten mentioning Itachi's name. Never had he seen such rage from Sasuke. He blinked at the boy's wild face. "I only meant…"

"Shut _up_! You don't know him, or what he's done for me, so just shut your fucking mouth!"

Naruto felt his own ire come roaring back. "I do know him. I know everything about him from what you told me-"

Sasuke dropped his arms and took a step toward Naruto, who noted the fists and clenched teeth with interest and sudden watchfulness. He re-thought what he was going to say, realizing at long last just how bad things had gotten.

He felt his old symptoms of anxiety settle in his gut. It pained him the way Sasuke had just spoken to him, and to know that he'd spoken harshly to Sasuke in turn. Which was unforgivable, Sasuke was absolutely right. Naruto didn't want this. Training was over, Sasuke was right about that too; the price for it was too high. They would sit down and talk this out, as he'd planned, and put this whole thing behind them. Sasuke's inexplicable fury frightened him; he hadn't thought the boy could be pushed to such a point, and to know he'd done it left Naruto shaken. He just wanted to forget he'd ever said the wrong thing and go back to the way they were. He would protect Sasuke, as the boy wished, and make sure he was safe. Nothing was worth the raging animosity he saw on Sasuke's face now, or the words they'd exchanged. It turned his stomach just remembering how they'd spoken to each other. Nothing was worth the loss of their bond, something he suddenly missed desperately.

"I…" Naruto tried again. "All right. We won't train if you don't want to. I didn't mean to anger you. I was only speaking the truth. Don't forget, I fought your brother too, and while powerful, he's not as strong as you think, Sasuke. I guess he means a lot to you?"

The ass just didn't get it, Sasuke thought wrathfully. Naruto just kept putting Itachi down. He stalked to him and leaned up into his face. "Itachi is ten times the man you are. He means_ everything _to me," he bit out. He then ran across the room and stopped beneath the metal ladder hanging from the circular hole in the ceiling. He looked back at Naruto over one shoulder, and realized he didn't know the guy at all. Not at all. The man had just insulted the dearest thing in life to him on top of everything else, and Sasuke suddenly couldn't stand the sight of him. "I _hate_ you," he said clearly. He jumped up and caught the bottom-most rung on the ladder, then climbed swiftly out of sight.

Naruto stood rooted in place.


	16. Broken

A/N: Due to a massive re-write of 3/4 of this chap, it's a teensy bit late. Apologies.

MUCHO ACTION NEXT CHAP!

* * *

><p><span>16. Broken<span>

During the twenty plus years Naruto had lived on his mountain, he'd been subject to large blocks of time where he would just shut down. With limited stimulation, virtually no human contact, and an increasing boredom with the wonders of himself, his mind would simply shut down; it had nothing to occupy it. Thus disconnected, Naruto was sometimes visited by waking dreams, vivid hallucinations, or deep cognitive revelations of insight to his surroundings. True, this could generally be summed up as a flirtation with madness, but just then, with the sound of Sasuke climbing up the shaft fading away, his mind shut down abruptly and was visited by one of those revelations of insight.

There were really only two thoughts. _It's over _and _I can't have him._ They were simple thoughts, but conveyed the truth of the situation in its most basic form. It was fact beyond dispute that what he had with Sasuke was over, and that despite his feelings and all they'd been to each other, he could not have the boy.

An advantage of these disconnected fugues was that his emotions were too far out of his reach to be a factor in the thoughts he entertained. So, though Sasuke's words had gutted him, and though he was teetering on the brink of complete despair, violence, and a psychotic break, he slowly and gracefully folded his legs under him and sat down. He neither saw nor heard anything but what was going on in his own mind. And now that he was stripped of outside stimuli, the blindness he'd been laboring under was also ripped away. He was able to see and understand what had been in front of him all along.

His first instincts regarding Sasuke had been right. He was too flawed, and too old, and too set in his ways to be with the boy. Instead of following his better judgment, he'd given in to his desires. He was honest enough with himself to know that this had probably been inevitable; he'd done nothing but follow his better judgment for the 39 years of his life, there had to be one time when he followed his desires. Especially since those desires had been woken for the first time, and stoked to an unbearable pitch by Sasuke's presence. He'd fallen in love. Fallen hard. But the boy was ill-equipped to bear the brunt of his undiluted obsession. Gone so long with nothing to stimulate him, Naruto's entire focus shifted to the one source of stimulation to come along, and the sheer weight of his love, the enormity of his absorption with Sasuke, had proven too much.

Case in point, this training. So fearful was he of losing Sasuke, so sure was he that Madara would snuff out the boy's life just when Naruto had found love at long last, that he'd thrown himself into turning the boy into an invulnerable machine with a maniacal single-mindedness. Sasuke had entered his life as a precious, delicate thing to be preserved at all costs, and he himself had effectively destroyed that thing. Just as he'd known he would. Back when they had first confessed their feelings, Naruto distinctly recalled thinking that he couldn't get involved with Sasuke for fear he'd imprint his own faults and imperfections onto him. That he was too fucked up to be around Sasuke without fucking him up too, and now he had. And he'd hurt him.

He'd hurt Sasuke.

This thought alone was enough to buckle his knees were he not already sitting. Sasuke was right to run from him. And in driving him away, Naruto confirmed to himself that he was nothing- _nothing- _but a crazed animal deserving of seclusion and solitude.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stormed out of the closet and was surprised to see that it was still only midafternoon. Time seemed to stretch to infinity when he was down in that room. He left the bedroom by way of the veranda, breathed deeply of the crisp air, then took off running.<p>

It felt good to run. He was furious. Howling mad. He needed to exert himself in some way, and did so by using his chakra and streaking through the forest until he was completely winded. Only then did he stop. He climbed up one of the tall trees and settled himself in the fork of two sturdy limbs. He hugged himself for warmth, and stared out over the undulating tree tops of the rest of the forest.

For a long time, his thoughts were a jumbled mess of anger and hate. He stared into the distance, peripherally aware of the day darkening around him, until he finally blinked and realized that he was waiting for Naruto to come and apologize. He frowned down at the forest and came to the conclusion that not only wasn't that going to happen, but that Naruto was probably too mad at him to consider an apology. Naruto had shown himself to be a sickeningly tyrannical person who didn't like to be bucked. Well, Sasuke had done more than buck him. He'd told him he'd hated him. And he'd meant it. He'd fucking meant it, Sasuke told himself. He hunkered down, hunching his shoulders as a gust of wind blew against him strongly. He hated Naruto, and the ass could rot in hell if he thought Sasuke would apologize first.

Mutinous thoughts of righteous rage kept him toasty for a while, but it didn't last. Not that he wasn't capable of sustaining a grudge, he was. But away from Naruto, and with time on his hands to really think, his anger slowly faded. When it was gone, he felt…clean. The absence of bitterness and resentment that had been cooking inside him for the past few days.

He didn't feel good, not by any stretch of the imagination, but now he at least felt like his normal equilibrium could return. He'd been operating off balance for a long time; first with being so in love, then being kicked out by his brother, and then trying to navigate the world of sex, desire, and adulthood. He'd grabbed onto Naruto as the only stabilizing force around, and then had been rudely awakened to things in the man's personality he'd been unprepared for. He'd lost himself, Sasuke realized, even going so far as to define himself as someone who loved Naruto and that was it. Well, fuck it. He wasn't 'found' or anything, but he knew he was more than that.

And that was as much introspection as he was capable of for the moment. He sensed he was in a mess, knew he had a lot of thinking ahead of him, and just didn't feel like dealing with it right then. He dropped down from the tree and started walking.

He was hungry, but didn't have a cent to his name to buy food, if he chose to go down to the village for it. And he had too much pride just then to admit he needed or wanted anything from Naruto's house. Besides, what he really wanted was to sleep. This was his usual response to anything negative that happened in his life. Sleeping cleared his head and put distance between himself and whatever had happened. He invariably woke up with an ability to see the situation objectively and work out a solution. Even if he couldn't, though, after a nap he at least felt like the problem wasn't _as _big and important. Like the nap had thrown a muffling blanket around the whole mess and thus made it easier to deal with.

The one exception to this rule had been those two weeks he'd been away from Naruto. Then, sleeping or waking, he'd been in a fever of need to get back to Naruto. This time was different.

He swished through dead and fallen leaves for over an hour, by which time it was early evening. He found a safe-looking patch of ground at the base of a large tree and settled himself against it. He knew this stretch of the forest very well, thanks to the amount of time he'd spent in it with Naruto. He knew animals did not venture this close to the bungalow; Naruto's scent kept them away. He was sleeping soon after he curled up on his side.

-oOo-

When he woke, it was completely, with no lingering grogginess. He turned onto his back, put an arm behind his head, and bent one leg at the knee. He rested his other hand on his stomach and thought, _All right. Now._

For a while, he just lay there, looking up at the fragments of the night sky he could see between the trees. He thought about one thing and one thing only: How deep was the shit he was in?

The question had quite a few variables to it. First and foremost, he didn't hate Naruto. He'd hated him at that moment, but the moment was past. He'd hated training, but only because he'd wanted to spend time in bed, being worshiped by Naruto. He didn't really have anything against the training itself. However, the training had shown another side to Naruto, so the question became, did he still want Naruto?

Yes. He was angry with the guy, but he loved him too much to consider leaving. Now that he was calmer, the memory of just what Naruto meant to him came back loud and clear. His feelings before training, while severely bruised, were still strong and insistent.

Next. Naruto. What to do about him? He knew what he _wanted_, but Naruto had said some pretty shitty things to him. And Sasuke would dearly like to know if the words had been meant, or if they were just things said in the heat of the moment, the way he himself had done. The answer to that would depend on just how Naruto processed things, Sasuke thought.

Fuck, his head was beginning to hurt from all this thinking. Rubbing his forehead with his grimy fingertips, Sasuke mentally plodded along, trying to untangle the huge snarl his relationship with Naruto had become.

Usually when he fought with Itachi, he would curse Itachi out, then go to his room and be pissed. At some point, Itachi would start talking to him again about random shit, and the fight would be forgotten eventually. Sometimes they hugged it out, sometimes they just ignored the fight until it was forgotten, but the point was that a fight had never gotten to where it was insurmountable. And he'd said he hated Itachi plenty of times. Itachi either laughed it off, flipped him the bird, or ignored it. Sasuke belatedly realized that his brother had an enormous capacity to ignore his shortcomings. This was something he'd unconsciously counted on, he further comprehended; he could say whatever he wanted to Itachi because his brother was aware of his true feelings, the depth of Sasuke's love for him, and so didn't put much stock in things Sasuke said in anger.

Naruto wasn't Itachi. Far from it. Naruto did not know him like Itachi knew him, and only knew of Sasuke's feelings what Sasuke himself displayed or told him. He didn't know if Naruto intuited just how much he meant to him, but what if he didn't? That would mean he'd believed Sasuke just now when he'd said he'd hated him. Especially, Sasuke now remembered, given how inexperienced Naruto was around people. Above all, Naruto trusted him. That much Sasuke knew. When he'd told Naruto he hated him, the man had probably believed it and…and was probably hurt.

This left behind a creeping, awestruck sense of dawning horror.

The unseen insects and whatever other wildlife that made up the background music of the forest abruptly silenced themselves as Sasuke shot up from his reclining position, quickly oriented himself with a glance at the stars, then broke into a dead run.

It wasn't that he'd hurt Naruto and was sorry that had him pounding uphill on his way to the clearing. Nor were the hurtful words Naruto had said to him in turn forgotten. True, he did realize that Naruto had likely been afraid for his safety, which had prompted the training, and everything else, but this wasn't what scared him. What scared him was a simple little thing he'd understood about Naruto even though he'd come to the conclusion that he didn't really know the guy. If he knew nothing else, he knew this: Naruto's mental state was a thing of exceptionally delicate balance.

And he might have upset that balance with his pigheadedness.

He went left when he should have gone right, and ended up halfway back down the mountain before he saw his error and doubled back. The trees were thick, the branches snapping at his face before he finally lost all patience and called up his recently learned lightning chakra to singe the things out of his way as he ran.

Naruto had been tortured into complete madness and had only fought his way back to sanity by dint of sheer will and the construction of carefully crafted rules and routines. Sasuke had known most of this, though not the torture part, soon after meeting Naruto. He'd known that the guy had issues and that it was best not to try fucking with those issues. It was why he'd worked so hard to fit into Naruto's lifestyle. Why hadn't he just insisted on talking to Naruto instead of keeping shit bottled up inside? He was sure a solution that they both would have been comfortable with could have been reached. No, instead he'd had to go and act like it was Itachi he was dealing with, and completely forget that Naruto was OCD, and tended to obsess over shit. He'd just missed when it was sex the guy was obsessing over. Fuck. Fuck!

-oOo-

He hit the front door so hard that he heard something crack in the jamb as it flew open. He was down the hall and pounding on Naruto's closed bedroom door before the front door could swing shut, though.

No answer. Not even a demand for him to go away. He called Naruto's name a few times, and still received only silence. He lowered his hand and stood thinking a moment.

He was sure that Naruto was in there. He could feel him. They were long overdue for a talk, but if Naruto didn't want to listen then it might be difficult. He himself was still breathless with adrenaline and the run back to the clearing. Finally, he went to the kitchen; he was hungry and he needed to think some more.

He'd never cooked for himself in Naruto's kitchen. Naruto always did that. He made sure to clean up after himself as he worked, but he didn't think the guy would be coming out of his room anytime soon. He ate quickly, then prepared what was left on a large tray. As an afterthought, he got two cups of instant ramen from the cupboard and prepared those too. Balancing the tray in his hands, he walked back down the hall to Naruto's room.

He had to kick at the door to knock, since his hands were full. "Naruto?" Another light kick. "Can you open the door, please?"

No answer. Sasuke put the tray down, drew back his foot, and slammed his heel against the door as hard as he could.

Which nearly broke his foot. He tried again, ignoring the pain to put some chakra behind the kick. This time he fared a little better. The racket was horrendous, and all the while that he was smashing his way through the solid wooden door, he expected Naruto to flare up on the other side and unleash his temper in a mighty display of outrage. Instead, the lock finally gave on the tenth kick and the door creaked open. He scooped up the tray and went inside, ready to begin explaining.

The bedroom was empty.

Looking at the open door that led to the veranda, Sasuke swore. Naruto had probably left while he'd been kicking the door down. Sasuke put the food on the bed. After a few minutes, he sat next to it and dropped his chin in his hands. Now what was he supposed to do? He couldn't even feel Naruto, which had to mean the guy was masking himself or was already so far away as to be unreachable.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't want to face Sasuke. The boy had left and spent the rest of the day away from the bungalow. He'd surfaced from the training room and his introspective contemplations, and thought, <em>Well, good. Now that it's over, let it really be over. Let him go and forget I ever touched him. Let him get over the mess I've made<em>, _and hopefully heal from whatever damage I've done to him. _He'd spent his own afternoon sitting on his bed, staring at the large sketch Sasuke had done of him.

The knowledge that Sasuke wasn't completely his, as he'd erroneously thought, was somehow almost worse than the knowledge of how badly he'd fucked up. The boy considered his brother, not Naruto, to be everything to him. He'd felt nearly done in by this, but maintained himself through brute force of will. He faced the truth grimly: Sasuke was his life and soul (hence the cause of the current mess they were in), but Sasuke didn't feel the same. _Couldn't_ feel the same, now that Naruto took the time to think about it. No matter how much the boy loved him -and Sasuke loved him tremendously, he knew- it would never compare to what he himself felt for Sasuke. Naruto _had _nothing but Sasuke to love. Sasuke, on the other hand, had family. A brother. A life. Not a great life, but better and fuller than what Naruto had. It therefore stood to reason that he would be incapable of reciprocating Naruto's feelings with the same intensity.

He really had fucked up in loving the boy. In acting on it. He loved Sasuke too much, too hard, and Sasuke was simply unable to respond in kind. Sasuke wasn't broken enough, withdrawn enough, or unstable enough to love as Naruto loved, and that was a good thing. Yes, it was. But it also hurt almost more than Naruto could bear.

It was over, but the idea of formally telling Sasuke to go _was _too much to bear. He wasn't strong enough to do it. So it was good that Sasuke had left. He could sense the boy a few miles away, but surely Sasuke would leave the mountain. The rage on his face, the fact that he hated Naruto (and if ever Naruto had wondered what it would be like to be dealt a mortal blow, he'd found out at hearing those three words), and the insult he'd taken over his brother all but ensured this. He simply needed to wait until Sasuke left the mountain, have someone at ANBU reprogram the barricade, and make sure that Sasuke was unable to approach him ever again.

Something in him scoffed: if Sasuke ever left him, he'd be after him in no time at all, pulled against his will by his feelings. Still, weak as Naruto was, Sasuke _would_ go. Maybe Naruto could persuade Itachi to take the boy out of Konoha.

He certainly hadn't expected Sasuke to come back to the house and knock on his door. Something, some need to be completely closed off had prompted him to lock the bedroom door when he'd come up from the training room earlier, and for that he was grateful. He didn't think he could take the sight of Sasuke just now. What did the boy _want_?

But then Sasuke had gone to the kitchen and Naruto had smelled cooking food. He'd sat on his bed, back straight, hands fisted in the quilt, alert and perplexed. Sasuke hadn't sounded angry. He was cooking, which wasn't an action that leant itself to the theory of Sasuke leaving. Naruto had experienced a roiling upsurge of hope in his breast, a desire to fling his door open and grab Sasuke to him and never let go…which he tamped down ruthlessly. This time he _would _exercise proper judgment and stay away from Sasuke, but…well, why was the boy still _here? _He couldn't have forgiven Naruto, could he? No. _No. _The temptation to believe that was too great.

He heard Sasuke coming back down the hall, and this time the knocking was harder. He was requested to open the door, and Naruto nearly did. He'd had time to bring his self-control firmly back in place while the boy had done whatever he was doing in the kitchen, and he had his thoughts and confusion neatly tucked beneath the surface once more. He would open the door and tell Sasuke to leave.

Except…he didn't trust himself around Sasuke. He didn't trust himself not to beg the boy to stay, nor did he trust himself not to screw up again in some way. His control, his sanity, was only recently reacquired and he couldn't risk it retreating again, not until he'd had a chance to firm it into the impenetrable wall around his emotions that it had been prior to his fateful drive into town this summer. He left while Sasuke was kicking his door down, and used chakra to put himself several miles down the mountain.

And here he remained, walking now, and getting farther from his home. He could admit to being cowardly, but better that than making things worse with Sasuke. He just needed a little more time in which to smooth down his raging emotions. His love for Sasuke was a raw, messy hole inside him, one that called out with painful intensity for him to reunite with Sasuke in anyway possible, but he could and did force himself to keep walking. Head lowered, fists clenched, stride long and sure, he stalked through the forest as a lion moves through its territory, and used the time to tamp down his hurt and guilt.

* * *

><p>Sasuke dozed. Laying awkwardly on the bed beside the tray, he dozed uncomfortably. He woke when the veranda door opened, and was in time to see Naruto pause on the threshold of his bedroom. He got up hastily, wiping at the drool on his chin.<p>

He got a good look at him. Naruto looked…indifferent, yet intent. Almost blank. The way he had in the store that day; focused, yet oblivious at the same time. A glance at the window showed it to be completely dark outside. Sasuke braced his suddenly sweaty palms against the mattress behind him and wet his lips. "H-hi."

Naruto used the excuse of closing the veranda door to buy himself time. He hadn't expected the boy to still be here. So lost in thought was he as he'd trudged back home, that he'd already opened the door and seen Sasuke sleeping there on the bed before he'd sensed him. He gauged the expression on Sasuke's face and decided that there was no anger. He leaned against the door and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sasuke," he said in answer to the greeting.

Sasuke felt stricken by the lifelessness of Naruto's response. Naruto had never looked at him with such dispassion before, not even when he'd first begun coming to the mountain. He opened his mouth to apologize, to explain how he said stupid shit like that all the time and didn't necessarily mean it…but he knew Naruto wouldn't understand that. Seeing him standing there, Sasuke suddenly wanted Naruto's arms around him more than anything else just then.

Occupied with their own thoughts, they stared at each other for a long time. Face to face at last, their fight seemed to echo around the room. The words said, the insults hurled, the anger, the hate…it filled the silence, and filled their minds, and for both of them it was as if the world had stopped turning. How could they have said those things? How could they have _felt _those things? Where was the beautiful desperation of their former interactions?

-oOo-

Naruto was too inexperienced with love to know that people fought and got over it, that events like yesterday were in fact common. He was likewise too old, and had been through too much, to remember the precise way he had dealt with people before coming to the mountain. He remembered bits and pieces of his interactions with his team, a few things from The Academy, nothing more. His childhood was a complete blank to him, a fact he never thought about. Things were pretty much black and white for him, and after spending the majority of the day doing nothing but reconstituting his mindset pre-Sasuke, he was of the firm belief that his time with the boy, and the boy's time on the mountain, was at a definite end. He could spend the next 40 years of his life getting over the pain, but right now the boy had to go.

Sasuke was inexperienced with love too, but he did have experience with relationships. Well, the one with his brother anyway. He knew, at least, that fights happened and people moved on. He did not have the fatalistic view Naruto did, and did not see things in black and white. He also knew what compromise was, and displayed a bit of insight now in realizing that Naruto was too screwed up to understand that basic concept. He decided to try and explain after all. Maybe Naruto could be made to understand.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For what I said, for how I've acted. I should have told you how I was feeling instead of just expecting you to know. And I get that you went all out on the training because you were worried about me. You were only worried so much because you love me. I get that too. So I'm sorry. " That was it. Naruto would _have _to take it from there.

He didn't. Not really. Naruto's expression didn't change, but the hands in his pockets loosened somewhat. Sasuke saw the fists unclench a bit. He waited.

After some time, Naruto said, haltingly, "Do you hate me?"

"No." He _had _hurt Naruto. "God, no. But I hate what you said."

Naruto took his time digesting this. This conversation was acid to his newly rebuilt protective walls, but he had to know…"Do you…are you going to leave? Me? Are you going to leave me?" he asked in a firmer voice. Better to know, even if the answer hurt.

Sasuke took half a step from the bed, then stopped. "Never."

Naruto searched his face, looking at the dark eyes. He wouldn't believe that the scene downstairs had been nothing more than a tantrum. It had been serious. Real. Sasuke had said things…_And so did you, _he thought in shame. Had he meant them? At the time, yes. And to some extent he did now, but he didn't _feel _that way anymore, so maybe Sasuke was telling the truth, which meant… "I mean something to you then?" He could barely get the words out, and cringed inwardly at the needy quality of the question.

Sasuke's voice was equally hushed. "More than I can say."

"But not everything," Naruto pointed out. He felt an odd mixture of relief and dissatisfaction at hearing Sasuke's answer. "I don't mean everything to you."

Naruto shut his mouth, aware now that the hours spent trying to erect a wall between his mind and his feelings for Sasuke had been pointless. The boy was in him. And while Naruto was around him, he was weak. He needed Sasuke, and that was that, and if the boy wasn't leaving, then Naruto would live with that. He would live with it happily. Despite this, he didn't see how things could go back to the way they were. He just didn't.

Sasuke walked away from the bed slowly, but stopped several feet from Naruto. He tried to put his thoughts into words. "You mean what I said about Itachi. About_ him_ being everything to me." He sighed, digging at a splinter in his hand that he'd picked up somewhere during the day. "It's hard to explain. I mean…you're everything I want and love and need. Itachi…he's everything inside of me. He's the good and bad in me. My home. My mother, father, and brother. You're my heart and soul. He's my blood. I can't live without either of you, and I can't choose between you because I need you both. You're both everything to me."

Naruto wondered how Itachi had ever let his brother go. The boy loved him so much, and Itachi had turned the boy loose. _Just as you yourself did. _Naruto blinked at this realization, and wondered if there would come a time when he stopped fucking up so badly.

It was a new and uncomfortable process, but he realized that they were rebuilding the bridge between themselves. Their connection. Their relationship. Naruto opted for honesty. "What I said about Itachi was the truth, but you're right. I shouldn't have said those things. Not like that." He risked a glance at Sasuke's face and found the boy staring at him. "It's just… I don't like sharing you with him, Sasuke."

"Well, he's a part of me. I'm not giving him up."

"But he disowned you," Naruto said hopefully. "You have to."

Only by reminding himself of how messed up Naruto was, was Sasuke able to keep from getting angry again; Naruto really believed the things he said. "I'll never give my brother up. Just like I'll never give you up. Never, Naruto. It's not happening. You don't give up the ones you love just because they're mad at you, or you're mad at them."

And so Sasuke would never be completely his, Naruto saw. There would always be other things in the boy's life. His budding hopes crashed in flames of renewed jealousy. Naruto felt a ghost of his anger return, and with it his resolve to let the boy go. He straightened up, head held high. "Well, it doesn't matter. You're a child and have no business being secluded up here with an old man like me. I'm afraid it's time you left." He walked across the room to hold his broken door open for Sasuke. "Go on. Get out."

Sasuke had been afraid of this very thing happening. He swallowed hard, prepared to resist. "No. Weren't you listening to what I just said?"

"I heard what you said. Now-"

"Do _you _hate me?"

Naruto blinked. "No. I don't believe I ever could, though you really tested my patience."

"Then why are you kicking me out?" He wanted to keep Naruto talking.

Naruto looked down at where his hand was holding the door, thinking. "Sasuke, this can't work-"

"Why? Because you said so?"

"Because you're too young."

That wasn't the answer Sasuke was expecting. "I…don't understand." Naruto was scaring him now. "You didn't think I was too young before."

"I did," Naruto sighed. He reluctantly let go of his door. It creaked shut. He leaned his back against it, and folded his arms. "If you'll recall, I did voice my misgivings when this whole thing began between us. It's why you left that first time, remember?"

"But you took me back." Sasuke fought to calm his rising panic. "I thought that was settled."

Naruto studied him. "I was selfish. And weak. What's changed, Sasuke, is that though the realization is enough to kill me, you really don't belong here. You have your whole life ahead of you, and all I want to do is keep you up here on this mountain with me. That's no life for someone as young as you. It's not a life for me either, but it's all I'm capable of. And that's okay. I'm ruined. My life is pretty much over. I know that. But it isn't fair for me to foist the same restrictions on you just because I love you."

"But-"

"And speaking of my love…Sasuke, I don't know much on the subject, but I know that my love will destroy us. Eventually. It's too heavy for either of us to bear and remain sane. Look at what happened. The training. I'm jealous of your brother. You-"

"But I'm _sorry,_" Sasuke sobbed. He tried to go to Naruto and stopped when the older man held a hand up. "Naruto, _please! _I don't hate you, I swear. I'll never say that again, I swear on my _life._"

Naruto hung his head. The boy was making this so difficult. He wanted nothing more than to give in and accept him back, but Sasuke had unwittingly done him a service by inciting his jealousy and anger a few moments ago. It gave him the strength he needed to do what had to be done. "You're willing to give up your life to be here with me-"

"Yes!"

"-and that's wrong, Sasuke."

Scared to death now, Sasuke ran and threw himself at Naruto. He hung on, burying his face in Naruto's chest. "You can't. You can't give up on me, you can't cut me loose. I won't let you."

"Sasuke…" Naruto hesitated only a moment before putting his hands on the boy's shaking shoulders. "It's for the best."

"You said you couldn't live without me."

"I can't. But I can't knowingly screw up your life, either."

"You're not! What about Akatsuki? You said you'd keep me safe from them, aren't you afraid they'll get me?"

"Your brother is exceptionally cunning. And you've remained safe all this time, as you've repeatedly said. I was wrong to push you the way I did with training-"

"I can't be without you, Naruto, I _can't. _I said I was sorry. We love each other, so there's no reason to do this."

"Your life-"

"_I had no life before you came along!" _Sasuke yelled through his hitching breaths. "You're it for me." He lifted his face, desperate to make Naruto understand. "If you cut me loose too, after my brother already did, it'll fuck me up worse than staying with you ever could. I mean it."

Naruto gazed long and hard into those leaking black eyes, trying to maintain his stance. It was right. He knew in his heart of hearts that letting Sasuke go was right.

But it was no use. Really. He was only so strong, and could only be so responsible. He'd tried to do the right thing, but whatever was between them had a mind of its own, and so help him God, he could fight it no more. He gave up. Gave in.

Seeing his victory in the blue eyes, Sasuke went briefly limp. Naruto caught him as his knees went weak, and held him against his chest. Sasuke rested his head against that slow, steady heartbeat, nearly faint in the aftermath of his fright…which hadn't entirely left, if he was honest with himself. There was defeat in the way Naruto leaned his head back against the door, but no victory. Sasuke had been wrong to think there'd been a victory here.

* * *

><p>Some time went by before Naruto looked down and found Sasuke looking up at him. Their reconciliation wasn't all rainbows and angelic crescendos. It was bittersweet, tinged with Naruto's knowledge of his weakness regarding Sasuke, and Sasuke's guilt at having said what he'd said in the training room. Hard things to overcome. It was in the back of both their minds that Naruto was right and things should end between them here and now, but they both also knew that it was beyond them to survive such a break. They were stuck.<p>

Sasuke leaned up and uncertainly kissed Naruto's sad mouth. He wasn't sure if it would be received well, but he needed it. He needed Naruto.

The kiss was allowed. Returned. Expanded as Naruto lifted him, and suddenly the fires of their need burst free of all that had transpired between them. And it was enough. Enough to burn away their doubts. Enough to reduce the bitterness to ashes so that only the sweet remained as they feasted and gorged themselves on each other's missed taste.

Sasuke ripped Naruto's shirt from his back even as his teeth drew blood from the man's mouth. Naruto turned and lifted him against the door, held him there. The orange tracksuit that had survived so many years finally met its end as it was torn away from the body Naruto wanted. Sasuke whispered his name as two fingers were suddenly deep inside him. He arched from the door as his arousal flooded his senses, but then Naruto was entering him, pushing past the pain and sting to seal their bodies together. Sasuke wrapped his legs around that lean waist and locked his arms around the solid neck.

The fires of longing and desire may have burned away the rougher edges of their situation, but it didn't change what was. They were still broken, but neither of them stopped. Not for a long time.


	17. Brotherhood

A/N: I'm uploading early only because I have work later. I'm afraid chapter 18 is going to be another hairy monster like chap 10 was. I'm 12 pages into it and still have lots more to go. I guess we can expect the 10 page rule to be thrown out the window from here on out. Too much to say.

Shoutout to **Ruka-x3** for seeing that Naruto and Sasuke aren't good for each other at all, but are too screwed up to be parted. Sometimes the ones we love are unhealthy for us.

And Itachi :D I know many of you have been waiting for him. Funny, how no one was able to guess where he was or what he was doing. Ah, shit, this chap was so much fun to write!

* * *

><p><span>17. Brotherhood<span>

The night was well-spent in each other's company. They loved long and hard, wildly and gently, slowly and fast. And when at last Sasuke collapsed in a state that was one part faint, three parts much-needed sleep, he was content and at peace. Utterly free of worry on any front. There would be no training come morning. He could be reasonably certain that more yummy sex would pepper the following days. And he could feel Naruto wrapping his large warm body around him even as he burrowed his face deeper into the pillow. His spirit hadn't felt so unencumbered in many days, and he slept _very _well indeed.

Perhaps it was all the recent talk of Itachi in the past 24 hours, or the thoughts he'd had about his brother yesterday when comparing him to Naruto. Or maybe it was the fact that Sasuke's bond with his brother was every bit as deep as the one he had with Naruto. It could even be that voicing how much Itachi meant to him was what brought it on, but whatever the reason was, Sasuke dreamed of him.

-oOo-

_It's one of those bright, sunny stretches of time when Itachi is off from work for at least a week. Rare occurrences, and all the more cherished because of that. Itachi would spend every waking minute with him. They'd sleep side-by-side, wake up, find breakfast, shoulder their bags, then set out for the big wide world with a spring in their steps. They had no home, but Itachi always said, "I'm your home, bro. 'S'long as I'm around, you got a place to lay your messy black head."_

_Sasuke never wanted for anything. Itachi always had money, thanks to his busy nights. If Sasuke wanted ice-cream, Itachi bought him ice-cream. If Sasuke saw a hoodie he wanted, it was his before the hour was done. He would look over, see his brother walking tall at his side, and think, _You're my life, big brother.

_Itachi usually used these work-free periods as opportunities to train him. "Wanna duke it out today, or draw?" he'd ask Sasuke._

_Sparring was tough with Itachi. And sometimes he didn't feel like drawing. His favorite method of training was Itachi's form of hide-and-seek. "Can we play hide-and-seek?" he'd always ask._

"_Ah, fuck, Sasuke, you know I need time to set that up."_

"_Please?"_

_Whereupon Itachi would look down at him and then roll his eyes. "Fine."_

_They'd travel around from city to city, talking and laughing, or sometimes just having a staring contest. They'd stare with Sharingan, trying to anticipate who would blink first, and end up with tears streaming down their faces from holding their eyes open for so long. Then they'd collapse, laughing fit to burst. But then the next day, they'd get up and get going as usual, and Itachi would start talking. He'd talk non-stop because that was an essential part of hide-and-seek, Itachi style._

_At the end of the day, Itachi would say, "Okay, kid. I hid something in one of the places we visited today. Something I said between this morning and now is the clue you need to find that thing. Got it?"_

_Sasuke, eyes wide and practically bouncing in excitement, would nod eagerly. "Got it, nii-san! Trust me, I'll find it!"_

_And Itachi would always say, "I _am _trusting you, bro."_

_The quicker he found the object, the bigger his reward, and Itachi never doubted him. No matter how hard the clue was, or how obscure, he always had faith in Sasuke's powers of deductive reasoning. They played that game often all through the years, but not so much since coming to Konoha._

"_Trust me, Itachi!"_

"_I _am _trusting you, bro."_

_In fact, the last time Sasuke had heard those words was when-_

"_I just wish you'd trust me for once."_

"_I _am_ trusting you, bro. Go. Your pimp is waiting."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat bolt upright on a gasp. His eyes were wide and staring, and his breathing loud and heavy.<p>

Naruto woke and was sitting up at his side instantly. He took a moment to lift his face to the air, scenting and sensing if there was trouble in the area. Assured that his mountain was deserted, he turned toward Sasuke. "What is it?"

"Itachi."

Naruto looked at where Sasuke was staring. He saw nothing but the far wall and the rest of his room. Empty. "I…don't think he's here," he said cautiously. "Did you have a nightmare about him?" He used the hand he had on Sasuke's shoulder to make soothing rubbing motions.

Sasuke threw the quilt off and swung his legs out of bed. He appeared to be looking for his clothes. "Not a nightmare, really," he said distractedly. "More like…" He made a twirling motion in the air with one hand as he searched for the right word. "Memories."

"I don't understand." Naruto's eyes followed him around as Sasuke located the clothing he'd come to the mountain with one item at a time. "You had a dream about memories of your brother?"

"I guess. Yeah." Sasuke sat on the floor to put his boots on, now completely dressed.

"So?"

"So I need to see him," Sasuke grunted. He continued to tug on his boot.

Alarmed, Naruto slowly got out of bed now, too. "You're leaving the mountain?"

"…Yeah. For a little while." The boot finally slipped onto his foot and he reached for the other one.

"Why? Has something happened to him?"

Sasuke grit his teeth and growled until his second boot was on. He'd forgotten how much trouble the things were. He got to his feet and faced Naruto's bewildered expression. "No. It's just…I need to see him."

"But why the rush?" Naruto looked toward the bed. "You just shot up and declared you needed to see him, as if something happened. The bed's still warm, for God's sake."

Sasuke used his fingers to comb his hair into its usual style while he tried to think. He was filled with a sense of unease. Dread and urgency mixed with the uneasy until he was nauseous with it, and all of it stemmed from those memories he'd experienced. "I don't know," he said at length. "I can't really explain it, but…I just feel like I need to see him. I mean, I've been gone for a long time. How long _have_ I been here?"

Naruto did a quick calculation. "About 10 days."

"What? Wha-…man. I've never been away from Itachi for so long. I've never been away from him period." Sasuke looked off to the distance, apparently thinking.

"I still don't understand why the sudden urgency. You and I have a lot to talk about, Sasuke. Things are far from settled between us."

Sasuke blinked back to the present. He pulled on his jacket as he faced Naruto. "I know. But I need to make things right with my brother, too. In fact, it's probably the first step toward making things right with you and me."

"But-"

"Naruto, please." Sasuke made a gesture with one hand that had Naruto closing his mouth. "I need to see him, okay? I miss him, and…I just have to do this."

"Last night you didn't want to leave here," Naruto couldn't resist pointing out. He ignored the twist of pain in his gut at hearing that Sasuke missed his brother. "You begged to be allowed to stay. What's changed? What was in your dream?"

"Nothing specific. I don't know," Sasuke sighed. "And nothing's changed. I'm coming back. I just need to see him and I'll come right back, I promise."

"Don't you think that if he wanted to see you he'd have come up here by now? His face is probably still programmed into the barricade. He knows where you are, Sasuke. He hasn't come because he doesn't want to. He sent you away. And you're with me now." Naruto said all this as reasonably as he could, but he rather thought that it was expecting too much of him to be able to handle this separation so soon after their reconciliation.

Sasuke spoke carefully as well, very aware of Naruto's peculiar way of thinking. "I know he sent me away, Naruto. But that doesn't mean he never wants to see me again, even if that's exactly what he said. It was like…like the way I said I hated you when I really didn't. I was pissed. Itachi was pissed. He said what he said, but even if he meant it I'm not giving him up."

Naruto just stood there, looking at the firm expression on what he could see of Sasuke's face. The hair was back over his eyes, longer than before. After a minute, he nodded, then looked down at his hands. "When will you be back?"

"I need a couple of days at least."

"_Two days!_" Naruto was horrified. "Jesus, Sasuke! Why so long?"

"Because. I don't know how long it will take for me and Itachi to be good again. For sure he's going to want to spend time with me after I've been gone for so long. Plus I need to pack, bring some stuff back with me and all that."

"I have to put my foot down, I'm sorry. I can't handle two days without you, Sasuke. I need you. Especially now, when we were just so close to splitting apart. I think this visit to your brother could be put off a little longer. Frankly, I don't see how you're able to even entertain the idea of two days off this mountain after the display you put on last night when I told you to leave."

Neither did Sasuke, if he was honest with himself. And under normal circumstances he didn't think he could be pried out of Naruto's bed with a crowbar. But…that feeling in his gut was insistent. That roiling sensation of disquiet, the way the last thing Itachi had said to him kept replaying itself in his mind…he felt like time was slipping away abnormally fast, and that it was _imperative_ he see his brother at once. It positively overrode anything else in his head, including his bond with Naruto. He suddenly felt like ten days was a long time…like he'd been sleeping the whole time, and had completely forgotten that anything else even existed outside this house.

But he _was _in a relationship with Naruto now, as the man had pointed out, and he supposed that entailed all sorts of responsibilities. "You could always come with me," he offered now. "Actually, I think that's a great idea. Me, you, and Itachi should all have a sit down and talk this whole thing out. Afterwards, we could go and get lunch-"

Naruto recoiled immediately.

"Or not," Sasuke said quickly. He'd momentarily forgotten Naruto's aversion to even going to the city, much less hanging with people. He ran a hand over his hair nervously, itching to go, but unable to just leave Naruto like this. "You can come with me," he said again.

Quite apart from Naruto's hatred of social interaction, he was still a bit jealous of Itachi's role in Sasuke's life. There was some anger on his part that the mere memory of the man could pull Sasuke away from him. Which only served to underline how this separation was probably a good thing for both of them. Even so, it was hard to let go. Too hard. "I don't want you to go."

Sasuke came to him and touched his arm where it was crossed with the other over his bare chest. "I know. And I don't want to leave-"

"Then don't."

"-but I have to. Please. Two days, man."

They looked at each other, both knowing that Sasuke would go regardless. Naruto bowed his head, conflicted. He wanted to forbid Sasuke going, but didn't want to risk angering him as he had before. He now knew that the subject of Itachi was a touchy subject indeed. Besides that, he knew it was unreasonable to feel the way he did about the man.

Sasuke touched Naruto's stubble-roughened cheeks softly when a single tear rolled slowly from one blue eye. He leaned up on tiptoe to kiss the tear away, then kissed Naruto's mouth. Naruto crushed him in a sudden embrace, deepening the kiss. He let Sasuke go only reluctantly. They rested their foreheads together.

"You can still come with me," Sasuke said breathlessly.

Naruto sniffed wetly, blinking hard. His voice was scratchy. "No. No, you go. You're right, things need to be settled with him before they can be settled between us. Two days?"

"Two days, I promise. If Itachi won't let me come back, then I'll tie him up and bring him with me."

Naruto didn't smile at the attempt at humor. He lifted his head from Sasuke's and pushed him gently away. "Okay."

"You sure?"

Naruto wasn't, but he nodded. "Not like I don't have a ton of repairs and other things to keep me occupied while you're gone."

Sasuke hesitated, chewing his lip. "Naruto…"

"Go. Deal with your brother. You know where to find me when you're done."

Sasuke backed away until he reached the doorway. He stood looking at Naruto's glassy eyes a minute more. "I love you," he said.

Naruto swallowed. Tried to smile. "I know."

* * *

><p>Sasuke left quickly after that, unable to bear the look on Naruto's face. It was somehow both exhilarating yet extremely frightening to be needed so much by someone. And to need that person so much in return.<p>

Once he'd traveled the long road that led from the city to the barricade and cleared the fence, Sasuke stood listening to the distant sounds of traffic and other signs of people and civilization. It hit him then how long he'd been away, and a sudden smile broke across his face.

He arrived in the town proper to see busy streets and rushing pedestrians. Shops were open and doing business. In fact, going by the color of the sky, he and Naruto had slept for most of the day. It looked close to 4 pm, which meant sunset was little more than ninety minutes away.

This was all information he took in and filed away as he walked the streets. He felt his chest tighten and swell at being among people and liveliness once again and realized just how isolated he'd been of late. He'd missed this. Giving a quick whoop and a skip, he realized he'd missed the city a lot. He'd gone from walking its streets everyday all day, to more or less living in one room with a guy. He didn't regret a single moment with Naruto, but right then his young blood virtually sang in joy at the freedom of being among people and activity again. A lady pushing a stroller toward him saw him grinning at apparently nothing and swerved to avoid him. Sasuke laughed outright.

-oOo-

He passed a newspaper vendor and realized he didn't even know what day it was. He snagged a discarded copy of The Leaflet that he found in a trashcan, but that didn't really help him since The Leaflet was a weekly paper. Hungry, wishing he'd eaten something before he'd left Naruto's, Sasuke pointed himself toward home. He didn't dally, but he didn't run either. He needed to work out what he was going to say to his brother.

Last he new, Itachi was working the morning shift, which meant he'd be home from work now. Sasuke was privately glad that there would be no wait before Itachi came home. If he had to wait, he might get too nervous to speak persuasively. With any luck, things wouldn't be _too_ atrocious between them. Maybe they could make up, eat, then spend the night talking and catching up.

Sasuke looked down at himself. He was still wearing the same clothes he'd left home in. Itachi would probably have a field day with that, but it was unavoidable.

At his building, he put his hand in his pocket to fish out his keys. They were the only thing he'd brought back with him from the mountain. He'd purposely left his bag with Naruto to demonstrate to Itachi that he was going back. The walk up the four flights of stairs to his floor left him with a funny feeling in his stomach. He'd been away so long…What if Itachi had really meant those things after all? Sasuke couldn't imagine it, but what if Itachi took one look at him and threw him out again?

He stood in front his apartment door a moment, suddenly nervous. Maybe Itachi wasn't home. He considered accessing his chakra to verify this possibility, but then Itachi would sense _him _and Itachi didn't like it when Sasuke displayed chakra for anything but an emergency.

He dreaded the words that would be said between them. So much had changed since the last time he'd seen his brother. Odd, but the thing topmost in Sasuke's thoughts right then was the fact that he'd had sex. Lots of it, and it would probably be visible on his face some kind of way; he wasn't a boy anymore. This thought reminded him that things _had _changed. Squaring his shoulders, he shoved his key into his door. "Itachi? It's me, I'm home," he called.

He got no answer. A musty smell hit his nose as he shut the door behind himself. He locked it from force of habit. Frowning, he sniffed again. It smelled as if the apartment hadn't been aired out or cleaned-

There, on the kitchen table, sat the two red paper containers of instant ramen he and Itachi had eaten on their last night together.

Sasuke stood looking at this. Itachi wouldn't have left those there, not all this time. They both pitched in to clean up and keep the place tidy. There was a certain amount of pride they each had in their first home. Things like food containers were never left out. "Itachi!" he called again.

He walked quickly down the hall to his brother's room and flicked on the lights. The room was spotless. No one in there. He'd entertained a weak hope that his brother was sleeping, but that was dashed. The bed was made. Swallowing hard, Sasuke went to his brother's closet and saw that there were clothes missing. That was a punch in the gut. _He didn't leave me. He didn't! Itachi!_

Almost running, Sasuke went back down the hall to his own room, pausing to peek into the bathroom along the way, and threw open his door.

An explosion of understanding went off in his mind as he saw what had been done to his room. He whirled to flee, to go, to get out while he still could, and literally collided with what felt like a brick wall.

But it wasn't a brick wall. Brick walls didn't have hands that closed so tightly in your hair that you wanted to scream. They didn't have teeth filed to points, or weird eyes, or blue-tinted skin.

And they didn't wear cloaks that your brother had spent 17 years warning you about.

* * *

><p>Like a certain young kinsman, Madara had also surfaced from isolation for the first time in over a week only today. He woke early that morning. Instead of heading directly to the tiled room that had occupied every moment of his waking hours for the past ten days, he opted to go topside and greet the day properly.<p>

His headquarters was underground. It was expansive, state of the art, and opulent, but sometimes it was good to breathe air that wasn't filtered, and feel wind that wasn't artificially generated. He stood on the sandy knoll that hid the elevator shaft he'd risen in and sipped a cup of strong black coffee. His long hair blew about his head in a stiff breeze that smelled of the desert surrounding him. Nights in the desert were cold, but come the sun's rise, it would be hotter than hell, even with the rest of the countries firmly entrenched in the middle of autumn. Right now, the breeze was cool and pleasant. He lifted his face to savor it.

He ended up going for a long walk. The desert was a beautiful place at dawn. Pure. Unblemished. Absent of any visible biota, which only emphasized the image of purity. He returned to his starting point a couple of hours later. He would go back under only when the sun was unbearable.

-oOo-

He was still there, coffee long done, when the shaft hummed behind him. He felt someone exit and step up to his elbow, and looked over to see Nagato's smile. Madara's heart lurched in disbelief and sudden hope. "No. I can't believe it, not now… Success?"

"Over an hour ago."

Madara's head went back on a sigh of sweet triumph. His eyes were closed as the victory swept through him fast and hard. "At last. At long, long last. He was far stronger than I'd anticipated, but in the end, I won."

"No one foresaw his resilience."

"I should have, all things considered. Kisame is still in position, I assume? Send him in to-"

"Already done, Boss. Sent the message forty minutes ago."

"ETA?"

"Since he was already stationed in Fire Country awaiting the signal, shouldn't take him more that two hours, possibly three. He has to be careful he isn't detected."

"Excellent. And…how is _he_?"

Nagato turned to squint at the sun-washed desert along with Madara. "Alive. Still. No one's ever resisted my technique, let alone for this long. And with the added torture measures we've been using…" Nagato shook his aged head in wonder. "Should I terminate him now?"

Madara was silent a while, deciding that the heat was too much now. He would go inside soon. "No," he said at last. "Let's wait until we hear how the retrieval goes. Any news from Kabuto?"

"He says things are still under control on his end."

"Good. Nothing to do but wait, it seems. Let's go inside. I want us to give the news of Kisame's success to our guest as soon as it arrives."

* * *

><p>Itachi would have been proud. Sasuke panicked, but because of how often his brother had drilled into him the need for cool reasoning in the face of adversity, he was still able to function. And too, Itachi would have been proud because Sasuke put to use lessons he'd learned less than a week ago.<p>

The guy had his arms pinned to his sides in a grip hard enough to crack his ribs. The only part of him free to do anything was his head, and he swung it forward in a hard, fast head-butt that made an audible crack against those sharp teeth. The hold around his arms loosened the faintest bit in surprise, enough for him to twist, fall to the floor, and shove the heel of his foot into the fork of the man's thighs with enough force to lift him off his feet. The guy went flying. Sasuke sprang up and just had time to register that his front door was still locked before he crashed right through it. The guy had been in his place when he'd come in, then. Whatever. Sasuke was pelting down the stairs to the ground floor just as hard as he could.

Lesson eight in sparring with Naruto: Get yourself out of a hold administered by an opponent several times your size and weight.

He'd remained in Naruto's holds for upwards of an hour, wanting to melt in those arms and be cuddled. Naruto had yelled at him until he'd finally decided to get serious, and now he was thankful for the lesson. It had probably saved his life.

The moment he was out on the street (_when did it get dark out?_), he turned, and the guy was _right there_, ten feet away and closing in. Sasuke let loose the chakra he'd molded while flying down the stairs. _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"_

The fireball swallowed the guy and a fair amount of the apartment building as well. Sasuke gave a tight smirk. Even better, three Jounin appeared in the growing crowd of spectators, alerted by the use of an upper level jutsu and the chakra disturbance. He turned to them with a grateful smile on his face… that changed when a massive wave of water doused the flames, and the guy leaped free with an enormous weapon drawn.

There was a moment of silence: The sensational sight of a man being swallowed by flames, only to leap out again unharmed (the cloak wasn't even singed) from an equally spectacular display of water was not a sight people saw everyday. No doubt many of the gathering crowd thought this was a show being put on. The weapon was unwrapped with a tug on the white bandage-like coverings, and this was thought of as a fantastically realistic prop. One little boy in the audience even clapped. Only Sasuke and the Jounin sensed the staggering levels of chakra and the fact that they were laced with a wealth of killing intent. They moved forward, ordering the crowd to disperse at once, but it was too late.

It all happened so fast.

Sasuke turned to greet the Jounin and shout for help; the guy leaped from the flames; the crowd _ahh_'ed in wonder; the weapon was revealed; the boy clapped, and the Jounin stepped forward. All so fast. A moment, no more, and then the wonder changed to screams, as the weapon was used as both a club and a sword.

Sasuke didn't exactly see what happened. He was still blinking water out of his eyes, but what really rooted him in place was the top half of one of the Jounin flying through the air to land at his feet; The guy had swung his sword and sheared the Jounin right in half. Sasuke looked down at the arms that still twitched, and the look of surprise on the young face. A kid. His age or younger.

Someone bumped him, and Sasuke lifted his head as if he was in a daze. Screams. Blood. The sword swinging, and the clapping boy's head being smashed like a ripe melon. Bone and brains flew as the sword was lifted high to swing down again. The crowd was running, scattering, but colliding with each other in their mad fright. Some were as dazed as Sasuke and these were the ones cut down the quickest.

In looking up, Sasuke found that the guy hadn't stopped advancing on him. He'd just cut down everyone in his path on the way. The grin on the guy's face reminded him of a shark.

A splatter of blood hit Sasuke's face, snapping him out of his stupor. He turned and ran.

* * *

><p>Naruto set to work the moment Sasuke was gone. The busier he was, the less time he would have to think about how empty his house felt, and the quicker time would seem to pass. He had two days to kill.<p>

Two days to keep from going crazy.

He went out to his garage for wood, but found that he had no more. Other than odds and ends, there was nothing he could use to repair either his front door or his bedroom door. Not to mention he needed his window fixed. Moegi wasn't around for him to contact for supplies either. It looked like he'd need to make a trip into the forest and chop what he needed.

Not a bad idea, really. He needed to stock up on wood for the winter if Sasuke would be living with him. He hadn't missed that comment about the boy packing things to bring back with him. Thinking of this, Naruto felt the deep ache in his chest lessen somewhat. He thought of making room in his closet for Sasuke's belongings, possibly building a new chest of drawers, and a small smile settled around his mouth. From there fantastical thoughts of expanding the whole bungalow in order that Sasuke could be comfortable occupied his thoughts. His smile grew. Sasuke loved him. He was coming back.

It would be hard, but he could get through two days. _Sasuke my love, hurry back._

* * *

><p>Madara checked the wall clock, before marching into the tiled room recently dubbed The Chamber. "Why has there been no word?" he demanded. "It has been hours, where <em>is<em> the man?"

Nagato spoke from where he was working on The Chamber's only other occupant. Orochimaru and Deidara had been with him, helping him, but now it was just him. He carefully tucked the last coil of intestine back into the abdomen, and finally began the lengthy process of sewing up the long incisions. He answered absently, eyes on his work. "Kisame sent a message that the boy wasn't at the address we retrieved from this one's mind. He said he'd wait a day or two."

"A day or two?" Madara said quietly, dangerously. "That is out of the question. Could the information you retrieved have been wrong?"

Nagato's lips thinned the faintest bit in insult. "I'll admit that this dog-" he pulled a stitch extra tight, and was rewarded with a grunt of pain, "-was able to put up a wall around his thoughts for the longest. We took care of that by stepping up the torture. Once that wall was breached, though, the information behind it was genuine. Even if it was possible to hide the truth in one's own mind, he was hardly able to do so while in as much pain as Orochimaru and I administered."

Madara watched as the incisions were slowly closed. "Perhaps you're right. Don't close him all the way, though. We may need additional information…"

"Boss, he'll need another transfusion soon at this rate."

"Don't give him one. Once we have the boy, we'll kill them both. Really, Kisame better not be toying with the brat." Madara was pensive a moment. "We're sure the boy will be no match?"

"According to what I got from this one's mind. Kid's smart, but weak."

"Then there should be no trouble." Madara's brow cleared. "After all, we know for a fact that the Hokage won't be interfering. And no one else in that city has the power to go up against Kisame. Come. Leave him for now and let us prepare for the boy's arrival."

* * *

><p>He heard the <em>whoosh <em>and clang of the metal door sliding open and shut, and Itachi relaxed a bit. His jaw unclenched against the screams he'd held back while Nagato had had his hands in him.

His vision was fading, but he could still see the meat hooks dangling above the surgical table he was lying on. They were no more than two or three feet above him; his intestines had been looped on those hooks while still being attached to his body. Before that, he himself had been hung from those hooks while the skin had been peeled from his hide one long, thin strip at a time. And all the while, Nagato's voice had droned on and on. _"We know about the baby. We know Mikoto's fetus was taken from her body. Where is it? Was it a girl or a boy? Where is that child? Tell us, and all the pain will go away, I promise. Tell us!"_

Nagato. Fucking freak with freaky mind powers and shit. Itachi blinked blearily at the fuzzy image of the blood-splattered ceiling. He supposed he was dying. He'd held on just as hard as he could, for as long as he could, but things were starting to hurt less, now.

He'd almost given Sasuke up. Almost. Took everything he'd had to surround all thoughts of Sasuke with a huge, impenetrable inferno in his mind. He'd kept that wall of flames up, shoving anything inside him with Sasuke's name on it into those flames. He'd never focused so hard on anything in his life. A few times he'd been delirious from the pain and torture, he knew; it had seemed like Sasuke was right there with him in those flames, calling to him. And this last bout of torture…well, he'd caved. Some time early this morning his weakened body had given out and the flames had vanished…but that was okay. He'd lasted ten days, long enough to call up a host of false information for his brother. Not an easy thing to do in the best of circumstances, much less while your guts were hanging above your face. Lies were impossible to tell to someone who was inside your mind. They could see the truth. The only way to do it was to essentially let go of reality and convince _yourself _of the lie first. And all the while he'd been shielding Sasuke's whereabouts from Nagato's probing, he'd been letting go, making himself believe with every particle of himself that Sasuke was home waiting for him. Sasuke was home waiting for him. Sasuke was _home_. And when the wall had gone, this was the thought Nagato had seen. After, when Nagato had left to report the breakthrough in his excitement, Itachi had sunken into a deep sleep littered with dreams and memories of Sasuke.

"_Trust me, nii-san!"_

"_I _am_ trusting you, bro."_

Boy, was he ever. He was trusting the kid with his life. If Itachi had overheard the conversation just now correctly, someone had been sent to retrieve his brother. Some monster that no one but the Hokage could stand against. That was fine, really. In fact, Itachi was counting on Sasuke being found, just not being killed, hence the effort he'd spent on misdirection.

Seventeen years, man. Running all that time, never forgetting what he was running from, never letting Sasuke forget, and it came down to this. This room, this minute, this very second. He had no intention of dying. He'd continue to fight, but ten days…he hadn't thought he'd be here this long. He was fading…and he needed a miracle. "Come on, bro," Itachi whispered. His lips were cracked and caked with dried blood. "Just need you to do what I trained you to do. Just once…for once I need you to step up and be _my _hero." He coughed, and the pain had him edging toward a faint. "Counting on you, kid."

* * *

><p>A fact Sasuke was well aware of. Having seen his room, he understood very well.<p>

But that guy was gaining on him, and every Jounin or Chuunin that had landed in his path on their mad chase through Konoha had been summarily cut down. It had happened half a dozen times, with alarms going off in the city by now to alert everyone of an invasion. On Sasuke ran, and the guy kept chasing him, and whenever someone caught up and tried to stop either of them, the guy would cut them down, and Sasuke would keep running.

At full speed, without chakra, he could make it to Naruto's in an hour. With chakra, he should make it in fifteen minutes. If he didn't have to dodge and swerve, or hide from time to time, he would be there by now.

_Itachi. Oh God!_

No, he had to stay focused. But God, he was so scared, more scared than he'd ever been in his life. His brother was gone, maybe dead, and he'd be dead soon too if didn't pull it together and keep ahead of that guy behind him. He could feel him, feel the awful weight of his chakra, and Sasuke was so terrified that it was all he could do not to trip over his own feet.

He cleared the fence, and was on the deserted road leading to the barricade-

Fuck, the barricade!

_I'm screwed, _Sasuke thought in a panic. During the five or so seconds he'd need to be still for the camera to scan his face, he would be cut down, he was sure of it. And yet there was no way through that barricade except by that camera, and he needed to get through the barricade if he was to get to Naruto. Naruto was his only hope out of this.

Naruto had been right all along. How Sasuke _wished _he hadn't bitched about the training.

But he _had _trained. Not a lot, but some. And the first thing Naruto had taught him with lightning chakra was something he said his old sensei Kakashi had taught him. Performing the hand seals now, Sasuke called up Chidori on the fly, pumped every last bit of chakra he owned into it, stopped, turned, and slammed his hand toward the juggernaut coming at him. He let out a war cry of fright, pain, and pumped up nerves as he did.

For a wonder, he caught the guy by surprise. His move skated along the left side of that weird face before his hand was grabbed and his arm broken with a sharp crack of snapping bone. Reflexively, his whole body sent off a shockwave of fire and lightning, one that blasted the guy high into the air. Sasuke staggered back, nearly falling, as he cradled his useless arm against his chest. He saw the guy stirring weakly some dozen yards away. Drained, Sasuke broke into a weak, shambling jog toward the barricade.

He didn't know what had happened just now, but whatever it was it hadn't been enough to have the guy out for long. Even as Sasuke reached the camera, the guy was picking up his sword, and standing up with a shake of his head.

Sasuke had to stand absolutely still for the camera to scan him. The guy was coming at him now, picking up speed, and everything in Sasuke told him to run. He couldn't turn to look at the guy either, or the process would take longer. Five seconds was an eternity, though, and just as he heard the barricade finally unlock and begin to roll open, the guy closed in, lunged, and brought that sword down. Sasuke squeezed through the slowly widening gap of the barricade at the same moment, but not before the spiky surface of that sword sheared a path down his left arm and side. Pain and blood fountained equally so that Sasuke's scream echoed along the tunnel. His raw arm was grabbed with one steely hand, and the guy began dragging him back, already lifting that sword to bring down again on his head. In desperation and an ecstasy of thoughtless agony, Sasuke turned and let loose a thin bolt of lightning directly into the guy's eye. It was all Sasuke had left. The pain of using his broken arm had him seeing double.

The guy screamed and released him. They both fell to the ground. By chance, the sword fell in such a way that it stopped the closing barricade from shutting completely.

-oOo-

Some time went by wherein Sasuke faded briefly in and out of consciousness. He was in so much pain that he couldn't even _think, _but after a few minutes he tried to move.

He was still in the tunnel, he saw. He could see the dim light of night at the other end, and began a hitching, agonizing crawl in that direction. His broken arm set off a bright starburst of pain each time he moved it. The irony of moving towards a light at the end of a tunnel was completely lost on him in his condition. Naruto. He had to get to Naruto. The man had lectured him about needing to defend himself, and he had. He'd tried. But Naruto had also said that he'd protect Sasuke, and that was the only thing giving Sasuke the strength to crawl. He was bleeding his life onto the asphalt of the tunnel road, quickly being drained of energy and strength, but he forced his hands and knees to move. His brother was counting on him, he could feel it. He'd felt it this morning when he'd woken up, but had been unable to identify it.

Funny, how now that he was aware of it, whatever danger Itachi was in was practically screaming in his head. If he hadn't been so absorbed with Naruto, he'd have known the instant his brother was in danger, the same as Itachi usually knew when Sasuke had been hurt. He didn't know if it was Itachi's preternaturally refined senses or if it was something deeper, some bond he and Itachi shared as brothers, but whenever things had gotten really hairy –and they had on an occasion or two, just not _this _hairy- it was as if he and his brother operated with the same mind. They'd flee whatever town or village they were in only moments ahead of Madara's men. And that was aside from the times Sasuke would hurt himself while Itachi was at work, only to have his brother come home in the morning with Band-Aids and antibiotic creams. Sometimes he'd get a feeling while Itachi was gone, and he'd pack their things without being told. Itachi would rush home bloody after having killed a 'client' and say they needed to dip. He'd look at the packed bags around Sasuke, and say nothing else. They never spoke about their bond, or how they knew things about each other. The ability never really showed itself unless one of them was hurt or in danger, and that happened so seldom that it was easy to forget about.

But it was there, and it was telling Sasuke that his brother was alive and needed him, and he just _could not faint here._

It was with grim, lock-jawed determination that he dragged himself toward the end of that tunnel. He could hear the guy behind him cursing, screaming, enraged with pain…and following. He wasn't following quickly; Sasuke knew that last attack had to have fucked with his brain. But he _was _following, and wounded as the guy was, he was still a hell of a lot stronger than Sasuke was.

Sasuke pulled himself along, pulled and pulled. All he needed to do was make it a few feet past the tunnel's exit, and then the motion detectors and other sensors connected to the barricade would pick up on the guy's unauthorized face on the premises. Naruto would be alerted and would hopefully come running. Just a little farther. His body quaked in horrific pain, but he could make it. He _had_ to make it.

He found a tiny burst of energy as he passed out of the tunnel, but it left soon after it came. His limbs were rubbery and numb from blood loss, and he was starting to feel cold. Still, he made it fifty yards past the tunnel's exit, well past the place he knew the motion sensors began. He risked a glance behind him and found the guy lurching doggedly after him, one hand over his dripping eye socket. Sasuke glanced around feebly, hoping to see dark blond hair or flashing blue eyes. There was nothing. No one. And the guy was no more than twenty feet away now.

_Naruto, where are you?_

* * *

><p>The computer in the hidden room at Naruto's bungalow sent off siren-like peals of sound that could be heard anywhere in the house. In fact, this sound could be heard clear across the lake. The house was empty.<p>

-oOo-

Naruto looked around his small camp and sighed. He wasn't content, but he had some small measure of peace. While chopping wood he'd decided to stay outdoors, away from his house, for the two days Sasuke would be away. It would cut down on the memories of the boy his room called up, and lessen the obsessive thoughts that revolved around him. Naruto was far enough away from his home that it would take awhile to return. He'd used Sage mode to put himself more than fifty miles from the mountain, and here was where he'd remain for the time being. The quiet of the forest would be ideal for reflection and meditation.

Right now, he settled himself comfortably beside his small fire and pulled out a blanket from the satchel he'd gone back home and packed. He spread this out and lay back, staring up at the stars.

* * *

><p>Sasuke screamed as another kick to his side had him dry heaving. That foot landed on his back, between his shoulder blades, and on his head before it struck his injured side again. Black spots danced before his eyes and his mouth was full of blood.<p>

He was kicked onto his back. The sound of metal made him slit his eyes open. A kunai. Sasuke supposed he should be thankful that the sword was still holding the barricade open, but what was the point? He was still going to die here.

He was going to die.

The thought went against every fiber of his being. He'd never been anything but safe. He had a brother who'd done everything to ensure that, and a lover who was practically invincible, so how was this happening? Where had he gone wrong? For sure, this was his fault. Sasuke watched the kunai twirl in nimble fingers, and _knew _this was his fault. If he'd been more vigilant, or trained harder with Naruto, or-

But he hadn't. He'd kept right on believing that nothing bad would happen. They had his brother. They had _him. _And Naruto wasn't coming. He didn't know where Naruto was, but Sasuke was now sure that he wasn't coming to save him.

He was able to get a good look at the guy now. He saw tattoos of gills on the man's cheeks, and the way the bluish face paint was starting to run with bloody streaks. The one remaining pale eye was squinted in anger and pain. The entire left side of the guy's head was a bloody mess from the Chidori, and the left eye was gone. Sasuke wanted to plead for his life, but at the same time refused to beg. He'd never be able to look his brother in the eyes again if he shamed himself like that. _But you're not going to see your brother again anyway._

-oOo-_  
><em>

Kisame managed a grin. "I'm under orders to bring you in alive," he rasped. "Boss plans to end you in front of your brother." He licked the blade of his kunai, liking the way the red eyes on the boy sharpened the faintest bit at mention of his brother. Kid was nearly dead though. "However, I don't think the boss would begrudge me a little vengeance here. Not like you'd live long enough to make it back to base, anyway. Not in your condition. But don't worry," he soothed when the kid began hyperventilating in fear. "I'll leave your pretty face intact for your brother to recognize."

So saying, he set about having a little fun. He opened a gash on the boy's leg with a neat swipe of the kunai. Kid screamed bloody murder. He gashed him again and again, along the other leg, his chest, over his cheekbone. But the screams were winding down, and Kisame was getting bored. He had injuries that needed attention too, and it was high time this business was over with. Deciding to bring the kid in as he was after all, he stooped and slung his slight weight over one shoulder when the boy passed out. Kisame straightened with his burden, turned-

And was suddenly facing some guy who was tall and wide-shouldered. He didn't have time to see more than a navy blue T-shirt stretched tight over biceps and brown cargo pants before the man spoke in a low voice that was hoarse with rage.

"And just where do you think you're going with what's mine?"

Before an answer could be given, or a reaction could be made, Naruto rammed his entire hand into the man's midsection. He located and grabbed hold of the knobby length of his spine, and viciously ripped it right the fuck out of the man's body with a wet, meaty squelch.


	18. Total Recall

A/N: A few things. I'm sure Itachi's actions in chapter 10 will now make sense after reading this chapter. Also, I screwed with the ages of everyone, but a few things are still the same. Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, and anyone else mentioned has the same age difference in relation to Naruto that they do in canon, just as Itachi has the same age difference in relation to Sasuke. The only messed up age difference is Naruto's in relation to Sasuke.

Regarding Sasuke's reaction to things Naruto said in the hospital in this chapter...I kindly refer you to chapter 8 and the things Sasuke said to Itachi while Itachi was cooking, as well as Sasuke's feelings regarding his brother in the opening paragraphs of that chapter.

Coming up on the end of this fic soon, I suppose...

* * *

><p><span>18. Total Recall<span>

Dead, the man fell away as Naruto tore his hand free of his guts. The chakra the man had called up in the final nanoseconds of his life died away. Naruto caught Sasuke as the man fell, saw the condition he was in at last and let out an agonized roar. Nearly blinded with tears of fear, fighting against a crippling anxiety attack, Naruto took precisely one second to access Sage mode. He then turned and leapt through the tunnel and the opening in the barricade.

-oOo-

The women at the reception desk of Konoha Hospital were enjoying a slow evening. They shrieked and dropped below the long desk for cover; the sliding glass doors at the entrance had just imploded with devastating force as some wild-eyed blond man crashed through them. But then they heard the deafening bellows for Tsunade, and the bravest of the three women peeped over the edge of the desk to see what was going on.

"Tsunade!" Naruto screamed again. Why was the fucking lobby deserted? Was there no one in this place who _worked? _**"TSUNADE!**"

"S-sir?"

Naruto whirled around. A woman was cowering behind the receptionist's desk but looking at him. "I need Tsunade immediately. Where is she? _WHERE?_" He sensed other women behind that desk, none of whom were offering an answer.

In a show of unbelievable incompetence, the woman's face crumpled at Naruto's shout. He was in the process of striding over to kick the desk onto all three women's heads when running feet sounded from one of the halls leading away from the lobby. He turned, and found Kakashi and Iruka speeding toward him. "Tsunade," he said urgently when they reached him. "I need her _now, _she wasn't at her office and these women are useless-"

Kakashi saw the bloody condition of Sasuke, the large shard of glass protruding from Naruto's shoulder, and the shattered doors of the hospital's entrance. He turned to address the receptionists, but Iruka had already summoned medics from the emergency room. He was even now leading a running team of them. The medics were wheeling a gurney between them. Sasuke was taken quickly and placed on it. Two of the medics hastily laid glowing hands of chakra over Sasuke's vital organs right then and there. A preliminary assessment was made.

"Serious blood loss," one said.

"Vitals in reasonably good condition, no major arteries damaged-"

"Bp's low-"

"Some chakra drain here-"

Naruto stood by, anxiously turning his head back and forth as each one spoke. "Will he live?"

Both medics were silent a moment, moving their hands over Sasuke. "He's in serious condition, but nothing life-threatening," one finally reported. "He needs immediate attention, though." They began wheeling Sasuke away, calling to one of the nurses who'd appeared to prepare an operating room, stat.

Naruto tried to follow, but the third medic who'd come with the other two stopped him. "I'm afraid I need some details from you as to what happened to-"

Naruto took one look at the hand the medic had on his arm.

The medic went soaring through the air to slam into the wall behind the receptionists' desk. He landed behind the desk itself, which had those three women screaming again. Security Chuunin seemed to materialize out of nowhere, stances set to restrain. They surrounded Naruto in a surprisingly short time, calling for him to leave the premises immediately. Naruto marched toward them, obviously intending to engage them, but Iruka and Kakashi hurriedly stepped in front of him and placed their hands and arms up in a protective/preventive gesture.

"He's with me," Kakashi said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to pull rank and ask you all to stand down."

"Naruto, please." Iruka spoke in a calm and even tone of voice, while Kakashi dealt with the Chuunin. "Please, just come with me and Kakashi. We can wait outside the room Sasuke's in-"

"He needs Tsunade," Naruto's head swung in Iruka's direction. So much light and noise and confusion while Sasuke lay bleeding. "Tsunade. He needs Tsunade, where is she?"

"Tsunade is ill, Naruto. She's been in a deep coma since the night she went to see you," Kakashi answered. The Chuunin were gone.

"Sakura, then." A crowd was starting to gather in the lobby now. The medic he'd thrown was being surrounded by nurses and other medics. People were pointing at him, staring, whispering-

"_What happned?" "Is he dead?" Oh my God, he's dead!" "Who did it?" "That man over there, the big bloody one."_

-as they talked about him. His shoulders were slowly tightening. Naruto knew he was going to end up doing something else, he just knew it.

"Sakura's away from the village. She hasn't lived here for a long time, Naruto." Iruka kept his eyes steady, and was careful to make no sudden movements.

"Who's the best physician after Tsunade and Sakura, then? Get me someone besides those two medics!" Naruto roared. "Sasuke needs the best care available, do you understand? The best-"

"Ino," Kakashi interjected. "Yamanaka Ino."

A dim memory of long blonde hair flashed in Naruto's mind. "Get her."

Kakashi disappeared. Naruto glared around at all the staring faces, before looking down at Iruka. "I need to be with Sasuke."

-oOo-

It was Iruka who snagged a nurse and had her find out where Sasuke had been taken. He was the one who led Naruto to the operating room, the one who stood with him in the viewing deck and watched with him as a woman wearing hospital scrubs strode in and identified herself as Yamanaka Ino. She received an oral report on Sasuke's condition and immediately took over.

Iruka watched Naruto discreetly. He did not attempt conversation; Naruto's trembling, his clenched jaw, and his erratic breathing as he fought against hyperventilation, were all signs of an ongoing anxiety attack. He could see that his former student was holding on by a thin thread. He thought it wise to hold off any conversation until Sasuke's final condition was known. Hopefully, Naruto would be in a slightly calmer state of mind at that time.

Kakashi found them shortly afterward. Iruka shook his head at the questioning look Kakashi gave him, signaling that Naruto was in no condition to be interrogated just now. All three of them stood and watched. And waited.

* * *

><p>Later, Naruto stood by while Sasuke was wheeled into a private room. Ino came in behind the medics pushing the bed with her surgical mask pulled down. She pulled off her surgical cap as well to reveal that her hair was still long, and secured in a bun. Naruto went to her immediately. "How is he?" he asked.<p>

Ino seemed not to mind the tall man towering over her as she consulted a clipboard she took from the base of Sasuke's hospital bed. Perhaps she'd dealt with many nervous relatives. She answered without looking up. "He's in good shape, all things considered. Needed close to four hundred stitches here and there. The worst injury was the left arm and side, but no undue damage was sustained to muscle tissue. The wound removed a few layers of skin, nothing more. There could be some scarring from that, but he should regain full use of his arm in time. Same for the right arm. Clean fracture of the radius there. Cast will have to be on for several weeks. He's sedated now, but should wake up in an hour or so." She looked up kindly. "I'm told you requested me personally. Are you the boy's father? I have a question about some symbols I found on his back-"

Naruto turned away, going to sink into the chair near Sasuke's bed. He dropped his face in his hands.

Kakashi came over and spoke quietly to Ino. "That's Naruto, Ino. Sasuke's a…close friend of his."

Ino blinked. Then her eyes went very wide. "_Naruto?_" she hissed in an awed whisper. She craned her neck to see around Kakashi's shoulder. "Not _Uzumaki _Naruto, this city's hero and my former Academy classmate?"

Kakashi nodded. "One and the same."

"Is his presence related to the disturbance in town? I heard reports that someone wearing an Akatsuki cloak was sighted. Is he here to take over for Tsunade-sama? Where's he _been _all these years? Oh my God, wait till I tell everyone-"

Kakashi grabbed her arm. "No one must be told anything," he admonished quietly. "I don't know what he's doing here other than bringing Sasuke in for medical assistance…and as you know, I've been here in the hospital for over a week now. What disturbance are you talking about? I heard the siren earlier, but it was shut off quickly."

Ino didn't have any more information than what she'd already stated. She assured Kakashi that she would keep Naruto's presence to herself, before she left the room. She cast a last glance in Naruto's direction as she did so, and her look was one of gladness and loyalty.

-oOo-

Long minutes stretched into half an hour, then an hour, as Naruto got up and leaned against the wall on the far side of the bed. He gazed at Sasuke's face. There was a bandage covering one cheek where the boy had been gashed. Iruka, seeing that Naruto was calmer, thought it was all right to ask a few questions.

"Naruto?"

No outward response.

"Naruto, if you could tell us anything about this attack…Kakashi heard Ino say something about Akatsuki being sighted in the village-"

"It was Akatsuki," Naruto confirmed in a low voice. "The man who attacked Sasuke is dead, just beyond the barricade on my property. Someone needs to notify Sasuke's brother, locate him, bring him here. And then I want to know if anymore of Akatsuki are in the village. Have Tsunade get on this immediately."

"Tsunade is in a coma, Naruto. Kakashi told you that when you arrived, remember?" Iruka's voice was concerned.

Naruto turned around to frown at them. "Oh. Right. But then…who's running the village?"

"Well, officially the council is running things," Kakashi said. "But generally, all important matters are being tabled for the time being while a replacement for the Hokage is ostensibly being considered."

Neither of them indicated who this replacement should be, for which Naruto was extremely grateful. "But Akatsuki is in the village," Naruto said. "Someone needs to tend to that. How long before she's well again? Why isn't Ino seeing to the Hokage herself if Sakura isn't here?"

Kakashi fielded that question. "Tsunade-sama's assistant won't let anyone near her. He tends to her himself, and insists that her condition is too critical for anyone but his own expert ministrations. Admittedly, he is more skilled than Ino or Sakura."

Naruto snorted. No one had been more skilled than Sakura. He looked back and forth between them. "Why aren't you two with her?"

"We were," Iruka said. "We've been outside her room day and night. Then we felt your chakra and came to investigate. Now that you're here, I'm afraid we belong at your side, not hers."

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"Iruka and I have been groomed for your service exclusively since your self-imposed exile on the mountain," Kakashi explained. "Yours, no one else's. We were simply biding our time. Tsunade-sama has always maintained that we were tools to be used at the Sixth Hokage's discretion, and should anything happen to her, that we were to go to you immediately. We, Iruka and I, hereby formally put ourselves at your disposal, Naruto." Kakashi bowed low. "We are at your service."

To say that Naruto was nonplussed was an understatement. He recalled Tsunade saying on that fateful night that Kakashi was to be his advisor, and Iruka his psychiatrist or something, but that was conditional on his filling the Hokage's shoes. He said as much now.

"As far as we are concerned, you _are_ the Sixth Hokage, whether it has been made formal or not," Iruka said. "We follow no orders but your own."

Naruto groped for the chair behind him and sat down. "I can't…I'm not Hokage. I'm not responsible for anyone but myself and Sasuke."

"All right," Iruka bowed slightly in acknowledgement. "What you do is your business, of course. We're here to serve you, nothing more. Okay?"

"Okay." Naruto nodded. Some of the panic that had come at hearing he was considered Hokage began to recede "Okay. Well…is someone finding Sasuke's brother?"

"No one knows of him but the people in this room and Moegi, who is still on a mission," Kakashi supplied.

"Find him," Naruto said. He gave Sasuke's address. "Then find out if there are more Akatsuki in the village. Find out where that bastard entered from, how he got in, where he attacked Sasuke, and have his body taken to ANBU."

"At once." Kakashi bowed again and left.

Naruto watched the door swing shut, thinking how odd it was to have his former sensei obey him like that. Then he found Iruka looking at him. "I'm not the Hokage," he reiterated.

Iruka said nothing.

* * *

><p>Kakashi came back roughly an hour later and made his report.<p>

"ANBU is aware of the infiltration, but there are no others. I guess that's why the alarm was shut off. I dispatched a unit to the mountain. They retrieved the body, and it is even now being investigated. The man has been identified as one Hoshigake Kisame. Apparently, he took out six Jounin and eleven Chuunin during his chase of Sasuke. How he entered the village is still being determined.

"As for the address you gave me, the building is singed a bit from Sasuke's attack, but no one inside was hurt, and no serious damage was done. I'm told from bystanders I questioned that Kisame countered with a water jutsu, which likely saved the inhabitants of the building. Regardless, Itachi wasn't there. The super for the building said Itachi paid the rent in full over a week ago and told him he was moving out. He said he'd had no prospective applicants for the apartment, so held off on having the furniture removed or the locks changed. I checked with Itachi's place of employment. Foreman at the steel plant said Itachi turned in his resignation same day he paid the last of the rent. Hasn't seen him since. No one's seen or heard from Itachi in ten days, Naruto, not since we all saw him the night we came to the mountain."

"That's because Akatsuki has him."

All three men turned at hearing Sasuke's faint voice. His eyes were open and he was looking at them. "Sasuke." Naruto quickly went to his side.

"It's how they knew where I lived," Sasuke went on. "That Kisame guy was waiting for me when I got there. I didn't sense him, though, and I fought back-"

"Shhh," Naruto's hands hovered over Sasuke, unsure of whether or not to touch him. There were so many bandages… "It's over. You're safe now."

"You came." Sasuke put his head back on the pillow and gazed up worshipfully at Naruto. "I was sure I was going to die, but you came for me."

"Of course I came. I'll never let anything happen to you, not as long as I live."

"You killed him?"

"Most emphatically."

"How did you get to me in time? How did you _know_? Where were you?"

Naruto knelt by the bed and gently took Sasuke's hand in his. "I was far off in the forest. I happened to sense you. I think the only reason I did was because I was beginning to meditate. Sometimes things come to me when I'm shut down. It was faint, but I felt you on the mountain. I was so glad you were back early that I used the quickest means available to me to put myself at your side. Do you remember the first night after training? The seal I put on your back?"

Sasuke nodded. "You said it would allow you to come to me wherever I am."

"Yes. It was a seal my father used. A man named Jiraiya taught it to me. I used it tonight to come when I sensed you, thinking you'd changed your mind. But when I arrived… I saw what was going on, that I was just in time to stop someone from carting you off."

_Hiraishin no Jutsu,_ Kakashi thought, but didn't say. He remembered well when his old sensei used to use it.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand, who in turn touched Sasuke's face with his other hand in a gentle caress. The black hair was smoothed away from Sasuke's brow and a kiss was placed on his forehead. Naruto lingered in that position, hovering near Sasuke's up-turned face and whispering again how he'd keep him safe.

Iruka watched all of this with great attention and interest. He added this behavior to the mental profile he had of Naruto.

Kakashi also watched this scene keenly, but went on to say, "How do you know Akatsuki has your brother, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's feeling of relief at having Naruto by his side took a back seat at this reminder. He turned to Kakashi. "Because my brother left me a message. In my room."

Kakashi thought of the condition he'd found the apartment in. "I saw a bedroom with furniture, and one without."

"The one without is mine. It had furniture in it the night I left."

"What was the message?" Kakashi asked.

"That _was _the message," Sasuke cried. "The room being empty means he knew Akatsuki was coming and wanted to give the impression he lived alone. And if I saw the room I would obviously know that he'd known they were coming and to make myself scarce!"

"Calm down," Naruto urged. To Kakashi he said, "Enough. Sasuke needs to rest-"

"I need to go after my brother," Sasuke interrupted. "He's counting on me."

"Nonsense," Naruto said. "You don't know if your brother's been captured. He gave his resignation at his job, and the rent to the super. He was obviously planning to leave. It's as I told you, Sasuke. Your brother disowned you and now he's left Konoha."

Sasuke blinked up at Naruto a few times, then he shook his head. "No. _No. _I know what I saw, and I know what I feel. Itachi's been caught. How else do you explain Akatsuki knowing where I live?"

"Your brother being caught would mean Akatsuki knew where you lived ten days ago," Naruto gently pointed out. "If they had Itachi all this time, and got your whereabouts from him, they would have come directly to the mountain. Itachi knew where you were. I'm telling you, Itachi has permanently left the city. I have no doubt that it was this that allowed Akatsuki to find you. Without his protection, they were able to locate you quickly. Trust me, though, when I say that anyone else they send will meet the same end as Kisame. I won't let you meet the same fate as your brother."

Sasuke was silent, thinking. What Naruto said made sense, but…it didn't feel right. "My brother's still alive," he insisted stubbornly. "I have to find him. When can I leave here?" He looked up at Naruto, then at the other two faces.

"You're going to stay here until you're completely healed," Naruto said firmly. "After, you'll come back to the mountain permanently." His tone brooked no argument.

Frowning at Naruto's words, Iruka cleared his throat. "Why don't I locate Ino and ask her how long Sasuke is to remain here?"

"Good idea," Naruto and Sasuke chorused.

Iruka nodded. "Kakashi, will you accompany me, please?"

-oOo-

When both Jounin were out in the hall, Iruka took Kakashi aside. "What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto. There's a lot going on here involving that boy."

"You heard him as well as I did on the mountain that night. He loves Sasuke."

"I know. But how he acts toward the boy…" Iruka shook his head. "I don't know. And the way Sasuke reacts around him worries me too."

Kakashi thought a moment. "I can't say I understand…psychology is your area of expertise not mine, but what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I need a session with Naruto immediately, but Sasuke also needs someone, I'm thinking. I think he's in strong need of counseling, but none of this is why I called you out here. I think the boy has a point."

"About his brother being held captive?"

"Yes. Something just doesn't add up. If Itachi is dead, like Naruto suggests, then why is his body not here? If they wanted to just kill him, they would have done it and left his body in his apartment, right? They had to have known about Sasuke, and they had to have known they'd get his whereabouts from Itachi, hence his abduction."

"Possible."

"But Naruto isn't willing to entertain that idea. He has an extreme aversion to people bordering on acute anthropophobia. This aversion is absent in regards to Sasuke. From what I just witnessed, Naruto has an unhealthy attachment to that boy."

"Obsession?"

"Worse, possibly. I'd say psychotic."

"And this is relevant…how?"

Iruka frowned. "I don't know. But I don't think he'll be letting Sasuke look for his brother. I sensed jealousy of the brother's role in Sasuke's life, and no small amount of possessiveness on Naruto's part."

Kakashi stared at Iruka while he thought. He tapped one finger against his chin. "Suggestions?"

"We're here to serve Naruto, but we're also supposed to guide him, Kakashi. You're his advisor whether he accepts you or not. What do _you _suggest?"

"Hmm. Good question. How stable would you say he is?"

"Not remotely. You saw the scene in the lobby."

"Ah. Well, then let's think. The council is being difficult, as usual. They'll stall finding a replacement for as long as possible in order to keep running things themselves. Tsunade's assistant won't let us near her. We need Naruto to step in, yet he's dead set against it. Do you think we could maybe talk him into taking the reigns somehow? Only someone in authority can authorize a search for Itachi."

Iruka dipped his head in thought. "Talk him into it…no. But _push _him…maybe. If we pushed the right buttons.

Their eyes met and they said what was on both their minds in unison. "Sasuke."

"But I don't want to lie to Naruto," Iruka hastened to explain. "Or manipulate him, or do anything that will compromise the trust I need him to have in me. We just need to present the situation to him in such a way-"

"That he does what needs to be done," Kakashi finished. "Got it. I think we should bring Ino in on this. Maybe she can get us some time alone with Naruto."

A quick plan was outlined.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up as Ino, Kakashi, and Iruka came back into the room. Ino went directly to Sasuke and began checking him over. "Well," Ino said as she passed one chakra-covered hand over Sasuke's bandages. "You seem very alert. Truthfully, you probably don't need to stay here longer than 48 hours. You'll be under observation-"<p>

"I can't stay here that long," Sasuke said forcefully. "Is there any way I could be discharged early?"

Ino bent to inspect Sasuke's eyes. "Hm. How much pain are you in?"

"Some," Sasuke admitted. "Okay, kind of a lot, but it's just pain. It doesn't mean I can't be let go, right?"

Glancing behind her to where Kakashi and Iruka stood, she saw their nod and straightened up. "Tell you what, Sasuke. Why don't you let me run a few tests and I'll see if we can't discharge you tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Sasuke lay back in relief. "That sounds good."

Ino stepped into the hall long enough to summon two nurses. They came and brought with them a wheelchair. Naruto rushed to lift Sasuke into it, then moved behind it to begin pushing him. Ino held up a hand. "The nurses have it from here, Naruto."

"Sasuke doesn't leave my sight," Naruto said tightly.

Ino stood her ground. "I'm afraid no one can come with him-"

Naruto walked right up to her and glared down directly into her face. "If you think for one _second _that I'm leaving him alone after what happened tonight-"

"That's _exactly _what you'll do if you want him to get the care he needs," Ino said evenly. She wasn't intimidated in the slightest. "We can't do our jobs with you hovering over us. Now unless you want to drag this out for longer than necessary, you'll let me get these tests started."

Naruto lifted his hand to strike her, and Ino's eyes sharpened. Sasuke twisted in the wheelchair and said, "Don't. Naruto, she's just trying to help me."

"Akatsuki could be anywhere in this hospital," Naruto hissed. "Anywhere in the city. You're not leaving my presence, Sasuke."

Kakashi stepped forward sheepishly. "Ah…I neglected to say that ANBU is stationed throughout the city, with four units assigned to the hospital itself. We're good."

Ino nodded at the nurses while Naruto was busy listening to Kakashi. They quickly wheeled Sasuke away. When Naruto tried to follow them, Sasuke stopped him again. "I'll be back soon, I promise," he called.

The door shut behind them. Naruto immediately began pacing.

-oOo

Having succeeded in finally getting Naruto alone, Iruka pulled the two chairs in the room together and sat in one. "Naruto? Would you mind sitting for a bit and talking to me?"

"Yes, I mind."

Undeterred, Iruka went on. "Very well, we can speak while you pace."

"I know what you're trying to do. Don't," Naruto growled.

"What am I trying to do?

"Shrink me. You can save your breath, I have nothing to say."

Iruka studied the restrained violence of Naruto's pacing for a moment. "I was only going to say that Sasuke will likely leave to search for his brother whether you like it or not."

"No he won't. I'll take him home and keep him safe until this whole mess blows over."

"Sasuke won't agree to that." Iruka was reasonably certain that this was true, given Sasuke's adamant insistence that his brother needed help.

"I don't care what he wants, I care that he's safe," Naruto replied shortly.

"If you're in a relationship with him, then his wants need to be taken into consideration," Iruka said. "If not-"

Naruto stopped pacing long enough to pin Iruka with a glare. "He's a child. He nearly got himself killed. The only thing he has left now is me, and _I _will make sure that he stays out of harm's way."

"If he's too young to be allowed an opinion, then he's too young to be in a relationship with you. However, this is family, Naruto. Sasuke likely has a very strong bond with his brother, and to deny him the chance to look for that brother will make Sasuke resentful. He won't allow it, Naruto. It's never wise to try and come between family members."

Naruto had a flashback to Sasuke saying he hated him. He stopped, hesitated, then reluctantly sat in the other chair. "I know he's too young to be with me," he said heavily. He stared down at where his hands were still trembling from the scare he'd had tonight. "I tried to let him go, but I can't. And he doesn't want to leave. He's all I have, Iruka, more than I ever _thought_ I'd have. He's mine. I won't let him go. I won't."

Iruka understood many things just then. Choosing his words carefully, he said, "I can understand and appreciate how you feel, Naruto. But refusing to let the boy search for his brother simply because you're jealous is not love. Sasuke has very little in this world. He has you, and he has Itachi. And if he thinks you're willing to come between him and his brother, he'll turn on you."

"I know. He has already."

"Then you understand that Itachi must be located."

After a minute, Naruto nodded. "He's probably dead, but Sasuke needs to see that for himself, I suppose. Tsunade can send a unit when she wakes-"

"There's no telling when she'll wake, Naruto. This matter is one of urgency."

"Why?" Naruto countered. "As long as Akatsuki isn't in the village, discovering Itachi's corpse isn't a time-sensitive issue."

Recognizing the attempt to stall Sasuke's reunion with his brother, Iruka said, "On the off-chance that he isn't dead, someone should look for him now."

"Fine. Send someone."

"I don't have that authority. Only the Hokage can authorize ANBU."

"What about the council," Naruto asked. He looked over at Kakashi before staring at Iruka again. "They can authorize it, can't they? A search for Itachi?"

"They'll want details, history, all sorts of information that will effectively take weeks to gather. And before you say that's acceptable," Iruka hastened to add when Naruto shrugged, "let me just say that Sasuke will be long gone on his own rescue mission by then. It would be better if he had some help."

"I told you, Sasuke won't be going anywhere unless I allow it."

"And I told you that thwarting Sasuke on this will have catastrophic results."

Naruto glared, and Iruka held the stare with a calm one of his own.

Kakashi decided to add his little bit. "Akatsuki knows where Sasuke is now. They'll get to the mountain eventually and throw everything they have at it, and at you, in an effort to snuff that kid's life out. I can't be sure they know you're the Vessel, but once they find out..."

"Let them come," Naruto hissed.

Iruka sighed. "I know you're strong, Naruto, but Akatsuki will cut a path through this village in their attempt to get to Sasuke. That's what Kakashi meant. It's not just about keeping the boy safe, it's about avoiding all out war. Pain hurt this village so deeply that it took years to recover. He was_ one_ man. If Madara and the rest of those with him decide to make a concerted effort to retrieve Sasuke…Well, I think it's safe to say that what happened to the Uchiha clan would happen to all of us."

Naruto frowned at him. At both of them. He said nothing. After awhile, he got up to pace again, and Iruka exchanged a glance with Kakashi. The older man gave a small nod.

* * *

><p>Later, Naruto stopped at the window and looked out at the night. The sirens he'd heard on the way over here were silent now. Threat neutralized. He was sure some sort of public announcement was being played on television screens in people's homes, some generic bullshit about how the danger was passed. He didn't particularly care. He had no love for the villagers. The idea of them all being slaughtered gave him pause only because of what Sasuke would think. If Sasuke thought Naruto could prevent such a thing, he might look at Naruto differently if the disaster wasn't averted. This thought led to others. Memories.<p>

"Did you look for me?" Naruto whispered to the window. "Either of you?"

Kakashi lifted a brow, but Iruka understood. "Yes. We both did. When you went missing, we practically took up residence at the council building, demanding to know why a search party wasn't being mounted. We weren't alone, either. All your friends were with us, their parents, other teachers from The Academy. I think the most vocal one of us was Sakura. She destroyed some property in the council building, threatened a few of their members. She was of the belief that Danzo had something to do with your disappearance long before proof of that came to light. She infiltrated his house one night and tried to interrogate him, I'm told. Sakura's parents were found dead not a week later. She left the village barely ahead of an attempt on her own life. Of course there was never any proof of Danzo's involvement in either event. Sakura was never seen again. There was one letter received by Ino, stating that she was fine, but that she didn't want to be found. Said she no longer believed in her village, and that if Naruto wasn't there, she had no reason to stay. She's been declared a missing-nin, and there's a price on her head. No one knows where she is."

Naruto felt his stomach do an odd flip-flop. He hadn't thought of Sakura in God knew how long, but he remembered her. It was one of the few sharp memories he had left. Her smile. Her temper. He could well imagine her fury on his behalf, and felt a sudden up swell of emotion in his breast. This, when he'd gone so without feeling anything. The only feelings he'd experienced of late were those that he had for Sasuke. This nostalgia and gratitude he felt at hearing of how Sakura had fought for him had his atrophied emotions giving off sweet pain; he blinked slowly at the wetness in his eyes, still staring down at the street below.

"I believe it was one of your team mates who actually went out and found Jiraiya," Iruka resumed quietly. "Kiba. He and Akamaru searched far and wide for the only person known to be your relative. It took him months, but he finally came back with him, and Jiraiya let it be thought that he was visiting the village by chance. He pretended that tales of your heroic deeds were what sparked an interest in wanting to see you. After, when he too was refused by the council and Danzo, he mounted an investigation. He knew that the only way to override Danzo was to have a real Hokage in office. He found Tsunade, who came and eventually found you. I believe you know the rest of the story, but yes. I looked for you. Kakashi looked. All of your friends looked. No one forgot you, Naruto."

His face was overly warm and his tears were scorching, but Naruto didn't turn around.

Kakashi spoke up. "This situation is sort of similar, when you think about it. The only way to get what needs to be done _done, _is to have a real Hokage in office. And between you and me, Naruto, I don't think Tsunade-sama is going to come out of that coma. If her assistant can't heal her, then it's very unlikely that anyone else can. Without leadership, this city will fall. If not to Akatsuki, then to someone else."

No more was said until Sasuke came in.

* * *

><p>Ino wore a bright smile as a male nurse wheeled Sasuke in and lifted him onto the bed. When the door closed behind him, Ino addressed all four males in the room. "I think he can leave in 24 hours," she said without preamble. "He needs to rest and receive care for at least that long. He's a sturdy, resilient young man, so I anticipate a full recovery soon."<p>

Sasuke chewed his lip, chafing at this delay. Naruto said nothing.

When Ino left, Sasuke turned immediately to Naruto. "As soon as I'm out we have to go find him. We _have _to. Okay?"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. But Kakashi and Iruka have been telling me that unless there's a Hokage in office, such a mission will be impossible. I know you love your brother, and I know you need news of him, but we're simply going to have to wait until Tsunade recovers. When she does, you can set about retrieving Itachi's remains. All right? Now, I really think you should-"

Sasuke calmly turned his head, scanning the room. His eyes landed on the small table near his bed and the tiny ceramic vase sitting on it. It contained a spray of artificial floral grass. He took the vase in his good hand, turned it over curiously, then smashed it with all the force he could muster on Naruto's head.

Naruto had been in the process of tucking the blanket around Sasuke's knees; he caught the full brunt of Sasuke's blow. The vase shattered, leaving little fragments in his hair as he straightened up with a roar of surprise. He stared at Sasuke's red eyes in shock. Kakashi and Iruka looked on silently and alertly.

"Sasuke-" Naruto cried.

Sasuke was livid. "I'm not fighting you on this, Naruto. I'm going. But if you try and stop me, I'll…I'll never forgive you. I'll never _speak _to you again, never see you or visit you. And this time I mean what I'm saying. Get out."

Naruto's brows lowered dangerously. "You're not going any-"

"Get out, _get out, GET OUT!_" Sasuke looked for something else to throw.

Naruto stared. Little pieces of ceramic tinkled to the floor from his hair as he looked at Kakashi and Iruka. They met his stricken stare with bland ones of their own. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, ready to try and reason with him once more. "Sasuke, I-"

Sasuke turned his head away angrily, refusing to listen.

Naruto spoke anyway. "I can't just let you walk into danger. I'm responsible for you, and I swore to keep you safe. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is. Tsunade will send a search party when she recovers, I'll make sure of it. You have my word. But if you try to go I'll stop you, whether you forgive me or not. Your safety comes first."

Sasuke looked at him and knew pure, undiluted hatred. It wasn't the petty hatred he'd voiced in the training room, either. This hatred was real, with fangs and claws, born of the deep love he had for Naruto. That love was being used against him. Naruto was betraying him, betraying his love for him, by trying to keep him from going to Itachi. And he could see that it was nothing but rank jealousy on Naruto's part. Itachi was his _brother. _"You're hoping he dies," he whispered in awe. "You don't care if I have to wait to find him because the longer I wait the slimmer his chances are of being found alive. You think that once he's dead, I'll stay with you and that's that!"

Naruto blinked guiltily. "Of course not!"

The tears Sasuke released were of bitter frustration and hurt. "How can you do this to me? How can you not let me go to him? How can you think I'd forgive you for this?"

"No," Naruto rushed to his side, but Sasuke shoved him away weakly. "That's not it, I wouldn't do that. But I can't lose you, Sasuke. You nearly died tonight. Akatsuki will stop at nothing to get you and I won't let that happen. Can't you understand?"

Sasuke looked him in the eye. "I understand that if you don't let me go, I'll hate you for the rest of my life. And if my brother dies because you stopped me, I'll kill you. I mean that," he said with a small catch in his voice. "I'll fucking kill you."

Naruto stared at the unblinking promise in Sasuke's eyes and felt as if his heart had just been shredded in his chest. He bore down vehemently on the tears that sprang up at Sasuke's threat. Nevermind that Sasuke would never be able to kill him, he could not live with the boy's hatred. And it seemed his own fear for Sasuke's safety had come across as callous tyranny. Didn't Sasuke understand what he meant to him? That he'd die without him? That he was terrified of him going within a thousand leagues of Akatsuki? No. All Sasuke understood was that Naruto was trying to stop him from seeing his brother. "Do you mean that Sasuke? Or is this anger and pain talking? Because if you're serious, and you feel such hatred for me that you could threaten my life…after everything we've shared…"

"I mean it. If you stop me from going to him and he dies-"

"Fine," Naruto breathed. He stood up. Willful little brat. Willful and selfish. "If that's the way it is, then so be it. I won't stop you from looking for him. There. Are you satisfied?"

Sasuke cared not one bit for Naruto's obvious fury. He was too upset himself. He looked down at his lap and nodded.

"Good." Naruto went to the chair in the corner and dragged it to the wall opposite the foot of Sasuke's bed. He plunked himself down in it, folded his arms, and proceeded to wait until the 24 hours were up.

After a shared glance of discomfort, Kakashi and Iruka approached Naruto. "You still won't be able to undertake such a mission without the Hokage's approval," Kakashi said delicately.

"We'll go without the approval then," Naruto answered shortly.

"The council will try and stop you," Iruka pointed out.

Feeling the frayed leash he had on his control lose another thread, Naruto grit his teeth hard for a second. "I wish to God they'd try."

Iruka could all but taste Naruto's anger, but at the same time he empathized with Sasuke's side of things. Frowning helplessly at the bowed blond head, he clasped his hands in front of him. "Naruto…is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. Have an ANBU unit stationed outside Sasuke's building, with two men at his apartment door. Let them stay there until Sasuke and I get there tomorrow."

"I'll handle that," Kakashi said. He straightened from the wall and left the room.

-oOo-

After a brief goodnight to Naruto and Sasuke, Iruka left as well. He met Kakashi in the hall, which was deserted. "I'll see you at home?" he asked the older man.

"Yes. How long will you be?"

"I figured I'd stay a couple of hours or so. Just in case. They're both in such bad shape."

Kakashi nodded. "All right." Then, because the hall _was _deserted for the moment, he pulled his mask down, leaned in quickly, and pecked Iruka's lips. He had his mask up and was striding down the hall a moment later.

Iruka retrieved a chair from the nurses station around the corner and set it outside Sasuke's room. He sat in it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stewed in rage for all of fifteen minutes before his pain, fear, and other assorted bodily discomforts (chief among them hunger) got the best of him. He suddenly burst into great, noisy sobbing, and tried unsuccessfully to mop up his tears with a corner of the bed sheet. He even blew his nose in the thing, but then his fear won out against everything else and he looked over at Naruto, who was watching him stoically.<p>

"I'm sorry," Sasuke hiccupped. "It's just…I'm really scared. My whole life Itachi's been telling me that Akatsuki was after us, and that if they caught us we'd die slowly and painfully. I can't imagine what they're doing to him, but I know he's hurting. He's hurting and I can't _take_ the thought of him in pain. And I have to sit here and get well or I won't be able to save him, and there you are telling me you won't let me go, and I just snapped, okay? Please. I'm sorry, but I have to get him back and I can't let anything stop me. I'd do the same for you. I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm s-s-_sorryyyyy!_"

Sasuke's words trailed off into a wailing shriek. Naruto watched him slip into full-blown hysterics without moving a muscle or batting an eye. His wall had never been up so firmly, and by God it was not coming down again. The boy had hurt him unimaginably; Sasuke could damn well sit there and drop dead of a hysteria-induced coronary for all Naruto cared.

Iruka rushed inside at hearing all the noise. He took in the scene at a glance, noting Naruto's immovable posture of stiff indifference, and went directly to Sasuke. He sat on the edge of the bed and put a firm, comforting hand on the back of Sasuke neck. "Hey…easy, Sasuke. Calm down. What's wrong?"

"E-everything!" Sasuke's breath hitched in and out of him violently, and he swiped an arm under his running nose. "My brother's probably dying as I sit here, and Naruto's pissed at me, and I keep screwing shit up! I don't know what to do!" he pressed the heel of his good hand to the fierce ache between his eyes, nearly dizzy now.

Iruka rubbed a soothing hand up and down Sasuke's arm, offering what comfort he could. Sasuke actually leaned against him, apparently needing precisely this. "We'll find your brother, Sasuke. We won't rest until we do. Right now, the best way you can help Itachi is to rest as much as you can during these twenty-four hours. All right? Can you do that?"

Sasuke sniffed. Then he nodded his head against Iruka's shoulder. "But it's so long. He needs me _now_."

"Rest." Iruka pressed a button near Sasuke's pillow. "Things will be better tomorrow." He spoke to the nurse who came in at his summons quietly in a corner. She nodded, consulted Sasuke's chart, then came to Sasuke and said she'd be giving him something to help him sleep.

"Can I eat first?" he asked.

"Of course." She had a pretty smile.

-oOo-

When it was just him and Naruto, Sasuke risked a glance at him. "I don't suppose you're going to forgive me?"

"I don't see why I should."

"You love me. You have to forgive me. I forgave you when-"

"Contrary to what you seem to think, apologies don't erase the things people say, Sasuke. It just means you want the chance to do it again."

"No, it doesn't."

"You swore you'd never say you hated me again. Not only did you say it again, you threatened to kill me."

Sasuke weighed the angry glint in Naruto's eyes against trying to argue further, and decided to remain silent. For now. There was too much going on right now for him to know what to do, but as soon as he had his brother back, he'd make things up to Naruto. He would. He just couldn't deal with it now.

When his food was brought, he ate, asked for more, ate that too, then slipped lower into the bed on a sigh. The nurse gave him an injection that had him out five minutes later.

-oOo-

Naruto waited until he was sure that Sasuke was completely asleep, and Iruka had poked his head in to say that he was leaving, before he got up and checked the hall outside the room. Empty. He could hear the nurses around the corner, but that was all.

Being in this hospital –anywhere but on his mountain or in the forest, really- had him just shy of losing it. That was the simple truth. Maybe he'd reacted badly to Sasuke's attack, and maybe he was forgetting the simple fact that Sasuke was going through a lot tonight, but he could think of only one other time in his life when he'd been this furious. And he never thought about that time in his life.

He shut the door to the room, and stood thinking a moment. He remembered hearing the nurse say that she would check up on Sasuke in a couple of hours.

The chair he'd been sitting in had metal armrests, maybe two inches thick. He took the chair up and inspected it. Then he wrenched the arm off one side, grunting shortly when it came free. He used this to jamb the door firmly shut, ensuring that he wouldn't be interrupted. Done, he turned toward the bed.

The way he saw it, the sooner Itachi was found and brought back, the sooner Sasuke would have someone to look after him.

* * *

><p>When morning came, Ino began her shift with an inspection of Sasuke. She found Naruto standing in a corner, head against the wall, gaze solidly on Sasuke's sleeping face.<p>

Sasuke woke when she placed a hand on his forehead. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"Great," Sasuke frowned. "Like…seriously. I feel much better than yesterday."

Ino had been checking his chart as he said this. "No surprises in the night. You slept straight through?"

For some reason, Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He had a vague memory of waking halfway during the night to find Naruto in bed with him…"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, let me get a look at you." She checked him thoroughly, ignoring his blush of embarrassment at having his hospital gown matter-of-factly pulled aside.

It quickly became obvious that Sasuke _had _improved significantly. Ino spent a particularly long time on his left side and arm, using chakra to conduct her assessment.

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked when the silence stretched out. Ino's chakra felt cool and tingly.

"Depends," she stated. Her mouth was somewhat tight. "I'd say the wounds in your side are more than halfway healed, and the fracture in your arm also quite advanced along the healing process." She straightened up, hand on her hip, as she stared at Naruto. "Do you have something you'd like to say?"

"How soon can we leave this place?" Naruto asked.

"Speeding up the healing process can have adverse side effects," Ino retorted, ignoring the question. "Besides which, I don't like having my handiwork tampered with."

Naruto had an expression on his face that said clearly, 'I don't give a fuck what you like.' Ino held his blue stare with a hard one of his own, debating whether or not to give him a piece of her mind. She was _so _over the novelty of his arrival; screwing with her patients was a surefire way to piss Yamanaka Ino off.

Iruka and Kakashi came in then, and Ino left with a sniff of annoyance.

-oOo-

There was a heated argument between Naruto and Sasuke over just what, if anything, could be done to retrieve Itachi. Ino had pronounced Sasuke ready to be discharged, no further wait necessary, but where were they supposed to go? It wasn't as if Akatsuki's whereabouts were known. Then there was the whole business of the mission itself being undertaken illegally. Sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto didn't just step in and accept the role of Hokage in order to bring Itachi back. Naruto went on and on about how he would not be led by the nose to a role he had no intention of filling. The council could throw everything they had at him, he raged, and he would politely had them their asses carved into whatever shape they preferred. Sasuke called him deranged and insane, after which there was a dangerous hush in the room. Iruka and Kakashi exchanged glances with Naruto and Sasuke. Then Naruto erupted into full-blown wrath, screaming and throwing the maimed chair hard enough to crack the wall. He called Sasuke selfish, immature, and too dense to realize that his brother was probably long dead.

"All right." Iruka stepped forward with his hands raised for peace. "All right, I think this has gone far enough. Naruto, you have your reasons for thinking as you do about Itachi, just as Sasuke has his reasons. However, this animosity between you two has got to stop. You've done nothing but fight since coming to the hospital, but Kakashi and I both saw how much you love each other. Where is that love now? Nothing whatsoever will get accomplished if you two can't come to some kind of understanding." He looked expectantly back and forth between the two younger men.

Sasuke sat brooding, but Iruka was right. All he and Naruto did anymore was fight. He couldn't understand how they could go from being so in love to being so angry at each other. And he still loved Naruto, that was the thing. He loved him, and understood how scared Naruto was for him to go up against Akatsuki, but at the same time he didn't see why Naruto had to be so stubborn. He said as much.

"Enough!"Iruka shouted. He was calm again instantly, inhaling deeply through his nose as he closed his eyes for patience. "None of this is helping Itachi, if the man needs help."

"He does," Sasuke insisted.

"Which you can't know for sure," Naruto muttered.

"I _do_ know it for sure," Sasuke snapped.

"How?" Kakashi asked curiously. "You've been saying it since last night, but I'm sure all of us would like to know just how it is you can be so sure."

"Because I know my brother," Sasuke said quietly. "And I know what I saw in the apartment."

While Kakashi and Naruto digested this, Iruka nodded. "Well, okay then. It seems the apartment will be our first stop. Here, I brought clothes for you, Sasuke. My own. I think they'll fit."

Sasuke took the clothes and dressed in the bathroom. His body still felt stiff and sluggish, but at least his pain was drastically less. He studied his reflection in the mirror over the sink as he tried to comb his hair with his fingers. He'd only received a basic wash up when he'd been stitched. There was still dried blood on him in places. He felt filthy.

* * *

><p>At the apartment building, the four of them stood looking up at the singed bricks while the ANBU unit stationed outside reported that all had been quiet. "No one else from Akatsuki has been by," one cat mask-wearing man answered in response to Kakashi's question. "And everyone going in or out of the building was duly scrutinized."<p>

"No one's come near the apartment," the two agents outside Sasuke door said. "Premises are secure."

Kakashi looked to Naruto. Naruto, who wore a permanent frown of displeasure on his face, gave a curt nod. _I sense nothing out of the ordinary, _the nod said. Iruka, seeing this exchange, placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "All right. You can go in."

Sasuke swallowed and took a deep breath. The other three men saw him transform before there eyes. His nerves and fear bled away as he exhaled, it seemed, and what was left behind was a silent, analytical creature of razor sharp intellect.

-oOo-

The doorway was a ragged hole. Looking at the uneven edges, Sasuke privately wondered how he'd done that; he couldn't summon the strength or force to smash through a solid wooden door now if his life depended on it. Then again, at the time he'd done it, his life _had _depended on escaping Kisame. He's been hyped on adrenaline and fright at the time, which had probably helped.

He stepped carefully over jagged threshold and entered his apartment. He stood, eyes on, and looked over every detail carefully. He could feel Naruto at his back, and Kakashi and Iruka behind him. The ANBU agents stayed out in the hall. No one spoke.

Living room devoid of info. Kitchen was as he'd left it. Hall, bathroom, hall closet (where Kisame no doubt had hid), Itachi's bedroom. Nothing. All the same. He hadn't picked up anything when he'd been here last time, but he wanted to be sure. Done, Sasuke finally went past the three men following him and back down the hall to his room. Here, he stood in the doorway and looked around.

It was completely empty. No furniture. No curtains. Nothing whatsoever. He walked slowly into the room and stood in the center. He turned in a small circle, then went to where his bed had been. He stooped and opened the floorboard he'd altered to hold his book and other things he'd bought at Nara Drugs. Nothing. He hadn't really expected anything. He stood up again.

The silence stretched out as Sasuke stared blankly at a wall in his room. At last, Kakashi said, "How does this room mean your brother is still alive? I know you said the room being empty means he was trying to cover up the fact of your existence, but…it's been 10 days, Sasuke."

When Sasuke spoke, it was in a low voice, with him still staring at the wall. "You don't know my brother like I do. You don't know how he thinks, how he sets things up. He doesn't think like normal people. He barely even lives in the present. His mind is always a hundred moves ahead, analyzing the outcome of everything, and I mean _everything _he does, down to eating a candy bar. And you'd never know it to look at him, either. You'd think he was a regular guy, but how he thinks is the reason we've stayed out of Akatsuki's clutches. I said this recently to Naruto, but if Itachi was caught, then it was deliberate; there's just no way to get the drop on him."

Kakashi seemed unconvinced. "Still…"

Sasuke gestured at his room. "If Itachi did this, then he knew they were coming. And if he knew they were coming, that means he had time to book. He didn't. Instead, he-"

"What is it?" Iruka asked when Sasuke trailed off.

Sasuke walked past them and into the hall. He stood looking at the open kitchen. At the ramen cups. "He knew they were coming, but he sat there and slurped ramen like he had all the time in the world. He didn't want _me _to know they were coming." He turned around, looking at the other three serious faces. "He played me."

"I'm sorry?" Kakashi lifted one brow.

But Sasuke's mind was like a runaway train, hurtling toward the truth of the situation, the full truth. "Fuck," he whispered in awe. He saw the three stares and settled on Naruto's. His chin lifted defiantly. "My brother knew you were coming too. He knew you'd come for me."

"I seriously doubt that," Naruto quipped. "There's no way he could have known-"

Sasuke shook his head. "I _do _know. Because of what he said to me. He told me to get out and never come back. To go with _you. _Newsflash, my brother would never, _ever _entrust my safety to someone else. Never. It was our mother's dying wish for him to protect me and he's been doing it since he was six. He wouldn't have given me up to God himself, unless he was sure I'd be safer than I would be with him. He knew Akatsuki was coming, knew you were coming, and made sure to say whatever he had to in order to get me to walk out that door with you." Sasuke turned back to the table and looked at the ramen cups. "God, he must have been out of his mind with fear. Knowing Akatsuki was coming…he started pushing me away the second we were home," Sasuke realized. He was remembering. "He punched me, told me he hated me, ignored me…he wanted me to jump at the chance to leave when Naruto came, and I did."

"But how'd he know I was coming?" Naruto wanted to know. "_I _didn't even know I was coming until I got here."

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "But Itachi has always been able to size someone up at first glance. He was able to tell what kind of person they were and what they truly wanted. Said it helped him with work. And also, he spoke to the Hokage after our blood was drawn. Maybe she said something to him."

"So your brother knew Akatsuki and Naruto were coming, and planned to have you gone when the former showed up," Kakashi summarized. "That still doesn't explain why you think he's still alive and waiting for you to rescue him."

"I know because of the last thing he said to me," Sasuke said quietly. "He said he was trusting me. His exact words were, 'I _am_ trusting you, bro.' He said some other shit after that, but that's the key right there. It's something he only ever said when we were playing hide-and-seek."

The men exchanged glances.

Sasuke explained. "Itachi would hide something for me to find in a town or village or wherever. It would always be miles away from wherever we were when the day started. We'd travel around through the day, and all day he'd talk non-stop. Useful things, interesting things, but he wouldn't shut up. Then, at the end of the day, he'd tell me that something he'd said during the day was the clue I needed to find the thing. Usually a single sentence or phrase. There was never any warning at the beginning of the day that we were playing the game, not unless I asked to play the game beforehand. A lot of times, Itachi would just spring it on me. Anyway, he'd tell me to find the thing, and I'd say I would. I'd tell him to trust me. And he'd say 'I _am_ trusting, bro.' Always. Just like that. It was like his catchphrase for that game."

Iruka was wide-eyed with shock. "What you're saying would necessitate total recall of _everything _said in the space of several hours, Sasuke. Very few people, if any, have that kind of eidetic ability. Can you tell me now every single word you've heard since waking up this morning if I asked you?"

"With facial expressions and intonation," Sasuke confirmed without hesitation.

While Iruka seemed to ponder this, Kakashi stepped forward. "So you think your brother left something for you to find?"

"Not some thing. _Him,_" Sasuke stressed. "He wants me to find him. He knew they were coming for him. But it's more than that. The game was really about finding the _clue._"

"Itachi left a clue behind for you to find?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

Naruto looked around at all of them. "All right, I've had enough. Does no one else smell what utter bullshit this is? Sasuke's right, Itachi wouldn't have given him up to God himself. He'd hardly be likely to aim Sasuke at Akatsuki, would he? The very thing he's protected the boy against all these years?"

Iruka and Kakashi frowned. Sasuke snorted. Then he grinned. "You're not listening, Naruto. I said Itachi wouldn't have given me up to anyone unless he knew for a fact that I was safer with that person than with him. And since we're playing the game, I have to believe he's equipped me with everything I need to find the object, which is him in this case." He stood smirking up at Naruto.

"Seeing as we're talking about Akatsuki, I assume he left you a weapon of sorts?" Iruka said uncertainly.

"Or an army?" Kakashi threw in.

"Both," Sasuke smiled. "He left me with Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "Come again? How is this my fight?"

"Again, not paying attention," Sasuke said. "I told you, Itachi played me. He made sure I'd leave. He probably knew what we'd be doing. He knows how you feel about me. Had to, if he knew you'd come for me. Which means he knew, when he set things up for me to come after him, that you'd probably come with me. The reason Itachi let himself be caught? The real reason? Because we were made and the only way to keep me safe at that point was to take Akatsuki out. To do that, he'd have to make himself a target. By making himself a target, he made _them_ a target because I'd be coming for him…and you'd be coming with me. He wasn't aiming me at Akatsuki, so much as aiming you, Naruto. Conclusion? He expects you and me to land on Akatsuki with both feet and wipe them off the face of the Earth. Well, you really."

While Kakashi and Iruka stood in stunned silence as the plan was revealed at last, Naruto actually chuckled in pure disbelief. "Why in hell would he think I was even capable of that?"

"Because the Hokage said that you're the strongest man alive. I'll bet my life that that was the precise moment Itachi hatched this little plan." Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets.

"So the clue, whatever it is, is something that will lead us to Akatsuki," Iruka said thoughtfully. "Am I correct in thinking that?" Sasuke nodded. "Well, what's the clue, then?"

"I don't know," Sasuke frowned. "But it had to have been something he said that night."

"Well, spit it out," Kakashi said. He was feeling adrenaline. If Akatsuki's whereabouts were known after all these years, blood was about to fly.

Sasuke fidgeted, taking his hands out of his pockets again. "Right. The thing about my recall, for words _or _images, is that I can only really recall the past 24 hours with perfect accuracy. Anything longer, and I'll make mistakes. And that night was a tense one…and it was so long ago…"

Kakashi and Iruka wilted a bit. Naruto remained leaning against the wall, arms folded. He eyed Sasuke shrewdly. "You'll recall whatever your brother said, though, because you're hell-bent on saving him. Aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded jerkily. "I'm going to try."

* * *

><p>"All right," Sasuke said when they were all in the living room. "The window I have to recall is thankfully small. Whatever Itachi said had to have occurred between the time the Hokage said what she said about Naruto, and the time I walked out of the apartment later that night. The thing is, he would only have given the clue when he knew Akatsuki was coming, and I have no way of knowing just <em>when <em>it was he knew that. I don't think it was when he showed up on the mountain…"

His eyes met Naruto's then, and found the blue ones on his face. Itachi had walked in on them about to kiss. Sasuke couldn't keep from remembering just how close he and Naruto had been up until a few days ago, and he could tell Naruto was thinking the same thing. Sasuke forced himself to focus on the matter at hand.

"I was with Itachi from that point on," he resumed. "So him paying the rent and quitting his job had to have been done before. That only means he was planning to whisk me off the mountain and ditch Konoha, though, not that he left me for good." This last was directed at Naruto, who said nothing. "I can't remember him saying anything on the ride to the Hokage's office. And I think the only things he said while the Hokage was speaking were questions of his own. I don't think he said anything else to me until we were home."

They were all quiet while Sasuke thought hard.

Naruto was doing some thinking of his own. He had to hand it to Itachi, the plan was sound, if reckless and unforgivably presumptive on his part. To assume he'd tag along after Sasuke…_is exactly what you're doing, _a voice spoke up in his mind. He didn't like being manipulated. He _hated _being used, one of the reasons he lived as he did, and the _entire _reason he refused to be Hokage. Or nearly the entire reason.

However, he'd come to a decision about Sasuke and the role the boy played in his life. And if he was to implement that decision, he would need Akatsuki out of the way. He had to know the boy would be safe or he'd never be able to do what needed to be done. Which was why he'd sped up the boy's recovery. Naruto needed Itachi looking after Sasuke. So he waited with his former teachers while the boy thought.

"Guh, it's no use," Sasuke sighed, when twenty minutes had gone by. "I can't find anything telling in the things he said to me that night."

"Maybe it was something he said to someone else?" Iruka suggested helpfully.

"No, the clue was always said directly to me, and once identified, was always _obvious_ as the clue." He frowned, tugging on his lip.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. He could tell Sasuke had thought of something.

"Huh? Nothing," Sasuke said. "It's just…I'm remembering something else Itachi said. It wasn't to someone else, but someone else was there when he said it. I remember thinking it was weird."

Kakashi stepped closer. "What was it?"

"We'd gone off to get our blood taken," Sasuke said. His voice was vague, his mind firmly in the examining room the Hokage's assistant had met them in ten days ago. Or eleven days ago, as the case was. "Itachi said something…something about people yelling." He gasped as a tingle spread across his scalp. "Oh my God, that's the clue, I know it is."

"Yelling?" Naruto asked sharply. "That's it? What does that mean?"

Sasuke shook his head, holding his hand up for complete quiet. He closed his eyes and put himself back in that room. So much had happened to him since then that it was almost like trying to press one's self through a brick wall. The memories came, but haltingly. Concentrating, Sasuke thought back.

-oOo-

_The guy, the Hokage's assistant, drawing blood from them._

_"That should do it," the man smiled. "Your names? I need to put them on the vials."_

_Sasuke waited for Itachi to answer. When he didn't, he looked over at him curiously._

_Itachi stared blandly at the guy. The look on his face was not one Sasuke could ever remember seeing. It was equal parts alert and preoccupied, while somehow managing to be completely closed. Then Itachi said, "Some people yell."_

-oOo-_  
><em>

Sasuke opened his eyes. "Some people yell," he whispered. "That's what he said."

Iruka cocked his head. "How is that the clue?"

Sasuke blinked a few times. He was finding it hard to breathe now, as understanding came to him. "Well…Itachi had all sorts of ways for delivering the clues, but the easiest, quickest, and simplest way was an acronym. I have to think that Itachi didn't have much time to plan, and went with that method."

"So…going by what he said, the clue would be…spy?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke nodded. "Has to be. I remember how he looked at the assistant. I remember thinking what a weird expression it was. Itachi knew that person, or had seen him before, I'm sure of it now. He saw that guy and knew he was tied to Akatsuki, which had to mean he'd seen the guy the night our clan was murdered. He was trying to tell me the guy was a spy, but since I didn't know we were playing the game, I didn't pick up on it right then. He was probably counting on me not making the connection until later, and so kept it simple."

Naruto and Sasuke both shifted at feeling the sudden surge in Kakashi and Iruka's chakra. The ANBU agents standing guard outside the apartment door poked their heads in at feeling the killing intent from the two Jounin.

Naruto felt a sudden, surprising thirst for blood himself. He might detest the old broad's interference, but the woman had rescued him from Danzo. The one and only reason he associated with her at all. And she was family. Distant, but family still. "Didn't you say this assistant is the one watching over Tsunade's comatose state?" he rasped dangerously.

"And likely the cause of it," Kakashi breathed. "In fact, he probably killed Shizune in order to be the Hokage's sole assistant. Tsunade-sama dropped from exertion the night we saw you on the mountain, but she didn't slip into a coma until the following morning…after her assistant had been summoned."

Sasuke felt chills chase over his skin at seeing each man prep himself for violence right before his eyes, with nothing more than shifted stances and a few words exchanged. "Who is he? Who's her assistant?" he asked.

Iruka answered grimly. "Yakushi Kabuto."


	19. Confrontations

A/N: I'm sorry. I'm late with everything, I'm well aware. I had exams last week, and other shit to deal with, and it completely threw me off my schedule. Getting back ON my schedule proved almost impossible. Still, I wrote for 7 hours straight today, so here's this chapter. Once I get home from work, I'll finish Tangency 9.

I can't be bothered to explain anything about this chap. I haven't even responded to recent reviews...fml. All I'm going to say is that Moegi had a crush on Naruto back in her youth until it became clear what Naruto's preferences were. We learned that in chapter two. Well, here we get an idea of how she knew.

* * *

><p><span>19. Confrontations<span>_  
><em>

_He happened to be out last night when the sirens went off. A few Chuunin had rushed by, clearly on their way to the scene of whatever had put that loud blaring sound on the city's speakers for the first time in seventeen years. He was in a coffee shop across from the hospital. Consequently, he'd seen the huge blur zip up the road to crash right through the automatic glass sliding doors._

_But __he__'__d __known__ Naruto__ was__ in __the __village __before__ he__'__d__ seen __him __crash __through__ the __hospital __entrance.__ He __was __always__ aware__ of __when __Naruto __was __off __the __mountain._

_He__'__d __watched __him __from __across__ the__ street. __Naruto__ was__ holding__ some __kid,__ then__ arguing __with__ Kakashi__ and__ Iruka,__ then __being __led__ off __down __a__ corridor.__ He__'__d__ still__ been__ right __there __in__ the__ coffee__ shop__ when __he __saw__ Naruto __appear __at__ an __upper __story__ window __of__ the __hospital __later, __apparently __looking__ down__ at__ the__ village.__ And__ he __was __sitting __in__ his__ seat __still__ (the__ shop__ served __coffee, __donuts, __and __light __meals__ 24/7) __when __Naruto, __the __kid,__ Kakashi__ and__ Iruka __left__ the__ hospital__ the __following __morning__ in __a __city-issued__ sedan. __Paying__ his __bill, __he__'__d__ gotten __up__ and __followed __them__ at__ a__ safe__ distance._

_And so he was standing right outside the apartment building they'd entered when they all came out again an hour later._

* * *

><p>Sasuke almost had to jog to keep up. After the brief silence following Kabuto's name, Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka had sprung into action. They went back and forth on the best way to approach Kabuto as they quickly exited the apartment, and took the stairs.<p>

"He'll have to be interrogated immediately, no time to bring him up on formal charges before the council-"

"The moment he sees us, he'll know something's up-"

"We can't alert him to the fact that he's caught-"

"I say give me five minutes with him-"

"Naruto?"

All four of them turned around at hearing Naruto's name. They were outside the building, heading for the sedan they'd come in. The man who'd said Naruto's name was big, surely Naruto's height, and brawny. His hair was quite as spiky as Naruto's was, a rich brown lightly dusted with gray. There was a huge white animal sitting next to him. The man's cheeks sported identical red tattoos.

Naruto had been frowning when he turned around, but now his eyes slowly widened in recognition. "_Kiba?_Is it…you're Kiba."

"Guilty," the man smiled. "I smelled you. Saw you go in the hospital, come back out." His eyes flicked to Sasuke, raked up and down swiftly, then went back to Naruto. "I don't often smell you in the village for this long. Usually you're here and gone again in under an hour. It's…been a long time."

An understatement. Naruto's throat worked. His eyes drank in the sight of this phantom from his past. "Yes. It has."

Kiba kept his distance; he didn't know Naruto's story, or why he'd stayed away from the city for so long, but the man smelled the way animals did when they'd been caught in a steel trap for too long. Wild, incoherent, and ready to savage the first thing that came near them. Naruto stank of fear, pain, and instability. Above all, he smelled of mistrust. So Kiba hung back, kept his hands visible, and his eyes steady. Naruto turned away, already overloaded with too much stimuli. Kiba directed his question to Kakashi and Iruka. "What's going on?"

Sasuke had watched the entire exchange. There had been something in the way this Kiba person and Naruto looked at each other, something he couldn't identify. All he knew was that it left an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. While Kakashi explained to Kiba that he didn't have time to explain, Naruto got in the passenger seat up front. Sasuke got in the back. "Was he a friend?" he asked Naruto.

Naruto ignored him.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the hospital was filled with a grim silence. Kiba decided to tag along. Sasuke turned in his seat to see the man actually riding his animal. The thing galloped along in the sedan's wake like a horse.<p>

Once at the hospital, he was left to march behind Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka as they strode purposefully down the hall. Kiba and his animal walked at his side. Sasuke didn't like the animal, whatever it was; it had disturbingly pink eyes that never seemed to blink.

"Iruka," Kakashi said over his shoulder. "Find Ino and tell her to report to the Hokage's hospital room."

Iruka peeled off from their group.

All of them had their chakra severely masked. Kakashi turned to Naruto when they were outside the Hokage's door and whispered, "Perhaps _I_ should interrogate him?"

Naruto shouldered past him and Kiba both, and barged right into the room unannounced.

-oOo-

Kabuto was standing at one of the machines hooked up to the Hokage's chest, monitoring the printed read-out it released from one end. He looked up with a mild expression at the intrusion. "I'm sorry, but this room is off-"

That was all. His face didn't go through a transformation of recognition or anything so demonstrative. He simply stopped mid-sentence and stared at Naruto. His eyes went to where Sasuke stood nervously, swept him from head to toe, then went back to Naruto. Kakashi and Kiba were completely ignored; they weren't the biggest threat in the room.

Sasuke took in details. The Hokage's wizened, wrinkled body. The drawn shades. The cell phone on the nightstand. The cell phone was blinking. He saw when Kabuto looked at him, saw the way Kabuto stiffened ever so slightly at seeing that he was still alive.

"I don't believe you and I know each other," Kabuto said to Naruto. His tone was tranquil. He carefully set the print-out aside, freeing his hands.

Actually, Naruto _did _remember Kabuto. He recalled a much younger version of him helping Team 7 through the Chuunin exams. Naruto was in no mood for either a monologue, or a pretense at pleasantries; Kabuto knew damn well who he was and it was obvious to everyone in the room.

Seeing that the jig was up, and well-aware of the outcome of a fight between himself and the Vessel, Kabuto smiled ruefully. Then he vanished in a small explosion of smoke.

Or he tried to. Naruto, chakra now in play, had gone in, rounded the bed, and snatched Kabuto as the man was in the process of disappearing in that smoke. This was all done so fast that it just seemed as if one second Naruto was standing with the others, and the next he was on the other side of the hospital bed. He held Kabuto by the throat, fingers digging in on either side of his windpipe. The burns and charred skin he suffered from reaching through Kabuto's jutsu sizzled as his chakra reversed the damage. Kabuto gagged, feet dangling off the floor.

Leaning down into his reddening face, Naruto hissed, "Here's how this is going to go down."

-oOo-

Kakashi had to curb his shock. Kabuto was extremely skilled. Extremely_. _Not anyone could have neutralized a vanishing jutsu in the midst of its execution, but if Kabuto wasn't even attempting to defend himself…

He quickly turned to Sasuke and Kiba. "We should leave Naruto to this."

"But I want to see what happens," Sasuke protested.

Kakashi shunted him out the door. "Trust me, you don't."

There was a grisly ripping sound, followed by a crack and the strangled sound of Kabuto's scream. Sasuke craned his head to see, but Kakashi was shutting the door. His face looked set, if a bit pale.

There were many similar sounds and screams that followed in the next several minutes, all interspersed with speech too garbled to be understood from outside the room.

Kakashi waited with his arms crossed. Kiba seemed unperturbed. Sasuke stood tensely. He tried to imagine what was going on. Flinched at every ominous crack of bone, or wet rip of flesh. The scene from last night, when Kisame had been killing people in his drive to capture him, played over and over in his mind.

Seeing Sasuke's face, Kakashi tried to behave as Iruka would. "I'm afraid what Naruto is doing is necessary. Are you all right?"

Sasuke nodded. Kiba had also been staring at the boy. He didn't know anything about what was going on, but Naruto's scent was all over the kid. Marked territory. Naruto's claim was clear. Something in Kiba shriveled in disappointment, but he continued to study Sasuke. Kid smelled of determination, fear, and confusion. A pup, really. No experience, no hardness to him whatsoever except that rock-solid determination. What was he determined about? Why was Naruto in the process of ripping the Hokage's advisor apart? And why were they all okay with it? "Yo. Kid."

Sasuke glanced at him.

"What's going on here?"

Before Sasuke could answer, Iruka strode up with Ino in tow.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Ino demanded. "I've been trying to see Hokage-sama since she's been admitted, and now all of a sudden Kabuto is going to allow it?" Her head snapped toward the room when a last scream, long and protracted, seemed to shiver along everyone's nerves. "My god, what-"<p>

The Hokage's door creaked open.

Ino's hand flew to her mouth at the bloody, gory state Naruto was in. None of the blood was his own, a fact that was immediately noticeable, but he positively _dripped_. Ino rushed into the room behind him. Kakashi, Iruka, Kiba and Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"He tried to hold back, but in the end he squealed like the pig he was," Naruto scoffed. It was clear by his disgusted expression that _he_ would never have squealed, no matter the severity of the provocation.

"You know where Itachi is?" Sasuke said once he'd swallowed his gorge. Naruto was rank.

"No. Got coordinates." He relayed them.

Kakashi frowned. "Sounds like Wind Country, or thereabouts. I'd have to make sure."

"I can do that," Sasuke said. "I just need a computer." He was eager to help, despite his arm and many bandages.

Iruka watched him commandeer the computer at the nurses station down the hall, then turned to Kakashi. "Now what? We head to Suna and attack? This is Akatsuki."

Kiba had been following the conversation as best he could. "If you guys are mounting an offensive against Akatsuki, I want in."

Kakashi rubbed his chin. Iruka studied the tiled floor in thought. Kiba waited. Sasuke hurried back over. "It's Wind Country," he confirmed, "About sixty miles north of Suna itself."

"Still, if the location is anywhere in Wind Country at all, the Kazekage will have to be notified, right?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi nodded. "I'll handle that. Naruto? Are we doing this?"

Naruto had been listening, but was not particularly present. Too much was going on. The way Sasuke all but bounced around, eyes gleaming and wild, the surreptitious looks Kiba kept sneaking his way, how much he'd enjoyed interrogating Kabuto. Too much happening. He wanted to be home, to shut out everything that had gone on since arriving in the city last night. Maybe if he did, and he went to sleep, when he woke up Sasuke would be curled beside him in bed and everything would be the way it was before. He looked down at his shaking hands. They were completely coated with blood, all the way to his elbows. His nails were caked with gore.

"Naruto?" Iruka's gentle voice brought him out of his thoughts.

The sooner this was taken care of, the sooner he could go back to his mountain. He looked up, took a deep breath. Met their eyes. "We're doing this. Kiba can come. Contact the Kazekage if you must, but I do this my way. No one gets _in _my way. No one questions me. No one tries to stop me." He looked around at the serious nods, before settling on Sasuke. "And as for you, the only reason your ass is coming along is because I need you where I can see you. But you do not interfere at all. Is that understood?"

Sasuke had no illusions about his combat skills. He nodded quickly. "Perfectly."

Naruto grunted in satisfaction.

"But I want you to know that I'm not useless," Sasuke went on. "I can help."

"How?" Kiba wanted to know.

"I can do anything with a computer," Sasuke said. "I'm not a ninja, but there's no one who can best me in tech skills, not even my bro."

The men were all from an older generation. They looked at each other. Kakashi left the matter for Naruto to decide. Naruto stared at Sasuke for several long seconds, remembering how easily he'd gotten through the barricade. "We'll see," he said.

* * *

><p>Naruto said he needed to go home and clean up. Kakashi said he'd contact the Kazekage and fill Kiba in while Naruto was gone. Iruka was left to procure transportation. "We meet back here in ninety minutes," Naruto said, "on the off chance that Ino is able to have the Hokage lucid. After that, we go. Clear?"<p>

They all agreed. Sasuke yelped when Naruto turned to him abruptly and lifted him. "What are you doing?" Sasuke cried.

"You're too slow to keep up," was all Naruto said.

-oOo-

The trip through the city and on to the mountain was a windy blur. Sasuke clung tightly to Naruto with the arm that wasn't bandaged. He relished the contact and buried his face in Naruto's neck, despite the dried blood. "I really appreciate you doing this," he said. "And I'm sorry I said what I said before. I swear it won't happen again."

Naruto didn't answer. When they arrived home, the computer was still screaming in the closet; Naruto had never reset the alarm. He put Sasuke down and did so now. He then went to his bathroom and locked the door. A moment later, the shower could be heard.

Sasuke located his own computer where it sat charging and packed it into his bag. He added his cell phone, dead as it was, and then dug out a flash he always kept in his bag. He went to Naruto's computer while the man still showered, and set about downloading upgrades and a few software programs he knew Naruto's Soundwave Pro had and his Spectrum didn't. After, he did a quick, awkward wash up in the kitchen sink, mopping up splotches of Kabuto's blood and his own as best he could. He used his one working arm to get dressed again in the clothes Iruka had lent him. Thankfully he only had a short arm cast, so he was able to move his right arm around and more or less use the four fingers of that hand to help himself, but a few times he ended up bumping the arm and that hurt.

He was ready and waiting with his bag over his torso when Naruto came out his bedroom dressed. He carried no weapons that Sasuke could see. He looked the way he did on any given day, in fact. T-shirt stretched across his chest, cargo pants, combat boots. He nodded when Naruto asked him if he was ready. Naruto carried him again on the return trip down the mountain. This time he didn't try to speak; Naruto was _really_ mad at him. He still planned on making it up to him, just as soon as Itachi was home safe and sound.

* * *

><p>At the hospital, they all made their way into the Hokage's new room. "The other one was too disgusting for me to work in," Ino snapped when asked about the switch. "And Jounin are all over that room, securing the scene. They asked who did it and I said I didn't know. I'm sure <em>that<em> will come back to bite me in the ass."

Kakashi said he'd place a call to ANBU on her behalf. Iruka stepped forward. "How is she?"

Ino took her time answering, chakra-covered hand placed above her mentor's heart. There were several other medics in the room, all taking orders from her, it seemed. "That asshole really did a number on her," she hissed after a moment. "My guess is he'd been administering…something…to steadily weaken her over a number of years. She's so frail now…I don't know. I don't know if I can pull her back. Whatever he was giving her had to be insidious to a point where not even Tsunade-sama could detect it. She's the best in her field, no question, but this…what he did…" They could all see her blinking back tears. "I don't know. It doesn't look good."

The last hope Naruto had that this would be taken off his hands died a quiet death. He nodded in resignation. "That's it then." He turned to the others. "We're going."

* * *

><p>The vehicle Iruka had parked behind the hospital was a big black Hurricane(1). Kakashi got in behind the wheel. Naruto sat in the passenger's seat. Iruka climbed into the second row of seats. Sasuke shared the last row of seats with a few packs of supplies. Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi and Sasuke all twisted to look behind themselves as Kiba opened the back doors and allowed his animal to climb into the cargo space. This put the thing's huge face right near Sasuke's. Kiba slammed the rear door then got in beside Iruka. The animal breathed hotly on Sasuke's face, tongue lolling, pink eyes staring.<p>

"Akamaru looks different," Naruto said. "His fur's not so shaggy. And his eyes-"

Kiba laughed. "That's not Akamaru. He went down in the line of duty, oh, 'bout ten years ago now. This here's one of his sons. I call him Red Bull."

"What _is _he?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba draped an arm over the back of his seat as he turned to address Sasuke. "A dog, what else?"

"_That__'__s __a __dog?_"

"A ninja hound. Bigger, stronger breed of dog," Kiba chuckled.

Sasuke eyed the sleek yet muscular body of Red Bull, until Kakashi got his attention. "Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"This is a government vehicle, so it has a tracker. We can't get going until it's disabled. Any chance you could help with that? Normally such a procedure is done through ANBU headquarters, but since this is black ops…"

Happy to have something to do, Sasuke reached for his bag immediately. "On it." He'd seen the license plate number as he was getting in the truck. He spent all of a minute on his computer, asked Kakashi to pop the Hurricane's hood, then got out. He reached into the mass of machinery (he needed to stand on the front grill to reach) and ripped out the small tracker his hacking had told him was located near the left side. "Done."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "You'll be useful yet."

-oOo-

For a wonder, they left the village by way of Naruto's mountain. They went through the barricade, up the winding road, past the clearing and Naruto's house, and down the backside of the mountain. Kakashi had said there was no way to leave the village in a truck without being detected. Naruto had suggested they leave by way of the forest. He could guide them out of the forest to a point three miles east of the city walls. This was the route they took. Once out of the forests surrounding Konoha, they hit the highway.

Kiba turned in his seat again, and looked at Sasuke, who was busily installing the data he'd downloaded onto his Spectrum. "Traditionally, ninja conduct all missions on foot," he said out of the blue. "But seeing as this is a time-sensitive one, we're using wheels. Suna's a three day trek from Konoha. With wheels, we'll probably make it in less than a day. Have you been on many missions?"

Sasuke spoke without taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm not ninja."

"Oh. Kakashi briefed me on the sitch, but he didn't tell me much about you except to say that we were rescuing your brother. Seeing as Naruto is personally involved, and we're doing all this without the council's say-so, I figured you and your brother were high-ranking officials or ambassadors."

The question hung in the air. Sasuke was well aware of the keen interest Kiba seemed to have in him; Itachi had raised him after all. Sasuke was accustomed to steering clear of anyone who showed too much interest. He just wished he knew _why _Kiba was interested. "We're neither," he said, evasive by habit. Then, because they were going to be stuck in the truck together for the next several hours, he said, "How do you know Naruto?"

Kiba smiled. His nose fed him Naruto's scent, which had just sharpened at hearing the subject matter. The smell was heavy with unease; Kiba opted for discretion. "Eh, we're old friends."

Sasuke got no more, and turned back to his laptop. Kiba rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p>Madara stood in The Chamber, the tiled room used to interrogate Itachi. He had one elbow cupped in his palm, the other hand up to his face. He tapped his lips with one finger, staring at where Nagato and Orochimaru were working to keep Itachi alive.<p>

Nagato armed sweat from his brow, then turned to Madara. "Boss, it's no use. The damage is too great. If you'd told me he was to be kept alive, I would have transfused him long before now-"

"And if I'd known Kisame would take this long to bring that boy I would have told you to transfuse him," Madara snapped. "Is the transfusion you're giving him now not working?"

"He's too far gone," Nagato said. "I don't have to remind you that I was never a medic nin. Neither is Orochimaru. Maybe if we called in Kabuto…?"

"Kabuto has not answered the last three messages I've sent him," Madara muttered. "And there's no telling when Kisame will be here with the brat since he can't be bothered to call in with a status report or answer messages either. When next I see him, I will eat his liver before his very eyes, mark my words."

Orochimaru straightened up and shook his salt-and-pepper hair out of his eyes. At close to eighty, he was still a surprisingly vital man who looked no ore than half his age, if that. "Nagato is right. Itachi won't last much longer. Hours, if that. If you'd let me use some of my-"

"None of your experiments," Madara said.

After a small silence, Nagato brought up what they were all thinking. "I think Kisame failed. Someone must have interrogated him, gotten the info about Kabuto, and taken him out as well. I think we should consider the fact that we're-"

He stopped and looked behind him. Orochimaru and Madara also turned to where the machine hooked to Itachi began beeping more rapidly. "What's happening?" Madara asked.

Staring at the tiny screen, Nagato shook his head. "I don't know. His heart just settled into a more stable rhythm. Like he was shot with adrenaline." He bent to Itachi unconscious form, inspecting him.

Madara's eyes narrowed. "He can hear us," he breathed. "He heard what you said and responded to that."

Orochimaru was monitoring the improved vitals closely, but he said, "What are you saying? That he knows something about Kisame and Kabuto? How can he?"

"That," Madara crooned as he drifted closer, "I do not know. But this is the man who's evaded me for seventeen years. I'm still suspicious of the manner in which he was caught, and how easily he came."

"So are you saying that he played us?" Nagato asked in disbelief.

"I'm saying he's Uchiha," Madara answered. "And far too cunning. I think we need to interrogate him again, Nagato. And this time, I will ask the questions. While we work, contact Hidan and Kakuzu and have them stand by to await orders. I may need to send them in to clean up any mess Kisame has made, and find out what's happened to Kabuto."

Itachi had indeed heard everything. Whoever they'd sent after his bro hadn't checked in. Which meant the watchdog he'd left his bro with had come through. He knew Sasuke well. He'd known the kid would go back to the apartment eventually, despite being told never to come back. Kid was a rebel that way. And Sasuke loved him too much to simply stay away indefinitely. Kid had to have gotten the message as well, which meant he'd wised up to the fact that big brother had dropped a clue last time they'd seen each other. Clue had been found, and Kabuto was no more. No sirree. Gone, baby, gone. A piece of justice that was long overdue.

He might be dying, and in so much pain that his brain no longer registered it as pain, but just then Itachi would have smiled if he were capable of it. He heard Madara talking about more interrogation. He highly doubted his ability to resist whatever was coming in his condition. Most likely he'd be dead shortly after it began. _But__ that__'__s __okay. __My__ bro__'__s__ coming__ for__ me__ and__ bringing__ reinforcements. __Gotta __love__ that__ kid!__ I__ only__ need__ to __hold __on __long __enough __for__ Sasuke __to__ get__ here. __And__ if__ I__ know __that__ boy,__ he__'__ll__ come __on__ the __run.__ Pain__ in __the __ass __that __he __is, __he __comes __through __for __me. __Every __fucking __time.__ Just__ need__ to __hold__ on __till __then._

He felt Nagato, Madara, and Orochimaru hovering over him and braced himself as best he could.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was indeed flooring the accelerator. They had no official paperwork detailing their mission, so they were unable to drive straight through River Country. They had to detour, and likewise forgo the direct route that would have taken them to Suna.<p>

Once they were in Wind Country, the landscape changed drastically. Sasuke had been here once in his youth, but Itachi had declared it too hot. Even now, with fall firmly on them, the sun bounced up from the desert scrub beyond their stretch of black top hard enough to hurt the eyes. Cacti dotted the horizon. In the distance, the high walls surrounding Sunagakure dwindled until they were gone completely.

Kakashi had the A/C blasting, but even so the Hurricane felt warm inside. Red Bull was panting. Sasuke was told by Iruka to hand out water from one of the bags on the seat beside him. Kiba asked for two and poured the second one into a dog bowl he produced from his pack. Red Bull lapped this up noisily.

"Kazekage's meeting us at the coordinates," Kakashi announced when they'd left a gas station. Night had completely fallen. They'd left Konoha around eleven that morning and had driven for the better part of eight hours. "It'll be another nine or ten hours before we get to the meeting point. I suggest you guys get some rest."

Iruka had been doing just that. He woke now and took over the wheel, while Kakashi stretched out next to Kiba. Sasuke closed his laptop and sprawled on the back-most seat.

-oOo-

Naruto continued to stare out the passenger window at the passing landscape. Just then he felt that the scenario was an apt metaphor for his life up to this point; he was sitting still, yet hurtling along at better than 100/mph towards a major confrontation. So to had he existed in a bubble of stillness on the mountain with Sasuke, while all around them events had been careening toward this night and whatever outcome lay ahead.

He was so afraid of what 'after' would hold. What would become of him once these events were safely in the past? He was in a truck, surrounded by faces of his youth. His other life was all around him, and even he could see the place meant for him. He saw how his old life simply waited for him to step into it. At the same time, he felt like a crucial part of him was still on the mountain, still living in a sort of waking dream that consisted of one routine day after another. It was hard to believe that any of this was happening, yet couldn't deny it. Everything was just too real. He desperately wanted to shut himself away from the vivid sights, sounds, and smells, even while a part of him capered in mad glee at something to do at last. Something significant. Something important. Something worthwhile. His mind and heart were caught somewhere in the middle in a vise of doubt and confusion.

Kiba. Naruto could safely say that the reason his old life presented itself as a possibility at all was because of Kiba. He hadn't seen him since going to the mountain. Not since before Danzo, when he was fifteen. And the last time he'd seen him…

Naruto dozed.

-oOo-

_He was walking through the forest, on his way to meet his team. They had a simple training mission today. He stopped, turned, then rolled his eyes. "Dude, stop stalking me."_

_Kiba rounded a tree with Akamaru. He was grinning. "Then give me an answer already."_

_Naruto__ groaned, __throwing __his __head __back __in __mock __exasperation.__ "__Kiba, __c__'__mon. __I__ told__ you __I__'__m __not __ready.__"_

"_But you're interested," Kiba said. He was standing close to Naruto now, and leaned in to sniff his throat quickly. "And I'm interested. So why wait?"_

_Naruto didn't have an answer. It was true that he'd recently become aware of his sexuality, just as he'd begun noticing the way Kiba always seemed to be around. "I need some time."_

_Kiba smiled again, displaying his fang. Naruto found himself wondering what it would be like to taste it. "Don't take too long, Uzumaki," he'd said. "Or I'll be coming for you."_

_Alarmed, Naruto had tried to laugh. "But you'll wait, right? Until I'm ready?"_

"'_Course." Kiba tapped his arm with a light punch. "I'd wait forever for you."_

_Kiba had hopped on Akamaru and bounded away. Naruto, smiling in the aftermath, had gone on to meet his team…and Madara._

* * *

><p>They all came awake at feeling the truck roll to a stop. "Time is it?" Kiba yawned. "Are we there?"<p>

Iruka surveyed the sandy horizon. They were surrounded by desert for as far as the eye could see. "Ten to three in the morning. And according to the navigation system, we're here."

Red Bull stepped on Sasuke as he jumped from the cargo area to Kiba's side. Kiba got out. Sasuke managed not to holler in fright. He gathered his bag and got out too, as did Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto. They stood looking around.

What appeared to be a sandy hill some hundreds yards off to their right dissolved to reveal a man clad in dark colors. Sasuke watched in fascination as the sand gathered itself into the large gourd on the man's back. "Sabaku no Gaara," he whispered in awe. He'd read about him in a book Itachi had brought him once, one that spoke of all Kages, past and present. "No way!"

Naruto and Gaara seemed to know each other; Gaara inclined his head in greeting to everyone present, but walked directly up to Naruto, paused as he stared at him, then gravely held out his hand. "Brother."

The muscles in Naruto's jaw clenched tightly. His eyes seemed to hold a shine of moisture for a moment, but that jaw clenched harder, then he blinked, and then the appearance of moisture vanished. He looked at the hand, looked and looked, until he finally took it. There was a tense moment where it seemed as if Gaara would pursue an embrace, but Naruto released his hand and stepped back. The moment passed.

Naruto realized they were all waiting for him, as leader of this expedition, to speak. He had trouble bringing his mind out of the past, but finally managed to clear his throat. "According to Kabuto, Madara's headquarters is at this location, but we're miles from anything."

Gaara nodded. "I like to believe I'd know if Akatsuki was squatting in my backyard. I've no doubt that Sasori has enabled their escape from detection."

Iruka looked around. "Underground?"

"Yes," Gaara said. "Come with me."

He led them a few hundred yards away from the truck and held out a hand. The sand covering one spot blew away of its own accord. A steel circle about four feet across was revealed. Red Bull leaned down to sniff. He let out a tiny growl.

"I suppose I could get through that if I had to," Naruto said. "But I'd just as soon not alert them to our presence."

"Wouldn't they know we're here already?" Iruka asked.

"No." Gaara shook his head. "I've been here for several hours. No scouts posted, and no sensors or cameras that I could detect in the sand. I would know, since I've spent those hours slowly replacing the natural sand with my own."

"For how far?" Naruto asked.

"Eight-mile perimeter." Gaara seemed not to notice the shock this statement caused.

"Can you feel the whole structure through your sand?" Kakashi asked.

Gaara nodded again. "We're looking at something that's several stories."

"No help for it," Naruto sighed. "I'll have to smash my way through, but if they don't even have sensors and cameras, that must mean they think this place in impregnable."

The hatch hummed at that moment. A light on it blinked green, then the entire thing rose slowly and silently upward, revealing light and glass. The men all jumped back. Some drew weapons. Naruto didn't.

"Guys?"

As one, the men swung their heads to regard Sasuke, who'd bee sitting on the sand behind them. They noted his laptop.

"I traced a Wi-Fi feed to their computer system," Sasuke said. "I'm in. There are cameras all through the place except for three rooms. I can't see my brother anyplace, so he has to be in one of those rooms. I can monitor you guys from my laptop and open any doors you need as you go. Incidentally, no one knows the hatch is open, since I killed the alarm. You guys still have surprise on your side. Who's getting my brother?"

There were a few seconds of dazed silence. Then Kiba pulled a shirt out of the pack on his back. "I am." He took a long whiff of the shirt, then held it down to Red Bull, who also sniffed.

Sasuke recognized his brother's shirt. "Where'd you get that?"

"Once Kakashi filled me in, I went back to your place and took it from his closet," Kiba said. "I'll find him, Sasuke. Don't worry."

Sasuke had been doing precisely that at hearing that Kiba was slated to find Itachi. He didn't know Kiba. He'd been hoping Naruto would be the one to get his brother, but admitted that it made more sense for Naruto to go after Akatsuki directly. Naruto confirmed this when he beckoned them all into a huddle.

"Kiba, you're to find Itachi and get out. Nothing else. Find him, get him to the truck, and get the hell out of here with Sasuke. Kakashi, Gaara, Iruka, and I will take on Akatsuki, and hopefully finish them."

"What if my brother's in bad shape?" Sasuke asked. "Where can he get medical treatment?"

This was met with silence. "It's an four-hour drive from here to Suna itself," Gaara said. "Two if you're really pushing it."

The unspoken thought in everyone's mind was whether or not Itachi would be in a condition to wait that long for treatment.

Iruka spoke up quietly. "Strategy?"

"Like I said," Naruto repeated. "You, Kakashi, Gaara and I will head in, and take Akatsuki. Kiba locates and extracts Itachi. I can't don chakra mode now or they'll know we're coming, even with the steel. We stay masked until we're engaged. Since Sasuke has eyes in that place, we'll give him an earpiece. Sasuke you give us a heads up and guide us."

Sasuke took the earpiece Kakashi handed him. "Got it." They performed a quick sound check to make sure there were no glitches.

The five men headed for the shaft. Kakashi pulled up short. "Who's guarding Sasuke against anyone who makes it past us? We don't know how many ninja outside of Akatsuki are in there."

Naruto barely glanced back. "Leave Red Bull."

Sasuke tried not to feel hurt at the seeming disregard Naruto had for his safety. How mad _was _he?

"No way," Kiba protested. "A ninja doesn't walk into battle without his tools."

"You'll have more stealth without him," Naruto said. He peered into the shaft, worked his shoulders, and flexed his hands. "I'm going in. We take no prisoners, show no mercy." He dropped into the shaft, then wriggled off it and out of sight. Kakashi and Iruka followed suit.

Kiba stood indecisively a moment, then swore. "Go on, boy."

Red Bull loped over to the Hurricane and sat beside Sasuke, who was propped against one of the wheels, computer on his lap.

* * *

><p>They were in a corridor. For the moment, they crept along single file, eyes sharp and wary.<p>

"_I__'__m __counting __six__ people,__ guys,__" _Sasuke's voice whispered through their earpieces. _"__If__ there __are __nine __like __you__ said,__ three__ are__ missing.__"_

They came to a T junction. Naruto held up a fist.

"_Two__ of__ the__ empty__ rooms __are __on __the __left.__ One __is __on __the __right.__ The __six __Akatsuki __are__ also__ to __the __right.__"_

Kiba went left. Naruto and the rest went right.

-oOo-

Sasuke shivered as a gust of wind, surprisingly cool given the daytime heat of the desert, swept over him. Red Bull inched closer, staring at the laptop's screen. Sasuke wondered if the dog understood what he was seeing.

He was scared. Not when discovering that his brother had left him a clue, or when Kabuto had met his end, or even on the long drive over here. Somehow, it had been easy to ignore where this was all leading. But now he was outside Akatsuki's base of operations. Akatsuki. The big bad boogeyman Itachi had spent years warning him about. Akatsuki was the driving force in their lives, the axis on which their lives spun. Sasuke had an oddly inflated terror of them that co-existed with a certain belief that they just weren't real. This was before he'd fallen into Kisame's clutches, but even now, with a broken arm, and sitting outside their headquarters, it was just all so unreal. How could anything so horrible possibly be real? The things Itachi had told of their parents' last moments had always been so over the top…a part of Sasuke had never quite believed it, even while he'd adhered to his brother's training.

But now he knew. Kisame had killed people right in front of him. Torn them apart. Torn _him_ apart, or almost. Not only that, but Naruto had done worse to Kabuto. He'd overheard Kakashi and Iruka talking, how the bones found in the Hokage's hospital room had been splintered, ground to powder. How the man's innards had been splashed on just about every surface. And Sasuke had heard for himself the noises of Naruto's interrogation. These things were real, this level of violence and hurt actually existed in the world. And despite their quiet approach, and the apparent serenity of the scene, he was sitting outside the one place where such violence and pain were likely to be unleashed in similar amounts. And he and his brother were caught in the middle.

He didn't want to die. He didn't want Itachi to die. Shivering, he huddled over the laptop, eyes stinging as he tried to concentrate.

* * *

><p>Kiba halted halfway down the left corridor; Itachi's scent wasn't this way. It was back the other way, down the corridor Naruto had taken. However, this was Akatsuki they were dealing with. They could have spread Itachi's scent around, or done any number of misleading things…even if they <em>weren<em>_'__t _expecting a rescue. Though everything in him was telling him to turn around, and though common sense said to follow his nose, Kiba followed protocol and made sure.

There wasn't much at the end of his corridor but another T junction, a short one this time. The two rooms were at either end. Both were locked by a keypad and retinal scanner. Sasuke needed several long minutes during which Kiba chafed before the doors slid open.

First room was a bedroom. Going by the Uchiha fan in prominence, it was probably Madara's. Second room turned out to open into a series of other rooms. Looked like some sort of extended private lab. Whatever, Itachi wasn't there. Kiba jogged back down the original corridor, heading in Naruto's direction.

-oOo-

"Anything?" Naruto whispered. He looked around at the empty space he and the others were in. Halls and doors surrounded them.

"_The __six __members __seem __to__ be__ down __a __level. __Hang __on__…__okay,__ I__'__ve __got __some__ rooms.__ There__'__s __an__ elevator__ shaft __to __your __left.__"_

Naruto and crew turned left, and found a kitchen.

"_Sorry, __my __left. __Your __right. __Once__ you __get __down __there, __four __of__ the __members __are __in__ one__ room.__ Two __are __in__ another__ room __about __a __hundred__ yards__ west__ of__ the __other __four.__"_

Naruto would be happy when he could release his chakra and sense these bastards for himself. His blood hummed for violence, eager for the need to stop restraining himself. "I'll take the four," he hissed to his team. "Find those other two."

"What about the missing three?" Gaara whispered back.

"One thing at a time," Naruto said. "Go with what we know. I'm sure the other three will make themselves known-"

Kiba pulled up. "Hey."

They looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing yet, but I smell Itachi near here."

-oOo-

Naruto left with his crew, while Kiba turned in a slow circle. The many doors and halls branching off from this one room were too numerous to search, and Itachi's smell was everywhere, very strong. Closing his eyes, Kiba concentrated chakra to his nose.

There.

On his immediate right was a door. It was shut. "Sasuke, which is the third room that has no cameras?"

The answer came back that it was behind the door he was staring at. Which he'd basically already known.

"_Is my brother in there?"_

"I think so. But I smell other people in there with him…probably safe to say I just found the missing three." He was no coward, but he looked behind himself to where Naruto and the others had disappeared. No backup. Shit. "Okay," he said. He faced the door once more, and moved forward. "Here I go."

The others had heard via their earpieces. "Kiba, stand down," Naruto commanded. "If three of Akatsuki are in there, wait till I can back you up."

"Are you crazy?" Kiba hissed. His adrenaline was pumping, giving him that fight or flight zing, and tightening his skin in preparation. "We're lucky this entire place is crafted of this steel or they'd have sensed us by now, but our luck can only hold for so long! Anyone can come out that door at any second. I'm going in. My job is to get the brother and get out, and the guy could be near death for all we know."

Sasuke, watching the screen feverishly with Red Bull and listening to all this via his own link, nodded frantically. _Please,__ please, __please, __let__ my__ brother __be __okay.__ Please, __oh__ please._

"Kiba, dammit!"

Naruto's anger went unnoticed. Kiba walked up to the door and rested the fingertips of one hand against the cool metal. He considered drawing a weapon, but his best weapon was sitting by the fucking truck. He felt naked without Red Bull. _Was _naked. Damn and blast. "Sasuke…open the door."

"_Can't find a lock to it. I think it's open. Kiba…be careful."_

* * *

><p>"What do you know about Kisame and Kabuto?" Madara asked for the thousandth time. "Tell me, or when I get your brother I'll make sure he suffers twice as long as you did." He twisted the chemically-coated blade sharply in Itachi's side.<p>

Itachi shuddered, but no longer cried out. He had just enough strength to clench his jaws shut, and so they remained. His eyes were flat orbs of defiance.

"Boss, he's had it," Nagato sighed. "Look at him. He's a breath away from death. He doesn't know anything, or I would have seen it in his mind."

"Tell me what you did see again." Madara withdrew the blade and dipped it in the chemical solution once more.

Nagato resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "A game. Hide-and-seek. His brother finding stupid items. Nothing at all to do with Kisame _or_ Kabuto."

Orochimaru lounged against the equipment they'd disconnected from Itachi some hours ago, bored with Madara's continued obsession. So the Uchiha had thwarted his chances at getting the last Vessel, so what? This vendetta against his own clan, down to torturing a man who was more dead than alive, spoke of insanity. Shaking his head, he turned for the door. He needed a break from this room, and the stench of Itachi's blood. Consequently, he was the only one who saw the head of brown hair poking around the door.

So incongruous was this sight that the only thing that registered was how the face below the hair didn't belong to an Akatsuki member. Infiltration was impossible, hence an attack never occurred to the Sannin. At seeing the tattooed face, the name Inuzuka flitted across his mind, but Orochimaru merely blinked. "Who the hell are you?" was all he said.

-oOo-

Kiba froze when he found himself addressed. He recognized the man, but that wasn't why he froze. He froze because when Orochimaru spoke, the other two vertical men in the room turned toward the door, and one of them was wearing Mangekyo Sharingan, and so had to be Madara. He was so far beyond screwed it wasn't funny.

"Madara, Orochimaru, and a redhead," he reported rapidly through his link. He charged in. "Itachi looks critical. Kiba out." He heard his name yelled through the link, at the same time that fighting with Naruto, Gaara and the others also came through. He heard Sasuke yammering questions, and then the redhead held a hand out to him, and he went soaring through the air, right towards the redhead. Kiba had time to think, _Fuck._

* * *

><p>Kiba's link must have fallen out of his ear, Sasuke thought. He heard all sorts of sounds from it, but Kiba didn't respond when he screamed for him. He wanted to know if Itachi was okay. He had all sorts of mental images from that word 'critical'. He heard <em>Tsuuga!<em> roared through the link, then that was it. Red Bull barked loudly, over and over.

No one else was responding either, but that was probably because the fight had begun at last. The ground beneath them shuddered and quaked; It heaved upward slowly: It groaned.

Red Bull quieted down with a whine. Sasuke stared in dismay at the screen. There was nothing but snow on it now. The cameras were all gone, and the com units were only giving back static.

* * *

><p>When Naruto let loose his chakra at last, the shockwave blew out every light in the underground structure, and every electrical circuit. The darkness was lit now only with his chakra, Kakashi's lightning, and what few sparks emanated from the clashing of blades between Iruka and whoever his opponent was.<p>

There was a collective thought, shared by those with Naruto, that a monster had truly been sleeping on the Hokage mountain. As hesitant and socially inept as Naruto was around people, and as dedicated as he was to his privacy, there was just no getting around the fact that the man was nothing but undiluted rage and violence. Twenty-some-odd years spent telling himself otherwise did not change that. Solitude did not change that. Naruto was the same creature Danzo had created; he'd just grown a thin mask over the truth to hide it.

Iruka saw, though. He saw, and understood. And then he turned to defend himself once more.

-oOo-

Naruto, on all fours, ran at a blond man, ran right through the explosion the man threw at him, and healed himself as he went for the man's throat. He turned for the next attack, and found himself facing a bonfire directed at him from some kind of puppet. His own fire swept around wildly, but it was a diversion. With chakra mode, he was able to sense the man inside the main puppet and ran toward it.

They didn't need to look for the other two members who'd been in a room west of their location; they came running. One held a huge scythe, the other had his lower face veiled. Both leaped into the fray immediately, and were met with one green-eyed redhead who had them crushed in a heap of sand in a single smooth gesture of his hand. And when the scythe-wielding one broke free, and the veiled one surprised him by blasting the sand apart, Gaara widened his stance and got serious.

* * *

><p>Madara did not bother to get involved with the intruder. For one, Nagato had the situation covered. For another, his headquarters erupted in a cacophony of hellish sound. The lights all went out. The whole place shook as if Hell really had opened up beneath them. He pushed the door to The Chamber open and looked out, unable to believe a full-scale attack was under way. "Go," he told Orochimaru. "Find out what the hell is going on down there."<p>

The Sannin disappeared through the door, and Madara turned to where Nagato was about to finish off the intruder. "Stop." He went over to where the man lay sprawled. "An Inuzuka," Madara drawled. He squatted down, and took hold of a fistful of the bushy hair. "Tell me, who else is here?"

The answer came from the door behind Madara and Nagato, or more accurately, _through _the door. Orochimaru's body crashed through the door and hit the operating table holding Itachi. The tabled rolled until it hit a wall. Orochimaru's body thumped to the floor. It was headless.

Madara and Nagato stared at this sight before their attention was brought to the door once more. A large, blond man stood in it. Orochimaru's head dangled from his hand by its long dark hair. It swung idly to and fro, but both Akatsuki were firmly fixated by the feral smile on the blond's blood-streaked face.

They new that smile. They knew the boy this man had once been.

To Naruto, Madara appeared to be ageless. His black hair was long and lustrous, and his eyes were quite as red as the blood on his hands. His fair skin was unlined, and his body was as lean and lithe as Naruto remembered it. Instead of this timeless beauty intimidating him, it made him grin harder. He could honestly say that his life had started going downhill from the moment he'd laid eyes on Madara, all those years ago.

Dropping Orochimaru's head, he lifted his hand palm up, and beckoned for Madara to come and get it.

* * *

><p>Sasuke rocked back and forth where he sat, knees drawn up. He had no idea what was going on, but the sounds groaning up from the sand hadn't stopped. If anything, they'd increased. He didn't know who was still alive, or if anyone was. The open shaft seemed to mock him from where it glowed some distance away. Gnawing on one thumbnail, he continued to rock and stare at it.<p>

"I gotta do it," he muttered to Red Bull. "Gotta go in there and get him myself. Been thirty minutes since the electricity blew. Gotta do it. Okay, I'm doing it. Okay. Okay."

He finally uncurled himself from his rocking fetal position and stood nervously. Red Bull stood at his side. The dog's head was almost eye-level. For once, Sasuke felt comforted by his size. He looked at the long, sharp teeth and tried to let this soothe him further, but the cold fact of it was that he was going into Akatsuki's hideout. He had a gimp hand, a dog, and a single kunai. Molding his chakra and holding it ready, he went for the shaft at a run; the sooner he was in, the sooner he'd be out.

-oOo-

He remembered the layout, and hung a right at the T junction. He saw blood, guts, and worse in that central room, the one that was a hub for all the other doors and corridors. He heard fighting and yelling farther off in the place, but ignored it. He turned left, towards the door Kiba had gone through.

A fight had taken place here. There was a headless body was spread out on the floor. The head was actually right by Sasuke's foot once he'd let the door fall shut behind him. Red Bull gave a short howl and went to the fallen body of Kiba where it lay in one corner. Sasuke, after bearing down against the urge to vomit, had eyes only for the table against the far wall. His brother was on it.

"Itachi!" he screamed.

-oOo-

_There__ were__ many __sounds. __The __pain__ had __sent __him__ over __the__ edge, __he__ knew. __Madara__'__s__ interrogation __probably __would__ have __had __more __effect__ if__ he__'__d__ been __well__ enough__ to__ feel__ a__ normal __amount__ of__ pain.__ With __one __foot__ in __the __grave, __he__ was __barely __able__ to__ stay__ conscious.__ Even __so,__ the __pain __had__ been __intense. __It__ sapped__ what __little__ he __had__ left._

_He'd hung on. He could all but feel his brother drawing closer and closer, and he kept telling himself that he would see the kid's face again before he blew this scene. He'd held to that thought, kept Sasuke's face firmly in the forefront of his mind. The harder Madara twisted that knife, and the worse whatever chemical was on it burned, the harder he held to Sasuke's image. He was pretty much gone when all the sounds started. They reached him dimly. He was almost dead, he knew. A relieving numbness had settled over his limbs, as if parts of him were already dying. So when the image of Sasuke he had in his mind suddenly said his name, he thought that was it. He was finally dead._

_But__ the __image__ called __him__ again. __It__ was__ louder.__ And__ contrary __to__ the__ mental __picture__ he __had__ of__ him, __this __Sasuke__'__s__ face__ was__ bandaged.__ His__ eyes __were __frantic __instead __of__ serene.__ Slowly,__ very__ slowly, __feeling __returned,__ and__ with __it __the __otherworldly __pain__ that__ his__ mind __had __successfully __tuned__ out.__ He__ could__ feel__ his __brother__'__s__ hands__ on__ his __shoulders.__ One__ of__ them __had __a __hard__ cast__ on __it.__ The__ sounds __from__ elsewhere__ were __all __around__ them __now, __and__ Sasuke__ screamed-_

-oOo-_  
><em>

"Itachi, please! ITACHI!"

"…Bro…"

Sasuke wilted with relief so intense he almost passed out. "Oh, thank God. Itachi, I'm here. Can you hear me?"

His brother was beautiful, Itachi decided. The most beautiful thing in the world. "You…came."

"Of course I came. Oh God, Itachi…" Sasuke's eyes roved over the many rough stitches, the open wounds, the blood.

Itachi blinked, and seemed to become more alert. His eyes left Sasuke's face as the room shuddered hard. There was a roar, a scream of 'No!' right outside the door. Itachi's eyes went back to Sasuke. "And you brought the cavalry. That supernova of chakra even I can feel would be Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'm getting you out of here." He dropped a quick kiss to his brother's gray cheek, then moved to begin pushing the table. Itachi stopped him.

"Sasuke, I'm…done."

"No, don't say that-"

"I'm proud of you…never been prouder. But you need to go. If Madara isn't dead, and he sees you-"

Sasuke leaned into his brother's face. "I'm getting. You. _Out_ of here."

Itachi managed a weak smile. Sasuke ran to the head of the table and began pushing. A whine behind him had him turning in fright, but it was only Red Bull. He had Kiba's shirt clamped in his jaws, and was dragging the big man.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Madara were locked in battle right outside the door.<p>

Sasuke recognized Madara at once from Itachi's many descriptions. The man was beautiful, Sasuke thought. But then Madara saw him too, and lunged for him. Sasuke never forgot what he saw next.

Naruto seemed to be on fire. His skin glowed brightly in the dark, bright enough to light the entire space they were in. He dragged Madara back by the hair. Madara turned, eyes blazing, and then...it was as if reality ceased to exist; holes to nowhere opened up. Madara tried to disappear through these holes, only to be thwarted by Naruto, who dragged at him unmercifully. Sometimes parts of their bodies disappeared through the holes. By the time Sasuke realized that Naruto and Madara were fighting in two dimensions, this one and wherever the holes led to, Itachi was urging him weakly to run, to just fucking run.

But he couldn't. He was mesmerized. There was fire, black fire, everywhere. Extra arms grew off Naruto's back, countering the many jutsu Madara seemed to throw without pause. Lightning sizzled from ceiling to floor, stitching the room with madness, and finally Itachi gathered enough strength to yell, "Dammit Sasuke, MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Sasuke moved.

-oOo-

It wasn't easy. Navigating around the attacks and jutsu, nearly had him tipping the table over. Sasuke was in a perfect ecstasy of fear, eyes on. He ran down the corridor that would take him to the T junction, only to have some blue-haired woman land in his path. He didn't stop, didn't slow down, but took his good hand and let fly the biggest, hottest katon he'd ever executed. He didn't know if she was dead or what, but he zipped through the flames, eyes shut, and hung a hard left to the shorter corridor that would lead him to the shaft. Red Bull ran at his heels, dragging Kiba.

He couldn't get the bed up the shaft.

His scream of frustration was cut short when he felt a cold shiver enter his back, followed by a burning sensation. Red Bull was barking, snarling. Sasuke turned, found the blue-haired woman standing with a bloody kunai in her hand, and realized he'd been stabbed.

* * *

><p>Itachi saw it happen. He'd seen the bitch sneaking up on his brother, but his voice was gone. Hell, he could barely think anymore, but he was still aware of his surroundings. His brother turned, and even now the kid was prepped to go down fighting. Sasuke released a lightning jutsu he must have picked up recently, but the bitch was good. The dog, biggest thing Itachi had ever seen, leapt to his brother's defense, and between it and Sasuke, the bitch retreated a step. But only a step. She regrouped quickly, and Sasuke was slowing down. That stab wound was bleeding hard.<p>

Assessing himself, Itachi thought that if he managed by some miracle to find a shred of chakra, the use of it would end him immediately. And despite his assertion to Sasuke that he was done for, he didn't want to die. Certainly not with his valiant brother going down before his eyes. He strained weakly, trying to move his hand.

-oOo-

Kiba groaned. Red Bull's distant barking and growling brought him round, and he rolled over. He was hurt, but still capable. His hand went immediately to his weapon's pouch, only to find that it had fallen off at some point. "Bull," he yelled.

Red Bull responded to the shortened version of his name and retreated at once. Sasuke flew into the shaft as the woman threw him. He fell partially onto the table holding his brother, before falling to the floor. Through the table's legs, he saw a glowing Kiba leap from all fours, claws and fangs extended, at the blue-haired woman. "_Shikyaku__ no__ Jutsu!__"_ Kiba bellowed.

* * *

><p>"…Sasuke? You good, man?" Itachi's voice was a barely audible croak. "Talk to me, bro."<p>

Sasuke used the table to pull himself up so he could see Itachi's face. "I'm here." He flinched at hearing a protracted scream; Kiba was in the process of savaging the woman with Red Bull's help. Sasuke swallowed, then turned to look up the shaft. It stopped at about eye level. "I think I have to carry you."

"Maybe the other guy can…Sasuke, you're hurt."

Sasuke ignored him. He could feel a worrisome draining sensation, but ignored that too. Besides, Kiba was busy. He chewed his lip, leery of moving his brother when it was clear how badly Itachi was injured.

In the end, it was awful. For both of them. Itachi passed out somewhere between the third and fifth tries of Sasuke to get him into that shaft. Something pulled horribly in Sasuke's back, and blood leaked steadily from his wound. His head swam, and his arm throbbed, but he got Itachi onto the shaft. Just as he was contemplating how he was going to get them both up to ground level, Kiba hopped into the shaft and slung Itachi onto his back. He was up and gone a moment later. Red Bull waited with Sasuke until Kiba came back and got them both.

-oOo-

Topside, Sasuke saw his brother laid out in the Hurricane, in the last row of seats. Lurching now, and dizzy, Sasuke bent and scooped up his laptop, and nearly screamed. Something in his side grated unbearably. He remembered being thrown by the woman, and wondered if something inside him was broken. Probably. Kiba hopped up behind the wheel, as Red Bull plunked down in the passenger seat. Sasuke crawled into the middle row of seats to be near Itachi.

The engine revved. Kiba threw the truck in drive and was taking his foot off the brake when Sasuke yelled for him to stop.

* * *

><p>Naruto exploded out of the shaft. He had Iruka's body under one arm, and Kakashi slung over the other shoulder. Gaara jumped out behind him, then turned and slammed his hands on the ground.<p>

The desert for miles around went through a slow-motion upheaval as Gaara used the eight miles of sand he'd replaced to form a massive version of _Sabaku__ Taisou. _The ground settled several feet as everything in that eight mile radius was completely crushed. Naruto landed at the truck and shoved Kakashi and Iruka inside. He ran around to the front and pushed Red Bull aside. "Go!" he yelled at Kiba. "Gaara will catch up after he finishes here." He turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke thought for moment that all was forgiven. There was relief in the blue eyes at seeing him safe, but then the eyes went to Itachi, and Sasuke was forgotten.

Naruto climbed from his seat, over the others, and put a hand on Itachi's chest. He frowned. Sasuke watched him. "My brother's hurt, but he's okay," Sasuke quavered. "He's going to be okay."

"He'll be dead soon," Naruto said.

"No, he-"

Naruto looked out the windows. The sky was still dark. The whole attack had taken little more than an hour. "Kiba…"

"Going as fast as this thing can," Kiba snapped.

Kakashi sat up with a groan. He saw Iruka and put a hand to the younger Jounin's throat. He sighed at feeling a pulse, then turned and found Sasuke and Itachi. "Akatsuki?" he asked Naruto.

"Dead. Madara got away," Naruto muttered. He still had a hand on Itachi's chest. "Itachi's not going to make it, Kakashi. His life force is weakening as I speak-"

"No," Sasuke moaned.

This seemed to recall his presence to both men. "Are you hurt?" Kakashi asked him. He reached for Sasuke's arm.

A cloud of sand blew heavily onto the racing Hurricane just then, tilting it onto two wheels, and causing Kiba to swerve and curse. Something thumped the roof hard enough to dent it. While they were all looking up, Gaara appeared and yanked the passenger door open. They were on the move again a second later.

* * *

><p>Injuries were assessed quickly. Naruto, still glowing, didn't move his hand from Itachi's chest. While Kakashi set about performing a limited form of first-aid to Sasuke's stab wound, Naruto shook his head grimly. "He's fading. My chakra's only prolonging the inevitable."<p>

"But we're going to Suna," Sasuke sobbed. "There's a hospital, right? Doctors? Kiba's flooring this thing, we'll be there soon-"

Gaara used the hem of his tunic to stem a leaking gash on his head. "I don't think anyone in my village has the skill to deal with the extent of his injuries, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

Sasuke lost it. It was too much. After everything, after finally _rescuing _his brother and miraculously surviving the encounter with Akatsuki, they were all just going to let Itachi _die_?

"MY BROTHER'S GOING TO LIVE, DO YOU HEAR ME?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I'M NOT GIVING UP ON HIM JUST BECAUSE HE'S HURT! YOU FIND ME SOMEBODY WHO CAN HELP HIM, YOU HEAR ME? HELP HIM! HELP HIM! _HELP-_"

Naruto swung his other arm to backhand the hysterical little shit, but Kakashi blocked the blow. It was he who spoke to Sasuke in an effort to calm the boy down.

"Sasuke, we've done everything in our power _to_ help him, down to undertaking this mission in the first place, but facts are facts. No one can help your brother. Not unless it's the Hokage, and she's ill herself."

"Wh-wha-what about Ino, then?" Sasuke pleaded.

"Konoha is too far away, and Ino, while good, can't perform miracles."

"There has to be someone, somewhere, who can save him." Sasuke broke down and covered his streaming eyes with his cast. "Somebody, please. Someone has to save him."

Naruto grit his teeth. "The only one I know of who could possibly do so is Sakura. And she's been gone for decades. No one knows where she-"

Sasuke shut up at once, shuddering as he swallowed his grief by sheer force of will. "I can find her."

Kakashi was sympathetic. "Sasuke, I know you mean well, but if the most skilled hunter-nin at Danzo's disposal couldn't find her-"

"They're not me." Sasuke dived for his laptop and threw it open. "I can find anyone. Gimme her info."

"Even if you managed to find her, there's no telling where she is. She could be on the other side of the globe," Gaara pointed out.

"_Give __me __her__ fucking __info!__" _Sasuke screeched.

Kakashi rattled off all the information they had, down to the letter Sakura had sent Ino. Sasuke's fingers rattled rapidly over his keyboard; images and data flickered just as fast on the screen.

"Sasuke," Naruto said in pity.

"Shut up."

Naruto's lips thinned. When this was over, he would take pleasure in giving the boy a few choice blows. On the heels of that thought came his bruised and battered love, still strong for Sasuke. It put a lump in his throat, and ice in his belly. "No one's found her in over twenty years, Sasuke, she'll hardly be found by the likes of you. I know your skills with the computer are formidable but-"

"Got her."

"_What?__"_ Naruto, Kakashi, and Kiba yelled.

Sasuke flipped his screen and showed them all a grainy photo of a pink-haired woman leaving a grocery store. "Is this her?"

Kakashi was stunned. "Yes. No one's seen her since she was your age, but I believe that's her."

"Rain Country, just past the border of Wind Country…which isn't too far from where we are now," Sasuke said. He was still typing quickly, and spoke absently. He was completely focused on the screen. "Living under the name Nakamura Chie. Kiba, I'm shooting the coordinates to the Hurricane's navigational system."

"Got 'em," Kiba called. He glanced at the in-dash screen, and changed course. He soon had the truck at its maximum speed again. The vehicle began to shudder as the speedometer needle remained in the red.

There were some seconds of silence. "How?" was all Kakashi said. It was all he _could_ say.

"Located the record of the courier nin who signed into Konoha in order to deliver the letter to Ino," Sasuke said. "Traced it to the courier nin himself, and the record at his headquarters of where he received the letter. His report says he received it in Grass Country, from an unidentified woman. I don't know where your hunter nin lost the trail. There are dates attached to the mail records. Grass Country employs digital security means at its gates. I scanned the records of all the people who went in and out of Grass Country that week, and found only four who were female. The rest were merchant men or boys. Three of the women checked out. One had bogus data. There's a single picture of her crossing the border into Rain Country. I logged her height from that picture, and approximate age in a search program and had all of Rain Countries inhabitants filtered through. There were a few matches, but they had families. Came across the grocery store shot. Accessed archives of the store's vid files, and found her frequenting the place. Parking lot cam shows her arriving and leaving on foot, always coming in from the east, and heading in the same direction. All the residences east of that store have people that don't match her description. Hijacked a satellite feed to use thermal imaging of all the land east of that store and came up with this." He turned the screen again.

None of them could claim the faintest understanding of either what Sasuke had just said, or what he was showing them. Gaara said, "What's that?"

Sasuke pointed to the reddish blotch on the screen. "That's evidence of someone living where there's supposedly only forest and wild animals. Someone out there has internet, and the service is listed under the name Nakamura Chie. I looked up the name in relation to Rain Country and found seven matches. Only one had pink hair. Same lady from the grocery store vid. How close are we?"

Kiba looked at the dashboard clock. "At this speed? Two, maybe three hours."

Naruto, struck with dumb admiration for Sasuke, cleared his throat. "Punch it, Kiba. She's Itachi's only shot."

Sasuke finally looked up from his laptop. "Will he make it?"

"I don't know." Naruto turned to look at Itachi's pale face. It was partially covered by his hair. "He's certainly hanging on longer than I expected him to."

Closing the laptop, Sasuke set it aside, and climbed into the back seat with his brother. He gently lifted Itachi's head so that it rested in his lap. He combed the hair away from his face, and leaned down to kiss his brow. "I'm not going to let you die," he whispered.

The Hurricane screamed along, leaving a high plume of dust and sand in its wake, as it raced against time.

* * *

><p>(1) Hurricane: A vehicle produced by Suna that's identical to a Suburban.<p> 


	20. Be My Hero

A/N: I can't believe it. Another fic done! There's an epilogue, which should be up if you're reading this. As announced on my Facebook page, the later upload was so I could post this chap and the epilogue together. I hope you enjoy this as much as you've enjoyed the rest of the fic. The ending is as I envisioned it, or as close to that as I could make it. Sometimes words fail me. Just know I did my best.

Kudos to **merraz2590** for digging the deliberate way I infantilized Akatsuki. Can't stand them.

* * *

><p><span>20. Be My Hero<span>

More than an hour passed. The only sound inside or out of the Hurricane was the noisome way the engine screamed as Kiba mashed the pedal to the floor. The large vehicle shuddered and _ping_-ed as it neared its limit of serviceability. It crossed into Rain Country illegally just as the sun was rising, and was almost immediately swallowed by a dense forest. It could go no farther.

They got out. Iruka had regained consciousness but was unable to walk. Kakashi carried him on his back. Kiba limped along with Red Bull. Gaara waited until Naruto lifted Itachi into his arms and had stepped out of the truck before climbing into the back to wake Sasuke, who'd fallen asleep some time ago. He shook Sasuke's shoulder gently.

Sasuke fell sideways. The seat where his back had rested was soaked with blood.

Gaara put his hand to Sasuke's neck. There was a pulse, and it seemed steady, but it was fainter than it should have been. He lifted him out quickly. "We need to hurry," he said when Naruto met his eyes.

Kakashi withdrew a compass from inside his vest, consulted it, then confirmed their position with a glance at the sun. "We'll have to mask our chakra; if she senses us coming, she may think we're hunters looking to bring her in."

"I can't release chakra mode," Naruto said. "Itachi's dead if I do, and he's barely with us as it is. Let's just hurry."

They were all soon leaping powerfully from tree to tree.

-oOo-

The forest was a lot bigger than it appeared on any map or from any satellite. There were pockets, dips, and hollows that held cunningly hidden valleys of beauty. A few miles into the forest they came to a high swell in the land, a formation that was more than a hill, but less than a mountain. There was a vine-covered cave that ran through this swell. When they came out on the other side, it was to find the ruins of some ancient village.

The village was tiny, with one main street. Houses and shops lined either side of this street, all dilapidated and deserted. At the end of the long street, next to a well, was a tall, two-story stone house that seemed whole. More than that, there was smoke rising from the chimney, and a light on in one of the lower windows.

Ensconced as this village was, the forest rose all around it so that this one place was cooler and darker than the rest of the land. Here it still seemed to be dawn. There was mist lurking on the ground. The men ran forward, churning this mist.

A figure was seen and sensed vanishing from the back of the house to be swallowed by the forest beyond the small valley. They each saw a blurry streak of pink.

"Dammit," Naruto swore.

Seeing as he was the only not encumbered, Kiba said, "I'll get her." He climbed atop Red Bull.

The rest of them continued to Sakura's house. Kakashi undid the locking jutsu and seals around the door, as well as navigated them around the traps leading up to the house. They entered and found themselves in a prettily appointed living area. Naruto went to the low coffee table, kicked the vase of fall blooms off of it, and set Itachi atop the crocheted doily. He kept one hand splayed over Itachi's chest.

Sasuke was laid on the couch. Kakashi set Iruka down in a cushy armchair. There were distant barks and the faint sound of Kiba yelling. A female voice, tinny with distance, screeched something in reply.

-oOo-

It was perhaps twenty minutes later when Kiba shoved a snarling Sakura through her own doorway. She jerked her arm out of his grasp, then pulled up short. She saw Kakashi and Iruka, but she only had eyes for Naruto.

"Kiba wouldn't tell me what he wanted," she whispered. "He didn't say…Naruto?" Her hands throttled each other in front of her chest as she took a step forward. "Naruto, is that…is it you?"

She looked good. There were a few lines on her face, and her hair wasn't quite as pink as it had been in her childhood, but she looked good. Naruto took all this in as he stood up and gestured to Itachi. "His heart's stopped. Just now. You have to save him."

She blinked a few times, whether at the miracle of seeing Naruto or the abruptness of his greeting was anyone's guess, but a second or two passed before she seemed to really see the rest of her guests. She took in Naruto's bloody, gory form, the bloody state of the rest of them, and finally turned to Itachi. She took one look and said, "He's dead."

"Yes, but-"

"How long has he been dead?" she cut Naruto off. Already her face had tightened into the professional frown he remembered from his childhood.

"A few seconds ago. Just as you came in." He watched her pull her long hair up into a messy bun as she went to the coffee table and knelt quickly.

Itachi was nude. She stared hard at what had been done to his body. To her credit, she did not waste time with questions. "I haven't practiced medicine in a long time. I don't know if I can save him, but if I'm able to jump start him back to life, I'll need equipment."

"We'll get whatever you need," Naruto was quick to say.

"You can't get everything I need," Sakura retorted. "Look at the condition he's in. I'll need a hospital, a large one, with state-of-the-art facilities."

"I'll take care of it." Naruto left the house.

"I'm no medic," Gaara spoke up quietly, "but I believe this one is in critical condition as well." He gestured at Sasuke.

Sakura assessed him with a glance. The blue lips and pasty skin tightened her face further. "He's going into shock. I either revive this one or save that one, but I can't do both."

Naruto came back in then and caught what Sakura said. "I can keep Sasuke stable for awhile." His chakra mode brightened, and he went and knelt by the couch.

Sakura proceeded to ignore everything but Itachi. She'd been gathering her chakra in her hands. Now she placed her right hand over Itachi's heart, while keeping her left one aloft, and shot a controlled burst of chakra into Itachi's system.

Itachi's body jerked upward, but nothing else happened.

Sakura repeated the process at five second intervals, all the while holding the rest of her chakra ready in her other hand. If Itachi responded, it would be this that saved him.

The heart spasmed to weak life on her seventh attempt. She immediately crossed her left hand over her right in order to place it on Itachi's head. Dividing her chakra into extremely fine filaments, she cracked his Second Gate open, the Gate of Healing, and allowed a minuscule amount of his chakra to seep through. She guided it with her own chakra as it traveled his chakra circulatory system. Once her chakra and his were completely entwined through his body, she set about correcting, as gently as possible, the damage his vital organs had suffered.

They watched her in silence, in awe. Sweat beaded her brow, but the glow on her hands was steady. She sat that way, with her eyes closed, and a puckered frown on her forehead, as the little valley slowly brightened with sunlight.

"He needs blood," she said when an hour had passed. "And from what I remember from all of your files, no one here is a match. The blood this man has been given already isn't helping him."

"This is his brother," Naruto spoke up. "But he's lost so much blood already."

After a moment of thought, Sakura directed Gaara to a room in the back and asked him to bring the black bag he'd find in a cabinet. When he'd done so, she instructed him to open it and take out a huge syringe. Understanding what was coming next, Kakashi stepped forward and said he knew how to use a needle.

"It's not just a needle," Sakura lectured. "And you won't be withdrawing blood. I need you to harvest some stem cells from the iliac crest."

Kakashi listened gravely. Following Sakura's instructions, he carefully turned Sasuke on his side with Naruto's help, and pulled his pants down below his waist. Sasuke was deeply unconscious, but he did moan throughout the procedure. Naruto kept him from thrashing around. When it was done, Kakashi brought the syringe to Sakura, and Naruto smoothed Sasuke's hair from his brow.

Sakura promptly broke the syringe and had the harvested bone marrow floating in a ball of her chakra. Her eyes narrowed as she analyzed what she found. Isolating the stem cells and fibroblasts, she discarded the rest, and set the cells to replicating at a slightly accelerated rate. When she had a sufficient amount, she had Kakashi hand her an IV kit from the same bag. She had the blood making its way into Itachi's system shortly afterward. Only then did she stand and go to Sasuke. Naruto moved back.

The knife used on Sasuke hadn't punctured anything vital. He was weak from blood loss, and recovering from other injuries, she found. She cleaned and stitched his wound herself, and tended to what else she found. She frowned when she found the fracture in his arm not only broken again, but extended to include several other fractures. He'd fought with his injured arm, she concluded, and had used the arm afterward. She needed a cast saw to remove the cast, which she didn't have, but Kakashi helped her again with an exceedingly fine thread of lightning chakra. She reset the bone, bandaged the arm, and used a splint for the time being.

"They're stabilized," she stood and said to the silent, staring men, "Barely. But they need a hospital now. Right now. And Itachi is in no condition to be moved or transported over a great distance."

"I've got transportation outside," Naruto said. "If he can be moved that far, I'll handle the rest."

Skeptical, Sakura went outside. Naruto, Kakashi, and Gaara followed her. Hers was the only jaw that dropped. "What is that?" she gasped.

"An application of the Toad Shop technique," Naruto explained. "Once inside, I can have the toad transport us all to the location you give me."

"That's a toad?" Sakura asked with a raised brow.

Naruto waited.

Sakura told him where the largest hospital was located. Kakashi plotted it in terms of exact coordinates, which Naruto then repeated to the house which, it was assumed by those watching, understood him.

Inside Sakura's house, Naruto gripped the coffee table on each side and lifted it with Itachi on it. He carried it outside, while Gaara carried Sasuke again. Kakashi and Kiba helped Iruka. Red Bull brought up the rear.

The little green house they disappeared into vanished from the valley with a _pop _and a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>Their arrival was greeted with a small commotion. The appearance of the green house in front of the hospital was exclaimed over by a small crowd. Chuunin arrived moments later as Itachi and Sasuke were being carried out. Forehead protectors were noted, as were the blood stains, facial tattoos, and gray hair. Shortly after commandeering an operating room, and conscripting several medic-nin to work with her, Sakura and those with her were reported to the city's ruling Jounin. As no record of them entering the country legally existed, a call was put through to Konoha no more than thirty minutes after the little house vanished.<p>

Sakura ushered everyone inside the operating room except Naruto and Gaara. "The two of you stand outside this door and let _no __one_ in, not under any circumstances," she said tightly.

It was Gaara who stood his ground when a unit of Jounin marched down the corridor to them. He was the one who explained that as Kage, he was not answerable to them. He and his party had undertaken a top-secret mission. His companions had sustained fatal injuries. They needed medical assistance and couldn't wait for formal procedures before obtaining it. He'd be happy to make restitution once the situation calmed, Gaara told them, but they were not getting past him or the one standing with him.

At this the Jounin cast a wary glance at Naruto, who returned their looks with a stare of his own. He neither budged nor spoke. "What about the fact that one of your party matches the description of a missing-nin by the name of Haruno Sakura?" the Jounin asked.

Gaara declined comment. The Jounin, after another nervous glance at Naruto, decided that this was a matter best brought before their Daimyo. Gaara and Naruto were left alone for the time being.

Kakashi was the first one out, followed soon after by Kiba and Iruka. Sakura had them almost as good as new, but she was still inside tending to the brothers. The five men stood outside the double doors as Gaara filled them in on what had just taken place. Nurses and other physicians passed them during their rounds, but they were not bothered.

-oOo-

It was late, after sundown, when Sakura finally emerged. "The younger one is fine. He'll need to rest for a good week before I'm comfortable with him moving around. As for the other one…"

"Will he live?" Naruto asked.

"He's stable…for the moment. But he's been through a lot, and he could have a relapse at any time. I need to monitor him closely for the next 72 hours. If he makes it that far, I'll feel a lot better about his chances. He's a fighter, I'll tell you that. Now. Would anyone care to explain to me just what the hell is going on? How'd you find me? And," she turned wondering eyes to Naruto, "where have _you _been all these years?"

Kiba went and got coffee and take-out for all of them, which they then ate in the room Sasuke and Itachi were moved to. They sat on the floor while Naruto stood in a corner, and ate while speaking. Kiba told what he knew, but it was Kakashi and Iruka who filled in everyone, Gaara included. Sometimes they all turned to look at Naruto, who neither met their gazes, nor seemed to be listening. He didn't eat or drink with them, but kept his eyes on Sasuke and Itachi. Iruka noted this behavior with a frown; Naruto was withdrawing again.

When the tale was told, Sakura got up and checked her patients. Satisfied, she turned to the men. "So what happens now?"

"I'm not sure," Kakashi said after a lengthy pause. "Our heads are all on the block for illegal entry into Rain Country, and that's not even taking into consideration our actions in Wind Country. Sakura, you still have a price on your head. Tsunade was unable to get it dropped due to your missing-nin status. You were unable to be brought in to stand trial, so your name hasn't been cleared. Past three years, a missing-nin is to be terminated on sight." Kakashi sighed. "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before our presence is reported to Konoha, if it hasn't been already, so it's safe to assume that hunter-nin are on their way as I speak. I don't think even the Kazekage can intercede on our behalf. We have flaunted every rule imaginable. The only thing, and I do mean _only_ thing that can help us is a Hokage in office. The Hokage could legalize our actions retroactively, or…depending on who the current Hokage was…an elected individual, for example, one who's actually present with us, the Hokage could claim the mission was on his orders and thereby be granted immunity."

All eyes turned to Naruto.

Naruto watched Sasuke sleep, watched the even rise and fall of Itachi's chest, and decided that he could do no more. He'd done everything in his power to see that Itachi was retrieved, that he was kept alive, and that he would go on living. He straightened from the corner, and looked at his companions at last. Faces of his youth, now aged, but still loyal, he could see. Their belief in him shined through their eyes, and they waited. They waited, but he couldn't give them what they wanted.

"We're under your command," Kakashi said softly, as if to remind Naruto that he was responsible for not just Sasuke and Itachi, but for all of them who'd elected to undergo this mission at his behest. "We'll do as you ask."

Naruto swallowed, appeared to think. "I need to be alone. I'm sorry, but…I just want to be alone."

Before anyone could stop him, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Itachi woke up suddenly and had no idea where he was. He didn't remember immediately <em>who <em>he was either, but then someone to his right said, "You're up!" He turned his head, which felt as heavy as a bowling ball, and found Sasuke sitting up with a tray of food before him. He was grinning.

Sasuke.

His brother.

Everything came rushing back to him then, and it hit him that he was alive, that Sasuke was alive, and that they were apparently on the mend; Sasuke was in a hospital bed. He assumed he was in one too. Looking around, he saw that they were sharing a hospital room. There was a big scruffy guy asleep in a chair on the other side of the room. A huge dog dozed at his feet.

He took a moment to register bright sunlight streaming through the window, and the view of a bright blue sky devoid of clouds. He smelled antiseptic and lemon-scented cleaner, instead of his own burning flesh and bodily wastes. He was lying on soft sheets instead of a hard metal table. There was a fluffy pillow beneath his head. He was clean. He felt some pain, but none of it came close to what he'd endured. Not remotely. He was…okay, he realized with hesitant wonder. Being with Akatsuki, he'd thought he'd never be okay again.

"Itachi?" Sasuke queried.

Itachi saw a series of buttons on the guardrail of his bed and pressed one that would have him sitting up. He winced as his body moved, but turned his head on the pillow to face Sasuke. His cracked lips stretched in an answering grin.

"Dude…tell me Akatsuki is toast?"

"Totally," Sasuke chirped. "The Kazekage turned their entire base of operations into the equivalent of a mashed soda can. I think they were already dead, though."

Itachi let that bit of deliciousness course through him. Seventeen years on the run, now finally over. Sweet didn't even begin to describe it. God in heaven, they were _free!_ "And Madara?" he asked with a wider smile. "Somebody has his corpse where I can spit on it, right?"

Sasuke's smile faltered. "Madara got away. Kakashi told me."

Itachi's smile remained fixed in place. Sasuke waited for an explosion of disappointment, but none came.

"He ran," Itachi said after some minutes. "Fucker ran. That can only mean he had to, or risk dying. He's off somewhere licking his wounds. No base. No posse. Just him. Kabuto's dead, so no handy little spy feeding him data on the Hokage and shit. Perfect. He's got no support system. No support system, no means of tracking our happy asses. Oh, the _justice_ of it," Itachi breathed rapturously. "As soon as I'm good, I'm going after his ass myself. Your boy softened him up for me; I'll handle the rest."

Sasuke stared. "You're joking. You can't take Madara on!"

"Watch me."

"Itachi-"

"I heard all sorts of things while I was stuck there, bro. Dude has some kind of shit he drinks, some special infusion of the first Hokage's DNA and some other crap that keeps him young. How much you want to bet that I can trap him someplace where he's off his youth juice? I bet once he's off it, he weakens. I'll take him out easy."

"But-"

Itachi fixed Sasuke with a softer smile, one that silenced the younger Uchiha with its beauty. "You did great, Sasuke. Better than that, you handled your business. But it's time I got back to taking care of you. Rubbing out that cumstain is number one on my list. Who's my doc?" He looked around for some kind of call button. "Need to know how soon I can get outta here. Come to think of it, how long _have _I been here?"

-oOo-

"Two weeks," Sakura said. Kiba has been woken up and asked to find her. "And you won't be leaving for at least that long. Probably longer. You may feel fine in comparison to how you did the last time you were conscious, but your body has been through a traumatic ordeal. It needs time to recover naturally. You'll most likely have to undergo some physical therapy for a period of time. I would not declare you combat-ready until after I've had time to conduct an exam six months from now. You're not going anywhere, buddy."

"Fuck." Itachi's head dropped back to his pillow while Sakura conducted a check-up of his stats. "What about the Hokage? Can I see her soon? Lady- ouch! Why isn't she tending to us? She has to know my bro helped take out Akatsuki…and…what?" He looked back and forth between the closed expressions Sasuke and the pink-haired doc were exchanging.

"Actually, Itachi," Sasuke said. "There's quite a bit you don't know."

Kakashi and Iruka were called in to explain yet again.

When they had, Itachi sat eating the soft lunch he'd been served. "So let me get this straight," he said as he slurped broth. "You guys are stuck here in the hospital with Jounin keeping tabs on you? Naruto's MIA, and the Hokage is knocking on Death's door? And there's a price on my doc's head? What the fuck…okay, maybe I'm newly risen from that same doorway, but what in hell are we sitting here for? We're on fucking house arrest!"

"The Daimyo for this country has said that he won't release us until he hears from the Hokage herself, no matter how long she takes to heal. On the plus side, that also means that Konoha's hunter-nin have been prevented from seizing Sakura for execution. However, it's highly unlikely the Hokage will ever recover. Sakura can't leave here to go to her, but we've heard from Ino, and Sakura has to concur. The Hokage will likely die without recovering."

"And…why can't a new Hokage be voted in?" Itachi demanded. He reached for his soft-boiled egg.

"There is a candidate, but he's…unavailable," Kakashi said. "It's Naruto. And Fire Country's Daimyo is a stickler for protocol. Unless the council presents a new one for him to consider, he will leave Tsunade in place until she dies."

"No one knows where Naruto is?" Sasuke asked. "Still?" Asking where Naruto was had been the first thing out of his mouth when he'd regained consciousness the morning after the attack on Akatsuki.

"I'm afraid not. And the Kazekage has gone back to his duties. We're on our own here, it seems." Kakashi seemed resigned to this.

-oOo-

And so the days passed. Iruka had one of the Jounin keeping watch on them locate the Hurricane and bring their things. Sasuke's laptop was retrieved, and he spent a lot of time on it whenever Itachi was sleeping. At one point, not long after Itachi woke for the first time, there was an uproar outside their room. There was yelling, a woman's familiar voice raised in anger. Kiba and Iruka were in the room with the brothers. They stood up, ready to defend them, but then the woman barged into the room with Kakashi and Sakura on her heels.

Itachi saw a somewhat short, very curvy female with a mask and a thick red braid.

Sasuke recognized Moegi and smiled…until she rounded his bed in order to grab his hospital gown and yank him to eye-level.

Itachi had his eyes on.

"Where is he?" Moegi hissed. "Where's Naruto?"

"H-h-how am I supposed to know?" Sasuke bleated. "I'm in the hospital!"

Moegi tossed her head at the laptop sitting on the food tray. "I know what you can do with that thing, and I know you and he are more than friends. Now _where __is __he? _I won't ask you again." Her threat was clear.

"Bro?" Itachi called warningly. There was a threat there too, a question: _We __smoking __this__ '__ho, __or__ what?_

"I don't know where he is," Sasuke said. "I've been trying to find him and I can't. He's not on his mountain."

Moegi dropped him with a snort. "I know he's not there, you ass. I looked. I get back to the city, find out the Hokage is nearly dead, and Naruto and others are missing, only to then hear whispers of how you're all here awaiting execution, and all you can tell me is 'you don't know?'" She shook her masked head in derision. "Unbelievable."

Sasuke rubbed his chest where the knuckles of her fist had bruised him. "Can you help us?"

Her answer was short. "No."

She stalked out of the room. A few moments later, Kiba announced that her scent had left the hospital. She did not visit again.

-oOo-

Later, when everyone else was asleep, and the brothers were alone, Itachi turned on his bedside lamp. "Who was she?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"The ANBU agent from the store that time." Sasuke switched on his lamp too. "I'm probably not supposed to tell, but her name's Moegi. She used to be Naruto's student."

"So she's older than I am," Itachi mused. Then he grinned. "Dude…do you know what she looks like?"

"I guess," Sasuke shrugged. "Why?"

"She had a nice ass. Impressive rack, too. Matter of fact, those curves were in _all _the right places."

So improbably lecherous was Itachi's expression that Sasuke had to smother his face with his pillow to muffle his hysterical howls of laughter. "Oh my God, dude! I've never heard you talk like that!"

"Been kinda busy watching out for us my whole life," Itachi said dismissively. "This is the first time in a long time –ever, actually- that I can remember just…relaxing. True, we're sitting on our hands here, which sucks, but yeah. Nothing to fucking do. So is she hot?"

Sasuke wiped his eyes on the pillowcase. Relaxed Itachi might be, but he saw the way his brother noted the name, height, and time of appearance of every nurse or medic who checked on them that wasn't Sakura. By now, he probably had the entire routine of the hospital committed to memory and would know the instant someone sneaked onto their floor who didn't belong. "Is who hot? Moegi?" The question had him giggling all over again. When Itachi nodded impatiently, Sasuke calmed down to think. "I don't know." Then a thought occurred to him, and he asked curiously, "What constitutes a nice ass?"

"Hard to explain. Tell me what she looks like."

"Uh…" Sasuke recited Moegi's features, but he could tell Itachi was dissatisfied. "I can draw a picture if you want."

He hunted for the sketchpad Kiba had bought for him a few days ago. He had to use a pen he found in the bedside drawer, but he had a realistic likeness of Moegi as she'd looked in Naruto's kitchen done 45 minutes later. He tore off the page and passed it across the space between their beds to Itachi.

Itachi stared at it for a long time.

* * *

><p>In Konoha Hospital, In a special room used for the most critical cases, a group of Tokubetsu medic-nin sat outside a circle of kanji. Lines of script ran inward from the circle like the spokes on a wheel. The spokes met at the pallet placed in the center of the circle, where the script ran up and over the thin body resting there. Tsunade was kept alive by this chakra-based life-support. The medic-nin were replaced every eight hours. Ino monitored Tsunade around the clock, administering the strong sedative that was the only thing keeping her mentor from living her last days in excruciating pain.<p>

A month after the attack on Akatsuki, a shadow slipped into the room. It resolved into Naruto, who came and knelt on the floor outside the circle. Ino, who'd tensed at the intrusion, relaxed. She didn't speak. If she had her facts right, she was the first person to see Naruto in weeks…she didn't want to scare him away.

-oOo-

Naruto stared at the ancient face on the pallet, visualizing a robust blonde with snapping eyes, and a sardonic smile. He didn't remember much of his torture. Bits and pieces, mostly. What stuck with him were the pain and the sound of Danzo's voice. He remembered Tsunade's face as being the first face he'd really seen in the year Danzo had had him. Those pretty features, with the angry, flashing eyes, had cut neatly through his pain, focusing him. It was with wonder that he realized now that she'd stormed into Danzo's hideout and done exactly what he'd just done to Akatsuki. And that Danzo had done to him what Akatsuki had been doing to Itachi. He wondered if somewhere down the line Itachi would likewise rescue someone from torture, thereby continuing the line that seemed to connect their lives.

A faint smile curved one corner of his mouth, but it faded as he took in Tsunade's wretched body anew. "Can I talk to her?" he whispered.

"I'm afraid not," she said sadly. "She woke once, a few days after you guys left the city. She was in so much pain…I've never seen anyone in that much pain. She has to be kept sedated. If I take her off the drugs, the pain will return, and I-"

"Just a few minutes," Naruto said. "It's important."

He wasn't overtly threatening, but there was something about the glance he gave her that made Ino stand straighter. "Five minutes, no more." She went to the IV connected to Tsunade's arm.

"I need you to do something else," Naruto said when Ino stood back again. "I need you to leave me with her. Go summon the city's ruling Jounin, and have them contact the Daimyo. And bring in the council, if you can."

Ino's eyes widened. The Jounin and Daimyo could only mean one thing. She startled them both when she gave a deep bow and said, "Of course. I'll bring them as quickly as I can."

-oOo-

Naruto waited until she left the room, before glancing at the medic-nin. They sat like statues, hands placed precisely on that circle of kanji. They were trained to ignore all except their task. Tsunade began spluttering then, and Naruto entered the circle to kneel by her pallet. Her body arched on a rising tide of pain as the drug, suspended now, began to wear off. Naruto took her hand. "Tsunade?"

She heard him. Her rheumy eyes registered the fact that he was actually in the room with her, and this gave her enough strength to attempt speech. Her voice was rusty and weak. "Naruto…"

He nodded. "Yes." Then, because he didn't want to prolong this, and also because he had to know, he leaned closer to her and said, "You know what I am. My faults, and how…how broken I am. Do you really think I can do this job?" His voice was a fierce whisper given near her face. "Or do you just wish I could? I need the truth. Not what you think will make me agree…just the truth."

Tsunade focused her fading gaze on the bright blue one. "You _are_ broken…now. And as you are now…no. I don't believe you can do this job. I _know_ you can. I know your incredible strength of character, Naruto. I don't think anyone else could have pieced themselves together again the way you did after Danzo. And as broken as you still are, I know you could find your way back. You just can't do it alone. You need help. And you _have _help. I've given you everything you need to begin the journey back, not only to health, but to your destiny. It's never to late, Naruto. I believe in you."

Her faith was enough to bow his head. He considered telling her everything that had happened. Akatsuki. Seeing his old friends, finding Sakura. Sasuke. Most of all, Sasuke. But he'd never been chatty or chummy with her, so he continued to hold her hand in his large one. Her hand used to be so strong, and now it was so frail.

She called his name, and he looked up. He could see that she was slipping right before his eyes. She asked him a question. A heavy question, but one he'd answered for himself before coming here. He answered her now, and said yes.

* * *

><p>Ino came back, flustered, windswept, and with an equally windswept group of men and women in her wake. They were hushed and respectful in the presence of the dying Hokage, but exclaimed in soft voices at seeing Naruto.<p>

They were his old friends.

There were Neji and Hinata, speaking for the Hyuuga clan. Inuzuka Hana for her family. Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji…they were all alive, all his age give or take, and all in wide-eyed disbelief at seeing him. Ino took her place among them. They weren't sure of what to do, of whether to hug Naruto or not. They didn't quite know what was going on…there had been rumors floating around about Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka, as well as others, but nothing concrete. They settled for staring.

Finally, Shikamaru stepped forward, and humbly held up a laptop. "I have the Daimyo here via telelink," he all but whispered. He set the laptop on a small table near the head of the pallet and turned it to face Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama," the Daimyo said in deferential tones. "Gods preserve you, are you better?"

Tsunade, even dying, was no one to beat around the bush. "Naruto is my successor. I hereby formally put him forth for consideration. He was the original one slated to be Fifth."

The Daimyo could be known for his own fair share of hemming and hawing, but there were a number of pressing issues on his plate that desperately required the attention of a healthy Hokage. He dimly recalled this Naruto saving the city, then disappearing, only to surface a year later. He had hazy memories of Danzo being incriminated in some cover-up, and then the boy had gone on to live on the mountain. He'd ignored any subsequent reports; he was a lazy man who preferred to leave the running of his country to his advisors. He only stepped in when there was a decision that absolutely had to be made by him, and he did so as quickly as possible in order to get the chore done with. What he saw in Naruto was a steady gaze, strapping good health, and an utter stillness of features and body that translated to the Daimyo's mind as decisiveness and control. And Naruto was an original candidate. He approved at once. "I accept. How vote the Jounin?"

Naruto's former friends looked at each other. "We don't know what's going on, but I vote yes," Shino said quietly.

"As do I," Hinata intoned.

"I vote yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

The Daimyo nodded, unspeakably relieved to be able to get back to his lengthy baths and dinners. "So be it. Naruto is now Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure." He fluttered his ornamental fan as he reached forward to end the telelink from his end. The screen went dark.

The council had bustled into the room late, and so caught only the tale end of the proceedings. They only heard that Naruto was the new Hokage. They witnessed the Jounin bowing low, and hastened to do so as well. When everyone straightened, they tried to rush forward and speak with Naruto.

Naruto stopped them in their tracks. "I need the room cleared of everyone except Ino."

Once they'd gone, Ino rushed to readjust the IV of sedative, but Tsunade spoke up. "Don't. It's only delaying the inevitable."

"Tsunade-sama," Ino cried.

"Have the medic-nin stop as well. And then I want to be left alone with Naruto."

Ino struggled not to shame either of them by breaking down. She had to obey. The order was given, and the medic-nin bowed one by one, putting their heads to the floor, and murmuring prayers. Ino was the last to go. She held her bow the longest. Naruto suspected that this was to hide her tears. She kissed Tsunade's forehead, before hurrying from the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat as he had before, and once more took her hand. He wondered if she knew that Kabuto had killed her. In the end, whether or not she knew didn't matter, he decided. Kabuto was dead, and she soon would be. Her pain was etched on her face, and her body trembled with it, but she kept her eyes on his, and he did her the honor of letting her pass her final minutes without distracting speech.<p>

At length she whispered a short death poem. Naruto committed it to memory, still loathe to disturb her passing, which he had enough sense to know was an intensely spiritual thing for those lucid enough to be aware of it. But then her gaze dimmed, and the slight grip she had on his hand slackened. Her body settled on the pallet, all tremors stilled at last.

"I never thanked you for saving me," he said.

Tsunade smiled. And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>There was a general low murmur of conversation going on between the Jounin and the council when Naruto exited the room a few moments later. This ceased when he appeared. Naruto's former friends read the knowledge of Tsunade's passing in his eyes and bowed their heads in honor of it. The council, showing indecent disregard for the death of a legendary woman, bustled up to Naruto immediately and began issuing orders.<p>

"You must report to the council building at once-"

"A ceremonial announcement must be made-"

"You must meet with ANBU-"

"Kabuto's death must be investigated-"

"Certain recalcitrant individuals are currently squatting in Rain Country, they must be-"

Naruto knew these weren't the original council members that had been around in his youth, but the three men seemed just as ancient, and more repugnant than the last two. They stood issuing orders while Ino slipped past him into the room he'd left. Naruto waited until they were done talking at him, simply because he didn't trust himself to speak; the very sight of these monkeys was enough to put a knot of hot rage in his belly.

They looked up at him expectantly, and the Jounin waited quietly. He could feel the weight already, so help him. Responsibilities, expectations…the expectations were the worst. He was so used to being answerable only to himself…

But Tsunade had faith in him. And he had his own reasons for doing this.

"There will be no investigation into Kabuto's death," he said in a strong, carrying voice. "I killed him, with pleasure. He killed Shizune and Tsunade, and was an Akatsuki spy."

There were gasps and murmurs, sharp expressions, and horrified eyes.

"As for your demands," Naruto said to the stricken council. "I will meet with ANBU now. Have them assembled."

It was clear to the council that this was no malleable man afraid of his own shadow, a belief they'd harbored for the duration of Naruto's absence from the village.

-oOo-

The Jounin were reluctant to let Naruto out of their sights; to many of them he was a walking miracle. At ANBU headquarters, they remained outside while Naruto entered with the council. The ANBU captain stepped forward, mask pulled up, and greeted the new Hokage. "I live to serve, as I served the late great Tsunade-sama," he said with a deep bow.

Naruto didn't know what his response was supposed to be, and so remained silent. Behind the captain, the rest of the ANBU in residence were ranged in a single line. They too had their masks up, and bowed in deference.

Moegi was with them. She had bright, unshed tears of pride in her eyes.

When they all straightened, the captain took his place in their ranks, and waited.

Naruto eyed each face. Names would come later, he supposed. For now, he had them at his command, and made use of them. "There are a number of individuals in Rain Country awaiting extradition. They are to be escorted here without delay. Among them are Haruno Sakura, and the surviving sons of one Uchiha Fugaku, deceased. The charges against Sakura are hereby dropped. There will be no trial. There will be no investigation. She, as well as the others in Rain Country, was part of a top-secret mission I undertook to abolish the threat of Akatsuki once and for all. With the exception of Madara, Akatsuki is dead. I will give you the location of their hideout, whereupon their bodies can be retrieved with the Kazekage's help."

If he was stunned, the ANBU captain did not show it. He bowed again, then immediately turned and assigned two units to leave for Rain Country directly. They zipped past, lowering their masks as they went, and calling out, "It shall be done, Rokudaime-sama."

The council spluttered in shock. "Not stand trial!"

"You can't justify your acts of war-!"

Naruto turned to them. He'd waited until ANBU recognized him as the new authority, but now he didn't have to wait anymore. "You're all stripped of your council rights and privileges. You will live outside the city for the remainder of your days. I don't want any of you anywhere near me. Refusal to comply, or violation of my command will result in your incarceration."

In the ringing silence that followed this statement, one of the councilmen drew himself up to his full height. "We will see you impeached!" he roared.

The ANBU captain stepped forward. His mask was down now, as were the masks of the other agents. This simple gesture was a threat, and the councilmen knew it. They shrank back at once.

"I believe," the captain said tonelessly, "that Rokudaime-sama's words were clear. I will escort you all outside the city wall."

Naruto watched as the captain and a unit suited action to words. Moegi was in that unit, he saw.

The Jounin entered the building as the council was being escorted out. One of them, a tall woman with a deep voice, approached Naruto slowly. "I heard my brother was with you in Rain Country. Is he well?"

Going by her tattoos, Naruto guessed he knew who her brother was. "Kiba's fine, last I checked." He could see other questions forming in the rest of their expressions, and hastened to make an exit. He snagged one of the ANBU agents still standing around. "Have Kakashi and Iruka sent to me at once when they return," he hissed.

It was a relief to get out of there.

* * *

><p>There was a public announcement to the city that Tsunade had passed, but that was it. Konoha's citizens clamored for news of its new Hokage, but it wasn't forthcoming. Naruto retreated to his mountain until Kakashi and Iruka met him there five days later.<p>

"Thank God," Naruto hailed them. "I don't know what to do."

Kakashi, groomed for this very purpose for twenty years, immediately stepped in and began his role as advisor. He contacted the Daimyo and Kage of other countries and cities, and arranged for a ceremonial announcement to be held in ten day's time. He had Naruto measured for kage robes. He gathered, sorted, and prioritized all correspondence and related paperwork, and set it aside for later consideration.

But most of all, he spoke to Naruto. He spent long hours, each and every morning, with the company of Iruka, going over the duties expected of a kage. To Naruto's credit, he'd received some grooming for this before Madara's attack, and his subsequent abduction by Danzo. He'd been a frequent visitor to The Third's offices, and had often sat in on meetings. The Third had considered Naruto his protégé. Naruto had forgotten these teachings in the years after Danzo, but with Kakashi's careful tutelage, it was starting to come back. He wasn't ready to take up his position in the Hokage offices yet, but he grew less nervous about the prospect.

-oOo-

Perhaps the most important part of the entire process was the time Iruka spent alone with Naruto. This usually happened in Naruto's living room. Kakashi would leave for the day, and it would be just the two of them. Here, Iruka would gently coax Naruto into talking about whatever was on his mind.

At first Naruto, determined to shoulder his new responsibilities as manfully as possible, kept quiet. He insisted that he had nothing he wanted to discuss. There were several evenings that went by with them sitting in silence, and the December snow falling gently outside Naruto's bungalow. Iruka rather thought it was a miracle that he and Kakashi were allowed on the premises at all, so he didn't push. He could see the strain all these changes and intrusions were putting on Naruto, and held his peace.

He did ask a question on the third or fourth such evening, though. "Why did you become Hokage?" Nothing could have surprised him and the rest more when ANBU had met them at the hospital and informed them. "As I recall, you were firmly set against it."

Naruto sat in his armchair, chin propped on a hand, and stared at the white landscape outside his window. His eyes seemed to follow each lazily spiraling snowflake. Iruka guessed Naruto was far away in his own little world, and resolved to pass another silent evening in his presence.

"I couldn't fit," Naruto startled his former teacher by saying. He lifted his other hand half-heartedly, gesturing to his house and the mountain all at once. "Here. I couldn't fit here when I came back. Everything seemed…off. My house was too small, my mountain too quiet…" An odd expression came over his face, which reddened. Iruka realized the expression was embarrassment. "I was bored," Naruto admitted. "But mostly, it was…is…Sasuke."

Iruka, fascinated by these revelations, had nonetheless wondered when the convoluted subject of Sasuke would come up. "Oh?" was all he said.

"I miss him," Naruto whispered. "I love him. And I hate him for turning my life upside down and spilling it all over the place. Like an overturned bowl of ramen. No matter how hard you try to put all the broth and noodles back in the bowl, you can't. Some always gets missed. And I can't find my way back to the way I used to live. I can't even understand how I spent my days anymore. The thought of being alone, with nothing –nothing!- to do, is terrifying."

"Why?"

Naruto shrugged, still staring outside. "I don't want to have to think about him…even though I can't _stop _thinking about him. The thoughts just seem louder when I'm by myself."

Which explained why he and Kakashi were granted access to Naruto's home, Iruka thought. "So you took on the role of Hokage to get away from thoughts of him?"

"No. I first considered it so I could have something else to think about." Naruto said no more for a long time.

Iruka, frowning in deep thought, ventured a question. "Are thoughts of him painful?"

"I can barely stand it."

"I see. And what is it you're thinking?"

Instead of answering, Naruto turned from the window at last. "I keep wanting to go see him. I have to force myself not to. How is he?"

Iruka disliked the evasion, but chose to allow it. "I'm told he's completely well. He and his brother have taken up residence in their old apartment. Ino oversees Itachi's physical therapy. Itachi now gets around with a cane, I've heard. I believe that were anyone but Sakura the one treating him, Itachi would still be bed-ridden."

"Oh. And…ANBU reports no attempts to get through the barricade?"

"Not since you informed them of the original breach. Their tech guys are all over it, replacing the system, as it were. If…anyone…has attempted to get past, they've been unsuccessful. As you know, the additional precautions of live agents are stationed at the barricade itself. They haven't noticed any unauthorized individuals in the vicinity."

"Right, right. I'm leaving him."

The abrupt change in topic only threw Iruka for a moment. "Sasuke?" he said carefully.

Naruto nodded jerkily. "It's not for the reason you think, either."

"I see. And what am I thinking?"

"That I don't forgive him for how he acted in the mission to save Itachi. Actually, I _was_ furious, and I hadn't planned on forgiving him, but during the month I was off by myself, I had time to think. And if Sasuke had been captured, and someone tried to stop me going after him, I think I would have just killed them, plain and simple."

"_Do_ you forgive him?"

"Would you?"

Iruka gave it some thought. "Children often say irrevocable things while expecting, even demanding, that forgiveness be theirs. Too many times to count, at least by my experience. For them, there's just always going to be a second chance. Part of being a child is the failure to understand that second chances are not in infinite supply...and they only think they are because parents do forgive just about anything. And Itachi _has_ forgiven Sasuke everything, I'm sure of that. I'm just as sure that Sasuke sees you, in part, as some sort of father figure. However, as he has elected to enter into an adult relationship, one could argue that he must then conduct himself as an adult. There are entirely too many variables to consider here, chief among them the fact that he's never so much as witnessed any type of relationship outside the one with his brother. He therefore cannot be expected to have any working knowledge whatsoever on how to navigate the relationship he has with you. Would I forgive him? Yes, but that's because I understand Sasuke. And I know myself. You, on the other hand, are just as limited as Sasuke is. And you haven't answered my question."

Nor did Naruto do so now. Instead, he got up and said he was tired. Iruka took his cue and left. In the subsequent days, he and Naruto spoke about many things, including the years of solitude, but the subject of Sasuke didn't come up again.

* * *

><p>The ceremonial announcement was, by tradition, much more than a simple announcement. All work and school shut down for the day. A parade was held in honor of the new Hokage. Celebrations were in wild abundance everywhere, and the city gates were thrown wide to allow foreign officials to enter and pay their respects. Gaara came with his retinue, and was among the first to greet Naruto as an equal, as well as an old friend.<p>

Towards the end of that upbeat and ecstatic day, Naruto addressed the crowded streets from the platform atop the Hokage building. He was dressed in his new robes, and holding the cue cards Kakashi had written up for him. Kakashi himself was standing behind his right shoulder, while Iruka was on his left. Moegi was now his personal assistant, having retired from ANBU. She looked festive and pretty in her silken purple dress.

He'd studied the cards feverishly, nearly sick with nerves at the coming speech he was supposed to make, but in the end, Naruto winged it. It was a trait he'd been known for in his youth.

"I'm not a complicated man," he began. His voice carried over the suddenly silent crowd. "And I won't make a complicated speech. I'll stick to the basics. Some of you might remember me from years ago. I've been…away, since Pain's attack on the city. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the Sixth Hokage."

He'd been planning to say more, but hearing the rumors confirmed at last, the entire city erupted in exuberant cheers. The platform Naruto stood on shook with their happy stomping, and there were chanted roars of "Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Rokudaime!"

It was some time before he was able to get on with what he had to say. He promised to protect the village. He asked that the Uchiha brothers be welcomed as rightful citizens, to which there were gasps and howls of gladness that survivors of that ill-fated clan were found.

There was silence again, as Naruto looked out over the crowd. It was strange and surreal to see tears on people's faces, eyes shining with love and pride, his image pointed out to babies too young to understand what all the noise was about. And there, in the forefront of the crowd immediately in front of the Hokage building, was Sasuke and his brother. Sasuke stared up at him intently, dressed in a dark hoodie and low cap in deference to the weather. Naruto's insides cramped at meeting that stare.

Naruto raised his head again and addressed the waiting faces. "Lastly, I want to issue a proclamation. It is my wish that you will spread this proclamation to every corner of the world. Daimyo, Kage, other leaders…see that the word goes out in your countries.

"Akatsuki is no more. A company of friends and I have successfully removed the stain of their existence from our lives. But Uchiha Madara is still at large. My proclamation is this, and I hope Madara hears it: Madara has one year from today to turn himself in. After that, I, Uzumaki Naruto, will personally come looking for him. I will find him. I will terminate his life without trial, with extreme prejudice, and with the full arsenal of my capabilities unchecked. Anyone found hiding him, with be treated similarly. Anyone found to have aided him will be treated similarly. Anyone who fails to come forth with knowledge of his whereabouts will be treated similarly if I learn of this knowledge. There can be no mercy. Let there be no sanctuary for him. That's all."

There was no cheering this time, but going by the looks on people's faces, Madara was very lucky he wasn't in the crowd. Naruto waved once, to which the cheers returned, and then he disappeared inside the Hokage building.

The celebrations went on long into the night.

* * *

><p>The following morning, an ANBU agent showed up at the Uchiha apartment with a summons for Sasuke. Sasuke had been waiting six weeks for just such a summons, ever since waking up in Rain Country to discover Naruto gone. He grabbed his coat, and was out the door before he'd finished calling goodbye to Itachi.<p>

The barricade looked the same, but now there was no camera, Sasuke saw. In fact, there was no electronic locking mechanism at all now. The barricade was locked via special seals. Three ANBU unlocked these, then placed their hands on the ground. An invisible barrier shimmered into sight, only to dissipate when the ANBU removed their hands.

_No__ wonder__ I__ couldn__'__t__ hack __my__ way __in,_ Sasuke thought sourly.

He was pointed through the tunnel, and allowed to go on alone. The barricade shut behind him, leaving him in darkness. The faint light at the other end of the tunnel didn't penetrate this far.

For a second, he remembered the last time he'd been in this very spot. He touched his left arm now, almost feeling Kisame's sword shear off the skin. He still had scars, but they were beginning to fade.

Then he remembered that Naruto was waiting for him, and he forgot everything else. He ran headlong through the tunnel, happy, and grinning, and wild with excitement.

* * *

><p>Naruto scared the shit out of him by appearing as soon as he exited the tunnel. He stepped out of the bushes on the left side of the winding road, and Sasuke skidded in fright. Then he threw himself at Naruto, hanging on tightly and burying his face in the sheepskin jacket Naruto wore.<p>

If Sasuke noticed that Naruto didn't return the hug, he didn't show it. Naruto lifted a hand to the low black cap, remembering the texture of Sasuke's hair, before gently extracting himself from the clutching hug. He stood looking down at Sasuke's shining face, and it hurt. Those dark eyes, that pink mouth, the fair skin… In that moment, every day he'd spent with Sasuke came to him as a weight on his heart and he faltered. His hands moved so that he could brush his knuckles against the wind-reddened cheeks. He leaned down to inhale Sasuke's breath, to smell him, to take him and never let him go.

Sasuke raised himself on tiptoe for a kiss, and Naruto stepped back at last. He'd made his decision, and it was the right one. He knew it.

"What?" Sasuke glanced behind himself to make sure. "There's no one around to see." It finally dawned on him that he wasn't being hugged, and that Naruto's expression wasn't happy or relieved. It was somber. Sad. Serious. "What?" he asked again.

"I held off sending for you-"

"I know," Sasuke rushed to say. "I get it, you're way busy now, with a bunch of responsibilities and people taking up your time."

"-because I needed time to think," Naruto finished.

Sasuke made himself wait and listen. It was hard to remember that Naruto did things in a particular way, _his _way, when all he wanted was to be devoured and adored and loved. It was wonderful having his brother back, and not having to hide or look over his shoulder. But Sasuke's young body missed having sex, and his heart was firmly stitched to Naruto's back pocket. He needed Naruto.

A bench that hadn't been there twenty-four hours ago sat to the left of the tunnel's exit. Naruto gestured to it, and Sasuke allowed himself to be led. They sat.

"I left Konoha," Naruto explained after some time had passed. "I left and just kept walking. I saw other villages, other cities. I saw a lot of things, but I couldn't stop seeing you in my head. And because I was finally seeing the rest of the world too, I learned some things."

Sasuke still felt okay. Impatient for this story to end, but he didn't think anything of Naruto's tone or words yet. If it had occurred to him that his time away from Naruto had eroded his ability to become attuned to Naruto's moods and feelings, he might have picked up on things sooner. As it was, he sat and waited, and tried not to shiver.

"I saw how people behaved with one another." Naruto went on. "How they behaved with me. They treated me as any ordinary man. I didn't scare them. Sometimes I slipped and caused a scene, but people shouted right back at me, and one man, after I'd thrown him for spilling my drink, picked himself up and beat me to within an inch of my life. It was…refreshing. I didn't use ninja arts, and it was one of the best experiences of my life. I'm a monster, but not everyone sees me that way. You were the first, and I thought it was because of your feelings for me. But while I do scare some people, I don't necessarily scare everyone, and to some, many even, I was nothing special. I've spent so many years convinced that I was unfit to mix with people that it never occurred to me that I was wrong. That most of my problem isn't what happened to me…it's just _me._"

Sasuke continued to listen in silence, now absorbed despite himself.

"Something that really helped me was when we took on Akatsuki," Naruto said to his lap. "That had to be me at my worst, everything inside me completely unleashed. It felt so good, Sasuke. But I thought for sure everyone would be disgusted afterward. They weren't. It was no big dal to them. And after, when Tsunade died, and I saw all my old friends…they accepted me. I've been gone forever, but they still accepted me. Enough to vote me into office without knowing where I've been or why. And yesterday, I saw that the rest of Konoha accepts me too. They don't know what happened either, but they don't need to. And I need to stop using it as an excuse. I've been afraid for twenty-four years, and it's time I stopped running.

"Tsunade said something to me before she died. She said I could be healthy and find my way back, but that I couldn't do it alone. She's right. Choosing to be alone was maybe the worst mistake of my life. I made the situation worse when I could have been getting better. I see that now."

Sasuke looked at where Naruto had his hands clasped between his knees. "So what does all this mean?"

Naruto had dreaded this part since coming to his decision so many weeks ago. "It means I can't be with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked. Then he stopped breathing. He remained calm. "I don't understand." _Had_ to remain calm. Rational thinking under stressful conditions, that was his specialty.

"I love you more than my own life," Naruto said. "But I'm not _ready_ for love. I'm not ready or equipped to handle a relationship. I don't even know myself, Sasuke. All I know is the tortured landscape of my mind."

"That doesn't make sense. If you're in love, don't you have to be ready for it whether you want to be or not? And if you know your mind, how can you not know yourself?" He was panicking. His breathing was coming faster, gusting out of him in white plumes, but he continued to sit stiffly.

"I know it's hard to understand, but…" Naruto stopped, then tried again. "When I was out wandering for that month, it hit me. How little I know about people. There's so much I _don__'__t __know._ You know that. I know you're aware of how…wrong our relationship became. The truth is, you're not ready either, Sasuke. It's not your age, or mine, or any of what people would probably think. _We__'__re __just __not__ ready._ We've both been isolated. Grown up under extreme circumstances. We've hurt each other. A lot. And I think we'll keep on hurting each other until we hate each other, and then-"

Sasuke stood up. "This is about what I said, isn't it. What I said in the hospital."

"No-"

"I'll do anything you want. _Anything _to prove I didn't mean it, and that I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have said I'd never say it again, and I'll probably get angry again in the future, but I never meant any of it!"

Naruto stood too. "You did mean it at that moment, Sasuke. And while that's not the reason, it does underline my point; neither of us knows how to behave in adverse situations. When things don't agree with us, we tend to…say things I'm sure shouldn't be said. We need time. To grow. To learn."

"So we'll get therapy," Sasuke yelled. He stepped forward and grabbed the front of Naruto's coat. "We'll do whatever needs to be done, we'll make it work, but don't cut me loose, Naruto. I can't take it."

The last time this scene had played between them, Naruto had been too weak, and thus too needy, to do what had to be done. What a difference entering the world made. Now he was able to bear the intense pain of tearing Sasuke loose of his heart, and telling him, "I'm sorry, but no." He pulled Sasuke's hands away.

"I love you," Sasuke said in a shaking voice. His tears were freezing on his cheeks.

"I know."

"You can't get rid of me."

"I can."

"You promised to never leave me."

"I'm breaking that promise."

"I'm never going to stop loving you, ever. Don't do this to me, Naruto. Please. _Please._"

"It's done."

"I'm not budging. You'll have to call ANBU to get me out of here, and even then, I'll keep coming back, and keep bugging you until you take me back."

Naruto weighed the threat in those eyes.

"Don't you love me at all?" Sasuke gasped.

"You know I do."

"Then _why?_"

Naruto brushed one of Sasuke's tears away with his gloved hand. "You said you'd do anything?"

Hope bloomed warmly in Sasuke's constricted chest. "Yes, anything, I swear."

"Then walk away. If in five years you can't answer that question, then you'll never understand, and we would never have made it."

Sasuke gawked, all but falling in the snow in his shock. "_Five __years? _I can't stay away that long! I can't." His head shook wildly from side to side. "I can't live that long without you. This past month has nearly finished me."

Naruto backed away. "And that's why you need to go. Neither of us can _see_ anything else. If it makes you feel better, I feel like dying at the thought of letting you go, but again that's why I need to do this. I hope you forgive me someday. Goodbye, Sasuke. Be safe."

He turned, and walked away. The winding road was covered with snow. More snow was falling heavily now, so that when Naruto turned a corner on that road, all Sasuke had to look at were the footprints he left behind.

"You were supposed to be my hero," Sasuke whispered brokenly. But Heroes didn't leave their lovers in the snow.


	21. Epilogue

A/N: It's an epilogue, so it's light on detail. Question. How many of you are screaming over the last chap? :D

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

Sasuke stayed where he was until ANBU came and ushered him through the tunnel. He was dry-eyed by then. Once outside the barricade, he was courteously asked if he needed an escort home. He walked away without answering.

* * *

><p>Itachi was hobbling around the kitchen, heating soup when he got home. He looked up when Sasuke entered, ready to comment on how quickly he was back, then got a good look at his brother's face.<p>

"Son of a bitch," Itachi barked. "He dumped you, didn't he. Here I thought you'd be gone for days, getting your brains screwed out, and the fucker went and dumped you instead." He slammed the pot of soup on the stove and tottered around the bar island until he was in front of Sasuke. "Want me to step to him? Say something?"

Sasuke couldn't speak. His eyes were dark, sunken wells of voiceless grief.

Itachi roughly pulled him into an awkward, one-armed hug, and Sasuke finally screamed. He screamed and screamed, and he and Itachi went tumbling to the floor as Itachi lost his balance; he'd thrown his cane aside in order to grab Sasuke in both arms. They stayed on the floor.

"I gotcha, kid," Itachi said over and over. It didn't help, not at all, but it was all he had. He knocked Sasuke's cap off and buried his face in the mop of thick hair. "I gotcha. Godammit, Sasuke." The kid's grief was enough to put him in his grave, it ripped at him so.

* * *

><p>The next day, Sasuke asked for money. He took what Itachi gave him, went to a printing shop, and commissioned five huge yearly calendars in the form of wall posters. He waited while they were printed up, took them home, and proceeded to tack them up side by side along the wall opposite his bed. He used a sheet of sketchpad paper to fashion an abbreviated calendar of what remained of December, and stuck this over the first calendar. He then took out the black felt-tip marker he'd also bought that day, and marked off day one on December's calendar.<p>

Itachi, watching from the doorway, said nothing. Sasuke spoke to him anyway. "He said five years. Fine. I'll show him I can wait that long."

"Five years is a long time." Itachi eyed the row of calendars. "What are you going to do in the meantime?"

* * *

><p>In January, Kakashi brought the list of new applicants to The Academy in for Naruto's signature. Almost immediately, he saw both Sasuke and Itachi's names. Naruto's pen hovered over the signature line, dripping ink. "Isn't Itachi a bit old?" was all he said.<p>

"Cut off age for Genin is 25," Kakashi replied. "Itachi's 23. I'm told he and Sasuke passed the entrance exam with flying colors."

Naruto signed the document and set it aside. Kakashi soon had him distracted with other things.

* * *

><p>In June, both brothers graduated to no small amount of shock. No one had ever mastered the arts so quickly, or so thoroughly. Kakashi was called away from his duties as advisor to personally train Itachi and Sasuke in the use of Sharingan pursuant to that year's Chuunin exam. Sunagakure was hosting it this year, but Naruto heard afterward that the brothers had dominated. They re-entered The Academy, this time to study for the rank of Jounin.<p>

Summer. Almost a year since he'd met Sasuke, and still the boy was just behind every thought in his head. The pain swelled, instead of lessened, and sometimes he thought, no he _knew_, that he wouldn't be able to go on without seeing Sasuke. He would sit in whatever dark corner happened to be available at the moment, and run through the breathing exercises Iruka had taught him. Iruka had said these anxiety attacks would come often at first, and then taper off. Naruto was still waiting for them to taper off. While he was caught in them, he felt perilously close to violence and mayhem.

Time passed. He met with ambassadors, pursued relationships with foreign dignitaries, and continued his sessions with both Kakashi and Iruka. These two had taken to living in the Hokage apartments located in the Hokage building, in order to be near Naruto at all times; Naruto rarely went home. Too many memories. It came as a shock to him to learn of Kakashi and Iruka's relationship, but once he did, he found he had all sorts of questions. The book Sasuke left behind was brought up, and there were a few evenings of ribald talk that covered a wide range of positions, preferences, enhancements, and toys.

Then too, there was Kiba.

Sometime that July, Kiba began hanging around the Hokage building. He'd be there when Naruto left in the evenings, and sometimes he waved. Naruto waved back after the first few times. This progressed to brief farewells, which were followed by intermittent exchanges of stilted pleasantries. By the end of August, Kiba had begun accompanying Naruto on his walk to the barricade. People invariably waved merrily to the Hokage, used to seeing him now, and Naruto usually waved back.

* * *

><p>In September, The Uchiha brothers were tested for Jounin status. They passed. Soon after, Moegi came storming into work one day and slammed Naruto's morning coffee down on his desk.<p>

"What the fuck!" Naruto cursed as coffee splashed him.

Moegi turned to face him with her hands on her hips. "I'll tell you what. It's well-known that ANBU all live in barracks at the northern edge of town. No one is allowed in that compound except ANBU."

Naruto used his Hokage robe to mop up the dark mess on his desk, staining the material badly; he'd always hated it. "So?"

"So some asshole by the name of Uchiha Itachi broke in last night!"

"What do you mean some asshole?" Naruto sat in his chair. "You know very well who-"

"Yes! I know him! Can we get back to my point, please?" she nearly screamed.

Naruto sipped his coffee.

"He broke in, with the help of his miserable brother, to…get this: ask me out."

Naruto choked.

"I know!" Moegi nodded vehemently. "Unbelievable, right?"

"Who'd want to go out with you?" Naruto sounded genuinely puzzled. "You're awful."

Iruka had declared Naruto much improved when it came to his social skills, but had further opined that Naruto would probably never be _completely_ normal. Now was blatant evidence of this fact.

Moegi's face went white with rage. "_What?__"_

Oblivious, Naruto continued to sip. "I mean, _I _like you of course, but-"

Moegi waved him to silence. "I told him ANBU only date ANBU. And then I punched him. He was escorted from the compound. Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to have him charged and incarcerated?"

"I have that meeting today with Grass Country's second in command. Can you-?"

Moegi did scream then.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Itachi were accepted to ANBU before the year was out. They were both away on missions when Kakashi contacted Naruto at home one evening. He woke him from a deep sleep, in fact. When Naruto made it into town, and was sitting behind his desk, Kakashi came right to the point.<p>

"Three ANBU teams, and Hyuuga Neji are holding a man outside the city gates who claims to be Uchiha Madara."

Naruto was fully awake instantly. "And is it?"

Kakashi inclined his head. "There's no doubt."

They both looked to the wall calendar. It was precisely a year since Naruto's proclamation had been issued. "I never thought he'd turn himself in," Naruto mused. "He must have feared me finding him. That's telling, wouldn't you say?"

"Unquestionably."

Naruto went out and verified Madara's identity.

-oOo-

Madara looked no worse for wear. He inclined his head respectfully when Naruto stood in front of him. "Rokudaime," he said. "As you can see, I've honored your wishes. It is my hope that you and I can negotiate a peace treaty-"

Neji held one of Madara's arms, and two ANBU agents held the other. While Madara was trying to worm his way into Naruto's good graces, Naruto calmly stepped forward, grasped a handful of his luxuriant hair, and dug his thumb and forefinger into Madara's eye sockets. He perfunctorily scooped out both eyes, to Madara's screaming horror, and everyone else's profound shock, and handed them to Kakashi. "That takes care of any Genjutsu he might have released," Naruto said matter-of-factly. He raised his voice to be heard over Madara's continued shrieks and howls. "Find out where the Uchiha brothers are. Get them back here. And lock Madara up. I want his chakra drained hourly." He was already turning away.

When the screams continued, Naruto turned back to Madara and asked Neji and the agents to hold him still. They did. Naruto pried Madara's jaws open and ripped out his tongue. When the sounds continued, he shattered Madara's throat with a blow of his fist. "Have Sakura or Ino make sure he's able to breathe until the Uchiha brothers make it back." He dropped the tongue in Kakashi's other hand, then went back to his mountain.

With the exception of Madara, those present watched his retreating back with the utmost awe and respect.

* * *

><p>The following day marked a year since Naruto told Sasuke they were over. He didn't leave his house. Iruka came that night and said the brothers had made it back to the city that morning. They were now locked away with Madara.<p>

"He can still scream," Iruka finished uncomfortably. "Itachi's seeing to that."

"Just tell me when Madara's dead," Naruto said.

-oOo-

That bit of news was awhile in coming. Itachi made sure Madara lasted twelve days in payment for his time in Akatsuki's clutches. He let Madara live for an additional seventeen days to avenge each year he and Sasuke had been on the run. Then, when Madara was at the end of his rope, Sasuke slowly stabbed him thirteen times, just as Madara had done to their mother.

Iruka reported this in mid January. "He's dead?" Naruto asked.

"Yes."

Naruto reached for a report and scanned it. "Good. Feed his remains to the pigs."

"Itachi asked that I express his thanks in helping him keep Sasuke safe and exacting vengeance."

"Bring me lunch on your way out," Naruto said. He reached for another document.

"Ramen?" Iruka asked hopefully. "Remember, I used to buy you-"

"Anything but that."

Right, Iruka thought. Naruto never touched ramen anymore. And he never referred to the Uchiha brothers if he could help it, or allowed them to be discussed in his presence anymore than was necessary. Iruka waited for the day Naruto would admit that he wasn't getting over Sasuke, but the one time he'd brought the subject up, Naruto had regressed quite badly. There had been blood… He would not make that mistake again.

* * *

><p>Kiba asked Naruto to dinner one evening in February. It wasn't until Naruto was enjoying a fine meal and a hearty laugh in Kiba's apartment that he realized the date. Valentine's Day. That gave him pause. Kiba had been a good friend since he'd taken office. Never pushy or insistent, but always ready with good, engaging conversation. He seemed to know when Naruto wanted to be alone, and when he wanted company. He knew when to talk, and when to keep silent, and for a long time this reminded Naruto unbearably of Sasuke.<p>

But there the similarities stopped. Kiba was a man. He didn't bend to Naruto's wishes, even if he was sensitive to Naruto's moods. They disagreed on political matters, ate different things, and had different interests for the most part…but he was still very comfortable to be around. In fact, Naruto found the differences interesting. And the attraction he'd felt to Kiba so many years ago was somehow still there. Now it was matured.

It was nothing like what he felt for Sasuke. Naruto could not remember ever being physically attracted to Sasuke. He'd just loved the boy all at once for his manners and other qualities. His physical appearance had never had anything to do with that love, not beyond a simple acknowledgement of his youthful beauty. Kiba, on the other hand, awakened things in Naruto's gut with his wide shoulders, and powerful arms. His voice was rough, his hands were large, and his gaze was unflinching. Kiba knew what he wanted.

That night, after the realizations hit, Kiba picked up on the changed mood, as usual, and asked outright, "I can back off. I don't want to, but I will if you want me to. Do you?"

It had taken a long time for Naruto to say, "No."

Later still, with the dinner things still on the table between them, Kiba had leaned over and touched his lips to Naruto's.

* * *

><p>Moegi began missing work. It wasn't that noticeable at first. A day here, a day there. Naruto asked if she was sick, especially given the high color on her cheeks, but she always said no. This behavior increased until she missed a whole week in May. Naruto sent Kakashi to find out where she was, and was stunned to be informed, by Kakashi, that Moegi hadn't been seen for the whole week.<p>

Naruto sent out every available ANBU agent to scour the country far and wide. As Sasuke was ANBU, it was him who came forward and said that Moegi had moved in with him and Itachi. Naruto, hearing all this through Iruka, expressed shock that _any_ agent was allowed to live outside the barracks. Iruka then reminded Naruto that Itachi had resigned from ANBU some months ago. Right after killing Madara, in fact. That didn't explain why Sasuke was allowed to live with his brother, Naruto snapped, to which Iruka had shrugged sheepishly.

"Sasuke's something of a favorite," Iruka said delicately. "And I believe the ANBU captain has…an interest. I think Sasuke requested to stay with his brother and the request was granted."

Naruto went ballistic. Iruka made himself scarce, vowing to have Sasuke moved to the barracks immediately if that was what he wanted. Naruto bawled that if he ever saw Iruka's face again, he'd cleave his head in two.

-oOo-

Later that night, Iruka complained to Kakashi while they were in bed.

"He's making such great strides in every other area except this one. Something in him refuses to let Sasuke go, while outwardly the boy has ceased to exist for him. Nothing I do seems to help. He's not getting any better. What do you suggest?"

Kakashi thought for a moment, but then shook his head. "I don't know." When Iruka tried to re-hash the subject, Kakashi covered his body with his own, and swallowed the complaints in a lengthy kiss.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Naruto stared at the marriage license on his desk with ill temper. Beneath it was Moegi's resignation letter. He signed both, then called Iruka into his office and made his apologies as best he could. Iruka said he was forgiven.<p>

-oOo-

Later that month, Naruto hired one ANBU agent to spy for him. He brought back the intel that their captain was actively pursuing Sasuke, and that Sasuke had yet to rebuff the advances. At the end of that week, Naruto brought Kiba to his home on the mountain. Kiba stayed the weekend.

* * *

><p>The following January, more than two years since taking office, Naruto received a funny little blue card from a messenger boy. It was an invitation to the celebration of one Uchiha Ichiro's birth. Naruto set the card upright on his desk and told Kakashi to send an extravagant gift on behalf of the Hokage's office.<p>

* * *

><p>And so the days and months passed. By fall of that year, after months of spending the night, and waiting for the right signal, Kiba finally approached Naruto sexually. It was all right at first. There was kissing, and touching, and the general comfort they felt around each other. There was even the kick of a mutual attraction. But when Kiba tried to take it further, Naruto pulled back in shame and embarrassment. Kiba tried again and this time Naruto stopped him for real. "I can't," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I just can't."<p>

Kiba didn't want to let it go. "I can submit, Naruto. I can submit to you, if that's what you need."

Naruto met his eyes. "It's not what I need."

Kiba nodded. He knew. The boy's smell was all over this house, but he'd hoped. He'd hoped so desperately. Without a word, he got up, gathered his clothes and belongings, and headed for the door.

"Kiba-"

He turned in the doorway.

Naruto couldn't stand the hope on his face. "It kills me that you waited this long, only to find out that I can't give you what _you_ need. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kiba tried to smile. "Yeah. Me too."

-oOo-

Naruto did not see him again. Two days later, he was forced to sign a request for an eight-year mission in Earth Country. Kiba's name was the only one on the request.

* * *

><p>December. Days before the third anniversary of becoming Hokage, a young boy no older than fifteen applied for the position of assistant. Naruto declined in favor of an old, white-haired Jounin. When Kakashi complained to Iruka about how the boy was vastly more qualified, Iruka merely shook his head. "He had black hair and eyes," he told Kakashi. "The boy never had a chance."<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was summoned to the captain's office one morning before sun-up. Once there, the captain said in no uncertain terms that either Sasuke accepted certain advances, or he was done in ANBU. Sasuke turned in his mask and uniform immediately, packed his belongings, and submitted his resignation. He was knocking on his brother's door two hours later.<p>

-oOo-

There was the stumpy, uneven patter of small running feet. Ichiro came screaming, banging on the door since he was too short to reach the knob. Moegi's sleepy voice was heard a moment later, followed by Itachi's angry shout from the back of the apartment. "Doesn't that kid ever sleep?"

"Sasuke!" Moegi's face brightened at seeing her brother-in-law. "Fuck, it's early! What-" she saw the box on the floor behind him. "Shit."

Sasuke shouldered his way in and pecked her sleep-warmed cheek. "Nice to see you too, sis." He had to turn sideways to fit past her huge stomach.

"Sot-tee, Sot-tee!" Ichiro's way of saying Sasuke's name never failed to make him grin. He scooped up the toddler, now 18 months old, and threw him in the air. Ichiro squealed.

"Jeeeezuz," Itachi groaned. He entered the living room and flicked on the lights. "What in blazes is all this fucking noise?"

"Futtin noy!" Ichiro mimicked. He pointed proudly. "Sot-tee!"

Itachi smiled immediately, though his frown remained. "So I see. 'Sup?" He bumped shoulders with his brother.

"What's _up_ is that your brother is apparently moving in with us," Moegi yawned. She kicked Sasuke's box into the living room, too pregnant to bend and lift it.

"Ichi's got your room," Itachi pointed out. "And what, you quit ANBU?"

"Sort of." Sasuke bounced his squealing nephew. "Captain finally said if I don't put out, I need to get out."

"I'll kill him," Itachi said. This threat was spoiled by a yawn and the fact that his hair was a wild mess.

"Nah, who cares," Sasuke said. "And don't worry about my room. I can take the couch. That is, if you don't mind?" He looked back and forth between Moegi and his brother.

It was still strange seeing his brother with anyone, but Sasuke couldn't deny that they were perfect for each other. They'd fought like cats and dogs at first, but eventually they calmed down. And then Moegi had gotten pregnant, and that had put the fire out of the majority of her temper. She was a good ten years his brother's senior, but Itachi made her so happy that she looked fresh and radiant, even eight months gone with their second child. If his presence disrupted that in anyway…

"'Course you can stay, bro." Itachi looped an arm around Moegi's neck and patted her stomach. "Means we got ourselves a free babysitter for Ichi and the new one here."

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Sasuke was going through his few belongings, looking for something specific. He found the rolled up posters that had lately graced his room at the barracks, and lined them up one by one on the living room wall. When they were hung in place, he took out his trusty felt-tip marker and marked off the day. It was June 1st. More than three years had gone by, but there were still so many days left… his eyes tracked sideways, counting them.<p>

At that moment, he knew without a doubt that he couldn't do it. He could not wait five years. It was pointless. He'd learned what he'd needed to learn a long time ago. He was not about to waste another _second_ on this bullshit.

Abruptly he reached forward and tore the posters down. He tore them in half, tore them again, and continued tearing until there was nothing left but tiny shreds. When he turned around, he found Itachi and Moegi watching him silently. Even Ichiro watched him with big black eyes.

"I'm done waiting for him," was all he said. Ichiro ran forward to play with the poster shreds.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Moegi gave birth to a little girl. Nothing else was remarkable about that day other than the fact that Naruto received a parcel. It was waiting on his doorstep when he left his house that morning at 9 o'clock. When he opened the bag, he found a brown paper bag inside. Inside <em>that <em>were two large Styrofoam cups of fresh ramen, piping hot.

He stared at them as if he'd never seen such a thing, then stared wildly around the clearing. He threw his senses open wide, but there was no one. Only ANBU down by the barricade. Almost afraid, Naruto set the cups on the porch, backed away, then drove his Windracer at breakneck speed down the mountain. He confronted the agents on duty, saying an intruder had gotten in and that they were all fired unless they found out how.

Needless to say, the mountain was a kicked anthill as it was searched from top to bottom. No one was found. The agents swore that no one had gotten past them. They were replaced.

-oOo-

The next morning there was another delivery. And the next morning, and the next. Each time, agents scoured the mountain afterward. They even spent the night outside Naruto's door, wide awake and vigilant. Naruto opened his door the morning after that and found the ramen sitting on the porch between the two agents, and the agents themselves senseless with Genjutsu. He went back to keeping the agents outside the barricade.

-oOo-

At the end of the week, Naruto swept all the old, rotting cups of ramen off his porch and into the trash. He brought that morning's fresh delivery into his kitchen, opened it, gobbled it without batting an eye, and told the agents down at the barricade that nothing was out of the ordinary and that things were back to normal.

* * *

><p>Iruka later said that was the first time since seeing Naruto on his mountain over three years ago that the man looked to be at peace. Kakashi declined to comment, but also noticed how Naruto seemed positively placid.<p>

"Is anything wrong?" Iruka asked as the second week of this behavior came to an end. "I know there was some business about an intruder a couple of weeks back, but then all of a sudden you seemed to change. And you're coming in to work an hour later than usual."

"I've taken to eating breakfast at home," was all Naruto said.

* * *

><p>By now, of course, Naruto knew what was going on. The knowledge left him almost giddy. He hadn't thought about it at the time, but the deliveries three years ago had come for a certain amount of time before stopping for about a week. After that week, there had been pounding on his door, and then-<p>

But no, that was getting ahead of himself. He wished he knew how many days the ramen had been delivered. He was sure the one doing the delivering had the number memorized.

It was no use waking up early to try and catch the deliveries as they were being made, either. That would spoil things. Still, Naruto would be sitting in his living room from 6 am, to 8:45, and never sense so much as a mouse. All of a sudden he would know the ramen was there, pull open his door, and bring it inside. He never saw anyone, not even a shadow, and there was never a sound. He would eat, sniffing the outside of the containers to try and catch any scent the deliverer may have left behind. Nothing. And then he'd eat, clean up, and be off to work.

* * *

><p>Itachi rolled his eyes as both Ichiro and little Kayo screamed their heads off. Moegi was sleeping. It was 8 am and his handy little babysitter was out, as usual.<p>

Sasuke came in an hour later. "Where the fuck do you go every morning," Itachi demanded. He thrust Kayo at him, and took little Ichiro to the potty. "These kids always start screaming the second you leave the house, and I got work in three hours. I need my fucking sleep." There was the sound of the toilet flushing, and then Itachi stormed out of the bathroom holding his son.

Kayo became quiet as soon as Sasuke shoved the warmed bottle into her mouth. Itachi soon had sweetened rice porridge prepared, and sat down to feed his son. There was blessed silence in the apartment. Kayo, barely six weeks old, dropped off to sleep as soon as she was full. Ichiro burped when he was done eating, then reached fussily for his uncle. There was an awkward exchange of kids. Itachi went to put his daughter back down in her crib, and Ichiro snuggled against Sasuke's chest.

"He's going back to sleep," Sasuke said in surprise. "It's too early for his nap, he just woke up."

"He's teething again." Itachi dropped back into his chair at the table and looked at Sasuke. "You were the same way. Extra naps and diarrhea whenever you teethed."

"Oh." He watched his nephew falling asleep in his arms. "What's it like for you? Having a family, I mean. Is it strange at all?"

Itachi considered it as he stared at his son. "Sometimes. Sometimes it's a drag, but most of the time it's a blessing. And it's not all that hard. Not being a father, anyway. The father part's old stuff. Not too much different from raising you, to be honest."

Sasuke smiled. "This is what I was like?"

"Fuck, no. You listened to me. I told you to be quiet, you were quiet. I told you it was sleep time, you went to sleep. _That_ creature you're holding? Forget it. I've re-named him The Unholy Terror. Now the husband stuff…that's harder. I kept wondering if I was going to be a good _partner_ and _understanding._ I try, but I told Mo from the jump how I'd lived. Told her if I miss social cues and junk that it wasn't me ignoring her. I just didn't know. Told her I needed for her to be up front and just tell me what she needed from me and things would be fine."

"And?"

"And nothing," Itachi shrugged. "She agreed. Though she did add that a woman likes it when a man intuits what she wants and when."

"I see. What kinds of things does she want?"

Itachi waved a hand. "Ah, that's mostly sex. Once I got the hang of…women, I thought all were like Mo. She sucks me dry, man. But then I found out that women in their thirties…"

Sasuke listened and stared in fascination. "She was your first woman?" he asked in shock.

Itachi snorted rudely. "Like I had time to hunt up pussy before Akatsuki was dead."

"And you're happy with her? Even though you guys fight sometimes?"

"Never been happier. And trust me, sometimes you need a good fight. If she can put up with my scars and my nightmares, I think I can handle her temper. Listen, enough of that. I want to talk about you."

"What."

"Where you go every morning. You think I don't notice you buying ramen across the street?"

"And? What of it."

"I don't want to see you hurt again, Sasuke. It kills me when you're in pain. And this, whatever you're doing-"

"Itachi, please. I'm grown. I can make my own decisions and handle the consequences of them."

"Fine, fine. Whatever. Don't come crawling to me this time, though. I'm going back to bed." He stood up, took Ichiro, then turned back to Sasuke. "Any thoughts on what you want to do next week? Big day."

"I got plans."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>The week with no ramen came. Naruto had to remind himself to breathe and go about his business normally. He was successful for the most part, but his anxiety attacks returned full force, and no amount of breathing exercises could calm him down. At the end of that week, he called Kakashi and Iruka into his office as he was stacking papers on his desk. "I'm taking a personal day tomorrow," he announced.<p>

"You're shaking," Kakashi noted. "Are you ill? I can send for Sakura."

"No, I…no." Naruto smoothed his sweaty hands down his thighs, and stood. "I might take the next day off as well, depending. You can handle things here, can't you? Good, well…I'm going now. Good night."

Iruka and Kakashi stared out the window, where bright sunlight showed that it was just past noon.

* * *

><p>Once home, Naruto cleaned his house from top to bottom, then proceeded to wait. He didn't sleep that night.<p>

_What if he doesn't come?_

It was a thought he couldn't shake. Just like he couldn't shake the memory of the boy who'd followed him around this very same house. He'd tried, and tried, and tried until he'd finally realized that it was no use. He couldn't even take the advice he'd spouted to Sasuke when he'd left him that day in the snow. He didn't get better with time, the ache did not fade, and though he wasn't weak the way he'd been that first time he couldn't let Sasuke go, he was nevertheless too in love to get over him. It had taken him a long time to realize this.

He'd told Sasuke he couldn't live without him. His feelings hadn't lessened one bit since that reckless declaration, but now at least he had some perspective. Instead of the feelings swallowing him whole and calling up all manner of jealous hysteria, now he'd grown enough to be able to contain the feelings. He hadn't been able to before. They burned hotly in his heart now, refusing to be extinguished. And now that Naruto had stopped denying them, they suffused his entire being.

So he waited. He was ready to love, strong enough now to do so properly.

But the knock didn't come.

-oOo-

He waited all morning. All afternoon. And all evening. He'd been awake and waiting for over twenty-four hours. At last, when it was nearly midnight, he stood stiffly from his armchair.

There was a furious pounding on his door.

Oddly enough, he didn't answer it. He stood in his living room, sure he'd fallen asleep and was dreaming. But the pounding continued, thunderously rattling the entire door in its frame. He drifted to the door in a daze, still loathe to believe in miracles. He opened the door, and-

It wasn't Sasuke.

It was some tall, broad-shouldered man with long, spiky black hair tied off his face, into a ponytail that hung down his back, and large…black…eyes…

Naruto took a disbelieving step back, running his eyes slowly up and down the height that was no more than an inch and a half shorter than his own, if that. There was a thin silver chain around the man's strong neck, and on it hung a tiny red and white pendant…

"_Sasuke?_"

The man grinned and the world ended for Naruto in an implosion of sparks.

* * *

><p>Sasuke enjoyed the reaction. Naruto looked poleaxed. Gorgeous, the same, but completely floored.<p>

He drank in the sight of him. Naruto actually looked younger. Nothing major, but the worry lines he remembered were smoothed out somewhat. Everything else was the same. He was just as broad, and still in possession of that magnetic blue gaze. Sasuke cleared his throat. "Can I come in?"

Naruto was brought crashing back to the present at hearing that voice. It was the same, just slightly deeper. He stepped back, allowed Sasuke to pass, then closed the door. When he turned, Sasuke was right there, facing him.

Sasuke got right to the point. "Today's my birthday. If fact, I would have been here sooner, but Itachi and Mo threw me a surprise party and I couldn't get away. Now that I'm twenty-one, and officially an adult, I've decided that my first decision as such will be to take what I want. Which is you.

"I'm done waiting, Naruto. I know why you ended it. I can't say I agree, but I understand. You wanted me to see what else was out there, to be sure that you were the one I wanted. I didn't need that lesson; I grew up _out __there,_ and I knew that all I wanted was you. And if you wanted me to learn how to control myself, well, I'm sorry, but I'm never going to be able to control my feelings for you. Want to know what else I learned? I-"

"No," Naruto rasped. "I really don't."

"Well, maybe you-"

"I love you. I've been in love with you, and only you, for years, and _I__'__ve_ learned that nothing is going to change that."

Sasuke swallowed hard. "Really?"

"Really."

"You mean that?"

"Yes."

"No more waiting or pushing me away?"

"No."

"Well, good, because…I'm sort of hopelessly gone over you too. Like, uh…I've never been into anyone else."

"Likewise."

"No? I thought you and Kiba…?"

Naruto shook his head.

He and Sasuke stared at each other for a long time. It was awful, and exhilarating, and unbelievable, and frightening. Sasuke cracked his knuckles nervously. Naruto waited in complete stillness.

Finally, the tension was insupportable, and Sasuke dropped his head in a sheepish nod. "Yeah…I guess I'll go, now. I just wanted to get that out. I guess I'll…visit sometime." He tried to step around Naruto to reach the door, and was gently shoved back.

He caught the hand Naruto had on his stomach out of reflex, and then Naruto yanked him forward by his shirt, and they hit the door hard enough to crack the thing as they kissed and kissed forever.

* * *

><p>There were no words. Words were insufficient to either contain or express their reunion. It was… unparalleled by anything they'd experienced, together or apart.<p>

Their faces pressed heatedly together, learning new textures, remembering old ones. Limbs were re-discovered, differences measured, new strength tested. Hard hands rubbed, equally callused and strong, and stubbled jaws touched and slid across each other. The long hair was pulled, the powerful throat exposed, the manly new smell learned and memorized.

A rolling, tumbling, throbbing, frenzied exploration of what was theirs and had been given to no other. They were exclusive unto each other. Their love was unspoiled. And now, returned and well-met with its missing counterpart, it was stronger, more potent with the added maturity of separation and the wisdom they'd acquired to understand their connection at last.

They _were_ connected. They belonged together and to each other, and there was quiet, joyful recognition of this at long last.

There was a shared cry as they became one, but then all was silent, fervent, timeless motion as they finally found home within each other's pulsing bodies.


	22. Destined

A/N: Okay, okay, okay! I'm here! Almost didn't get this submitted on time. Ran into several snafus, but whatever. About this bonus chap.

At the time I wrote the epilogue, the ending I gave seemed right to me. To be honest, I knew a lot more should have been said, but this was the essence of their ending, and the best I could do at the time. Most of you seemed happy with it, and I moved on to other projects. There were only a few comments about how the ending felt incomplete. I went back and read. Re-read. Re-read again, and thought.

It wasn't complete. It Said what needed to be said...but it didn't quite follow the rest of the fic. For that I apologize, and I thank you for calling it to my attention. Again, though, it's not strictly about the sex. Sex was just a powerful way they communicated.

It's hard re-visiting a fic that's complete, and I don't know that I've ever done it. However, what I've written here is correct; Neither Naruto or Sasuke would be able to simply get over years of separation, painful separation, in the few inadequate paragraphs I gave you in the epilogue. It was also hard to write what needed to be said without back-tracking or undoing anything I'd said before. The characters helped me out. Naruto's issues are severe enough that this chap came and felt right, and now I can really say I'm done. No further chaps will be posted, and I hope this ending feels more complete to you all.

Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

><p>22. Destined<p>

That reunion on the floor, much as their first union years ago by the truck had been, was a blur for them. It had been necessary and unavoidable, but not the true reunion. Just as their true coming together had taken place _after_ the truck, in Naruto's bedroom, so too did the real reunion happen at a later point in time.

What was different was that they rested on the living room floor for a time, catching their breath and adjusting to the idea that they were no longer parted; they held hands where they lay, an indication of equality that had never been present before; and what was different was that as good as that first hasty reunion had been –and it had been _very_ good, yes- they were each aware of just how inadequate it had been. That was a first. Never had they failed to find complete fulfillment in each other's arms. Naruto got up after a few minutes and tugged Sasuke upright with him. This time, he was the one who led the way.

He stopped halfway down the hallway; abruptly it hit him anew, _really_ hit him, that Sasuke was here. In his house. They'd loved just now and the hell he'd been living was well and truly over.

It was an alien concept.

Though Sasuke had let him know he was coming well in advance with the re-introduction of the ramen, and though Naruto had waited for hours in his living room chair, and though he'd been buried in the man's body not thirty minutes ago, the fact that Sasuke was his once more and belonged to him somehow seemed too good to be true. He'd spent _years_ telling himself that Sasuke was gone, _wasn't_ his, should never have been his, and would never be his again. He'd forced himself to believe and accept this. When he'd told Sasuke to walk away from him the day after he'd taken office, he'd meant it. He'd let him go, expecting to never see him again.

He hadn't been successful. On the surface of his mind, he had been…enough for him to lurch through his days in some fashion, but inside, deep inside where he lived and breathed, the stony walls of his obsessive nature had simply refused to give Sasuke up for any reason. Living that dichotomy had been agony. Nothing but agony. The meeting at his door an hour ago, the brief words after, and the feverish lovemaking had not quite done away with the lingering belief that he was only having another one of his secret dreams.

Naruto cautiously squeezed the hand in his… Yes, that was Sasuke's hand squeezing back. And that was Sasuke's quiet breathing behind him. That Sasuke stood silently and patiently behind Naruto now, without asking if anything was wrong, or why Naruto had stopped, was reminiscent of those long-ago days when he'd deferred to Naruto's peculiar ways of doing things.

It _was_ Sasuke then. He was really here, and Naruto wasn't hallucinating.

For the first time, Naruto considered the fact that he might truly have been mad during the three and a half years that Sasuke had been gone. He only realized it now, at discovering how unwieldy the concept of being reunited with Sasuke was in his mind, and at how much difficulty he was having accepting it. Even though he was better able to accept the fact of his love, and ready now to love Sasuke…now that the excitement and anticipation of his arrival was over, he found himself fracturing apart in confusion. Frowning slightly, he swallowed and continued toward his bedroom once more, holding firmly to Sasuke's solid hand.

* * *

><p>The room was dark. Naruto hesitated. Continuing without light would be like that time those years ago after the truck. For some reason, he didn't want that. He wanted new impressions and memories…and he wanted to <em>see<em> Sasuke.

-oOo-

Some minutes later they stood by the bed and solemnly regarded each other by candlelight. Sasuke had given a cursory glance around the room when the candles had been lit –he'd seen that the full-body sketch he'd done of Naruto had been removed, which gave him a pang deep in his gut, but otherwise the room was as he remembered it. He turned back to Naruto immediately, aware that the man was working through this awkward situation in his own way. He was patient. So long as he had Naruto in sight he could wait indefinitely for him to reach a state of comfort with the rapid changes taking place.

He studied Naruto as he waited. He saw the way Naruto alternately looked at him with wide, greedy eyes, and looked down at his hands, which were slowly twisting each finger until the knuckles cracked. The hands shook. Sometimes Naruto would take a deep breath, as if he wanted to say something, but then the next moment he would let it out again, the words unsaid. The man was floundering, Sasuke realized, and his heart went out to him.

Naruto had never accepted change easily. Sasuke knew that. During the long years he'd spent waiting for Naruto, he'd had time to think. He'd realized a few weeks after he'd been left in the snow that though the break-up had come as a complete surprise to him, Naruto had probably planned it. He'd had time to accustom himself to the idea, and so had been able to go through with it. Sasuke _knew_ this. He _knew_ Naruto needed routines, needed stability in all things because he himself was so unstable. And as much as he'd been hurting after Naruto had left him, as angry and furious and, yes, even as hateful as he had been with Naruto for leaving him, he'd known that wherever Naruto was that he was hurting too. Maybe even worse than Sasuke. He'd known that, despite the fact that it was Naruto who'd pushed him away, it had hurt the man. And he'd known that Naruto would see it through regardless of the cost.

He'd tried to re-introduce the concept of their reunion gradually to Naruto, mindful of the man's inability to tolerate change or abrupt deviations from routine. He'd hit upon the idea of ramen quite by accident, remembering that it had been the start of everything. He'd left this calling card, silently telling Naruto he was coming, and Naruto had been waiting for him, but Sasuke could see now that despite everything, including what had happened out on the living room floor, that they had not come together in a seamless meshing of their souls as he'd hoped. The jagged chasm their three-year separation had left had not been sealed shut. It was narrower, but not closed; they were here but they weren't _back_ yet.

And Naruto was floundering.

_I have to help him,_ Sasuke thought with a fullness in his throat. _I can't stand by and watch him suffer like this. _And he knew it was possible for Naruto to be helped, that the chasm _could_ be mended. Everything was different, true, but there love was the same, the white-hot, living, breathing love they had for each other was unchanged. It was simply buried so deep by the coping mechanisms they'd had to employ to survive their separation that it wasn't readily accessible the way it had been before.

But it could be accessed. Sasuke knew this without a doubt. And he felt sure that once he liberated that white-hot manifestation of their love, it would do the job of welding them together once more. He just needed to help Naruto. He'd been too young before, too ignorant, and too lacking; he'd known Naruto was fucked up, just not how to help him, or even if he should. All he'd wanted was to be near him. That would have to change. Whether people accepted it or not, they needed help from their partners. It was why people came together, to be stronger as a unit than they were apart.

This was something he'd learned when Itachi had explained to him why he was getting married. Sasuke had been pissed and jealous at first, and Itachi had actually punched him in the teeth. "Selfish little fuck," Itachi had snarled. "Been watching your ass my whole damn life, don't you think I deserve to live now too? Huh? Kill that noise!" he'd roared when Sasuke had helplessly begun to cry. What with Naruto gone and Itachi seeing Mo, he'd felt completely abandoned.

"Akatsuki's dead," Itachi had raged. "Madara's history, we're _good_ now. Safe. I did my duty, did what Mom wanted. It's cost me, bro, I ain't gonna lie. Kept that fact hidden from you, but as long as you live, you will never know how much it cost me. How much I gave up, how much of _myself_ I had to leave by the wayside in order to just push through and keep running and keep seeing that your happy ass stayed alive." He'd lifted his shirt then and shown Sasuke the legacy of his time with Akatsuki. "See these scars? No, look, damn you, stop being a little bitch. You looking? Huh? See these? These ain't even the worst scars." He'd lowered his shirt, face twisted. "I'm going to tell you something: the worst scars are the ones inside. The ones you can't see, the ones no medicine, or scary pink-haired medic can touch. I know we're tight, bro, and me loving someone else hurts you…just like it hurt me bad when you started up with Naruto. But Mo, man…she gets me. Inside. She touches those places in me. It's not healed, probably will never really heal, but with her, it's better. I can breathe better.

"Did you know she's an orphan? That she lived with this foster family and had this foster brother that used to rape her? Did you know her teammates were the only boys she'd hung with, them and Naruto, the only ones she'd ever trusted in her life? Or that the only person to ever ask her out was her former teammate's creepy younger brother? She'd never dated because men found her too abrasive, and she was too distrustful. I didn't know those things. Not until she told me. I didn't know that when I broke into ANBU to see her that that was the first time anyone had pursued her. Certainly didn't know from the way she punched me that she'd been secretly hoping I'd pursue her again. She told me that. She has scars too, see. She _understands_. You don't, bro. I mean, you're my bro, that's never going to change, and I'm never going to stop loving you or having your back. And I suppose, if I had to make a choice between you and her, that I'd choose you. I would, I swear to God, but don't make me do that, Sasuke. Now that I can breathe, now that I can admit that I need to, let me lean on her. I need her. I _love_ her. And she needs and wants me. Sometimes people just can't go on without a little help, you know?"

Yes. Now he knew that.

Right now he hesitated, though. He'd always let Naruto lead completely in the past…but then that was just it. The past was past. They were in the here and now, and like it or not, there _were_ changes. Things weren't the same. They weren't even the same people anymore. He and Naruto were no longer isolated in their separate bubbles from the rest of the world. Of course they didn't fit together as they once had; there was a completely new and unrealized shape to each of them now, and this had to be dealt with. They'd both unconsciously expected to slip right into their old little world as if nothing had happened, despite everything that _had_ happened…and it was this that Naruto struggled with. Too much change, too many differences.

Sasuke slowly closed the distance between them, and very slowly raised his hands until they rested on Naruto's. Naruto's hands became still. Sasuke saw that in his feverish worrying of his fingers, Naruto had managed to make them bleed in a few places. He stared at this, never more aware of just how hard Naruto worked to be okay. That Naruto was not okay, was very rarely okay, was something else it had taken him a long time to realize during their separation.

After a minute, Naruto cleared his throat slightly, wet his lips, then glanced up nervously at Sasuke. "I…I'm sorry," he said. He face crumpled into a grimace, as if he'd meant to say something else and the apology had just slipped out. "This…this isn't going well, is it."

Sasuke went very carefully, feeling his way along. He was just as ignorant as Naruto was of the unseen dimensions to their new existence. The difference was that he was better able to cope. It would be best to be up front about the whole thing. Naruto had said, as he was breaking up with Sasuke, that the worst thing he'd done was lock himself away on the mountain. That meant that ignoring his problems, refusing to acknowledge and deal with them, had made them worse. That had stuck with Sasuke. So now, as Naruto whispered that things weren't going well, he didn't deny it. "No," he said in an equally low voice. He kept his hands on Naruto's trembling ones. "It isn't."

There were another few seconds of silence. "I mean it went well out there, on the floor-" Naruto burst out in a rush.

"Yes."

"But now…" Naruto stared only at their hands, at where Sasuke's rested lightly and warmly on his oozing cuts. "Something's…not right. With us." Tension seemed to roll off his shoulders at this admission. He peeked up at Sasuke, shamefaced, as if he'd committed blasphemy by saying that. Indeed, in the past such a statement _would_ have been blasphemy to them. But again, this wasn't the past, and they weren't the all-powerful man with the hero-worshipping boy anymore.

Sasuke waited, letting Naruto work with this knowledge in his own way, in his own time.

After a few minutes of inner struggling, Naruto found the strength to lift his head and look Sasuke in the eye. "I…I wasn't well without you," he admitted slowly. His eyes dropped to the side a bit, as a small frown appeared between his brows. His search for the right words to explain, and the admission of things he'd probably ignored, was almost tangible to Sasuke. "I wasn't…whole."

Moving with a deliberate show of calm, Sasuke turned Naruto's face so they were eye to eye again. "I know," he said softly. He held the bewildered blue gaze. "I wasn't whole either. Neither of us is whole without the other."

"I know I love you," Naruto said uncertainly. "That I will always love you."

"But all you have is how we used to be, and in your mind it had been wrong, right?" Sasuke interpreted.

Surprised, Naruto nodded.

"Then you spent all those years telling yourself it was over."

Another slow nod, the blue eyes wide and attentive now.

"And though you know you want me, somewhere inside there is still that doubt about whether or not this is right, or if it can work."

A final nod.

Sasuke rubbed a thumb over one of Naruto's knuckles, not looking at him now, but at their hands. "It's strange for you, isn't it. Feeling the same, while everything else is changed. I'm not a boy anymore. I look and sound different; maybe it will all be too different. That's what you're thinking, right? That it won't be the same? That even though you love me, now that we're together it will be…less…than it was before?"

He heard a sigh of relief issue from Naruto, and Sasuke knew he'd hit the nail on the head. He thought for several silent minutes, still circling the large knuckle of Naruto's index finger, trying to find simple, uncomplicated language for the thing he'd always known and that Naruto, bless him, had never seemed to truly understand.

"Do you know why we don't feel whole when we're apart?" he asked finally. His voice was low. They were so close, and the mountaintop was so silent, that he barely had to speak above a whisper.

"…No."

"Or why we weren't able to forget each other and move on?"

"No."

Still looking at Naruto's hands, Sasuke spoke with as much gravity as he could, trying to make Naruto understand. "_I _know. I've always known. You didn't want to believe me because I was young." He looked up at Naruto finally, and found the blue eyes waiting for him, completely spellbound. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Naruto blinked.

"I don't know if I believe in destiny or fate," Sasuke said. "But I know this: We were made for each other. It's a fact…something irrefutable and unquestionable. _We were made for each other_, Naruto. It's here." Sasuke touched the side of his own head. "And here." He brought his hand down to touch his chest. Then he put his hand over Naruto's heart. "It's in there too. Deep inside. You tried to destroy the indestructible and nearly ended up destroying yourself."

Naruto blinked again, and Sasuke saw a glimmer of understanding in that great, implacable mind at last.

"Do you believe me when I say we were made for each other?" Sasuke asked at length. He didn't look away from Naruto's eyes now.

"I…"

"That I was born to be with you?"

Naruto frowned, trying to see this notion. Really trying to believe such a thing.

Sasuke stepped closer to him, so that they were chest to chest, sharing breath. He cupped Naruto's face in his hands, the better to emphasize and drive home what he was saying. "I believe that. More, I know it without the slightest doubt. I was _born_ for you. It's why we're incomplete when we aren't together. Why we've never been able to stay away without bleeding. We _belong_ together. I knew it the moment I first saw you, and so did you. You helped me that night in the store. You would never have helped anyone else, but you helped me because you felt it, that thing, how you and I were meant to be. Do you see that now? How no matter where we are, or what our circumstances, or what our ages are, we belong together? To each other, no matter what? That it can never, _ever_ be wrong?"

Eyes staring so hard at Sasuke's dark ones that he was afraid to blink, Naruto thought that he did see at long last. "Yes. Sasuke…"

"You're. _Mine_," Sasuke said with quiet force.

"Yes."

"I belong to you," Sasuke pressed.

Something terribly hot and uncontrollable was rumbling up from the depths of Naruto's being, coming up from beneath all the rocky layers of denial he'd heaped over it during the past three years. It came with all the unstoppable force of roiling lava, blistering every obstacle he'd put its way to ash, obliterating them one after the other as it hurtled toward the truth.

"I _belong_ to you," Sasuke said again.

"Yes." The layers of denial were being burned away.

"Say it."

That molten heat, the blazing truth he'd denied from the very beginning, at last burst free, erupting to shower Naruto's soul with the cleansing heat of acceptance. His arm went around Sasuke's waist to pull him tightly against his body. "You're mine."

"Again." They were nose to nose, mouths nearly touching.

"You. Are. _Mine_."

Sasuke stared into those fierce blue eyes, pausing for effect, making sure Naruto knew it and felt it and understood it with every fiber of his stubborn personality.

"_Mine_," Naruto confirmed, showing that he did.

Sasuke gave a small, serious nod. "Then make it so."

But even this took time. Sasuke could have wished that a more emphatic replay of the living room floor event would happen now, but he knew he had to let Naruto come to it in his own way, and in his own time. That was just the way Naruto was; as long as there was anything less than complete order in Naruto's mind regarding something, the man simply would not accept it. Not fully. Once Naruto did, though…then things would really be healed between them. For such a gift, Sasuke was willing to wait however long it took.

-oOo-

They climbed into the bed and held each other, face to face. Sasuke was quiet, as he sensed Naruto wanted them to be for the time being. A measure of time was spent with the blue eyes roving over his face, just that, just Naruto looking his fill and seeing the changes.

He lifted broad, blunt fingertips to the raspy shadow on Sasuke's square jaw a moment, rubbing back and forth, before moving his hand to the long, wild black hair that lay across the pillow and Sasuke's shoulder. He hefted it, crushed the heavy mass in his fist, brought it to his face and smelled it. Sasuke was submissive throughout, even when Naruto tugged on the red and white pendant, inspecting it. His hand moved to Sasuke's shoulder, now thick with muscle, then to his chest which was no longer narrow, but deep and toned.

The morning found them like that still, arms lightly linked.

* * *

><p>That day Sasuke woke towards afternoon to find Naruto hanging the portrait on his wall again, in the place it had previously occupied. He sat up, and Naruto looked over at him. Sasuke smiled, but it wasn't returned. Naruto only disappeared into the kitchen. For a few minutes Sasuke wondered what was wrong now…until he understood. Getting up, he followed Naruto into the kitchen.<p>

He didn't know if the process was peculiar to Naruto's brand of OCD, or if it was a result of just how bad things had been for him during the separation, but Sasuke understood that Naruto needed to reconstruct things a certain way so that they accommodated the changes in them both, and in their lives. Did he have any idea what that entailed? No. But he'd have to accept it.

After observing Naruto preparing to cook, he pushed off from the wall to lend a hand.

-oOo-

During the following days, Sasuke tried to be as patient as possible. A distinctly hard thing to do considering that he'd been waiting over three years to be back in Naruto's arms. He cooked with Naruto, cleaned, waited when Naruto went down the mountain to tend to his Kage duties, and in general underwent an exercise in torture he thought would drive him mad.

He was tempted to go home a few times, but he knew that the most crucial part of whatever it was Naruto was doing was when he came home at night and found Sasuke there, in his house, waiting for him. He always roared up the mountain road in his Windracer, gunning the engine loud enough for Sasuke to hear it all the way from the barricade. He would park right there in the clearing, and burst into the house as if afraid that Sasuke had gone…but Sasuke would be waiting in the living room, face composed. Naruto would breathe a visible sigh of relief, close the door, and give Sasuke a small smile. Sasuke would curb his disappointment that yet another night would pass with them not talking or touching.

Naruto stared at him. Constantly. Whenever he was home, that was all he did. Sometimes he took off early from work and Sasuke would be treated to extra hours of it. He'd learned to pretend to ignore it, reading or writing while those blue eyes remained on him, but all it did was add to the tension he felt.

_Patience_, he reminded himself. _Patience. Naruto just needs some time. Three years isn't easy to overcome, and it certainly won't be done in a single day. _And maybe there was more going on with Naruto besides needing to accept that they belonged together. After all, he hadn't seen the man in years, and hadn't a clue as to what the separation had really been like for him, or what it had done to him. He could only guess. And wait. And hope that this time Naruto would really take him back and not push him away again...as he seemed to be doing.

* * *

><p>In fact, Naruto was undergoing madness of another sort. It was the complete opposite of the dark, terrifying hell he'd lived for the past three years. This madness was bright, airy, blinding him…and nearly impossible to get a grasp on.<p>

He spent most of each night watching Sasuke sleep. In the morning he showered, dressed, ate, and Sasuke would be there, sometimes eating with him. _He's mine_, Naruto would think. _I'm his_. He would spend a few minutes firmly repeating this to himself, before forcing himself to go to work, where he could never remember a single conversation or document he signed. His hours in his office would be spent reaffirming the certainty that Sasuke was waiting for him at home, and quelling the equal certainty that none of this was happening. At the end of his day, or sometimes when he simply couldn't take it anymore, he would drive home to see for himself. And there Sasuke would be. Everything in him would loosen in relief and he'd be all right.

But as the days wore on, and his hesitance continued, Naruto did something he'd never done in all the years he'd been separated from Sasuke.

-oOo-

"Iruka?"

"Naruto!" Iruka quickly stood from where he'd been reading The Leaflet on the couch and went to open the door wider. Naruto rarely, if ever, came to the apartments he and Kakashi shared in the Hokage building. That he had done so now, walking right in, was a first. "Come in, come in…you should have told me you were stopping by! Is anything wrong?"

Naruto paused at that, looking at his former sensei. "I'm surprised you don't know. You seem to know everything about my life."

Iruka led the way back to the couches, gesturing for Naruto to sit. "I'm not sure I follow," he said carefully when Naruto had dropped down across from him. "We've noticed that you're certainly distracted more and more of late, but then you've actually been much improved over…other times. _Is_ something wrong?"

"Sasuke's come back to me."

Immediately, Iruka schooled his features to polite blankness. It was his listening expression, his way of showing neutrality when he felt anything but. "I see. When did this happen?"

A pause. "Five days ago."

Yes, Iruka thought. He could see now that he'd been wrong. What he'd mistaken for distraction was in fact nothing of the kind. Studying Naruto closely, he saw a quiet sort of wildness to the man, as if Naruto was silently coming apart and just as silently doing all that he could to hold himself together. He couldn't quite keep his lips from compressing in displeasure at this development. "You've never consented to talk about Sasuke before, so I cannot imagine what you're doing here now…unless?"

"I do want to talk about it."

Quelling the fierce burst of elation at getting a chance to really counsel Naruto at last, Iruka dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Why now, after all these years?"

Naruto looked at his hands, spreading them. When he glanced up again, it was to make an admission Iruka thought never to hear. "Because I need help. I love him. I'm ready for him now, and…this time I don't want to fuck it up."

Iruka had Naruto begin at the very beginning, telling how he'd met Sasuke and everything that had happened between them on the mountain. That took the rest of the evening. Kakashi came home, and Naruto was still talking. He settled himself next to Iruka without interrupting. Naruto launched smoothly into the three years of separation without pausing, telling of every nightmare, every tortuous thought. By the time he finally stopped talking, completely drained, the entire night had passed. It was the first time since Sasuke had come back that he hadn't gone haring up the mountain to make sure he was still there. He felt the need to now, but he was also keen to hear what Iruka would say. He wasn't well, knew he wasn't, and refused to let his issues come between him and Sasuke again, as they were already doing. "Help me," he finished by saying. "Just help me."

There was silence in the small living room. The sun brightened against the windows, illuminating all three men, as Iruka strove mightily to arrive at a conclusion to everything he'd heard. He'd processed the entire narration as it had been delivered, so this didn't take too long, and truthfully, much of what Naruto said was already in the past and beyond his help.

He would dearly have preferred that a re-introduction to Sasuke have been made with more preparation for Naruto. That the boy had been aware of this requirement, to an extent, and tried to attempt this with the ramen was commendable, but Sasuke did not have a full grasp of Naruto's delicate mental balance. Here it was Naruto was teetering on the brink of complete psychological collapse, and Iruka blamed the young man who undoubtedly meant well.

It was interesting to note that Naruto was in quite as serious a state as he'd been in prior to Sasuke's return. The only difference was that this time Naruto was happy instead of enraged, and willing to address the issue instead of ignoring it.

"What do you _want_ to happen," Iruka asked finally. "With Sasuke, with your life?"

"Me?" Naruto's hands clenched and opened rhythmically, unconsciously. "I don't know. I mean…I want us to be together."

"But you are. He's in your house right now, waiting for you." Iruka spoke conversationally.

"I want us to be good. As we were before."

"Even though you've admitted that 'before' is impossible? You've said that you're each different now, that you and Sasuke are both aware of this."

"Yes. I mean…" Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what I mean. This feels wrong. No…I mean, it's right. Sasuke said it was, that we belonged to each other, with each other, and I know this. I know it. He's mine, but… I don't know what it is. He looks different, but it's him. My Sasuke. And I love him, the way I did before, and have never stopped. I feel all this, _know_ all this. Still, there's just…something." He looked up helplessly at Iruka, and found the older man frowning with him, feeling his frustration.

Iruka's brow suddenly smoothed out as everything clicked into place at last. A broad smile settled on his lips as a deep breath filled his lungs. "I understand."

"You do?" Naruto gusted in relief. "You can help me?"

"No, I can't."

"But-"

"You are a fascinating creature, Naruto." Iruka actually gave a little laugh, which darkened Naruto's face with insult. "I don't think I know anyone more forceful than you are, or more domineering, controlling, ruthless, and stubborn. And yet, for all that, you have never simply accepted something because it was given to you. You've always been that way, even when you were a boy."

"And…what does that have to do with my problem?" Naruto demanded.

"That _is_ your problem. Tell me again, what did Sasuke say to you that night he came back? After you'd finally accepted that you belonged to each other?"

Naruto blinked. "He said for me to make it so."

"And what do you think that means?"

"Well… that he probably wanted me to make love to him again, with the knew knowledge-"

"No."

Patience gone, Naruto snapped, "Why don't you explain it then?"

Iruka appeared to think. Then he reached into his pocket and withdrew a few coins. He reached across the low coffee table and put them into Naruto's hand. "There. That's for you. A gift."

Naruto looked at this, then raised a brow at Iruka. "It's money."

"Yes. For you. The money is yours. How do you feel about that?"

"Like you're the one who needs counseling. What the fuck, Iruka. I'm not taking this." He tossed the coins back at him.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Naruto got up and began pacing. "Look if you can't help me, then I don't see a reason to sit here and-"

"You can't accept it because you didn't earn it," Iruka went on. "I gave it to you as a gift, so it was yours, but you've never been able to take anything you didn't feel you'd earned. Think about that. And Sasuke's words. My God, everything you want is sitting on that mountaintop, within your grasp. Sasuke has come back. You've addressed your problems and reunited. You both still love each other…and yet you still feel that something is wrong. See, you can accept that he's yours or that you belong together, but it's not the same as knowing you have a _right_ to him. And therein lies the crux of the matter."

Naruto went perfectly still.

"All you have to do," Iruka went on in a softer voice, "is reach out and take what's yours. _That's_ what Sasuke meant. It has nothing to do with sex, and everything to do with accepting what you know to be true. Accepting it as your right, and _believing_ that you have a right to happiness."

* * *

><p>Naruto left their apartments and went directly to his office, lost in thought.<p>

The things Iruka and Sasuke had both said turned over and over in his mind as he began another day of work without going home. He'd been up for twenty-four hours but felt no fatigue. He sat at his desk as his assistant came in and bustled around him.

…_Reach out and take what's yours…_

He found himself in meetings, knew he was speaking, but could not hear his own voice. He had no idea what he was saying, or if he was signing the damn city away when he wrote his name on papers he hadn't even read.

_Reach out and…_

"Yo. Asshole."

Naruto could honestly say that these words, said in this voice, were the first thing to break through his preoccupation. He looked up from his desk to find that the sun was setting, and Itachi was shoving his assistant aside and barging into his office, eyes red.

…_take what's yours._

"The fuck," Itachi snapped. "My brother calls me and tells me you ain't been home. I come to check to see if you're dead, and I find you sitting on your ass just as pretty as you please? Sasuke said he couldn't come check himself in case you came home while he was gone. Suppose you tell me," Itachi raged as he walked up and aggressively leaned his hands on the desk, "why it is my brother is so stuck on someone obviously too stupid to appreciate him?"

Naruto looked up into the belligerent features and suddenly broke into a wide, sunny grin his childhood friends would have recognized. All the things warring in confusion inside him at last settled down into a smooth, unruffled and untroubled environment of peace. He stood up. "I honestly don't know," he said. _My God, what have I been doing? _He walked around his desk to tower over Itachi. "I have to correct you, though. I _do_ appreciate him. And I intend to spend the rest of my life cherishing him."

Itachi halted him just before he walked out of the office. "I don't have to tell you that if you hurt him in anyway I'll be carving your ass up for you, do I? I mean, that's understood between us?"

Naruto had to suppress another smile as he glanced at Itachi over his shoulder. "Perfectly."

* * *

><p>He drove home at the speed limit, in silence. There was no need to rush. What was his would always be there, would never leave no matter the distance between them. It would be there even if one of them were absent for whatever reason. You couldn't lose what was in your soul.<p>

_Reach out and take what's yours._

Just why it was that Itachi's visit had done the job of clearing the confusion up for him once and for all he couldn't say. Maybe it was how Sasuke had sent him, too afraid to leave the house despite how worried he must have been. Or maybe Itachi's unique way of dealing with things had served to blow away all but the essential knowledge, the simple truth of the whole matter. Whatever the reason, Naruto parked in his garage and calmly walked the short distance to his house.

When he opened the door, Sasuke was pacing the living room, a cell phone clutched in one fist, and a frown of terror on his face. He looked up when Naruto entered and sagged visibly. "Thank God! I thought you'd left me again, and decided that we couldn't-"

Naruto walked up to him and kissed him.

_Take what's yours._

No rushing. This time Naruto moved with the leisure and knowledge that nothing in the world was more right that touching Sasuke, that if there was such a thing as destiny then he and Sasuke were destined, preordained, born for each other, as Sasuke had said. This time he reached out and took what was his, even as Sasuke molded to his body with a small moan of need.

* * *

><p>The hall was neither as significant as the bedroom, nor as exotic as the living room floor, but this was where they came together, unable to go another step. No light penetrated the hall from the single candle lit in the living room. They didn't need to see; they knew each other far better than the limitations of sight allowed.<p>

Sasuke's solid weight was lifted and settled around Naruto's hips as that blond head bent to his chest and nipped him through his shirt. His own head went back, hitting the wall, as his hands reached up and braced against the ceiling. Heat surrounded one nipple as Naruto mouthed the peak through the material, soaking it, biting him again. The shirt was ripped with a calm deliberation that raised goosebumps on Sasuke's skin, just as his pants were also torn off him without urgency. A prickle of nervous anticipation ran down Sasuke's spine. _It's happening…there won't be any stopping him, Jesus. _He closed his eyes. There was nothing to see in the dark anyway.

Naruto's tough hands found and laced with his, just before breath fanned his face. He could feel the kiss before those full lips touched his, and when their mouths made contact this time, all thought was gone.

-oOo-

On his own feet once more, Sasuke stood pinned to the wall by Naruto's greater weight. Their hearts thudded against each other, a singular sensation symbolic of the chasm being closed between them. Their senses came alive with this mutual understanding, and some urgency -some, not much- came to their touches at last.

It was more like eagerness. Time had been lost to them. There was an eagerness to take now what they'd missed, to take what was owed to them, what life had taken from them before. Their joined hands tightened, lifting against the wall, above their heads, as Naruto pressed harder against Sasuke, and the kiss deepened. Sasuke lifted a strong thigh between Naruto's legs, wanting more.

Somehow they were naked. Both of them. They slid down the wall, to the floor, where their bodies slithered and slipped over each other, slicked with the perspiration of their rising passion.

The taste of sweat, as tongues dragged over skin, left them hungry for more. No part was left unsampled. Lubricated as they were, their writhing, twisting exploration of each other heightened the already blistering desire roiling through their veins. Their senses came alive: The low grunts of sound, the heavy scent of aroused males, the firm feel of callused hands, and masculine lips. The remarkable feel of a bunched muscle, like velvet over iron. Hair made wet, that stuck to skin. The deep, heavy breathing of a man excited, the rasp of a stubbled jaw, the breadth of a strong throat.

The tang of precum, where it leaked and oozed in steady rivulets, coating the tongue, flooding the senses, sizzling the mind with things to come. And the shocking, thunderous, unprecedented feel of mouth to anus, the sensual glide of a hot tongue over secret flesh, it's invasion into the puckered depths, the growls and roars and screams of Naruto's name suction of this small section of skin elicited.

Breathing. Stillness.

And then all of it again.

-oOo-

Sasuke's cheek was held pressed to the floor while three broad fingers cupped inside him brutally, jerking and spreading so that his cock swelled to bursting in response. It ached for release, grinding against the wooden floor in search of it. A ragged sound left him, even as his ass humped and writhed on that hand, clenching around it in a plea for more.

The mouth in his ass again. Humming, the vibrations making him bite his forearm till he squealed and saw stars.

-oOo-

Sasuke was turned to his back, the fingers found him again, and this time they went unerringly to his gland, where they pumped and pushed, prodded and poked, stroked and rubbed until his thrashing body rose from the floor on soaring climax that left him drenched in sweat and cum.

The tongue, cleaning him, moving up his body.

-oOo-

The kiss was long and slow. Deep and flavored with his own musk and juices. He ate that mouth, ate it greedily, arms going around that wide, muscular back to hold Naruto close. His hands ran up and down that sweaty expanse. There was more muscle, he found, more heat, more everything.

-oOo-

And then it was happening, the slow, thick, heated glide of flesh in flesh, as Naruto impaled him with all the inexorable force of tsunami. He pushed in deep, touching the very core of Sasuke, reaching for him, taking him, and the horror of those three and a half years began to fade. The chasm was being sealed.

It was there, right there, that special rhythm they'd known how to do together. The reunion on the living room floor a week ago was shown to be a poor imitation of the real thing. _This_ was where they lived, what they were, where they were finally reunited. Here where there was understanding and acceptance at last, solemnity, joy, fulfillment and destiny. Here in the humble confines of the dark hallway, where Naruto drove into him again and again and again with relentless intensity and no restraint. They came together, the chasm pounded and hammered and welded shut by the strength and heat of their movements, their single consciousness in those endless hours of give and take, share and surrender.

Rest and sleep came and went, but the union wasn't broken. It went on, though their muscles quivered with strain. Fatigue likewise seemed to come and go, so that one hour they were barely moving, and the next Naruto was braced on his hands, thrusting away until Sasuke cried with the pleasure, and hissed at the pain.

-oOo-

There were words in this storm of sensation, spoken through touch, and sighs, and trembling flesh. Whether by the gentle rocking of hips, or the pounding of vigorous thrusting, communication was exchanged.

'_Don't ever leave me again.'_

'_Never, my heart. Never again.'_

'_-You promised before...'_

'_I will never let you go again.'_

'_How can I trust you?'_

'_Trust this.'_

And Naruto was tireless, giving and giving of himself, touching and tasting, and smelling and loving every part of Sasuke, with every part of himself.

His hand closed around Sasuke's weeping flesh, even as he felt him weeping elsewhere, against his neck. He let his lips rest against that fluttering pulse and began a slow glide of his hand, matching the slow pumping of his hips, soothing, reassuring, promising. _I can't promise I'll never hurt you again, _the press of his lips said. _But through whatever hurt we cause each other, I promise I will be here, with you, to ease it. _

-oOo-_  
><em>

He sped up gradually, moving in and out of the hot, tight glory that was Sasuke's body even as he increased the pace of his hand to match. Near the end, he braced himself on a forearm, feeling Sasuke's labored breathing wash across his face and throat in uneven panting, feeling him stiffen and arch the more he stroked the tension in him. He continued to stroke and stoke the tension, the pleasure, until they were both at the very limits of their endurance, riding Sasuke fast and hard now, even as he feverishly fisted his throbbing length…

…and then all broke and was washed clean in the torrential heat of mutual release. Their mouths came together, bodies jerking powerfully against each other over and over, Sasuke soaking Naruto, until at last they calmed and all doubts were laid to rest. Never again would there be doubts, or fears, or insecurities.

* * *

><p>The sun rose. Light crept into the living room, and into the hall, where two men lay sleeping soundly in each other's arms.<p>

_Now_ they were home.


End file.
